Digimon: The Digital War
by Malcolm Yuy
Summary: Episode 23 and 24 are finally up! What if everything you held dear, everything you worked for, was destroyed? The Digi-Destined have, and now they must fight a new evil, unlike anything they have ever faced before. Daikari,Takari, Sorato, and Kenlei
1. When Darkness Appears

" Digimon: The Digital War "

By

Malcolm Yuy

Episode 01                                            " When Darkness Appears "

Copyright by Malcolm Yuy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Daft Punk's CD, Discovery, or any for that matter.

Well, hello guys!!! This is Malcolm Yuy, coming up with another fic. I know how in the past I would create good fics, and then mess up the endings. Well, I promise not to do that anymore, or try to anyway. Also, I decided to change this fic (for the third time) to the original plan, and this fic will my greatest ever, no doubt!!! And now, to start the saga. Lights, camera, action!!!

Couples: Daikari/Takari, Sorato, and Kenlei…

Darkness. It traps light, making it seem stronger. But, the darkness didn't always seem this strong. A year ago, new digidestind were chosen to uptake the protection of the Digital World, which was part of the Earth's Digital Network. A year ago, a few months into their adventures, five digidestind had fought another, one wrapped in deception and had been taken advantage. He had created a digimon of immense power, a digimon of the Ultimate level. This digimon, known as Kimeramon, was deadly. He was ruthless to a fault, and was controlled like a dog.

_          It seemed hopeless, until the five digidestind wandered into the Digimon Emperor's base, and the leader of the group found a corrupted digiegg, which was the DigiEgg of Kindness. As soon as he touched it, it reformatted into the DigiEgg of Miracles, allowing his digimon to digivolve to a Golden Armor Digimon, which was Magnamon. With the power within him, Magnamon took Kimeramon head on, and had the upper hand._

_          Just when it seemed things couldn't get any better, the Emperor's digimon partner sacrificed his energy to Magnamon, which gave him the strength to finish off Kimeramon once and for all, also allowing the Emperor to return to his former self. Months later, with the former Emperor on their side, the new digidestind defeated the dark vampire digimon known as MaloMyotismon, and digieggs have been falling from the sky onto the Earth ever since. Now, humans and digimon co-exist peacefully._

Or so they thought… 

          "Come on squirt, we're going to be late for the party!!!" 16 year old Yamato "Matt" Ishida hollered to his little brother. 

"Just a minute Matt, I'm fixing my hair. God this is hard," mumbled the voice of 12 year old Takeru "T.K." Takaishi. He was looking in the mirror, fixing his hair with some gel and combing it. He finally combed it to the way he liked it, which was a nice style, not formal. He basically looked like he would without his bucket hat, just a little neater.

"How do I look Patamon?" T.K. asked, overlooking his hair one more time.

"I think it looks fine T.K. If you spend anymore time fixing it you're going to be just like Davis," Patamon answered. T.K. chuckled.

"That's real funny Pata. I'm coming Matt!!!" T.K. hollered as he emerged from the bathroom. He was wearing an orange short-sleeved t-shirt with white khaki shorts that went past his knees, and white sneakers. He also wore a short-sleeved green buttoned shirt, which was unbuttoned, used as a little jacket.

"Finally, I thought it would take you forever to get ready!!!" Matt hollered back, standing with his digimon partner, Gabumon. He was wearing a short-sleeved light blue buttoned shirt and dark jeans also wearing white sneakers. He still had the same hairstyle as the year before, only it was a little longer.

"Yeah! Matt was going to run in there and grab you," Gabumon joked as T.K. and Patamon made their way towards them. 

"You wish. Hey Mom, me and Matt are going to visit the other digidestind alright?" T.K. hollered. His mom was in the other room, typing up an article on the computer. 

"Alright honey! Matt, remember to bring him home around 11!!!!" Ms. Takaishi called from the other room. 

"Okay Mom!!! Let's go squirt," Matt said, as the two humans and two digimon made their way out of the apartment to head toward the Kamiya's…

At the Kamiya's, Hikari "Kari" Kamiya and her older brother Taichi "Tai" Kamiya were putting on the finishing touches for the party. Gatomon and Agumon were helping also, putting some decorations in the small living room/kitchen combo.

"Hey Kari, is this too high?" Gatomon asked, raising the red banner a little high. 

"No Gatomon, that's just perfect," Kari smiled, giving her digimon partner the "O.K." sign. Gatomon sighed tiredly as she set the banner in its place as she jumped off a ladder, flipping forward before landing onto the hardwood floor of the apartment. 

"That was great Gatomon," Kari replied, applauding Gatomon as the little cat digimon was bowing to an invisible audience.

"Thank you, thank you, it was nothing. Everyone knows cats always land on their feet," Gatomon said.

"Yeah, but not angels," another voice said.

"What did you say Tai?" Gatomon opened one eye to glare at Tai, who was standing against the entrance to the living room. He was wearing a short-sleeved dark blue t-shirt with a little yellow rectangle in the center of his shirt. He also wore dark jeans with white shoes with black highlights. He also wore his blue sweatband on his forehead. Kari was wearing a long-sleeved pink shirt with a skirt attached to it (in other words, what she wore in the Christmas Episodes of 02).

"It was nothing Gatomon," Tai said, smirking, with Agumon standing by his side.

"Sure it wasn't," Gatomon replied. Kari giggled a bit. 

"So Tai, when is everyone suppose to arrive?" Agumon asked, looking up at his human partner. Tai looked down at Agumon.

"I think they're suppose to arrive just about-" Tai paused as the sound of the doorbell echoed throughout the apartment. 

"Now." Tai sighed as Kari walked to the door, opening it to let the first few people in. They were Miyako "Yolei" Inoue, Sotaru "Ken" Ithijouchi and a boy who had a big crush on her, Daisuke "Davis" Motimoya. They entered with their digimon partners, Hawkmon, Wormmon and Veemon.

"Wow Kari, I like what you've done with the place," Davis said, obviously trying to flirt with the other 12 year old.

"Why thank you Davis, but I wasn't the only one who decorated this place. It was a family project," Kari answered smiling at Davis. Just then, the doorbell rang again. 

"I'll get it this time Kari," Tai said as he walked over, opening the door. Standing there were Mimi Tachikawa, who was visiting with Sora Takenouchi, the girl Tai still was in love with, even though she loved the man she was clinging onto, his best friend, Matt Ishida. And beside him was T.K. and Cody with all their digimon in front.

"Well come on in guys, the party's just about to start," Tai said, moving aside so the others and their digimon could get through. 

"Thanks Tai," T.K. said, looking around the room. He slowly glanced around the room, until his blue eyes met a ruby paired. He slightly blushed, before looking down at the ground. Kari giggled a bit. It started to get quiet in the room, until Tai decided it was time to end the silence. He walked over to the boombox, opened the CD Player portion and put in the Daft Punk CD. He then closed it and pushed the "play" button, as the compact disc twirled around inside until it produced the first few minutes of music, allowing the others to start dancing. Tai also had a disco light, and turned it on with a remote and dimmed the lights, making the living room seem like a dance floor.

The doorbell rang again, and when Tai answered, it was Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi and Jyou "Joe" Kido with their digimon, Tentomon and Gomamon. Tai smiled.

"Why are the nerds always late?" Tai asked, letting Izzy and Joe enter the apartment. 

"'Cause we remember where we're suppose to be at the last moment," Izzy answered as he sat Tentomon down on the ground, letting the     insectoid Rookie fly around the room. Joe also set Gomamon down on the ground. And so, the party started, the digidestind not knowing what                                           

                                                                                     would come…

Peace and prosperity were flowing through the Digital World. In Gennai's lake hideout, the young man was brushing up on his studies of the Digital World and how it came to be. The first digimon were created by a group of college kids in the 80's called the Monster Makers. They were made up of six individuals, all who now were in their 40's or older. The first Mega digimon was a powerful dragon digimon, the God of all digimon, Golddramon. With his power, he used a portion of the Net to draw data about the Real World, and use it at his will. He concentrated his power and created the Digital World.

What he got from the Net were all sorts of things. The dreams of humans, their fears, and other kinds of disturbing imaginations. The fears helped create the first evil digimon. The other digimon were created as well, and most of them started in a nursery like place, which Golddramon created, called Primary Village. He then created Elecmon, who took care of the infant digimon. Thousands of years passed there, and the evil were getting more powerful. Golddramon then needed a way to save his world, so he chose the first digidestind and their digimon. They fought the evil and won. 

Through the Digital Network, the new Digital World was connected to the Real World through the Net. Golddramon used this to make the gateway to the Real World. He also created four sumpreme Digimon Soverign. Azulongmon, the Eastern guardian, Baihumon, the West, Ebonwumon in the North, and Zuqhiaomon in the South, to guard the gate. He then needed test subjects, so he sent four digimon through, which were Parrotmon and Botamon. He then sent the twin digimon through, Gummymon and Kokomon. The gate worked, but Botamon (later digivolved to Greymon) and Parrotmon reaked havoc in Odiaba, Japan, at an apartment complex named Heighton View Terrance, which the eight digidestind were at that time, all of them witnessing the battle. That was then when Golddramon decided to give the eight a power, created from the child's heart of their strongest qualities, to create the tags and crests, and their digimon as well. He then gave two spheres to each guardian.

Ebonwumon guarded the spheres of Knowledge and Responsibilty. Zuqhiaomon guarded Love and Sincerity, Baihumon guarded Courage and Friendship, and Azulongmon guarded the spheres of Hope and Light. When the spheres of Kindness and Destiny were created, which were the qualities of Ken, and the American digidestind Willis, Golddramon guarded the spheres himself. He also knew that evil was growing stronger, forming into the evil known as Apoclaymon. And, Golddramon was dying. He entrusted the spheres to Gennai, when he was one with his other counterparts. He also entrusted the digieggs, tags, crests and digivices to him also, before departing from the Digital World. As he dissolved into data, his data went into one of the new Chosen's digieggs, which has been unknown to this day.

So the new digidestind were chosen, and they fought the evil which had infected the land. After three years, when the Digidestind of Kindness became corrupted by the evil of Myotismon, the four guardians chose three new digidestind, and sent them new digivices. They also had some of the data from the crests, when they were deleted, and reformatted them into the digimentals, placing in locations all over the Digital World. They also transformed the Crest of Kindness and Destiny into digimentals, and when Ken found his, it became corrupted, and he used it as a power source for his ship, until Davis found it. And it all went from there to the defeat of MaloMyotismon, bringing the Digital World into a new era of peace.

"Phew, all this history seems interesting, but it sort of bores me," Gennai replies as he closed a book, looking outside a window. He then decided to leave the comfort of his home and stepped outside. He looked towards the Digital Sky, knowing it was cloudy.

"Hmm, looks like a storm is coming," Azulongmon said, noticing a black cloud forming from guarding the gate to the Real World.

"Hey, you see it?" One of Ebonwumon's first head asked the other. "Yeah, of course I do. It looks dangerous," the second one said.

"Oh great a storm. Something to damage my beautiful wings," Zuqhiaomon sighed, also looking at the black cloud from his post, as it was gathering up energy. He then noticed that digimon were being pulled toward it. 

"Something real powerful is up there, destroying all of those helpless digimon. I can sense it," Baihumon said to himself, standing atop a green hill near his castle in the West. All four Digimon Soverign were looking up at the sky at once.

"It's coming," Azulongmon said. As he finished his words, a huge eruption of fire soared from the sky and scorched the ground, burning everything in it's path. Burning trees, grass, homes of helpless digimon, digimon trying to escape it, but to no use. As the fires were raging across the land, a blast of electricity fired into the water, killing off aqua digimon.

As the storm drawn to aclose, a flying golden digimon emerged from the cloud.

"Oh no, it can't be. Not him…" Azulongmon said.

"Well it is, and there's nothing you can do about it," the golden digimon said, before his energy erupted in a ferocious attack, spreading across the Digital World like wildfire…

As it was getting closer to midnight, the digidestind were having fun, dancing on the apartment floor. Tai and Kari's parents had gone on a weekend trip, and wouldn't come back until Monday. Also, it was the anniversary of the defeat of Kimeramon, and of Ken joining the digidestind.

The group were dancing to the beat of the Japanese version of the song "Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger" (there is a Japanese version of it). T.K. had gotten nervous as he was dancing close to Kari. It was like they were almost touching, they were only a foot apart. T.K. could smell her perfume. _God, she smells lovely, _T.K. thought, moving to the beat with her. Davis was also dancing with the two, who was behind Kari. T.K. was in front of her, so she was in between them. The digimon were dancing also, well, the ones that could stand on two feet, which were Hawkmon and Biyomon, Veemon and Gatomon, Gabumon and Palmon and Agumon.

"So Kari, I was wondering, um, maybe later, you and I could go catch a flick or something?" T.K. asked nervously, starting to form a sweat. Kari, who obviously felt his body heat, from being near him, and noticing his nervousness, didn't know what to think. She was still choosing over Davis and him, and so far, it seemed T.K. was in her favor. There were so many things she liked about him. He was cute, smart, a good athlete, kind, polite and who was very hopeful. But, there was also Davis. He was immature at times, and he tried to impress her a lot, but Kari liked that. He also made a lot of friends easily, and was very good at soccer. Kari just didn't know what to do, but maybe her going later with T.K. would help change her mind.

"Sure T.K, why not? It might be fun," Kari smiled, dancing near T.K. Meanwhile, Davis noticed them, and pouted. 

"Hey Kari, dance with me!!!" Davis called. Kari turned around. 

"Alright Davis, just to make you happy," Kari answered, smiling as she walked away from T.K. to join Davis. T.K. slouched his shoulders and sighed. 

"Oh well, at least I had her with me for a while…" T.K. trailed off, deciding to go catch some air, going into the back, heading towards the balcony. Patamon saw this.

"Uh guys, you keep on dancing, I need to do something…" Patamon said as he flew through the room, careful not to be hit by the dancing teens and pre-teens alike. He then made his way onto the balcony.

"Is there something wrong T.K?" Patamon asked, looking concerned for his partner. T.K. glanced at his D-3, and then pulled out his D-Terminal.

"I don't know Patamon, I don't know. I guess so. After all, me and Davis are still going after Kari. I thought that maybe she had feelings for me, but I don't know, since she told Davis she would dance with him just to make him happy. I guess all Kari sees me as is a friend," T.K. mumbled, sighing dejectedly, staring up into the night sky, not noticing a digital rift was starting to open…

On the night streets of Odaiba, the local news crew were driving around in the night, heading back toward the TV studio. In that van was none other than the father of Matt and T.K. himself, Mr. Malcolm Ishida. He smoked a cigarette as he had one hand on the wheel. He looked to the left towards the passenger side of the car (if you remember, the driver's seat is on the right side of the car in Europe and Asia). The guy beside him had his head on his shoulder, drooling in his sleep. Mr. Ishida pushed the guy off, as the guy fell to the other side, his head lightly tapping the window. As Mr. Ishida approached a traffic light, he looked up at the sky, and noticed a white cloud forming, of immense size. A green digital rift was also forming from the ground, covering the sky as the cloud spreaded.

"Hey guys, wake up," Mr. Ishida replied, shaking the guy beside him. 

"Huh, what? What is it Malcolm?" the camera guy asked.

"Look up in the sky Danny. I also want you to get this on tape," Mr. Ishida replied, as the traffic light turned green, and Mr. Ishida drove the van forward. 

"Yes sir," Danny replied as he picked up the camera, zooming in on the cloud. He then noticed something dropping from the sky. He zoomed in a little closer, and noticed they looked like huge monsters.

"Sir! You should have a look at this!!!" Danny exclaimed, as Mr. Ishida was driving.

"Not now Danny, can't you see I'm driving," Mr. Ishida replied as he turned right at an intersection. He then drove around and made it to the TV station parking lot. He then parked the car and turned it off. 

"Now, what was it you wanted?" Mr. Ishida asked. 

"Look at what I recorded a little earlier," Danny answered, rewinding the film a little so Mr. Ishida could see what he was talking about. He then stopped the tape and pressed "play". Through the scope of the camera in VCR mode, Mr. Ishida noticed that digimon were dropping out of the white cloud and into the city.

"Oh no, no! I thought this monster business was over a year ago!!!" Mr. Ishida shouted, unfortunately slamming the camera onto the car floor, having it break into pieces.

"Sir, you broke the camera!!!" Danny hollered. 

"Danny, I have two words for you. Shut. Up. I'm going to make a call," Mr. Ishida said, grabbing a cell phone that was attached to his belt. He dialed a number.

"RINGGGG!!!!!" The phone of the Takaishi Residence buzzed throughout the apartment. Ms. Takaishi was working on her article, and then noticed the phone ringing. She picked up a cordless phone from its receiver. "Hello?" Ms. Takaishi asked.

"Nancy, are you there?" 

"Malcolm? What are you calling me for?" Ms. Takaishi asked.

"Listen Nancy, I know Matt went with T.K. to some party. Do you know where they went?" Mr. Ishida asked on the other line.

"Of course, they went to Tai and Kari's apartment. I'll give you the number," Ms. Takaishi replied, strolling over to the refrigerator. After giving Mr. Ishida the number, Mr. Ishida gave his thanks to his ex-wife and hung up.

Meanwhile, at the Kamiya's, the party was still going on. Everyone else and their digimon were having a great time. Sora and Matt were dancing together, also were the likes of Yolei and Ken, Mimi and Izzy, and Kari and Davis. Joe and Cody decided to sit down and talk about things, more importantly how the digidestind had defeated Kimeramon.

"So Izzy, are you enjoying the party?" Mimi asked, looking at Izzy. She was wearing a blue tank-top with some white shorts and white sandals. Izzy was wearing a black buttoned t-shirt and orange cargo pants, with black sneakers.

"Yes, I am enjoying it thoroughly," Izzy answered. Mimi giggled at this.

"Koushiro-kun, lighten up. This is a party, you don't have to be so nerdy, just relax." Mimi then moved up closer to Izzy, feeling his body heat. Izzy blushed as he noticed this, and backed away a little.

"What's wrong Izzy?" Mimi asked, wanting to know why Izzy moved away from her.

"Well Mimi, it's just that…um…I…how can I say this? I'm afraid I'll mess up when you get closer to me," Izzy answered, blushing beet red. Mimi walked over and put her lips near his ear and whispered:

"All people make mistakes Izzy. Besides, I get nervous as well." Mimi then planted a kiss on his cheek.

Izzy smiled a little before resuming to dance with Mimi. Meanwhile, Sora and Matt were talking. 

"Why are you so concerned Matt? You should relax, it's not like you're going to have to go somewhere else anytime soon," Sora said, smiling at her boyfriend. Matt looked at her and smiled.

"I know Sora, it's just that…well…I have some bad news. You see, tomorrow evening, the band and I will leave on tour for Asia. It will be our first, and I don't know what might happen. I mean, you won't have me to comfort you when bad things happen to you, and T.K. won't have anyone to talk to about trying to tell Kari how he feels. It's just that I feel I'll be letting everyone down by going," Matt explained, frowning after he finished. He just stopped dancing altogether, looking down on Sora. Sora felt his eyes on her and looked up on him.

"You won't be letting everyone down Matt, I promise you. Besides, T.K. and I could always talk to you over the phone or when you e-mail us using the D-Terminals right?" Sora asked.

"Right, you're right Sora. When did I ever derserve a girl like you?" Matt asked, smiling on his beloved.

"Since your voice caught my heart," Sora answered, before leaning up to kiss her boyfriend passionately.

Meanwhile, Tai had stopped dancing to also catch some air. He then proceeded to the balcony, and noticed T.K. staring into space. T.K. was looking sullen, and Tai was concerned for the young one. After all, the two were like brothers in a way.

"Is there something wrong T.K?" Tai asked. Agumon then came behind Tai and stopped.

"Huh? Oh no Tai, nothing is wrong at all. As long as Kari's happy, everything will be alright for me," T.K. answered, patting Patamon on the head.

"You don't seem happy. I know we all want Kari to be happy, but don't you want Kari to be happy with _you_?" Tai inclined.

"I would Tai, I would. In my wildest dreams that would come true. But I doubt that Kari would really want to be with me. After all, we are best friends, nothing more, nothing less. It seems the only reason she's flirting with me is to make Davis jealous. I almost told her my feelings that time she was sent to the Dark Ocean, but I chickened out and told her I cared for her a lot, not mentioning that I really love her. And you know what she said? She said she cared a lot for me too. But I guess it doesn't matter now," T.K. said in despair.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?! T.K, you still have a chance with her, just don't give up Hope!!! After all, that is what your crest and digimental represent," Tai said, trying to encourage the young boy. After all, he hoped that T.K. and Kari would be a couple someday, and not make the same mistake he made with Sora, telling his feelings when it was too late.

"I guess you're right Tai. I'm going back in there," T.K. said, smiling at the older digidestind leader. He picked Patamon up and started to head back inside.

"That's my boy! Now tell her!!!" Tai exclaimed, hopefully not yelling loud enough so everyone else could hear. Thankfully, no one could.

Back inside, Kari was getting tired of dancing with Davis, and she missed dancing with T.K. The only reason why she would dance with Davis was because she sort of liked him and didn't want to hurt his feelings, but she sort of liked T.K. too. She knew that one day she would have to choose between the two. She smiled as she saw T.K. come towards her and Davis.

"May I cut in?" T.K. asked, standing behind Davis. Davis turned around to come face-to-face with the other boy.

"Sure, T.S. Just don't kiss her alright? I'm the only one who can kiss Kari, and she's my girl, got it?" Davis said.

"I'm not your girl Davis, and the name's T.K," Kari said.

"Whatever," Davis mumbled before leaving the dance floor to go sit down. T.K. then joined Kari.

"So, what took you so long? I was going to go looking for you when I got bored enough," Kari asked, looking into T.K's eyes. T.K. blushed as their eyes made contact, and looked away.

"Oh, I was just thinking…About things…" T.K. said nervously, his Adam's apple bobbing as he gulped nervously.

"About what kinda things huh?" Kari said, moving ever closer to the Keeper of Hope. She barely rubbed against him, which made T.K. sweat.

_Well, if you're going to tell her, now's a good time, _T.K. thought. "Well, I was thinking about-"

"RINNNGGGG!!!!!"

"Just a second T.K, I'll be right back," Kari said frowning slightly, leaving T.K. to go answer the phone. T.K. frowned and stopped dancing, watching her head towards the phone and pick it up.

"Moshi moshi, Kamiya Residence. Who is speaking?" Kari asked.

"Kari, is that you? I'm T.K's dad," Mr. Ishida answered on the other line.

"T.K's dad? So, you want to speak with T.K?" Kari asked.

"T.K. or Matt, either one would be fine," Mr. Ishida replied. Kari then told T.K. to come over and receive the phone. Once T.K. picked it up, his voice was heard through the receiver.

"Dad?"

"T.K, is that you?" Mr. Ishida asked, just checking to make sure if it was him or Matt.

"Yeah Dad, it's me. Is there something wrong at the TV station?" T.K. asked.

"No son, it isn't that. There's another problem. Go outside and look up at the night sky, you'll be surprised." T.K. walked back outside, looking up. What he saw made him drop the phone, and as soon as the phone hit the ground, it hung up.

"Hello? T.K, are you there?" Mr. Ishida asked, receiving a dead signal. He then turned the phone off. "Great, the phone has been disconnected. Now what?"

"Hey, guys, you should come and see this," T.K. said, not believing what he was seeing. The others from the inside looked at him. Tai turned off the boombox, and everyone along with their digimon went outside to see what T.K. was talking about. Once outside, they looked up in the sky and saw a white digital field, with a green rift forming as it was spreading. It was quite big by now.

"Wow, what is that?" Davis asked, amazed at the digital wonder.

"It must be a disturbence in the Digital Network," Izzy answered, astonished as he saw the rift.

"Or the Digital World," Tentomon said. The others were shocked.

"You mean, digimon might be-" Mimi was cut off, remembering how her and the others had to fight digimon in the Real World when they were looking for Kari and fighting Myotismon.

"Yes, they maybe invading this world once again," Izzy answered for her. Mimi lunged onto Izzy, and the spiky red-head blushed.

"But what do we do? Last time they came, we just sent them home in digi ports," Yolei replied, remembering several occasions when she and the others used the D-3s and digi-ports to send digimon home.

"I think it's a bigger problem than that Yolei. Look, this rift is spreading, which means hundreds of digimon are invading the whole world. Just imagine the chaos that will ensue here. It won't be a pretty sight," Ken theorized. Izzy and the older digidestind nodded.

"But then who would be behind such a thing? The only digimon we haven't defeated is Daemon, but's he trapped in the Dark Ocean," Kari said, frightened. Gatomon purred beside her to calm her down.

"That's the problem, we don't know. And since we don't know who, it could be a digimon, or human, or both," Tai said.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHO'S DOING THIS DIGIDESTIND?" a voice out of nowhere exclaimed.

"Who?"

"A DIGIMON. YES, AND THIS TIME YOU WON'T SURVIVE. FOR I AM MUCH POWERFUL THAN THE OTHERS. LET ME PROVE MY POWER," the digimon said. The winds then started to pick up, like those of a hurricane. The digimon were defending their partners, but couldn't do much.

"GAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" the evil digimon voice screamed, as a huge, blazing fireball erupted from the digital rift, traveling into the Real World. It soared, and hit the city of Odaiba, burning buildings and causing mass destruction. But this was also happening around the world, and powerful shockwaves were being created from the explosions.

The shockwaves were intense, as the digidestind couldn't take it anymore. When they couldn't hold on, they all were ripped apart, the apartment complex going with them as they were flown into the air.

"TAI!!! T.K!!!! DAVIS!!!!!" Kari hollered, as she and Gatomon were flying in one direction, separating from the others.

"KARI!!!!!!" T.K, Tai and Davis hollered. They were also being separated, as also the rest of the group. In one final shockwave, they all flew to separate locations of the earth, maybe never to reunite again…

So, who's the digimon behind this? And will the digidestind survive? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!!!

Well guys, that's the end of Episode 01. I have redone this fic twice already, and I think this version is probably the best revamped one. Well, 'till later compadres, ja ne!!! *Film projector fades to black…*


	2. New War New Digivolutions

" Digimon: The Digital War "

By

Malcolm Yuy

Episode 02                        " New War…New Digievolutions "

Copyright by Malcolm Yuy.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Digimon, but I don't…

Synopsis: Welcome to the second episode of Digimon: The Digital War. Last time, everything seemed alright for the digidestind, as their lives finally returned to normal. Meanwhile, in the Digital World, Gennai was brushing up on his history of the Digital World. Just when he was finished, he and the four Digimon Soverign noticed a dark cloud in the sky. It was sucking up digimon, destroying their bodies and uploading data. When finished, the cloud sent a huge fireball, casting the DigiWorld afire. Back in the Real World, the Kamiya's were having a party, but T.K. wasn't having much fun though. A white cloud with a rift appeared in the Real World, and Mr. Ishida found out about. He contacted T.K. and the others, and by the time they got to see it, it was already too late. The Digital Disaster rained upon the Real World as well, causing mass destruction around the world, causing chaos. The Chosen Digidestind were scattered to the ends of the earth. Did they survive? And if so, will they ever reunite and stop this unknown evil? It's time to start the show. Roll film!!!

Pain… 

_All I feel is pain…_

_Three years have passed, and I don't know if Kari or the others are alive, if they survived the destruction that I have._

_And now I wonder the world, looking for any trace that they are still alive…_

          "Davis, it's time to wake up!!!" Veemon hollered, shaking his partner roughly. Davis tiredly got up. Since three years, things have changed. Seven Ultimate level digimon had appeared, called the Omega Seven. Each of them had occupied a certain continent, and are generals of the abondaned digimon there. There are also seven castles located at each continent, standing in the distance of the world's greatest cities. Davis was blown to the city of New York, on the island of Manhattan. Where Central Park used to be, now rests the castle of the American Omega. He had troops surround the fortress, to thward off any trespassers, and send them to their doom.

          "I'm up Veemon, I'm up!" Davis hollered, rubbing his eyes. He then brushed his beard. He had certainly changed. Also has the climate of the world. It was colder than it used to be, so any surviving humans had to find some kind of warmth. Luckily, Davis had. He found an abondaned brown trenchcoat and a blue scarf, and some pants to match. His feet were numb, for his shoes were ripped, his toes exposed. He still wore his goggles, and they were still in good condition. He also had the D-Terminal and D-3, but the D-Terminal wouldn't work, so Davis couldn't use his Digimentals of Courage and Friendship. He also couldn't have Veemon digivolve, because the rift above them in the sky was a digital barrier, also absorbing data, so Veemon could add data to his system, therefore he couldn't digivolve.

          "Davis, some Omega soldiers are coming this way. We need to get away," Veemon replied to his friend. Davis nodded sadly, getting up from the dirty yet soiled ground. He was in the room of the remains of an apartment. He and Veemon left, as he emerged onto the street. It was depressing. All the roads had deep cracks in them, and there was glass everywhere, so you had to be careful where you stepped. There was also dead corpses everywhere, most of them now bones. Davis cringed as he looked around. He had to live this everyday. He looked up in the sky. It was white, with the green rift stretched across the sky. The only time it changed was at night when it became grey. Davis checked the time on the digivice.

          "10:30 A.M." Davis announced as he and Veemon made their ways through the streets and alleyways. Just as they emerged onto the street, they crossed it to go into another alley. Davis then heard something, and turned around. "Did you hear that Veemon?" he asked, his ears raised to the side.

          "Hear what?" Veemon asked. They both then heard a buzzing sound. 

          "Oh no, it's a group of Flymon!!! Let's hightail it!!!" Davis grabbed Veemon's arm as the two started to run. The group of Flymon saw the duo, and chased them into an alley. There was then a fork in the road. "Pick Veemon pick!!!" Davis hollered.

          "Right!!!" Veemon hollered. Davis then turned to the right as he and Veemon evaded the insectoid digimon, but they saw the back of his head, and increased their speed on them. Davis and Veemon then hit a dead end, which was a concrete wall.

          "Oh great, dead end, now what?" Davis asked.

          "Now is the time of your execution, digidestind," a voice behind them said. Davis and Veemon turned around slowly, nervously, to come face-to-face with a group of seven Flymon.

          "Oh great, we're going to be killed by flys, just how I wanted my death to be," Davis said sarcastically.

          "It's time to say goodbye human! Sting Sicles!!!" the Flymon then shot out their stingers forward, them flying toward Veemon and Davis.

_Well, here it is, my death. Goodbye cruel world, _Davis thought, closing his eyes, awaiting the death that was upon him…

Nothing happened. When Davis opened his eyes, someone was holding him with a strong grip, their hand clamped against his mouth to keep him quiet. Someone was also holding Veemon, keeping the little blue-white digimon quiet as well.

"Huh, where did they go? The boss isn't going to like this," the leader of the Flymon replied to the rest of the group. The seven Flymon then flew away.

The person who held Davis then let him and Veemon go. "Thanks dude! I was almost dead back there," Davis replied smiling at the person who saved him.

"You're welcome Davis," the person answered. Davis was astonished. How could this guy know his name? He and Veemon backed up a bit, allowing the person to step out of the shadows, to reveal himself. He wore a light brown winter jacket, with a light green scarf. He didn't have a beard, he was clean shaven, and his clothes actually fit him. He had blond hair and blue eyes. Davis then saw the smile on the man's face. He couldn't forget that smile.

"Willis?" Davis asked. The man nodded. Two little Rookie level digimon then emerged from the shadows.

"Terriermon! Is this Kokomon?" Davis asked, looking at the brown colored digimon, who looked similar to Terriermon. Willis picked both of them up.

"Allow me to present to you Kokomon's Rookie form, Lopmon," Willis said. Lopmon smiled. Veemon and Davis smiled at him back.

The two then started to walk, with Willis in the lead. "So Willis, what are you doing in New York? I thought you lived in Colorado," Davis said, still trying to get his D-Terminal to work.

"Colorado was where my summer house was. I actually live here, in New York," Willis answered, leading Davis to another dead end, this time a brick wall.

"Dude, there's nothing here but another dead end," Davis said, looking weirdly at Willis. Willis chuckled.

"That's where you're wrong." Willis then pressed three different bricks, one on the right, and two on the left. He then stood back. The brick wall then separated, revealing a dark room, with a flight of stairs going down.

"Come on Davis," Willis said, going through the hidden corridor. Davis followed, amazed with Veemon at his side. Willis lead them down the stairs. As soon as they reached the floor, the brick wall at the top closed, keeping the hideout hidden. Willis went towards a metal door, which had a keypad and handprint machine to right. A camera above monitored Davis, Willis and the digimon. Willis pressed his hand on the pad. It scanned his hand.

"State your name, and your digimon," a computerized voice replied.

"Willis. Digimon are Terriermon and Lopmon," Willis replied firmly.

"Identity confirmed," the computer said. The metal door then slid open, and Willis and Davis walked through. The door then closed behind them.

"Davis, welcome to the headquarters of the American Digi-Resistance. Around the world, there are several secret hideouts, were members give us, as we give them, information about the enemy digimon. We then try to develop weapons to annihilate the enemy, but so far, none have worked out. If you follow me, I'll take you the computer mainframe," Willis said. He lead Davis through several steel-contained rooms, and then into one large room. There were computers all around, and in the center was one huge computer screen, with several wires hooked through the back. On the screen, there were circles with little numbers flying across the screen.

"What's that?" Davis asked. "Oh, the circles with the numbers? Those are renegade digimon that we have tracked. They have materialized onto the Net and are trying to get through. For the last two years, we have tried to stop them. We are successful mostly, but sometimes, they get through and bio-emerge into the Real World, becoming troops for the Omega Seven, or more importantly, for their master," Willis explained, taking a seat, logging onto the Net. Davis sat by beside him and his digimon.

"You mean, the Omega Seven has a master?" Veemon asked.

"Yes. Remember when the digital rift started to appear in the Real World three years ago? And then fireballs soared through and caused chaos here? Well, those fireballs came from a digimon, and from what we measure here, this digimon has immense power. We would want to find out who he is, but in order to do that we would have to go to the Digital World. But, the Digi Ports are blocked, so we can't get through. It just stinks," Willis said, slamming his fists upon the computer keyboard. There was a girl beside him, who was daydreaming on the console. The sensation woke her up.

"Well Good Morning to you too Willis," the girl said. She wore a pink jacket, with a red scarf. She also wore white boots, with blue jeans covering most of them. Her hair was strawberry blond. Beside her was a green plant digimon. Once Davis had a good look at her, he blurted the name out.

"Mimi???!!!!"

"Huh?" Mimi looked over to see Davis, and along with him, Veemon. Mimi then smiled.

"Davis? Is that you? Veemon?" Mimi asked. Davis and Veemon nodded. Mimi then raced out of her chair to give the two a hug.

"Oh, I thought there were none of us left after the explosion! Oh, Davis, you stink, go take a shower! You too Veemon," Mimi said, noticing Davis and Veemon's stench. 

"Come on Davis, Veemon, I'll show you the shower," Willis said. He lead them out of the computer room to the men's shower, and Davis thanked him. Willis explained in the mirror cabinets above the sink were the needs, basically soap, toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, shaving blade and cream. Davis thanked Willis and then stripped his clothes to bathe the warm waters of the shower with Veemon.

_Ah, that feels good… _Davis sighed in relief as he lathered his body with soap, and washed his hair with shampoo. After cleaning himself and Veemon off with some towels nearby, Davis put his clothes back on, and brushed his teeth. He then tried to remember how to shave, after seeing his dad shave every morning. First, he turned on the hot water, and cupped some of it with his hands. He then patted it all over his beard. He then took the shaving cream, and got a puff of it onto the palm of his hand. He then lathered it on his cheeks, above and below his mouth, and on his neck. He then wet the razor before shaving the cream off, washing the razor off to shave even more. When he was finished, he put everything back into the cabinets. He then put his goggles back on.

"Now, I'm a ladies' man again," Davis grinned, feeling fresh of having no beard.

"Wow Davis, you look different Davis," Veemon said, looking at his partner without the beard. He then visualized Davis when he was 12, when he didn't have the beard. He didn't look that different. 

Davis clipped his D-3 back onto his coat and placed the D-Terminal into his pocket, and headed back to the computer room.

"Can we talk now?" Davis asked, smiling at Mimi. Mimi smiled as she got up from her seat. She then walked toward Davis, and stopped, standing up at him. Davis had grown taller than her. Palmon then walked to her side. "So, do you know anything on this digimon Willis was talking about?"

"Yes Davis, I do. In the past two years, we have been getting transmissions from the supposed digimon who sent the Omega Seven here to rule over us. They call their leader the Digimon Overlord," Mimi explained.

"Have you seen this 'Digimon Overlord'?" Davis asked, putting in fingers in the quoted position when he said "Digimon Overlord".

"No, but I think we have heard him talk before. Remember three years ago at the party, when we heard that dark voice? That was the voice of the Overlord. The Overlord controls everything here and supposedly in the Digital World," Mimi said.

"Then what about Gennai, and Azulongmon, and Primary Village?" Veemon asked.

"He probably has Gennai and the Digimon Soverign held captive, or he may have destroyed them," Palmon said. Davis and Veemon grimaced, and Mimi did too. Just then, a loud alarm rang throughout the hidden base.

"What's that?" Veemon asked.

"That's the alarm. That must mean the Omega Digimon of this continent is coming for us," Mimi explained. Willis had an earphone on.

"Troops, move out!!! We have to stop the Omega Digimon at all costs," Willis shouted over the earphone, switching the computers to camera mode so he could see what was going on. Davis, Mimi, Veemon and Palmon turned their attenion towards the computer. There were humans wearing white army suits, carrying machine guns, firing all their ammo at the Omega's troops. They were a group of Roachmon. The humans also had their digimon with them, all of them being only in the Rookie level. The Roachmon were wiping the digimon out, and the humans would destroy what Roachmon they could. Davis couldn't watch all this violence, it was getting to him. Mimi saw him starting to tear up.

"Davis, don't be sad. This is a war we're fighting, remember? Only if our digimon could digivolve," Mimi said, playing with one of her hair strands, staring at the computer screen nervously.

Davis had a hard time of taking this all in. _War. We're in a war. Since when did that occur to me? Well, since we are in a war, I'm not just going to stand here and let other lives get sacrificed, I'm going out there!_ "Mimi, Willis, we're going out there!!! Come on Veemon!!!" Davis hollered. Mimi grabbed Davis.

"No Davis, don't go, you'll die out there!" Mimi hollered, concerned for her friend. Davis looked into her eyes.

"So what? What if I die? At least I fought for my sense of justice. Let's go Veemon," Davis said. Mimi let Davis go, and her and Palmon watched along with Willis and his digimon as the two left.

"They're either brave Mimi, or real stupid…"

The battle was heating up. Roachmon were being destroyed here and there, and so were humans and digimon alike. It was a bloody masacure, human carcases lying out on the ground, blood oozing out of their chests, their eyes dilated. Davis seemed a little squimish as he and Veemon got out onto the battlefield.

"Let's do it Veemon!!!" Davis hollered, pulling out his D-3. Veemon charged head on into battle.

"Right Davis!!! Vee Headbutt!!!!" Veemon shouted, making a glowing headbutt into a Roachmon, having the Champion level bug dissolve into data. A Roachmon then tried to attack Veemon from behind. Veemon jumped up and kicked the Roachmon in the chest, making the insectoid fall back in pain and hit the ground first. "Vee Punch!!!" Veemon punched the Roachmon in the chest until that one dissolved. He then fought one after another, until only five were left. The little dragon digimon was running out of energy, and so were the leftover human troops and their digimon.

"Let's get them!!!" one of the Roachmon hollered.

"Yeah!!!!" another one said. The five then started advancing towards Davis and the others.

"Oh great, now what do we do Davis?" Veemon asked, turning his head to look at his human partner. For the first time, Davis didn't know what to do or say to make anyone feel any better.

_At least we fought hard. I'm not going to wuss out, not in the very end, _Davis thought. As he thought this, his D-3 glowed. In the sky, a hole opened, a blue beam soaring out. It dived downward until it went into contact with Davis' D-3. It then glowed, and a yellow symbol formed under the LCD screen of the D-3. It had the Crest of Courage, Friendship and Miracles all combined.

"What the?" Davis stared at the little engraving on his digivice. It then glowed, and the LCD screen lit up.

"Davis, point your digivice toward me!" Veemon shouted. Davis nodded.

"Right buddy. Here goes," Davis said, pointing the D-3 screen towards Veemon. A beam of light shot out, and soared in Veemon's direction. As the Roachmon were advancing, they stopped to see the bright light hit Veemon. Veemon felt strong, very strong, with extrordinary energy. "What's happening?" Davis shouted.

"Net Digivolution…"

"Veemon digivolve to-" Binary code formed around Veemon, made up of zeros and ones, and then Veemon absorbed them. His skin erupted, and the digital information he was gaining made him grow larger. Strong muscles formed, and a blue V formed on his chest. His chin became skull like, and the blue horns transformed into white horns. His skin then reformed, and his transformation was complete.

"Veedramon!!!"

The other human troops and their digimon were astonished. As hard as they could, they couldn't get their digimon to digivolve to the next level. But, a young Asian teenager could digivolve his digimon. Davis stood amazed, looking at the new re-formed digivolution of his partner.

"Surprised Davis? As Veemon I used the power of the Net to digivolve to Veedramon! My V Nova Breath and Hammer Punch attacks cause serious damage," Veedramon said, flexing his arm muscles.

"Hmm, a Champion. A worthy opponent. Let's go men!!!" the leader of the Roachmon shouted. They then flew towards Veedramon, not sure of what power this Champion had.

"Well, you asked for it!!! Hammer Punch!!!" Veedramon thrusted his left fist forward, ramming it into the chin of one of the Roachmon. As soon as it hit, the Roachmon was dissolved. "Want more? Hammer Punch!!!" Veedramon thrusted both arms, hitting two more Roachmon to the left and right. They both dissolved, which leaved only two left.

"We're leaving!!!" They both said, chickening out. Their wings emerged as they took flight.

"Not so fast!!! V Nova Breath!!!!" Veedramon opened his mouth, and an ice blast was concentrated in his mouth. He then launched it out, concentrating it towards the sky. It soared through the sky.

"Huh? Oh no!!!!" the Roachmon turned around to come face-to-face with the blast, as it collided with their bodies. The aftermath of the blast then exploded into smoke, as the Roachmon started to drop from the sky. "You may have won the battle, but you haven't won the war! Our master will avenge us!!!" the Roachmon cryed, before dissolving into data. Willis and Mimi then came toward Davis.

"Wow, we actually won!!! Alright!!!" Willis hollered, high-fighing Davis. The group of humans and their digimon smiled at Veedramon.

"Yeah, but it isn't over yet guys. The battle has just begun," Veedramon said, walking back towards the others. He then stopped before Davis, and then sighed. He started to glow again as the data transformed into a beam and went back into Davis' D-3. Veedramon then dedigivolved back into Veemon.

"Wow Veemon, you were awesome!!!" Davis hollered, picking up his digimon partner and hugging him.

"That's great and all Davis, but you're choking me," Veemon said. Davis lightened up as he and the others laughed. From the shadows, one solemn digimon was watching the group, catching his attenion on Davis and Veemon.

_You might be able to digivolve, but you won't stop me, _the digimon thought, smirking before dissappearing into the depths of the city…

So, Davis found a new way for Veemon to digivolve? Will this help in the war against the Digimon Overlord? And can any other digimon net digivolve? And how does it happen? And who was the digimon lurking in the shadows? Find out these answers and more next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!!!

Well, that's the end of Episode 02. If you're wondering, Willis is just going to be a cameo for a while, not a full time digidestind. Well, until next time guys, ja ne!!! *Film projector fades to black…*


	3. The Urban Jungle

" Digimon: The Digital War "

By

Malcolm Yuy

Episode 03                                                 " The Urban Jungle "

Copyrighted by Malcolm Yuy.

Synopsis: Hi, this is Davis. Things have changed since the attack on Odaiba. Three years have passed, and the world has been taken over by seven digimon, a group called the Omega Seven. They have a leader called the Digimon Overlord, who is in the Digital World. Veemon and I were in New York, and were escaping from the Flymon when we ran into Willis. He lead us to his secret base of operations, where we reunited with Mimi! Later, one of the Omega's troops came and attacked us. Just when I thought I was going to die, a symbol appeared on my D-3 and Veemon net digivolved to become Veedramon!!!

"How……..?"

"How what sire?"

"How can this human get his digimon to digivolve? It doesn't make sense, he shouldn't be able to!"

"Well, maybe there's a way to digivolve without having the berrier absorb it's data."

"Well, if there is, I want to find out how, so I can stop it! Find out where the Digi-Resistance here is hiding, and find out as much as you can about this ' Net Digivolution ' and stop it!"

"Yes sir!"

          The digimon was starting to leave when the Omega said "And Gekomon? If you fail, I destroy you and absorb your data," the U.S. Omega said, staring at his servant from the shadows. 

"Yes sir," the Gekomon replied, before leaving his leader's castle to head out on his mission…

The sun peaked through the urban jungle of New York, the concrete absorbing its heat. In the Underground, some of the Digi-Resistance were waking up, taking over shifts that others took hours ago. Among the group were those of Willis, Mimi and Davis. 

Right now, in her room, Mimi was sleeping. She was in the middle of a dream. In this dream, she was at the party, the party before the Digimon Overlord came and ruined it all. She was by Izzy's side, and smiling at her. She smiled at him, and the two got closer, their lips almost inches apart. Right as they were about to kiss, they heard someone holler from the balcony and stopped. Izzy frowned, and Mimi did too. They then went to the balcony to see what was going on. In the night sky was the digital rift.

Mimi was scared. She hung onto Izzy for support. And then, without warning, a fireball raged through the sky, hitting the city, incenerating the urban area to ashes. The aftermath caused huge shockwaves, hurtling the digidestind up into the air, and Mimi kept her hands interlaced with Izzy's. But the winds were too strong, and in one last moment, Mimi's hands were released from Izzy's grip. Tears formed into her and Izzy's eyes, as they looked at each other one more time before being separated from each other. And in one last holler, Mimi hollered:

"IZZZZZZZZYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!"

"Mimi, wake up, wake up!" Palmon shook her human partner, who's head was turning side to side from the nightmare. 

"Huh?" Mimi looked around her room, and then frowned, remembering her last dream.

"Mimi, are you alright? You were tossing and turning in bed," Palmon asked, concerned for her best human friend.

"Yeah, I'm alright Palmon, there's nothing to worry about," Mimi answered, giving Palmon a fake smile. Palmon smiled back. She hoped that everything would be alright for her human partner for the moment. But she also understood that since the war started, her and Mimi have been anything but sane. She had remembered what happened after the shockwave explosions in Odaiba…

***FLASHBACK BEGINS***

          Mimi was being blown away from her friends by the ferosious shockwaves, hanging to Palmon for dear life. Her eyes were closed, and she was so scared as she was sailing through the night sky, not knowing where she would end up. The last thing she remembered before going unconscious was her back hitting something sharp.

          Palmon had gotten up from her partner's grasp, and looked at her surroundings. The plant digimon knew this place well. It was Mimi's old hometown, New York City. And where the two were, it was even more disturbing. They were at Ground Zero, the location of where the Twin Towers used to be a year ago, before being blown to smithereens by terrorists. Thankfully though, the American construction crew had cleared everything out, so the two didn't get hurt that bad.

          The concrete was smolding, and fog was surrounding the ground. Old shards of glass layed on the debris of gravel. The sky was grey, with the digital rift embedded into the clouds. Palmon saw the astonishing rift, and was amazed, seeing it for a second time, figuring out that it had spread to all over the world. She then turned her head, seeing the unconscious Mimi on the ground. She walked over, and shook her friend awake.

          "Uh, Palmon, what just happened?" Mimi asked, giving Palmon a questioning look.

          "That's what I would like to know. It seems we got blown away from Odaiba. Far away," Palmon replied. Mimi didn't comprehend what her friend was saying until she got up and looked at her surroundings. 

          "Oh my god, this is Ground Zero! We must be back in New York! But where are all the other digidestind?" Mimi asked. She looked around, seeing none of her other friends in the area.

          "They might've been blown to other places, or maybe we were the only ones blown away," Palmon answered. Mimi nodded. After all, that explanation had made since. She had a lot of dirt on her, so she dusted herself off. After doing so, the two heard a buzzing noise. Flymon had rounded the corner of the buildings that were left standing, and came into Mimi and Palmon's view.

          "Oh no, it's Flymon!" Mimi hollered. They came toward her, and stopped in front of her. They all stared Mimi in the eye.

          "Are you soldiers of the Omega Seven?" the leader of them asked. There were seven of them.

          "Soldiers? Omega what?" Mimi asked, not knowing what the insectoid digimon had just asked.

          "You never even heard of them? They are seven Ultimate digimon, coming forth to rule the Real World! They are each located on a continent, and they will eventually take over the Earth. You can either join us, or you're against us," the leader asked.

          "Well, if some evil digimon are going to take over the world, then I'm out!!!" Mimi shouted, narrowing her eyes in anger at them.

          "Well then, what a feisty one. Too bad you have to die though," the leader of the Flymon said. Stingers then emerged from the digimon's bottom, and the digimon raised them upward, with them shining like new. Mimi flinched for a second, but then calmed down.

          "I won't die though. I'm a digidestind. Palmon, digivolve!" Mimi hollered, aiming her digivice at her partner. A green light emerged, and it hit Palmon. Palmon absorbed the power, and started to grow and transform.

"Palmon digivolve to Togemon!!!"

          Togemon growled at the Flymon. She was about to attack, but then something out of the corner of her eye caught her attenion. In one of the digital rift blocks high above them in the sky, a white beam emerged, and traveled towards Togemon. As soon as it hit her, it started absorb part of Togemon's binary code. When finished, the beam dissappeared. Where Togemon was standing, now was Palmon, again.

          "What? How come I'm not Togemon anymore?" Palmon asked, blinking in astonishment at herself.

          "Didn't you know? That digital rift absorbs data from digimon that try to digivolve in this world, so your partner is useless. Sharp-"

          "Let's go Palmon!" Mimi hollered, grabbing Palmon by the arm. The two then ran away from the battlescene, running into the depths of the destroyed city. The Flymon started to chase after her, following her through dingy alleyways and shortcuts. Mimi then ran into a building, and locked the door. She and Palmon then ran into the back room, where there were cargo boxes. She then crouched low to the ground, and told Palmon to be quiet. She looked faintly out the window, and saw Flymon fly by. They then stopped.

          "I think I heard something," one of them said. Mimi's eyes widened in horror, hoping they wouldn't find her in this abondaned building.

          "Probably just your stomach growling," one of the other Flymon stated. The rest of the group flew away.

          "Phew, that was a close one," Mimi said, closing her eyes tiredly.

          "You're telling me," Palmon said, just as tired as her partner. The two then started to nod off. Just a distance away, was tattered can. And in the shadows, stood a mysterious stranger. The stranger saw Mimi, and took a step forward. As soon as it did, it's arm hit the can, causing it to fall off a box and hit the concrete floor. It then rolled, and made its way to Mimi's side. When Mimi opened her eyes and saw the can, she got frightened. She shook Palmon awake.

          "Uh Palmon, I think we're not alone," Mimi said, her hands grasped onto Palmon's arms. The stranger in the shadows then walked forward, and Mimi turned around. As soon as she it, she screamed. The stranger then clamped his hand over her mouth.

          "Ssh, do you want the Flymon to hear us? If they hear us, then we'll be destroyed," the boy said. Mimi nodded, and the boy unclamped his hand from Mimi's mouth. Mimi took a good look at him. He had blond hair, and blue eyes. On both sides of his legs, standing on his sneakers, were two little bunny digimon, one white, and one a very dark brown.

          "Aren't you Willis?" Mimi asked, remembering the boy from seeing a picture of him that Kari took the last time she was in New York.

          "Yes, and these are my digimon, Terriermon and Lopmon. How do you know my name?" Willis asked, questioning Mimi.

          "I'm a friend of Izzy's. I'm also one of the Chosen digidestind. My name's Mimi Tachikawa," Mimi said, extending her left hand. Willis shook it.

          "Well, now that we have been properly introduced, what do we now? We just can't face those Flymon out there, they'll wipe us out," Mimi reasoned. Palmon and the other digimon nodded.

          "You got a good point there. And I have an idea. Here's what we should do. We should build a secret hideaway, and find others who have survived this incident. We then should develop a way to destroy these digimon, or get past them anyway. We are now in a war," Willis said, looking at her seriously in the eyes. Mimi nodded. "So, are you with my idea?" Willis asked.

          "Yes, I am," Mimi answered, after thinking about it for a minute. She then smiled at Willis, and she and the digimon started their plan of action…

***FLASHBACK ENDS***

          That meeting with Willis lead all to this, the forming of the Digi-Resistance, groups of digidestind who have rebeled against the Omega Seven. Most of them, though, have joined the Omega Seven as slaves, stripped of their freewill, mindless soldiers, who take orders without question. Their digimon had become loyal servants, and don't take any commands from their human partners anymore.

          Palmon shook her head as she came back to reality, to the room where she and Mimi slept. Mimi had gotten up and taken a shower. She then emerged from her bath, in a bathrobe. She then brushed her hair and teeth before choosing some clothes to wear for the day, a lime green long-sleeved shirt and white cargo pants. She then put on some boots, and laced them up. She made her bed, and then grabbed her digivice.

          "Come on Palmon, it's time to head to the main control room," Mimi yawned, clamping her hand over her mouth as she did so. Palmon nodded at Mimi, and then proceeded to the main room. Again, she got to a computer and started working. A few minutes later, Willis, Davis and their digimon walked into the room. Willis was holding a wire with a clip at the end, and plugged it into the computer mainframe.

          "Hey Davis, can I see your D-3?" Willis asked. Davis just shrugged and handed his digivice over.

          "What do you need it for Willis?" Davis asked, as Willis touched a button on the D-3. On the top of the digivice, a port opened up, and Willis attached the clip to the port.

          "I want to know what caused Veemon to net digivolve to Veedramon. If we could harness that power, we could get our digimon to digivolve," Willis replied. He then typed a few keys, and the LCD screen of Davis' D-3 lit up. On the monitor screen in the computer room, it showed binary code, in a strange way.

          "Wow, this is weird. The binary code is in the form of a double helix, or in other words, a DNA strand. I'm going to scan the helix to discover what kind of properties it has," Willis said. He then pressed a few more keys, and then the ENTER key. A light blue beam scanned through the helix on the monitor screen, and then a window popped up, showing the results. Willis was astonished.

          "What's the problem Willis?" Davis asked, anxious to hear his answer.

          "Guys, you're not going to believe this, but this double helix is made of _real _DNA strands, and not just that, it is also made up of code from the Net," Willis said. He then rubbed his chin, and came up with an idea. "Davis, can I take a blood sample from you?" Willis asked. Davis hesitated for a moment, and then nodded.

          Willis got up from his seat, and pushed a button on the console. In a little compartment, the door slid open and he got out one little needle. He then motioned Davis to sit down. "Now, this may sting a little," Willis instructed.

          "Yeah right Dr. Willis. Let's get it over with," Davis mumbled, rolling one of his sleeves back, exposing his tan skin. Willis then slowly inserted the needle, and Davis started to grip the chair hard, grimacing in pain. Blood then came out, and shot itself into the needle. Willis then took the needle out, and put a band-aid over it. 

          "I'll give you a lollipop later," Willis said, going back over to the console. On it was a little device, big enough for a needle. Willis placed the needle on it, and it was hooked to the device. The computer then scanned the blood sample, and another window popped up onto the computer screen, showing a model of Davis' DNA.

          "I thought so. So this is how Net Digivolution works with the power of the Net plus the DNA of the digimon's human partner. I assume it only works for digidestind and their digimon only," Willis theorized. Mimi and Davis nodded.

          "Can I have my digivice back now?" Davis said. Willis laughed before handing the D-3 back to Davis. As the group was celebrating, they didn't know that a Gekomon had followed one of their members into the base, pretending that he was a human's digimon partner. The Gekomon smiled as he finally had the base under control. He had climbed into an air vent, and recorded everything with a tape recorder.

          "Oh, boss is going to love this," Gekomon said. As he moved backward, the tuba part of his body hit the left side of the vent.

          Below the air vent, Willis, Davis and Mimi were talking until they heard a clanking up above. They then stopped talking. "Did you hear that?" Palmon asked.

          "Yeah, I did. I'm going to go check that out," Willis said, having his digimon follow him every step of the way. He went to a storage closet nearby and pulled out a ladder, before proceeding to the air vent. He then stepped up, climbing until he reached the top, with his digimon on his shoulders. He then took the cover off, looking into the vent. In the dark, was the nervous Gekomon. He didn't move, but he was sweating vigorously.

"Terriermon, fire a warning shot," Willis commanded.

          "Right! Terrier Tornado!!!" Terriermon twirled around at an alarming rate, creating a small tornado. He then released it, having it travel in the vent, all the way in the back until the trio heard it pick something up and had the body fly through the air towards them. The Gekomon screamed as he nailed Willis in the face, causing the teen to fall back, rocketing off of the ladder, falling toward the floor.

          "Willis NO!!!!" Lopmon and Terriermon hollered in unison. The two flew off of the ladder, grabbing their human partner's arms to balance the weight out, as the two landed safely on the floor. The Gekomon fell off of Willis' face, and Willis grimaced as he saw the frog-like digimon on the floor.

          "So, what were you doing in the air vent?" Willis asked, crossing his shoulders, looking down upon the Gekomon. Gekomon got up and brushed himself off, before looking at Willis and the rest of the digidestind.

          "Oh, nothing. I just ended up there by accident. Now, if you excuse me, I have a human partner to return to," the Gekomon replied snobbishly as he waltzed out of the room. Out of the corner of his eye, Willis noticed a little black tape recorder in the Gekomon's right hand. 

          "Stop right there. Mimi, Davis, this guy work's for the Omega housed here," Willis said. Davis and Mimi nodded. Palmon and Veemon then ran in front of Gekomon, blocking the digimon's way out of the room.

          "You think that will stop me? How pathetic," Gekomon said, before sucking in a huff of air. He then released it out of his tuba, the air creating a loud, irratating sound, also creating a powerful shockwave, which rocked Veemon and Palmon. The two Rookie digimon flew back as they hit the base walls, allowing Gekomon to escape. He ran out of the room.

          "After him! Don't let him escape!!!" Willis exclaimed. Mimi and Davis followed as the three humans followed after that Gekomon. Their partners then joined up with them, advancing towards the Gekomon. Gekomon then created another shockwave through the entrance, causing the door to collapse, causing the little green digimon to emerge in the outside world.

          "Oh great, now he's out," Davis said.

          "Don't worry Davis, I'll get him! Vee Headbutt!!!" Veemon exclaimed as he pounced from his place upon the ground, his body then traveling through the air. The yellow V on his head lit up as he soared through the air, hitting his target in the back. The collision then caused the Gekomon to drop the tape recorder, having it fall onto the ground, and slide further forward.

          "NO! My master needs that information!!!" the Gekomon exclaimed. 

          "Well, it's over now!!! Poison Ivy!!!" Palmon shouted, her claws extending forward. Vines wrapped themselves around the Gekomon, having him fall on his butt.

          "We got you now Gekomon," Mimi smiled. Willis and Davis smiled in unison, along with their partners.

          "Not so fast digidestind," a dark voice said. The three humans looked up, and saw something in front of them. It was a huge Champion level digimon, a Tortomon. He smiled evilly as the digidestind looked at him.

          "A Tortomon? Well Veemon, that's the same kind of digimon that got us to digivolve the first time remember?" Davis asked, looking upon his partner.

          "Yeah, but this one's different. He's….evil…" Veemon said, grimacing at the Tortomon.

          "Then's let do something about it. Veemon, net digivolve!!!" Davis shouted, raising his D-3 high in the air, expecting for it to work. Nothing happened. "Huh? Why isn't it working? It worked last time!!!" Davis said, banging his fist upon his digivice.

          "Too bad then," Tortomon replied, bending his head. Spikes then erupted from his shell, flying towards the digidestind. Their partners moved, pushing them all out of the way while dodging the oncoming attack. 

          "It's our turn!!!! Petit Twister!!!" Terriermon and Lopmon exclaimed in unison, releasing small bubble blasts. The oncoming blasts made their way towards Tortomon, hitting him in the head. Even though they didn't damage him, they made his eyes sting.

          "Gekomon, go to the master while you can!!!" Tortomon exclaimed, while taking the hits of the blast.

          "Right!" Gekomon said, realising where he was. He then released a tiny shockwave, powerful enough to release himself from Palmon's crutches. 

          "No!!! Poison Ivy!!!" Palmon extended her claws forward, this time coming up empty-handed. 

          "Oh no, he escaped!!!" Mimi exclaimed. If that Omega found out the secret to Net Digivolution, then there would be no hope in this world to defeat this evil. It had to be stopped. It just had to. Sweat was forming on her forehead, as the battle continued. Tortomon then recovered from the little onslaught, before ramming his tail into the twin bunny digimon, wacking them against the concrete walls of the urban jungle.

          "Terriermon! Lopmon NO!!!!" Willis exclaimed. He grimaced sadly as his partners hit the wall, falling onto the ground, all beaten up and dirty.

          "It's our turn to take a swing! Show them what you got Veemon!!!" Davis exclaimed, encouraging his digimon partner.

          "Right Davis!!! Vee Headbutt!!!" Veemon shouted as he charged towards Tortomon. Again he pounced, ramming his head into Tortomon's neck, causing the reptile digimon to fall back slightly. Meanwhile, Gekomon was searching for the tape recorder, which somehow got lost.  He then saw it.

          "Ah, here it is. Won't master be pleased," he said happily as he grabbed the tape recorder. While paying attenion to getting it, Palmon came up behind him, and jumped him.

          "Dah!!! NOOOOO!!!!" Gekomon exclaimed, again releasing the tape recorder into the air. In slow motion, it traveled, soaring down, until at the last moment, it shattered, ruining the tape and all.

          "You dolt! Now the Omega won't know what causes Net Digivolution!!!" Tortomon exclaimed. This little amount of time then caused the little digimon team to regroup and attack.

          "Here it goes! Vee Headbutt!!!!" Veemon shouted, again ramming into Tortomon's side, making the digimon slide to the side a little.

          "Terrier Tornado!!!!" Terriermon released his attack, having it lift Tortomon up into the air.

          "And, to finish it off!!! Poison Ivy!!!!" Palmon extended her claws. The vines wrapped around Tortomon, as he was caught off-guard. Palmon then slammed the rock-hard digimon onto the ground.

          "Alright, we got him!!!" Willis exclaimed. He rejoiced too soon. Tortomon then got back up, and growled at the digimon. He then stomped his feet like a bull, before going to a head-on charge. The digimon shrank back in fear as the large reptile digimon made his way toward them, plowing into one after another, sending all of them to hit the wall of the buildings, hard. The humans grimaced in sadness as they saw each of their partners being abused. After falling off of the walls and colliding with the ground, the digimon were tired out.

          "Hmm hmm hmm, it seems your digimon friends are tired. Well, now that I tired them out, now I can destroy you all!!!!" Tortomon exclaimed. He then charged towards the digidestind at full speed. The digimon saw this, and Palmon saw Mimi in fear.

          _No, it can't end like this. Not after all we've been through. Not after all the times my friends and I had to save the Digital World. No, it can't! It can'tttttttttt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _Mimi exclaimed in her thoughts, before opening her mouth to let out her emotions.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

          And with that scream, a light emerged from the sky, traveling into her digivice. When the light collided, it transformed the digivice into a D-3 with a lime green colored lens. Under the LCD screen was the Symbol of Sincerity. The D-3 then glowed with new surging power, before having a beam come out, and collide with Palmon's body. The power surged through the plant-type digimon, causing her to get up, and giving her the power to digivolve.

"Wow…." Mimi said, seeing her partner glow in dazzling display of light. The new transformation then began.

"NET DIGIVOLUTION…"

          Palmon's skin ripped apart, as her binary code made its way into her system, making her body evolve. She changed shape as she became more tree-like, her body branching out. New skin emerged, but it was bark. Yellow eyes emerged, and her transformation was complete.

"Woodmon!!!!"

          "As Palmon, I used the power of Net Digivoultion to digivolve to this form. My Twig Tap and Woody Smasher attacks are painstaking!" Woodmon exclaimed. Mimi smiled, looking at the new digivolution of her partner.

          "Uh oh," Tortomon said. Gekomon shrank back below the bigger, yellow reptile digimon. 

          "You better be scared. Twig Tap!!!" Woodmon hollered, thrusting an arm forward, plowing it into Tortomon's skin. Her branches got stuck in the spiky hard quills, and Woodmon smiled as she lifted Tortomon up tiredly.

          "You got him on the ropes! Now finish him!!!" Mimi hollered.

          "Right!!! Uh!!!!!" Woodmon hollered, throwing the Tortomon into the air. "Woody Smasher!!!" Woodmon shouted, as thousands of wooden nettles emerged from her mouth, hitting Tortomon in the side as he was falling to the ground. In one final moment, Tortomon screamed as he hit the ground, dissolving into data.

          "Well, time for me to scram!!!" Gekomon shouted. He ran off, and Woodmon was about to go after him when Mimi told her to stop.

          "That's enough Woodmon. You can relax now, he's not going anywhere," Mimi said. Woodmon nodded, and released her energy, returning to her Rookie state. Davis stood there, amazed. Mimi was entirely different just a few minutes ago. She was like a totally different person. But then again, this was a war they were into, and wars can change the way people were…

"WHERE'S THE TAPE RECORDER I GAVE YOU GEKOMON?" the Omega asked.

"I'm sorry sir, but the recorder was destroyed when I tried to get away. My apologies. This won't happen again," the Gekomon said, bowing before his master.

"YOU'RE RIGHT GEKOMON, THIS WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!!!" the Omega shouted.

"What do you mean sir? You can't…you can't!"

"I CAN, AND I WILL!!!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" the Gekomon screamed, as he was killed. He transformed into green bits of data, and the Omega quickly absorbed the lifeforce of computer bits. The Omega then looked at a monitor screen at the digidestind.

"This won't happen again. This time, I'll go against them. It's time to stop this little brigade," the Omega said, as the scene faded to darkness…

Who is the mysterious North American Omega? And are the digidestind ready to go up against him? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!!!

Well, that's the end of Episode 03. That one took a while to complete. I'm sorry for the delay, but I've been really busy lately. I'll try to come out with more episodes as soon as I can. 'Till the next one, ja ne!!!


	4. Battle of the Beast, Pt 1

" Digimon: The Digital War "

By

Malcolm Yuy

Episode 04                                          " Battle of the Beast, Pt. 1 "

Copyright of Malcolm Yuy.

Synopsis: Hi guys, this is Mimi. Last time, Willis wanted to learn about Net Digivolution, so he used Davis' D-3 to find out the properties. Meanwhile, the N.A. Omega's servant, Gekomon, went to the secret base to find out how the digimon could net digivolve, so they could make the digital barrier stronger. Gekomon was almost scot free, until he was found out by Willis. Willis, Mimi and Davis chased after him with their digimon, and almost stopped him, until another one of the Omega's soldiers came. It was a Tortomon, and he almost defeated us until I couldn't take it anymore. The Crest of Sincerity appeared on my digivice, and it transformed into a D-3! And Palmon net digivolved! I'd like for you to meet Woodmon!!!

          It was a dark, stormy night in the city of New York, Manhattan. Grey clouds covered the sky, with the darkness showing through. The digital barrier was still showing through, but now it was black. And in the city, standing atop a building, was the North American Omega. He looked down upon the ruins of a once thriving city, and smiled upon the shattered glass, of all the dead human carcasses, lying there, holding broken digivices.

          "In just a few more hours, this little brigade will cease, for those digidestind have not suffered the fury of the Omega," the Omega said. He smiled, thinking about destroying digimon, uploading their data and taking more humans as his slaves, or else killing them…

          Meanwhile, in the depths of the Digi-Resistance headquarters, Davis was having a bad night's sleep. He tossed and turned in bed, remembering destruction that the Digimon Overlord caused. He also saw buildings explode, and people die, and he saw one face, one digimonic face laughing in all this horror. Sweat formed on his face. He couldn't let this happen, but he was. And he was powerless…

          In Davis' bedroom, the nightmare that Davis had woke Veemon up. He glanced at his partner, and a concerned look formed on his face when he saw his friend in pain. He moved over on the bed near Davis and started to shake him. "Wake up Davis, wake up!" Veemon exclaimed, rocking Davis back and forth. It was no use. "Come on Davis, wake uuuupppppppppp!!!!!!!!" Veemon said, screaming into Davis' ear. The shouting turned into soundwaves, and those soundwaves went into one of Davis' ear. It then bounced off of his eardrum, and caused the brain to totally awaken.

          "Dahhhhhh!!!!!!! Ow Veemon, what was that for?" Davis asked, gripping his ears with his hands.

          "I'm sorry Davis, but you looked like you were having a nightmare. I just wanted to end the pain for you. I don't like it when you're in pain," Veemon said. Davis smiled at his digimon partner.

          "Thanks for being concerned buddy," Davis said. He then remembered the dream that he just had. It was horrible. Absolutely horrible.

          "Anyways Davis, what was the dream about?" Veemon asked, being curious.

          "It was terrible Veemon. I dreamed that I relived the destruction of the Digimon Overlord. I saw people die, digimon being ripped into data, and I heard this demonic laughter, this very evil laugh. It sounds familiar, but I can't put my finger on it…" Davis said, scratching his chin.

          "Well maybe it'll come to you later. Right now, we need to go back to sleep, so we'll have enough rest for the day ahead," Veemon said. Davis nodded, and pet his partner on the head.

          "You're right Veemon. Goodnight," Davis said, laying back down in bed, snoozing back to sleep.

          "Goodnight Davis…" Veemon said, also laying back in bed, falling back to sleep, not knowing that his words truly had meaning…

          The sun arose in the east, it's rays shining through the crumpled buildings of Manhattan. The light was shining on the battered streets, taking out the night shade, and heating the concrete. For the Digi-Resistance, it was just another day of waking up, and doing their job. But what they didn't know was that today would be a day of reckoning.

          "*Sigh* Good Morning Willis," Mimi yawned, as she and Palmon entered the control room. Willis was already logging onto the Net, tracking renegade digimon trying to bio-merge into the Real World.

          "Good Morning Mimi. Did you get enough rest?" Willis asked, his eyes concentrated on the console monitor.

          "Yeah, but I feel like I haven't had enough," Mimi said, pulling up a chair to sit down in. Palmon then sat down beside her. Mimi also logged onto the Net, and kept watch of the renegade digimon.

          "Good Morning guys," Davis said, as he and Veemon emerged into the computer room. Davis rubbed his eyes as the morning jitters still had him in their grasp.

          "Good Morning Davis," Terriermon said, as he and Lopmon were perched upon Willis' shoulder. Davis just smiled lightly before taking a seat on the right side of the room, with Veemon alongside him. Just then, ten human Digi-Resistance soldiers entered the room, wearing their white uniforms with bazookas, and with their digimon beside them. This group of ten all had Gomamon as their digimon partner.

          "Sir, we're ready for instruction!!!" one of the soldiers replied, saluting Willis. Willis looked up, and then got out of his seat.

          "Oh, yeah. I have a new assignment for you Team Gomamon. Today, go to Staten Island. There has been recent bio-merging activity there, and I need you to handle it," Willis instructed.

          "Yes sir!!!!!" the men saluted Willis. Willis bowed towards them.

          "You may go. Good luck and may God be with you," Willis said. The men then nodded, before leaving the premise.

          "I didn't know you were a general Willis," Davis said.

          "Well Davis, you never asked. After all, Mimi and I did find the Digi-Resistance, so we run it. Basically, I do all the military work, while Mimi handles giving the soldiers assignments and strange readings," Willis said.

          "Speaking of readings Willis, there is a high reading at Staten Island," Mimi said, pointing her finger at the monitor. On her computer screen, there was a map of New York City. Out a little east of Manhattan Island was Staten Island, and there was a huge red dot with black outline, with a number traced with it.

          "What's that?" Davis asked.

          "Oh no, that reading's off the chart. It must be the Omega," Willis said. Just then, a radio signal came through.

          "General Willis….he's too powerful…must evacuate…ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" the leader of another team said. This time it was Team Agumon.

          "No!!!! We lost another team! When will this ever stop?!!!" Willis replied in anger. He was wearing a headset, where he could radio signals from his soldiers. At hearing this, he threw the headset off of his head and hurled it onto the console.

          "Willis, calm down! You're not the only one who wishes that the war is over!!!" Mimi hollered. She put a comforting hand on Willis' shoulder. Willis sighed tiredly.

          "Thanks for the support Mimi. But what can we do? We don't have an advantage against the Omega. He's an Ultimate level digimon for christ sake. How can we stop a digimon _that _powerful?" Willis replied. _He's right. How can we? _Mimi thought in her head. She then smiled, as an idea popped into her head.

          "What about Net Digivolution Willis? Maybe that could help us defeat him! After all, Davis and I are the only digidestind who can have our digimon digivolve to Champion. Maybe together, the two can over-power the Omega," Mimi suggested.

          "Maybe. But don't you remember Mimi, the only time that Palmon and Veemon net digivolved was when you two were in very dangerous situations," Willis said, reminding Mimi of how Palmon and Veemon net digivolved for the first time.

          "Okay, you have a point there. But this _is_ a very dangerous situation here. That Omega might destroy who knows what," Mimi said.

          "Uh guys, can I ask you a question?" Davis asked, interrupting the argument Willis and Mimi were having.

          "WHAT?!" Mimi and Willis asked, furious at Davis for interrupting them.

          "Isn't the Statue of Liberty at Staten Island?" Davis asked. Mimi and Willis looked at each other, and then realized in shock of what the Omega might do.

          "Oh no, he's right! How could I forget that the Statue of Liberty's stationed there? What an idiot I am," Willis said.

          "Who cares who is the idiot right now? If we don't stop it, the Omega might destroy one of the World's most historic landmarks!!!" Mimi exclaimed.

          "Right. We should go and stop that guy, before he causes anymore damage," Davis replied.

          "Okay then. Willis, Davis and I will go. We're the only ones who can stop him right now. And if we don't come back, please try to keep on going," Mimi said.

          "I'll try. Be careful you two," Willis said. Mimi and Davis nodded before getting up from their chairs. Their digimon followed suit, and the digidestind with their digimon left the room, heading for immediate chaos. Willis never took his eyes off of them as they left, seeing their retreating backs.

I just hope they don't get killed out there… 

          "So Mimi, how _are_ we going to get to Staten Island? It is a long way from here," Davis said. Mimi thought on that for a moment.

          "We'll use a car of course," Mimi answered. Mimi and Davis were in a different part of the base. They were in front of a huge steel door. On the right side was a security keypad. Mimi then keyed in four numbers, 5431 into the computer.

          "Access confirmed," the computer replied. Mimi and Davis stepped back as the steel door raised up, revealing a room full of all kinds of cars. You had your sports utility vehicles, you had your trucks, vans, motorcycles, and your sports cars.

          "Wow Mimi, you have a lot of nice cars. Where did you get all of these?" Davis asked.

          "Well, when the Digi-Resistance was formed, Willis and I found all the cars we could and repaired them. We even encased them with a strong titanium shell, but they're still as fast as ever. We'll be going in the Prowler," Mimi said, walking toward a little yellow car. It resembled the Model T Ford, except, the wheels in the front were small. Mimi got in the driver's side while Davis got in the passengers. Palmon and Veemon got in the back seat.

          "Are you buckled up?" Mimi asked, already strapped in with her hands on the steering wheel.

          "Yep," Davis, Palmon and Veemon replied as Mimi heard the click of their seat-belts fasten.

          "Then let's go!!!" Mimi hollered, igniting the engine by turning the key. The engine revved up, and Mimi put the car in reverse, going back. She then turned left, passed other cars and kept on going straight until she reached a back door. On the console of the car, where the CD Player and everything else was, there was a little black button. Mimi pushed it, and the door opened up, having an incline go up to the street. Mimi put the car in reverse again, and backed up a little bit.

          "Mimi, what are you doing?" Davis asked nervously, sweat starting to form on his forehead.

          "I'm going to burn rubber," Mimi said excitedly, as she again revved up the engine. She then put the car back in a regular gear, and then put her foot on the gas pedal. In one final press, the car moved forward at an acclerating speed, driving up the little incline and emerging onto the street. The hidden door behind them and closed, and Mimi turned right as she made the car go as fast as she possibly could.

          _God, I wish Mimi wouldn't drive so fast, I think I'm going to throw up, _Davis thought, his teeth chattering and his cheeks flowing in the wind. "Slow down Mimi!!!!" Davis hollered.

          "Nani?" Mimi asked. At the speed she was going, the wind was flying by their face, so it was hard for Mimi to hear Davis talk.

          "I said slow down!!!!!" Davis hollered into her ear. Mimi cringed, and then slowed down on the gas.

          "God Davis, you didn't have to yell so loud," Mimi complained, as she turned right towards the bay.

          "Well Mimi, I wouldn't of had to yell if you heard me the first time," Davis complained back. The argument then ended in silence as the Prowler was heading toward the bay. Mimi then put on the break as the car reached the harbor. Luckily, nearby there was a speedboat, and the key was still in it.

          "Alright, a ride to Staten Island," Mimi smiled. She and Palmon boarded the boat, as well as Davis and Veemon. The waves were flowing up and down, as the wooden decks were worn out. There were also dead carcasses and glass everywhere. Mimi was about to get in the driver's seat when Davis stopped her.

          "Uh uh. This time I'm driving Mimi," Davis said. Mimi pouted as she sat beside him.

          "Oh fine. Do you even know how to drive a speedboat?" Mimi asked, having one eye opened, glancing at Davis.

          "Yeah. It's like driving a car right?" Davis asked, as he turned the key, turning on the engine in the boat.

          "Whatever," Mimi mumbled. Davis then backed the boat out, before turning it in a 180 motion, having it point towards Staten Island. He then put on the gas as the boat jerked forward, sailing towards the island. The wind picked up, flowing by their face, uplifting their hair. The wind felt good on a hot day like this.

          "Wow Davis, you drive pretty well," Mimi stated as the two were halfway there. Palmon and Veemon were talking about other things in the back seat.

          "Why arigato Mimi. It's funny, since this is my first time driving," Davis said nervously. The two continued talking, not knowing they were being watched…

          High above the ground on the Statue of Liberty was none other than the North American Omega himself. He was scouting the area, knowing that other digidestind would come and try to stop him. All over the Statue of Liberty was dead human soldiers, and destroyed bazookas. The Omega had killed all the digimon and simply absorbed their data, even becoming more stronger than ever. If he absorbed enough data, then maybe the Overlord would allow him to digivolve to Mega…

          The Omega looked to the left, and saw the speedboat with Davis and the others on it. He smirked as he saw them making their way towards shore, and an idea came to exist within his mind. "Here they come. Foolish digidestind, can't you see that you cannot win against me? For I am an Omega Seven, and I will crush you all!!! And just to make sure they won't get to shore, I'll send my henchmen after them." The Omega closed his eyes, and concentrated on his telepathy. His thoughts were then concentrated into soundwaves, and in his thoughts, the Omega told his henchmen to attack the speedboat. The soundwaves traveled through the air until it hit the water, alerting his underwater soldiers to attack. And then, without warning, the ten soldiers emerged from the water.

          "What? He has backup?!" Mimi replied, astonished. This was one thing she didn't expect to happen. The ten soldiers were a group of Raremon.

          "Oh great, a group of Raremon, just what I need," Davis replied. He got out his D-3, and was just about to tell Veemon to handle it when Mimi grabbed his arm.

          "No Davis, I'll handle it. Just concentrate on getting us to shore," Mimi stated. Davis nodded, and clipped his D-3 back to his pants. 

          "Palmon, get to the front of the boat!!!" Mimi hollered. Palmon unfastened herself from the back and walked toward the front. She got on top, between Mimi and Davis so the two could see where they were going. Mimi then got out her D-3 with the lime green lens. "Here goes Palmon!!!! Get them!!!" Mimi pointed her D-3 towards Palmon. The D-3 glowed, and lime green beam emerged from the LCD screen, and traveled into Palmon. Palmon then lit up, as binary data integrated into her body.

"NET DIGIVOLUTION…"

"Palmon net digivolve to Woodmon!!!"

          "Woody Smasher!!!!" Woodmon shouted, shooting wooden darts at the Raremon. It hit them as the boat passed by, destroying them one by one. She destroyed one after another, until only five remained. They then created a chain, stretching across really wide. Davis stopped the boat.

          "What do we do now Mimi? We can't drive past them or else we'll be knocked off," Davis reasoned. Mimi was thinking up the best possible idea to get past them as she could. But, she wasn't coming up with anything. Then, she felt a sprinkle of rain touch her face.

          "Wait a minute Davis. Woodmon, aim your Woody Smasher above the Raremon!!!!" Mimi hollered. Woodmon aimed her arms as high as she could, before gaining up energy to release the wooden darts.

          "Woody Smasher!!!" Woodmon fired her darts rapidly, having them fly real high, about one-hundred feet above the Raremon. The Raremon didn't know what was going on, and laughed at them.

          "Hah, your aim is terrible," one of them said. 

          "You think so huh? Just look up," Woodmon said, grinning. The Raremon looked up, and were each splintered with hundreds of wooden darts, all dissolving into data. Woodmon then dedigivolved back to Palmon and fastened herself back into the boat with Veemon.

          "That was great Palmon, arigato," Mimi stated, looking back and smiling at her digimon partner.

          "Your welcome Mimi. Now, let's get to Staten Island!!!" Palmon hollered.

          "Right General Palmon!!!" Davis joked, putting the gas on full throtle. The boat then roared back to life as it ripped through the water, making its way toward the island. 

          Meanwhile, back atop the Statue, the Omega was furious. Now, Mimi had control of Net Digivolution. What if Davis got control of it too? It then could mean the end for him, meaning the Americans would be free to roam within the land again, with no tyrant digimon commanding them to do what he wanted them to do. He had to stop these digidestind now.

          The boat reared to aclose as Davis and Mimi finally reached a platform. Davis hurled the anchor into the water, and then with Mimi and Palmon's help, he and Veemon got off the boat. The four then walked onto the shore of Staten Island, and had a looksee. Everything around was destroyed. Burned trees, shattered glass, the same thing as usual. But, the Statue of Liberty wasn't touched. It still stood perfectly within its place.

          "Well, at least the statue is still in perfect condition," Davis replied, looking up at the green beauty. Mimi and Palmon hummed, agreeing to what Davis said. 

          "So Mimi, what are we going to do now?" Veemon asked, wondering what they would do next. After all, it seemed like Mimi was in charge.

          "Well Veemon, we are going to the top. As we reached shore, I noticed something moving up there. It might be the Omega," Mimi theorized. Davis and Veemon nodded, and then the four walked their way to the front of the statue. They then entered the building, in the lobby. Davis then saw a set of stairs. He stopped and sighed tiredly.

          "You mean we have to walk up all those steps? That'll take forever!!!" Davis complained.

          "No. Don't you know that the Statue of Liberty has an elevator? Geez, what an idiot…" Mimi mumbled to herself. Davis didn't catch the last part.

          "Oh, no. I always slept away in History class," Davis said.

          "Typical Davis," Palmon said. Mimi then pushed a button, and the elevator doors opened. The four stepped inside, and the doors slammed shut. Mimi then pushed "Top Floor" and the elevator hummed as it started to ascend up the building. 

Ready or not Omega, here we come… 

          "Where did those pests go?" the Omega asked, walking around the crown of the statue. He didn't see them go in, and didn't know that the digidestind were on their way up. He was getting slightly scared. If they attacked him, and they both could get their digimon to net digivolve, then it might be hard for the Omega. But he was reminded of how many digimon he killed. Of all the data he absorbed. He then smiled, knowing even if the digimon could digivolve, they still wouldn't be a match for him. But he was still scared.

          The elevator bell rang as it approached the top floor. The doors opened, and Mimi and Davis stepped out, with their digimon alongside them. The wind was a lot tougher up here, and it was colder as well. Mimi and Davis slightly shivered as they looked around. They were hundreds of feet above ground!!!

          "I wonder where the Omega is," Veemon asked, psyched up to fight. Davis shrugged as he looked around, trying to spot a digimon in the surrounding area. He found none.

          "I don't Veemon. I just hope we find him before he finds us," Davis replied, unclipping his D-3 from his belt strap, ready to get Veemon to digivolve at any moment. Mimi looked around, and saw something out of the corner of her eye. As soon as she saw it, it disappeared. 

          "I think I'm seeing things," Mimi replied, shaking her head furiously. The Omega smiled as he flew through the air silently. He then quietly landed behind Davis. Davis thought he heard something too.

          "Did you hear something Mimi?" Davis looked around nervously, not turning his head to look behind him. For if he did, he would see the Omega.

          "No. I guess the wind and atmosphere up here can get to you," Mimi said. She and Davis stepped forward, and her foot slipped. "AHHHHHHH!!!!!" She slipped, and was about to slip off, when someone's hands interlaced with hers, pulling her back a few feet. She looked up. It was Davis.

          "Thank…you…Davis…" she huffed tiredly, her heart beating at like a thousand miles an hour.

          "You're…welcome…Mi..mi.." Davis puffed. They didn't notice that something was crepping up behind them.

          "Here goes nothing…Yuh!!!!!!!" a skeleton arm swung forward. Veemon saw it, and pushed Davis out of the way in time, as the arm slowly hit the ground, creating a deep crack within the Statue of Liberty's head.

          "Ughhhh!!!! What was that?" Davis asked, scared out of his wits.

          "Look…behind…you…" Mimi said frightenly. Davis nervously turned his head around, and screamed when he saw what was behind him.

          "Well well well, isn't it the digidestind. I feel something different in you. Ah, I know what it is. You're the Chosen aren't you? Well, your chosen days are up, for I will stop you," the Omega said, his green eyes gleaming in the shadows.

          "You wanna bet? And if you're so powerful, then why don't you step out of that rock of a hiding place?" Palmon challenged.

          "Very well then. Prepare to die," the Omega said, as he jumped out of the shadows. He flew through the air, before landing in front of the digidestind. Mimi and Davis nervously looked up and down him, scared. They didn't count on seeing this creature, again.

          "It's Skull….Skull…Skull…" Mimi trailed off, too scared to finish the Omega's name.

"Tsk, tsk, you almost had it digidestind. My name, is SkullGreymon. And it's time, to die…"

So, the North American Omega has been revealed as SkullGreymon! What chance do Davis and Mimi have against a Virus Ultimate? Will they destroy him, or will he destroy them? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!!!

Well, that's the end of Episode 04. I bet you thought it might've been Kimeramon for a moment. But it wasn't. Well, until the next episode, ja ne!!! 


	5. Battle of the Beast, Pt 2

" Digimon: The Digital War "

By

Malcolm Yuy

Episode 05                                         " Battle of the Beast, Pt. 2 "

Copyright of Malcolm Yuy.

Synopsis: Hi dudes, this is Davis. Last time, I had a nightmare about disturbing images. That morning, Willis sent some of the Digi-Resistance soldiers to investigate so digimon that were bio-merging at Staten Island. They were attacked, and destroyed by some powerful digimon. We discovered it was the Omega. So, Mimi and I along with our digimon went to Staten Island. We got through to the Statue of Liberty, and was found by the Omega, or more personally, SkullGreymon!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Linkin Park's Remix Album: Reanimation.

RNW@Y [Remixed version of Runaway] Featuring Backyard Bangers along with Phoenix Orion…

"SkullGreymon???"

          "Yes?" The skeleton of Greymon stood in front of a terrified Mimi and Davis. He was looming over them, his shadow covering their bodies. Overhead, grey cumulus clouds were forming. This just wasn't a good day.

          _Not this guy again, _Davis thought. He remembered four years ago, how he had to go against Ken when he was the Digimon Emperor. He had ensnared Tai's digimon Agumon, and when he tried to get him to digivolve from Greymon to MetalGreymon, the evil energy that was transferred from Ken's dark digivice and the dark ring made Tai's Greymon digivolve to SkullGreymon. He was indestructable, and caused a lot of damage in the Digital World. He couldn't let that happen again. He would not let that happen again.

          "Veemon, it's time buddy!" Davis shouted, regaining his composure. Veemon then stood in front of his human partner, ready to defend him at any given moment. "You're ready Mimi?" Davis asked. He glanced at Mimi. She was still scared. He walked over and put comforting hands on her shoulders. "Listen Mimi, don't be scared. He's just a pushover. We have to defeat him. If we defeat him, then we're one step closer to finding the others, including Izzy," Davis said, reminding Mimi of her love. She blushed, and then nodded, also regaining her composure.

          "Palmon, are you ready?" Mimi asked.

          "Ready and rearin' to go," Palmon replied. The two digimon stood poised, ready for battle.

          "Then let's do it! Net digivolve!!!" Davis and Mimi rose their D-3's high into the air. The LCD screens lit up, and two beams of binary code came out, and traveled into their partner's bodies. The transformation then began.

"NET DIGIVOLUTION…"

          "Veemon net digivolve to-" Veemon's skin erupted as binary code entered his body, allowing him to grow stronger. More firm muscles formed, and his horns became skull-like. His chin became skull-like, and a blue V formed on his chest. His new skin then formed on his body, and his transformation was complete.

"Veedramon!!!"

          "Palmon net digivolve to-" Palmon's skin erupted as she grew wider from the binary code, and her arms branched out. Her legs turned into roots. Yellow eyes then formed in two holes in her bark-like face. Bark then emerged all over her body, and her transformation was complete.

"Woodmon!!!"

          "Two Champions. Well, this'll be challenging," SkullGreymon said, smiling. The two Champions advanced as the battle began.

Graffiti decorations under a sky of grey This constant apprehension still giving me away 

_ The lessons I've forgotten_

_In spite of all I learned_

_Now I find myself in question (they point the finger at me again)_

_Guilty by association (you point the finger at me again)_

          "Hammer Punch!!!" Veedramon aimed a punch at SkullGreymon, but he easily dodged it. 

"Dark Shot!!!" He fired his orange missile at the two. Veedramon cartwheeled out of the way, and Woodmon got hit by it.

"Woodmon!!!" Mimi hollered. The smoke cleared, and Woodmon was still alive.

          "Think I'm going to be destroyed that easily? Twig Tap!!!" Woodmon's arms extended, as she grabbed SkullGreymon, and hurled him down onto the ground. SkullGreymon got up, shaking off the pain.

          "Ow, that hurt. Now to hurt you!!!" At an acclerating speed, SkullGreymon plowed into Woodmon, knocking the tree digimon into the air. Now it was only him and Veedramon.

CHORUS 

_I wanna runaway (repeat)_

_I wanna know the truth (repeat)_

_I wanna know the answers (repeat)_

_I wanna shut the door and open up my mind (and open up my mind)_

          "You hurt Woodmon! Now you're going to pay. V Nova Breath!!!!" Veedramon opened his mouth, as he released a huge red fireball. It went spiraling at a fast rate, and nailed SkullGreymon in the chest.

          "Alright Veedramon! Now get him!!!" Davis hollered.

          "Right Davis! Hammer Punch!!!!" As the smoke cleared, Veedramon rammed his fists into SkullGreymon's chest, hurting the Omega digimon. Woodmon watched the battle as she got back up in pain. She then dedigivolved back into Palmon, and returned safely into Mimi's arms.

          "Ow!!!OW!!!!! THAT'S IT YOU LITTLE MAGGET! YUUUHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" SkullGreymon screamed as he kicked Veedramon in the chest, making the Champion fall back and hit the ground.

Hear a bunch of angry voices under a sky of grey 

_This constant apprehension won't seem to go away_

_All the darkness nodding over, these words were never true_

_Now I find myself in question (they point the finger at me again)_

_Guilty by association (you point the finger at me again)_

_CHORUS- repeat _

"Veedramon! Don't quit!!!" Davis hollered. Veedramon had one eye open as he got back up. 

          "You think your little pep talk is going to help you? Then think again. Dark Shot II!!!!" SkullGreymon shouted, firing his missile into the air again. This time, it went even faster as it soared through the air, flying towards it target. Veedramon brung up his arms in a cross motion as the missile hit, making deep cuts within his arms. Smoke burned through them, and Veedramon fell back as he hit a spike of the Statue's crown. SkullGreymon was slowly advancing on him.

 I think you're not ready for what I'm about to do 

_Your new school dudes don't even got no clue_

_How dare you forget about Bamazoo Lue_

_Hurt as the jazz paved the way_

_Let me spit it for ya'll when you said I wasn't gonna make it_

_ Every time I blaze y'all the first to hate it_

_My team is supreme and stay strong_

_Got the true series sun, scared to put us on_

          "It looks like your numbers are up Veedramon. The fight was fun while it lasted. And for a moment you almost had me. Say goodbye Veedramon," SkullGreymon replied, as he bent his back, showing his missile, aimed dead center at Veedramon. Veedramon was scared out of his mind.

          "Oh no, Veedramon's in trouble. I gotta help him!" Davis replied, starting to run to the little battlefield. But he felt two arms stopping him, holding him back. "No! Let me go, I gotta help Veedramon!!!" Davis hollered.

          "No Davis, if you get in that battle, you're going to die. And I don't want you to die. Davis, you're one of my best friends, and I will not let you do anything rash in this battle," Mimi replied.

          "Mimi…I'm sorry Mimi, it's just I wish that I could do something. I wish there was some way for Veedramon to beat up that guy!!! We need a miracle…" Davis trailed off. At that moment, his heart glowed, and the Crest of Miracles shown. The symbol on his D-3 transformed into the symbol of Miracles, and the D-3 lit up with a golden radiance.  "Wow, I didn't know I could do that!" Davis said, looking at his D-3. 

          "Davis, use the power! Get Veedramon to digivolve!" Mimi hollered. Davis nodded, and point his digivice at Veedramon. 

          "Here you go buddy, some energy to help you get going," Davis said. A golden beam then came out of the D-3, and soared through the air towards Veedramon. SkullGreymon saw it.

          "Oh no you don't! I'm going to destroy you before that energy hits your body! Dark Shot!!!" SkullGreymon released the missile, it heading towards Veedramon. That and the beam were at equal distance now.

Can't really get the hybrids so stay off your hiatus 

_Too many artists dying for so I gotta blaze it_

_Still rippin ree kay from Brooklin, Vietnam_

_  Hell fightin' family and your animation_

_Banging in the backyard, I'm the elton song,_

_I'm the little communor named Phoenix Orion_

_CHORUS- repeat_

          "Veedramon!!! Oh, I can't look…" Davis looked away, fearing that the missile would hit Veedramon before the light would. Motion slowed down, as the beam of light and the missile were having a race. They were slowly closing in on their target. Five feet…four feet…three feet…two feet…one foot… and then they struck. Smoke emerged from the body. Davis looked up. "No! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Davis hollered, feeling the anger of losing his best friend.

          "Davis, look!" Mimi replied, pointing towards where Veedramon was. Davis looked, and when the smoke emerged, Veedramon was still standing. The golden energy was pulsing through him, and golden electricity was igniting his body.

          "Veedramon! Alright! Okay Veedramon, digivolve!!!" Davis commanded.

          "Right Davis!!!" Veedramon concentrated on the golden radiance, as it pulled itself into his body. Veedramon then glowed, and a new transformation began.

"MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION…"

          A beam of light emerged from the sky, and hit Veedramon. "Veedramon matrix digivolve to-" Veedramon replied as his skin ripped, as he grew larger, more muscles being ripped and formed on his body. His right arm pulsed with energy as it changed into a skeletal arm. Silver dragon wings emerged from his back, and his transformation was complete.

"AeroVeedramon!!!"

          "Now it's even. SkullGreymon, I allow you to meet AeroVeedramon," Davis replied. SkullGreymon smirked.

          "You think a huge dragon-like creature with a skeleton arm is suppose to scare me? Think again. Dark Shot!!!" SkullGreymon shot out his missile again, and it soared towards AeroVeedramon. AeroVeedramon caught with his skeletal arm and crushed it.

          "What were you saying? Now SkullGreymon, it's my turn. V Wing Blade!!!" AeroVeedramon flew towards SkullGreymon, as his wings curved in a blade like position. He charged straight into SkullGreymon, knocking him off-balance. He then grabbed SkullGreymon by the arm and flew through the sky, heading out towards the sea.

          "You're not going to kill me are you?" SkullGreymon said, frightened. AeroVeedramon was hovering over the sea, and he knew that SkullGreymon wouldn't be able to handle being thrown in it.

          "Why should I spare you? You have enslaved several humans and digimon alike, making their lives miserable. And now, it's time for you to pay. Say goodbye SkullGreymon," AeroVeedramon replied, before hurling SkullGreymon toward the sea.

          "NOOOOOO!!!!!!" SkullGreymon screamed, as he was rushing up to meet the water.

          "And now to end this. Magnum Crush!!!" AeroVeedramon hollered, aiming his skeletal arm at him. It ignited with energy, and in one final moment, a devastating red blast was released, acclerating to meet SkullGreymon in his back.

          "AGHHHHHHH!!!!! MY BRETHEREN WILL AVENGE ME!!!!" he hollered, before the blast overtook him, his body dissolving immediately into data before he hit the water, and the data then evaporated into nothingness. AeroVeedramon stared at the sea before flying back to the Statue of Liberty.

          He then landed on the top, and looked towards Davis and Mimi, her holding Palmon in her arms. AeroVeedramon was glad she was safe, and that the statue was still in one piece.

          "You did a great job AeroVeedramon!!!" Davis hollered, hugging the leg of his digimon partner.

          "I'm glad you think so Davis. Now, we should head back to the Digi-Resistance. And I know a fast way to get there. Climb on my back," AeroVeedramon slouched slightly, allowing Mimi and Davis to get on. "Hold on tight!!!" AeroVeedramon then arose into the air, and took off toward back toward the Digi-Resistance headquarters, following Davis' directions. They then landed outside the hidden entrance, and AeroVeedramon dedigivolved back to his In-Training form, DemiVeemon. Davis then gathered the little digimon in his arms as he and Mimi entered the base.

          As soon as they entered the base, everyone was talking, about something. Willis was in the middle of the group. Davis and Mimi were confused, since they didn't know what was happening. Davis decided to ask what was going on.

          "Hello? What's going on here?" Davis asked. Everyone stopped talking, and Willis stepped forward.

          "Well Davis, Mimi, we had a signal of the Omega on our computer, and had it tracked. We noticed that you were at the incident, since we had a tracker on you. The singal of the Omega was then destroyed, telling us that the Omega was defeated. Do you know what that means? It means that America is free again! We can release the enslaved humans and digimon and rebuild our life here. And its all thanks to you guys," Willis smiled.

          "No, thank you Willis. Without you here, me and Mimi wouldn't have gotten our digimon to digivolve again and destroy SkullGreymon. Can I ask a question?" Davis asked.

          "Sure, what is it?" Willis asked, having Terriermon and Lopmon by his side.

          "Well, I was wondering if there was any way that we could get into the Digital World. You see, I think the main problem is that Digimon Overlord guy. And if we want life to return to normal as it'll get, then we have to stop him. So, do you know of any digi-port that still exists?" Davis asked. Since the Digital War, no computer known to man had access to the Digital World.

          "I've heard of one that still exists. But it will be a hard journey. I heard that the Digital Port exists on a computer, in a fortress in Antartica, and that it's guarded by the most deadly of the Omega Seven, or Six as it is now. Since you have saved us, we will give you a ship to travel there," Willis said. Davis and Mimi looked at each other, and smiled. They were finally going somewhere, to help save human/digimon society. But then, an idea popped in Mimi's head.

          "But Davis, what about finding the others?" Mimi asked.

          "Listen Mimi, I want to find the others as much as you do, but if they were all alive, where would they be? They could be anywhere, and they would probably be constantly migrating to find food, or to survive. So the only option we have is to try to get into the Digital World so we can destroy the Digimon Overlord," Davis reasoned. Mimi then nodded. She realized how much smarter and wiser Davis had gotten over the past few years. But she frowned, because she might not ever see Izzy again…

          The sun started to set, as Mimi and Davis stood at the bay, looking at the members of the Digi-Resistance, and Willis, all with their digimon. They all smiled at Davis and Mimi, and the two smiled back with their digimon.

          "Thank you again for freeing us from SkullGreymon. Now we're planning to rebuild New York from the ground up," Willis said.

          "Why don't you come with us Willis? You're a Chosen too you know. You have the Crest of Destiny," Mimi replied.

          "Yes I know, and I would love to, but I can't. I need to stay here, and to help the Digi-Resistance when they need it. But I promise to keep in contact with you. There's a D-Terminal network in the ship. Davis, just attach your D-Terminal to a wire, which you'll see later, and you can e-mail me. I'll be sure to respond," Willis said.

          "Thank you again Willis. I guess it's time to leave. Let's go Mimi, Palmon, Veemon. We'll catch you on the flipside!!!" Davis said as he and Mimi left with their digimon, boarding the boat. Davis turned on the engine as he steered the boat out of the harbor. He and Mimi looked back one more time, and waved at everyone before leaving the dock and heading out on the Hudson River towards the Atlantic Ocean.

As I looked back at Willis and the rest of the Digi-Resistance, I can't help but feel like this was fate.

_Maybe we will find the others, and with a little luck, get through this mess and bring back peace and serenity to the Real and Digital World._

_I just hope Mimi and I stay alive long enough to see it if it happens…_

Will Davis and Mimi reach Antartica? And what Omega Digimon is waiting there? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!!!

Well guys, that's the end of the U.S. Chronicles. Which means, Davis and Mimi's story is through for right now. Next we'll be heading for another digidestind in another part of the world. Well, until the next episode, ja ne!!!


	6. Trouble in the Amazon

" Digimon: The Digital War "

By

Malcolm Yuy

Episode 06                                            " Trouble in the Amazon "

Copyright of Malcolm Yuy.

Synopsis: Hey guys, this is Malcolm Yuy. Here, we start Part 02 of the Digital War, now on a different continent. And from the title above, you know it takes place in South America. So, who are the digidestind stuck on this continent? And who's the ruling Omega here? Well, you'll have to read to find out. Roll tape!!!

Why? Why did this happen? It isn't fair… 

_We didn't derserve this…**I **didn't derserve this…_

_We had worked so hard, to take out the darkness of the Digital World…_

_And instead, it invaded our world, and has taken over…_

_Will we ever be free? Sometimes, I wonder if there will ever be peace…_

_Or, if this Digital War will last forever…_

          _Heat. I feel heat. Heat of the night. The night sky, above me. I look up, seeing the green plains of the digital barrier. And through it, I see the stars. The heavenly, twinkling stars. Oh why? Why was I separated from my friends? My brother? And most of all, my lover? Why? We we're finally together, happy. A family. And then, without warning, destruction followed. I look down through my hammack, and see my digimon partner asleep. I smile, knowing that's he alright. But, I then frown. I am soaked with rain, rain that seeps through the clouds and which makes its way in the earth. And this rain, is like my tears. Tears of sorrow, pain, and most of all, longing…_

          Eighteen year old Yamato "Matt" Ishida awoke with a jolt. It was another one of those nights. Nights of endless pain, of torture. Dreaming of being with his friends, his little brother, Takeru "T.K." Takaishi, and most of all, being with his lover, the one and only Keeper of Love, Sora Takenouchi. For the past three years, Matt had reacurring dreams of holding Sora in his arms, and then having his brother warn them of the destruction that had yet to come. Dreams of being ripped away from his friends in a powerful shockwave, and being swept away to the Amazon Rainforest.

          Matt looked down at the bottom bunk, at his digimon partner, Gabumon. He smiled lightly, remembering how his partner protected him against many dangerous creatures. After Matt washed up on shore, the once lead singer of The Teenage Wolves had to scrounge around for food, or kill whatever came by. For months, Matt had to learn what fruit was good, and what was bad. What snakes were dangerous, what were not. And most important of all, how to survive. Matt and Gabumon had made a hut out of damaged trees, and made hammacks out of twine. And he had to bathe in the waters of the Amazon River. 

          Now adays, in the year 2006, Matt had very long blond hair. He also had a very long blond beard. He had grown out of his clothes a little, and ripped his sleeves to make his shirt sleeveless. After all, the Amazon did have a lot of humidity. Sometimes, Matt and Gabumon sweated excessively, and Matt had always wondered if his life would ever change…

          It was now 7:30 A.M. Matt looked at the digital clock on his digivice as he got up. He yawned tiredly as he streched his limbs, before getting out of the hammack. He then jumped out, and landed onto the leave-covered floor of his jungle hut. He clipped the digivice onto his pants as he rubbed Gabumon's chest.

          "Come on Gabumon, it's time to rise and shine," Matt said tiredly. His eyes were straining to see the light of day, since Matt hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night. Gabumon slowly opened his red eyes to come in contact with his human partner, as the sunlight shown behind them.

          "Please Matt, just five more minutes…" Gabumon trailed off. He could hardly keep his eyes open.

          "Sorry bud, but we have to get up now. It's time to go get some breakfast," Matt said, smiling at his partner. He then released his grip, and walked over to the hut wall behind them. Against the wall was a old-fashioned spear. Matt grabbed it, and twirled it around. Matt also had built muscle over the three year period.

          "Alright, just give me a minute to see where I am at least," Gabumon said, leaning upward in bed. The darkness concealed them, as the only light that came in was from the sun. Gabumon then yawned as he got out of his hammack, and joined Matt outside in the jungle.

          Meanwhile, near Matt's location, was a group of the South American Digi-Resistance. There were a group of ten soldiers, all wearing camoflauge uniforms, and patrolling around in jeeps with their digimon. They were scouting the area, looking for the Omega of the Latin world. They heard that he was in this vicinity. 

          "Do you see him men?" the leader of the squad asked, walking around slowly. He was scouting the area, aiming his gun, making sure he was prepared just in-case that digimon scum had a surprise attack planned.

          "No sir, at least I haven't seen him," a man to his left said. They searched around, and found nothing. Little did they know, that the Omega was watching them at his base of operations.

          "Tsk tsk, little Digi-Resistance. You think I'm in the jungle? Think again. But, I do have servant digimon and soldiers there, and it won't be long before they find you," the Omega said, smirking at the confused group of Digi-Resistance soldiers. The Omega was sitting on a throne at an old temple. He had created a monitor screen to view the rebelious humans, watching their every move so that he would be one step ahead of them. He then smiled, loving the idea of the next plan he had for them. He pressed a button on a little console he had created, and in the jungle, beings with eyes glowed. They were hiding in the bush, grinning as they saw the humans go by. In one moment, the fight would begin.

          "Wait for it…wait for it…wait for it…NOW!!!" the Omega screamed. The beings emerged from the bush, and started firing their weapons at the Digi-Resistance soldiers. They were enslaved soldiers of the South American Omega.

          BANG!!!! Bullets whirled through the air as a jungle showdown had begun. Human against human, digimon against digimon, the fight was bloody. Soldiers ran through the jungle, shooting at each other, blood oozing out of their bodies as each soldier on each side had been hit. Rookie level digimon were fighting each other, tackling each other to the ground. The winner then would destroy the loser, and upload their data. All in all, it was a bloody masacure.

          Off in the distance, in camoflauge, was an off-white jeep. And in that jeep was one of the soldiers. He was the tech aide. His job was to help the soldiers takedown the enslaved humans and digimon, and to find someway to catch and destroy the Omega of the Amazon. The soldier wore a green barret, with a green army jacket with a black shirt and green pants, with brown muddy boots. He had red spiky hair, and he wore sunglasses. He was typing out things on his yellow-white pineapple laptop. His partner, was a Tentomon.

          "Soldier Izumi, help us! The Omega's soldiers are overpowering us!" one of the soldiers hollered over a walkie-talkie, hiding in the brush, watching his other comrades being killed and incenerated in battle. 

Soldier Izumi then scrolled his mouse over to a program on his laptop, opened it up, and pressed a function, called "Shockwave Zone." The top of his laptop lit up, and a little blue beam emerged from the port. It flew up into the sky, before the effects of gravity made it come back down. It made its way toward the ground, and before colliding with the dead plants, it exploded into a powerful shockwave. It hit the enemy humans and digimon, making them fly back and hit trees and brush. It seemed that the battle was over.

"Great job, Izumi. We'll take it over from here," the leader of the army replied through his walkie-talkie. Izumi nodded from his location in the jeep. But what the leader didn't know, was that one enemy digimon had survived the attack, and had revenge on him. It was a SnowAgumon, a white version of Agumon with cold green eyes, and with a dark ring around its neck. It was standing behind the leader. The leader's digimon, a Elecmon, stood beside his companion. He turned around, and saw the white dinosaur digimon.

"Scot, look out!!!" the Elecmon screamed. As soon as the red digimon hollered, the SnowAgumon fired an icy snowball in the Elecmon's direction. Elecmon didn't have time to react as the snowball collided with his back. The icy temperature of the snowball made the digimon freeze. His data had frozen, just like when a computer freezes. 

"Elecmon! NO!!!!" Scot, the leader of Group Elecmon turned around to face the SnowAgumon. He had long blond hair with a nice blond beard. He also had menacing green eyes. "Why you! I'll get you!!!" Scot hollered, charging his way toward the digimon. SnowAgumon grinned at the human, knowing that he had no chance of destroying him. And in one final breath, SnowAgumon had frozen Scot into a human iceberg.

"General Scot? Scot? What's happening out there?" Soldier Izumi asked, using his laptop to scan the area for Scot's heart reading. He got nothing. "NO!!!!! NOT AGAIN!!! UGHHHHH!!!! WHEN WILL THIS WAR EVER END?!!!" he screamed, banging his fists on the laptop. 

"When you humans realize that you are no match for us digimon. We are more powerful, and more highly evolved than you will ever be," a dark voice replied behind them. Soldier Izumi sweated nervously, feeling what was going to come next. But, his Tentomon had other ideas.

"Leave my partner alone! Super Shocker!!!" Tentomon shouted, sending an electric attack at the SnowAgumon. It collided with the dinosaur's skin, conducting even more electricity and causing the shock to be more devastating. SnowAgumon trembled in pain as he stepped back. As the after-effect went away, smoke formed on SnowAgumon's fur.

"Ow, that stung. Now it's your turn," SnowAgumon replied. Tentomon flew back in horror. There was nothing he could do.

"I'm sorry partner, I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you in our time of need," the Tentomon replied to Soldier Izumi.

"Me too, Tentomon, me too. At least you tried your best," Soldier Izumi replied, closing his eyes, awaiting his death…

"Horn Blaster!!!"

A little blue blast made its way through the air as it hit SnowAgumon from the behind. Since the dinosaur didn't expect the attack, he had let his defenses down, causing him to disentigrate into digital data. Soldier Izumi opened his eyes, along with his partner, Tentomon, to see who his savior was. His savior was standing in the shadow of a huge tree in the forest, with his partner. His partner's red eyes had shown through the darkness.

"Huh? I'm alive? Uh, thank you for saving me, whoever you are," Soldier Izumi replied.

"You're welcome," the digimon replied. He and his partner then emerged from the shadows to reveal themselves to the soldier and his digimon partner.

"Oh my god…it can't be…are you…can you…Matt Ishida???" Soldier Izumi said, looking up his savior. It was indeed Matt Ishida. 

"How do you know my name? Wait a minute…" Matt squinted his eyes, as he took a look at Soldier Izumi. Izumi's image faded, and there in front of him, was a familiar face. Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi.

"Izzy? Is that you?" Matt asked, stepping even closer to the soldier, who was sitting in the jeep.

"Yes Matt, it is me. So, I guess I wasn't the only one who ended up alive in this deceased world. Where have you been all this time?" Izzy asked, wondering why he had never seen Matt with all these recent battles.

"Well Izzy, I've been hiding from the Omega and his soldiers. Gabumon and I have made a life here in the Amazon, and a ruggerous one at that. I haven't had a decent bath or shaved, or got a haircut in years," Matt replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well then, you can come with me. We need more soldiers in the Digital Resistance," Izzy said, having Tentomon move over so Matt and Gabumon could get in the jeep. Izzy closed up his laptop and put in the back as he revved up the jeep, having it hum to life. He then drove it through the brush, back onto a tire path he had made earlier when he was coming up on the battlefield.

"The Digital Resistance? How long has this brigade been around?" Matt asked, glancing at Izzy.

"The Digital Resistance has been around since the start of The Digital War. It was formed by none other than Willis, and…Mimi…" Izzy trailed off, thinking about his long-lost love, wondering if she was alright wherever she was.

"So you mean some of the other Chosen have survived? That's great!" Matt exclaimed happily.

"It may seem that way Matt, but it really isn't that great. We can't digivolve our digimon, so we have no chance whatsoever to defeat that Omega. It seems that fate is against us this time my friend," Izzy said, turning his attenion back to the path, driving into a campground.

"Matt, welcome to the hidden refuge of the South American Digi-Resistance," Izzy said, having Matt glance around at a group of green tents, each separated by a few feet. At the back was an old satellite building. Izzy turned to the left and parked outside the building. Matt looked up at the huge satellite, and Gabumon looked up as well.

"Does that satellite still work?" Matt asked, glancing up. Izzy glanced up with him.

"Oh, that one? Yeah, it still works. We use it to monitor the location of our soldiers, as well to pinpoint the location of the Omega. But, so far we've had no luck in finding him. This digimon is very elusive," Izzy said as he and Tentomon got out of the jeep. Matt and Gabumon followed suit. The two then entered the satellite building. Inside, it was a console room like the one back in the headquarters. A huge monitor screen in the middle, and huge keyboard consoles to the left and right side of the room. In the center was a hole, with steps descending down to underground barracks and bathrooms. Matt looked around in awe.

"Wow Izzy, you sure done a lot around here," Matt said. Izzy smiled at his old comrade.

"I know. Man Matt, I can't believe I would ever say this, but you stink. I'll lead you to the bathrooms so you can wash up and clean yourself up," Izzy said, leading him and Gabumon down the stairs, into the second level of the base. Their were three other levels, all located underground. Izzy then handed Matt and Gabumon some towels, soap, shampoo, shaving cream and razor, the basic essentials. They then headed to the fourth level, and Izzy lead Matt into the men's bathroom. 

"Now Matt, I think you know how it works from here. Oh yeah, and here's some clothes that fit," Izzy said, handing Matt some clothes. Matt thanked Izzy, as the younger teen left the vicinity with his insect digimon. Matt undressed himself as he and Gabumon went into a stall, and Matt closed the door. He then turned on the faucet, turning up the warm water. He lathered the shampoo in his hands before cleansing it through his grimy, dirty hair. He washed it thoroughly, and then proceeded to wash Gabumon. He got out the soap and had it soaked, before scrubbing Gabumon's fur. He then washed Gabumon off before proceeding to clean himself. He scrubbed the soap all over his body, and then washed himself clean. He then shaved his chest and allowed Gabumon to shave his back. He then turned off the water as he and Gabumon stepped out of the shower, the steam expanding out into the rest of the bathroom. 

Matt and Gabumon then dryed themselves off with towels, and then Matt put on some boxers, some green pants and some white socks. He then put on a brown belt and buckled it. He then made his way toward the mirror, and turned on the sink. He lathered some hot water onto his beard, before putting shaving cream on his beard and neck. He then took the razor and proceeded to shave his beard off. In a matter of minutes, Matt took the towel to get the excess cream off his face, smiling as he saw his improved image. He then brushed his teeth and pulled on a long-sleeved black shirt. He then pulled on his boots and tied the shoelaces, and covered the top of them with his pant-cuffs.

Matt and Gabumon then made their way up the staircase, until they ended up once again at the top floor, with Izzy monitoring the Omega in the jungle. Matt and Gabumon then walked up to Izzy and Tentomon.

"Well Izzy, I'm pretty cleaned up, I think," Matt said. Izzy glanced up from his workstation.

"Well, you look better without the beard. But, you seriously need a haircut," Izzy said.

"Then lead the way my man. I can't wait to get rid of all this extra hair," Matt said. Izzy smiled as he led Matt to the third level of the base, which had cosmotologists. One of them instructed Matt to sit down.

"So, what's your name?" the male hair-stylist asked, getting his comb, scissors and razor ready.

"My name is Matt Ishida," Matt said. The hair-stylist looked at him in shock.

"Matt Ishida? Aren't you the Chosen of Friendship? And didn't you use to sing in that rock band called 'The Teenage Wolves'?" the hair-stylist asked.

"How do you know about that?" Matt asked.

"Well Matt, I've known about the Chosen for a while now. Izzy told me the story a while back. And besides, I used to live in Japan before the massive explosion that the Digimon Overlord created. My name's Koji. So Matt, what kind of cut would you like?" Koji asked.

"I would like for you to shave my long ponytail off, and to just trim my bangs and other hair a little," Matt said. Koji nodded as he got to work, using the razor to shave Matt's hair and thinning it out in the back. He then trimmed the teen's bangs and shaved off the sideburns. He then cut a little bit of his hair.

"Would you like your hair spiked?" Koji asked.

"Yes please," Matt answered. Koji then took some gel and spread it over Matt's hair, and started spiking it. When he was through, he took a little mirror out of his droor and handed to Matt. 

"Do you like it?" Koji asked.

"Yes, I do," Matt answered, marveling at himself in the mirror. He had somewhat the same haircut he had when he started his Digimon Adventure six years ago with the rest of the digidestind.

"Well, that'll be all. Hey, since you're here, maybe you can help us defeat the Omega. If you could somehow help us defeat him, then we can return life to normal around here," Koji replied, taking the white cloth off of Matt (you know, the cloth the hair-stylist puts on you before they start cutting your hair).

"I'll try, since I have nothing better to do. And thanks for the haircut," Matt said, as he and Gabumon left the area, going back to the first floor. As soon as he approached it, a huge noise erupted throughout the whole building.

"WARNING, RENEGADE DIGIMON IN THE AREA. WARNING, RENEGADE DIGIMON IN THE AREA. USE EXTREME CAUTION," a voice rang throughout the voice. Matt looked around, seeing people react to it in different ways. Izzy and Tentomon made their way over to Matt and Gabumon.

"Izzy, what's happening?" Matt asked.

"Well Matt, as the computer said, there's a renegade digimon in the area. Look up at the monitor screen," Izzy said, glancing toward the center screen in the room. Matt and Gabumon turned their attenion towards the console. On the screen were a group of SnowAgumon, starting to destroy the forest.

"No!!! They can't! If they destroy the rainforest, it will devastate the earth's ecosystems as we know it!!!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Then let's head out Izzy," Tentomon replied. Izzy nodded. He then turned his head towards Matt.

"Are you coming with us Matt?" Izzy asked. Matt looked into Izzy's eyes. Then, Matt saw Izzy's emotions. What they told him was that Izzy was pleading for help, that he needed it, desperately.

"Sure I am Izzy, just lead the way," Matt answered. Izzy led the way through the building back to the open air. The four then boarded the jeep and headed back into the jungle, going towards the future battlefield.

Meanwhile, there were already a group of Digi-Resistance soldiers fighting the SnowAgumon. So far, they weren't fighting so well. Their digimon were being deleted quickly, and they were losing their lives. Izzy and Matt looked horridly as they stopped in the jeep. Izzy got out his laptop.

"Izzy, what are you doing? The soldiers need help out there!" Matt yelled.

"Well, I'm going to use my shockwave program to wipe them out a few yards. At least it'll buy us some time," Izzy said. He opened the application. Matt then put a hand on Izzy's left shoulder.

"No. Gabumon and I will go out there," Matt said. Izzy turned around to look at Matt.

"Don't! You two will die out there!!!" Izzy exclaimed. Matt looked away from the red-haired Keeper of Knowledge.

"So, at least I would've had something to fight for," Matt said, using it for an excuse. He and Gabumon leapt out of the jeep, and onto the ground. Then, at an acclerating speed, Matt and Gabumon ran towards the battlefield of SnowAgumon. Izzy and Tentomon helplessly watched Matt and Gabumon's back as they dissappeared into the thick brush of the Amazon.

I hope I did the right thing, letting those two go into battle without stopping them…

As Matt and Gabumon approached the battlefield, Matt's eyes bulged as he saw dead human carcasses everywhere. He cringed looking at them, and they stunk of blood. Flies were flying and drinking the blood. And a few yards ahead was a group of five SnowAgumon. They looked menacingly at Gabumon and his human partner.

"Stop. I see that you're a digidestind. And I can feel some sort of presence in you. I have a propostion for you. If you join us, we won't kill you, and you can serve our master, the all-mighty powerful Omega," the leader of the SnowAgumon replied. He had green eyes, while the others had red eyes.

"How about I give you the finger," Matt said, flicking the SnowAgumon off and then continued, "And you can high-tail it out of here." The SnowAgumon nodded.

"Hiliarious. You are very amusing human. But, since you have declined my offer, I have no other choice but to kill you," the leader of the SnowAgumon said.

"Then bring it on you little piece of mince-meat," Matt said, bringing up his fists. He unclipped his digivice, and got it ready for action. The SnowAgumon started to advance towards Gabumon, surrounding the little digimon. They then started to attack him. Gabumon jumped as soon as they attack, hovering in the air for a few precious moments. He then managed to spin around in the air.

"Horn Blaster!!!" Gabumon hollered as he released the blue mist into the air. It emerged from his mouth as it spiraled around, hitting the five SnowAgumon. It did little as it made them fall back to hit the ground back first. Gabumon then landed back onto the ground. The SnowAgumon managed to get back up, shaking off the after-effects of the attack.

"Ow, that stung. Attack!!!" the leader of the SnowAgumon cryed. The five then ran towards Gabumon. Matt's eyes widened in terror.

_What have I done? Now Gabumon's going to be deleted. Oh Gabumon, I'm so sorry, _Matt thought, as he saw the SnowAgumon advancing on his partner. He closed his eyes, waiting for the bitter end of his companion…

What he heard was screeching of tires, and from the sound of it the vehicle had hit something. Matt opened his eyes. There, in the jeep, at the steering wheel, was none other than Izzy Izumi himself.

"Izzy? What are you doing here? I thought you said you weren't coming!" Matt hollered.

"Well Matt, I just had a gut feeling that something disasterous was going to happen, so I 'burned rubber' to get here and collide with the SnowAgumon," Izzy inquired. Matt looked down. Below the jeep wheels, were the five SnowAgumon. The bumper of the jeep had been damaged as Izzy had hit them.

"Well, thanks for saving Gabumon. But you need to get out of here. The SnowAgumon will destroy you," Matt said.

"And what about you Matt? You will die too!!!" Tentomon exclaimed. The SnowAgumon started to get up.

"Well, I might die, but I'll die happy knowing I fought for my friends," Matt said. As soon as he completed the sentence, his digivice started to tremble. Matt looked down, and noticed it was glowing. A navy blue light then emerged from the sky, as it ripped its way toward the ground, colliding with the LCD screen of Matt's digivice. As soon as it collided, the digivice transformed into a D-3 with navy blue lens. Under the LCD screen was a yellow engravement of the Crest of Friendship. 

"Wow, my digivice! What do I do with this?" Matt then watched as the SnowAgumon started to advance on Gabumon again. Gabumon was starting to back up. "Oh, now I know. Don't worry buddy, help's on the way," Matt said, pointing the LCD screen of his D-3 at Gabumon. The screen glowed, and a navy blue light emerged. It soared through the air at a supersonic speed as it collided with Gabumon's body. Gabumon then started to glow a bright light, and the SnowAgumon were blinded by it. A new transformation had begun.

"NET DIGIVOLUTION…"

Gabumon's fur ripped as his body started to expand, to about eight feet. The arms grew fatter, as so did the legs. The chest became fatter, and the hand expanded. Beady black eyes emerged on the face, and bear ears emerged. Three orange carrot ends emerged on his chest. New, white fur emerged, completing the transformation.

"Frigimon!!!"

Frigimon was bathed in a white light. Matt looked amazedly at the new Champion form of his digimon partner. The light then faded. "Frigimon?" Matt asked, his eyes widened at the sight of Frigimon.

"Yes Matt, Frigimon. As Gabumon, I used the power of Net Digivolution to digivolve to this form. My SubZero Ice Punch and Snow Ball attacks will freeze any of my enemies," Frigimon replied, explaining his attacks.

"Uh oh, I think we're overpowered," one of the SnowAgumon replied, Frigimon's shadow towered over them. Frigimon looked down on the little group.

"Overpowered? And I thought there was more power in numbers. Now, it's time finish what we started. SubZero Ice Punch!!!" Frigimon shouted, thrusting his fist forward. Three SnowAgumon collided with his fist, all of them freezing into blocks of ice. Frigimon then stepped on them, having them dissolve into data. The other SnowAgumon were frightened. They started to retreat.

"You think this is over? And I'm just getting warmed up? Get it, warmed up? Hah. Snow Ball!!!" Frigimon formed six snowballs in his hands, and then pitched them forward in a windmill like fashion. The snowballs flew through the air as they started to melt. They then made their way towards their targets. One of the SnowAgumon turned around as he saw the attack.

"NOOOOO!!!!!" The SnowAgumon screamed, as the snowball collided with their bodies, having them deleted as soon as they were struck by the attack. Matt then looked up at the back of his partner, and smiled, knowing he might have a chance of defeating the Omega now that his digimon could digivolve again. Frigimon looked back at Matt. The giant digimon then dedigivolved back to Gabumon.

"So Matt, what did you think of my new digivolution?" Gabumon asked, as he made his way to his human partner.

"I think it was great Gabumon. Now we might have a chance of defeating that Omega," Matt replied. Izzy and Tentomon then came up, joining the conversation.

"So Matt, you're deciding to stay here and help the Digi-Resistance fight the Omega?" Izzy asked, making eye-contact with Matt.

"Well Izzy, it seems I have no other choice. Besides, you're the only other digidestind around here I know," Matt said, putting a hand through Izzy's hair to mess it up. He chuckled.

"Hey, stop that! I like my hair," Izzy said, swatting Matt's hand away from his head. Matt laughed a little, before stopping. He then smiled at Izzy, and Izzy smiled back. They then laughed together as they made their way back to the jeep, before getting on and driving back towards the base of operations. Meanwhile, in the shadows, a creature was hiding in the darkness of the jungle.

"I must tell boss about the new digivolution," the creature said. It's eyes then glowed an evil red as it slowly faded away into the darkness…

Will the mysterious creature relay this information to it's master, the Omega of South America? And does Matt have a chance against the Omega now that Gabumon can net digivolve to Frigimon? Find out this and more next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!!!

Well guys, that's the end of Episode 06. So, Izzy and Matt are the main characters for our next couple of stories. And what will Tentomon net digivolve to? And who's the mysterious Amazon Omega? The answers will be revealed in the next few episodes, so I hope you enjoy the next few chapters of Digimon: The Digital War. Until then, ja ne!!!


	7. Troubling Memories

" Digimon: The Digital War "

By

Malcolm Yuy

Episode 07                                             " Troubling Memories "

Copyright of Malcolm Yuy.

Synopsis: Hey guys, this is Malcolm Yuy, here for the another edition of the Digital War. This fic would have been finished earlier if my computer wouldn't have screwed itself over a few times. So anyway, we'll move to the storyline. Last time, we moved to the Amazon, where we saw Matt as a jungle survivor. Another digidestind, Izzy, was part of the South American Digi-Resistance. Izzy and a few human troops were in battle with a group of SnowAgumon, and they almost won. But, Matt and Gabumon came to the rescue and saved the day. Izzy recruited Matt into the group, and Matt was groomed back to the way he was three years ago. Then, another group of SnowAgumon ambushed the Amazon. Matt and Gabumon hurried into battle, and it was almost over when a light appeared and changed Matt's digivice into a D-3 with a navy blue lens and the Crest of Friendship engraved under the LCD screen. And Gabumon net digivolved! Say hello to Frigimon!!!

          It was a dark, humid night in the Amazon Rainforest. The moon shown through the digital barrier, giving its moonlight to the canopy. It filtered through, until it made its way near the base of the South American Digi-Resistance. Right now, people were taking shifts by monitoring digimon activity in the control room, while other people were asleep. And right now, one of the Chosen digidestind was having trouble sleeping…

          Matt tossed and turned in bed, sweat cascading down his forehead. Gabumon was beside him, awoke by the sound of Matt's pain. Gabumon was trying to wake Matt up, but it was no use. The dog-like digimon looked upon his human partner in pain as he was having a bad dream…

          Matt was reliving the night at Tai and Kari's apartment. The night where everything changed. He remembered it perfectly. He felt comfortable, safe, secure in the arms of his one beloved. He smiled down upon her, enjoying to be in her company. And she, too, was enjoying his company. She smiled back at him, and then leaned up to give him a kiss. He happily returned it, and the two kept on kissing, until they heard a voice, making them part. The two looked toward the left, and heard T.K's voice. Matt then released his hold on his beloved, Sora, as the two made their way out onto the balcony. T.K. then told them to look into the sky, and what Matt saw made him falter. It was a white cloud with a green, digital barrier.

          Sora gasped as she saw the cloud, and hung onto Matt tightly. Matt looked down upon her, and wrapped his arms around her. And then, it happened. The voice of the Digimon Overlord came forth, and the fireballs of destruction came raining down on Odaiba. The shockwaves demolished everything, and the Chosen were blown into the air. Matt tried to keep his grip on Sora, but the winds were too tough for the young man. With the last ounce of his strength gone, he let go of Sora, and hollered horrifically into the night.

          "SORA!!!!!! T.K!!!!!!!!!" Matt screamed, seeing his younger sibling and his one true love going away from him. They yelled his name too, and then, Matt and Gabumon were separated from them. The last thing he remembered was something hitting his head, before he hit the ground floor of the Amazon Rainforest…

          "NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Matt hollered as he jerked up in bed, pulling up the covers. He breathed in hard as he looked around his quarters. He was in a white bed. His nightstand was on his left, with a lamp dangling over it. On his right, was his partner, looking at him in a concerned matter.

          "Matt, are you alright? It looked like you were having a bad dream," Gabumon asked.

          Matt slowly turned his head towards Gabumon, and looked at him sadly, before saying "It was horrible Gabumon. Absolutely horrible. I dreamed I was at Tai's apartment, reliving the Digimon Overlord's invasion of the Real World. I dreamed of losing my little brother, and of losing my one true love. It was terrifying." Matt then glanced at the alarm clock. It said 4:00 A.M.

          "Yes, it was. I'm sorry for what happened Matt. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you," Gabumon said. Matt looked at Gabumon and patted his head.

          "You don't have to be sorry Gabumon. You didn't know it was going to happen. Noone did. And even if we knew, could we have stood up to a power like that? And can we even defeat that Omega, here on this continent? I have my doubts Gabumon," Matt said. Gabumon looked up at Matt.

          "Listen Matt, I think we do have a chance of defeating that Omega. After all, I can digivolve again. And with Net Digivolution on our side we'll be stronger than ever. So, just don't worry about it right now. Try to go back to sleep," Gabumon instructed his human partner. Matt nodded, wiping the sweat off of his forehead, and smiling at Gabumon.

          "You're right Gabumon. Goodnight," Matt said, lying back down in bed, falling back into a peaceful slummber. Gabumon looked upon his partner for a few moments before he too fell to the temptation of the Sandman.

Have a nice rest, Matt. You're going to need it… 

          Meanwhile, in another one's sleeping quarters of the base, another digidestind was not having a nice night's sleep. Izzy Izumi tossed and turned in bed as sweat dribbled down the side of his face, dripping onto the covers of his bed. He had a frightened expression on his face, as he messed with the covers of his bed.

          Inside of Izzy's mind, the teen was also reliving the night he had at Tai and Kari's apartment. He was in the company of the one and only, Mimi Tachikawa. He was really into her, as he smiled at her, holding her around the waist. And she, was into him as well, her arms wrapped around his neck. She smiled at him back, before leaning up to give him a kiss. It was truly amazing, as sparks ignited in Izzy's heart, as he returned the kiss. A few minutes later, the two parted, as Izzy looked into Mimi's eyes, and she looked into his. He then leaned towards her ear and whispered "Mimi, I think I'm in love with you…" He then backed away a little. Mimi became shocked for a moment before tears of joy streamed down her face. She gave Izzy a smile before leaning up to his ear and whispering "I love you too Koushiro-kun." She then backed away, and the two smiled at each other. 

          Just then, the two's enjoyus night was interrupted by the sound of T.K's voice. Izzy and Mimi looked at T.K, and then at each other. Izzy then took Mimi's hand as the two walked out onto the balcony of the apartment. Izzy remembered looking up at the night sky, and seeing the white digital field with a green barrier, spreading over the sky like wildfire. He remembered Mimi lunging onto him in fear, and then, the Digimon Overlord attacked. He remembered as huge fireballs emerged from the cloud, dispersing onto the district of Odaiba, as buildings were being scorched into nothingness. Shockwaves then emerged, and tore the apartment complex apart. Izzy and the others were then sent into air.

          "I'm not going to let go!" Izzy hollered, as he kept his grip on Mimi's hands. He didn't want to let go. He told himself he wouldn't let go. But, the waves were having their effect on the two digidestind, making it harder to keep one's grip. Izzy's grip loosened, until finally the their hands were no longer interlaced. Mimi looked at Izzy with tears in her eyes. Izzy looked back, as tears formed in his eyes. He cryed, knowing he might never see his love, ever again. Mimi then hollered to her one love. 

"IZZZYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!"

"MIMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!"

          The last thing Izzy remembered was being blown away, far away from his one true love, until he hit sand, making him go unconscious…

          "DAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Izzy screamed, jerking up in bed. The sensation he had also woke up his digimon partner. Sweat cascaded down Izzy's forehead, as Izzy glanced around the room nervously. Tentomon looked at Izzy, concerned for his well being.

          "Izzy, is there something wrong?" Tentomon asked, starting to fly around the room. Izzy glanced around until his eyes fell on Tentomon. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he gulped nervously, remembering the dream.

          "It was terrible Tentomon, terrible. I was dreaming…that I was extensively reliving the night at Tai and Kari's apartment with Mimi. Of the destruction of Odaiba and the coming of the Digimon Overlord and his minions…" Izzy trailed off as an image of raining fireballs from the digital rift came into his mind. It then flashed away.

          "Maybe you should calm down, and think of something relaxing before going back to sleep," Tentomon suggested. 

          "Yeah Tentomon, I think I'll do that. Thanks for the superior suggestion," Izzy said, wiping off his forehead and glancing at the clock. It was now 6:00 A.M. "Oh great, it's time to get up anyway," Izzy said, getting out of bed. He then went over to his dresser as he opened it up, getting out some clean under wear and socks. He also got out a towel and bathing cloth as he stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. About twenty minutes later, Izzy came out as clean as a whistle. He then went back to the dresser, pulled out a grey t-shirt, some camoflauge pants, and pulled them on. He then pulled on his boots, and also put on his green army jacket. He then clipped the digivice onto his jacket pocket, and got his laptop. "Come on Tentomon, we got to go see how Matt's doing," Izzy said. Tentomon nodded as he followed Izzy out of the room, having Izzy locking the door before leaving. He then made his way into Matt's quarters.

          Matt was daydreaming as he was washing his hair, back to the days of being in the Teenage Wolves. He remembered performing on stage, the feeling of appeasing the crowd, his vocals along with his bandmates blending together, to form a harmonious sound. He remembered his one hit single "I Turn Around." He remembered how girls screamed his name as he tried to escape the auditorium after his performances, trying to get his autograph or asking him out on a date, or if they could marry him. Matt remembered signing a few autographs, before ditching the scene to meet up with his love at the nearby park. Boy, those were the days…

          Matt then awoke from the daydream, and finished showering up. He then got out of the shower, dryed himself off and wrapped the towel around him. He then shaved and brushed his teeth. He then pulled on some decent boxer shorts as he got out of the bathroom. As soon as he got out, he heard a knock on the door. He walked over to it.

          "Who is it?" he asked, looking through the peep hole.

          "It's Izzy," Izzy answered on the other side. Matt unlocked his door, and let Izzy and Tentomon through.

          "Ohayo Izzy. So, what's up?" Matt asked, working on making his bed. Gabumon walked into the bathroom as he started to take a bath.

          Izzy was wearing a backpack, with his laptop straped to it. In his hands, he was carrying a load of folded, pressed clothes. He handed them to Matt.

          "Everything's alright Matt. Here are some clothes to wear for the next few days," Izzy said. Matt nodded as he put them onto his bed. He then pulled on some blue camoflauge pants with a grey t-shirt. He then pulled ona blue army jacket, like the one Izzy had. He then pulled on his boots, and clipped the D-3 of Friendship onto his belt clip. Gabumon then emerged from the bathroom, clean as could be.

          "Thanks for the clothes Izzy. So, what are we going to do for today?" Matt asked, as two digidestind and their digimon left the room, Matt locking it behind him with his key, before going toward the top floor.

          "Arigato Matt. Today, we're going to be scouting the Amazon for any potenial threats of harmful digimon. But before we do that, we're going to the control room," Izzy said, as the two proceeded up the staircase to the top floor. Gabumon and Tentomon were talking.

          "Is Izzy always like this?" Gabumon asked. Tentomon looked down from hovering in the air.

          "He has been ever since he joined the Digital Resistance," Tentomon said, as the group finally made their way into the control room. On the center monitor screen, it was showing activity on the Net.

          "What's that?" Matt asked, pointing towards the huge computer screen. Izzy glanced at it, and then at Matt.

          "Oh, that? That's the Net Wave, a program designed to track renegade digimon on the Net. We track them and make sure they don't break through and bio-merge into the Real World. But sometimes we're unsuccessful, and they make it through. Then we have a lot of trouble. Other than that, there's something I need to tell you," Izzy informed, with Matt glancing down at him. 

          "And what do you need to tell me exactly?" Matt asked, looking down at Izzy as the two sat at a console. Izzy turned his seat in Matt's direction. 

          "Well Matt, remember yesterday how Gabumon net digivolved to Frigimon?" Izzy asked. An flash of what happened previously came on in Matt's mind. Of the white beam traveling into his digivice, having it transform into a D-3 with a navy blue lens and the Crest of Friendship engraved under the LCD screen, and having a beam travel from it and into Gabumon. He also remembered of Gabumon's massive digivolution into Frigimon, and how Frigimon had beaten the SnowAgumon into a pulp. He then shook off the memory.

          "Yeah, I do," Matt replied.

          "Well, it's happened before. I got a recent report from the headquarters in New York that two digidestind were able to get their digimon to net digivolve as well. And you want to know who they were? It was Davis and Mimi!!!!" Izzy exclaimed. As the answer was processing into Matt's mind, the teen smiled. 

          "You mean, that the others can still get their digimon to digivolve? That's wonderful!!!!" Matt exclaimed. 

          "Well Matt, we both know that only Mimi, Davis and you can. I doubt if the other eight are alive. And even if they are, they might not be able to get their digimon to net digivolve," Izzy replied in his own opinion.

          "Oh. Do you know how Net Digivolution occurs?" Matt asked.

          "Well, from the report I got, Net Digivolution comes from the Net and from the chromosomes of _your _DNA, so in a way you're helping Gabumon digivolve, instead of just using your inner strength," Izzy explained. An alarm then rang throughout the base.

          "It's an alarm. There must be a group of renegade digimon nearby," Izzy replied. He typed in a few keys, and then pressed enter on the computer keyboard. On the center monitor, it showed a group of Flymon racing across the forest, fighting off the human troops and deleting digimon. Matt looked horrified for a moment, before regaining his composure. 

          "We should go out there Izzy," Matt said. Izzy looked at Matt.

          "Why, so we can get killed by the Flymon? I don't think so Matt," Izzy replied. 

          "Oh, come on you sissy," Matt said, grabbing Izzy by the arm. The two then ran out of the base with their digimon, emerging outside into the Amazon. Matt got into a jeep, and forced Izzy to sit beside him. Tentomon and Gabumon got into the back. "Here we go guys," Matt replied, as he cranked up the engine. The jeep roared to life as Matt backed out of the base. He then turned into a 180°, before driving towards the scene of the battle.

          "Matt, how do you know where we're going? You don't know where the Flymon are!!!" Izzy exclaimed, getting out his laptop and turning it on.

          "I know where we're going because its where Gabumon net digivolved to Frigimon," Matt said. After driving for five more minutes, the jeep emerged onto the battleground. Injured humans layed on the ground, curled up, shaking in pain from being stung by the Flymon, blood oozing from their arms. Matt grimaced as he saw this. He then got out of jeep. 

          "I wonder where they are," Izzy said, looking around the trees of the rainforest. Matt looked around too. The group of Flymon, which there were five of, were ascended above them. They happily looked down upon the digidestind.

          "Oh, this'll be great. They won't know what hit them. Ready men?" the leader of the Flymon asked, glancing at the other four. The other four Flymon nodded, and then the leader looked back onto Matt and Izzy.

"Then let's attack!!!!!" the Flymon hollered as they emerged from their hiding place, desending onto the ground below. They then shot their stingers at Matt and Izzy. Gabumon saw something out of the corner of his eye, as well as Tentomon. The two got out of the jeep and pushed Matt and Izzy to the ground.

          "What was that?" Matt asked, looking at Izzy. Izzy looked back at him.

          "How should I know? I don't know everything you know," Izzy replied. Tentomon and Gabumon were in front of their human partners.

          "To answer your question Matt, it was a group of Flymon, and they're coming this way," Gabumon said, looking back at Matt. Matt then nodded as he got up. He then helped Izzy up and got out his D-3. 

          "Then what are we waiting for? Let's nail them!!!" Matt aimed his D-3 at Gabumon. A navy blue light shot out as it collided with Gabumon's body. The Flymon started advancing towards him.

"NET DIGIVOLUTION…"

          "Gabumon net digivolve to-" Gabumon's fir ripped as binary code integrated with his body. His body expanded, as he grew several feet taller. His fur became white, and his head transformed into a bear head. The fur then came back on, and his transformation was complete.

"Frigimon!!!"

          "Snow Ball!!!!" Frigimon hollered, forming snowballs in his hands. He then fired them rapidly at the Flymon, and they used their stingers to avoid the oncoming attack. One flew towards Frigimon, and after he dodged the last ball, Frigimon saw him and connected his fist with the Flymon's face. "SubZero Ice Punch!!!" Frigimon's punch hit the first Flymon head-on, causing him to freeze into a block of ice. As soon as he hit the ground, he dissolved into data.

          "Who wants a piece of me?" Frigimon asked. The other four Flymon regrouped, and flew behind Frigimon. 

          "Frigimon look out! They're right behind you!!!" Matt exclaimed. As Frigimon turned around, the Flymon advanced towards Frigimon at an acclerating rate.

          "Poison Stingers!!!" the Flymon aimed their stingers at Frigimon, and fired them at him. The big bear Champion created a huge block of ice, and the stingers hit them, destroying it, but keeping Frigimon safe. Matt wiped the nervous sweat off his forehead. 

          "You think you were safe? Because now your digimon is going to die. Men, let's attack!!!" the little squadron of Flymon doubled back behind Frigimon again, charging in as fast as they could. Matt's eyes widened in horror. 

          "Frigimon, they're coming to get you from behind again!!!" Matt hollered. Frigimon slowly turned around, and as his head faced the Flymon, the squadron knocked him down.

          "AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Frigimon screamed, as five poison needles made their way into his arms. Poison intervened with his blood vessels, absorbing his energy and making him weak. A few moments later, Frigimon dedigivolved back to Gabumon.

          "See how weak he is? He's no match for us Flymon. And now, you're going to join your partner, dead as a doornail," the leader of the Flymon replied. He and the rest of the troop flew back, before lunging in towards Matt and Gabumon. Izzy and Tentomon watched as this was happening.

          "Izzy, I have to go and save them," Tentomon replied. 

          "No, you can't go Tentomon, it's too dangerous," Izzy replied. Tentomon looked at the Flymon, and then back at Izzy.

          "But Izzy, if I don't save them, then they'll be dead," Tentomon replied. Izzy nodded, knowing Tentomon was right. But, what if he tried to save them and failed? Then they would be in a very bad prodicament.

          "I wish I knew what to do…" Izzy pondered. He looked inside of his heart, and when he found the answer, a purple beam shot out of the digital rift, and into his digivice. His digivice transformed into a D-3 with dark purple lens and the Crest of Knowledge engraved under the LCD screen of the D-3. It then glowed with power.

          "Izzy, use the power. Have me digivolve!!!" Tentomon hollered. Izzy smiled as he pointed the D-3 screen at Tentomon.

          "I wouldn't have it any other way. Digivolve!!!" As Izzy finished his words, a purple beam shot out of the D-3 screen, and made its way toward Tentomon. As soon as it collided with his body, a bright light formed. The Flymon caught this, which made them off-guard. Binary code was being absorbed in Tentomon's body, as a new transformation began.

"NET DIGIVOLUTION…"

          Binary code made its way into Tentomon's body. His exoskeleton split as his body expanded, growing taller. Immense muscles formed on his arms. The wings expanded, and two scissor like pincers protruded from his head. His exoskeleton then emerged, from his body mostly in red. His transformation then was complete.

"Kuwagamon!!!"

          "Kuwagamon? Kuwagamon was the first digimon we ever faced in the Digital World," Izzy said, remembering how him and his other friends' digimon digivolved for the first time to stop that Kuwagamon. But, this one was different.

          "Yes Izzy, I am a Kuwagamon, but not that one. As Tentomon, I used Net Digivolution to digivolve to this form. My Scissor Arms and Power Guillotine attacks will snap any digimon in two," Kuwagamon described, ready to attack. The Flymon turned their attenion toward him.

          "So, you think that since you can digivolve you think you are a match for us? Think again. Let's attack!!!!" the Flymon hollered, now charging towards Kuwagamon. Izzy closed his eyes, fearing that his partner might be destroyed. Kuwagamon took to the air, charging towards the Flymon.

          "You think you're so hot? Try this on for size! Power Guillotine!!!" Kuwagamon hollered. His pincers shrank back, before charging in and intersecting each other, slicing three Flymon into data. He flew past the remaining two, and turned back around. "Had enough? I'm just getting warmed up," Kuwagamon said.

          "We're leaving now!!!" the Flymon hollered, trying to escape Kuwagamon's clutches. Kuwagamon sneered, and then flew in behind them.

          "You aren't getting away Flymon. And here's the final attack. Scissor Arms!!!!" Kuwagamon extended his arms forward, as they crossed each other in a fast, scissor-like motion, sawing the two remaining Flymon in half. They cryed out in agony as they dissolved into nothingness. Kuwagamon then flew back and landed in front of Izzy.

          "So Izzy, what do you think of me now?" Kuwagamon asked.

          "I think you're an excellent fighter, Kuwagamon," Izzy replied, smiling up at his digimon partner. He then remembered that Matt and Gabumon needed help. "Come on Kuwagamon, we have to help Matt and Gabumon." Izzy and Kuwagamon made their way towards them. Matt looked down worredly at Gabumon, was was cringing in pain. A few moments later, he dedigivolved into Tsunomon.

          "Come on, we'll put him on Kuwagamon's back," Izzy said. Matt nooded as he took Tsunomon by the arm, and the two humans got on Kuwagamon's back. Kuwagamon then rose to the air, and cut his way through the rainforest canopy and into the sky. He then flew back towards the base.

          When they got there, they descended onto the ground, and Kuwagamon dedigivolved back to Tentomon. Izzy and Matt then hurried the weak Tsunomon into the base, and went to the medical floor. They were greeted by a digimon doctor, a human who had studied digimon physiology for three years. His name was Dr. Hattan.

          "What seems to be the problem guys?" Dr. Hattan asked.

          "This Tsunomon has been hurt Dr. Hattan. Can you help him?" Izzy asked. Dr. Hattan looked down at the cringing Tsunomon in Matt's arms. He frowned at it, before asking Matt to take him. Matt nodded sadly as he gave the doctor Tsunomon. 

          "I'll see what I can do. Come back within the hour," Dr. Hattan instructed. Izzy and Matt nodded, and left the medical floor. Within the hour, the two returned at a front desk, to see Dr. Hattan smiling. 

          "So, how is he?" Matt asked, scared his digimon partner might be gone for good. But once he saw Dr. Hattan smiling, his frown dissappeared. 

          "Your Tsunomon is alright," Dr. Hattan replied, handing the sleeping digimon back to Matt. Matt smiled as he hugged his sleeping digimon partner.

          "Thank you Dr. Hattan," Matt said, smiling down upon the sleeping Tsunomon. Dr. Hattan smiled at Matt.

          "You're welcome Matt. Just remember to give him rest and plenty of food and he'll be back to normal," Dr. Hattan instructed. Matt nodded as he and Izzy left the floor. That night, Izzy was laying down in his bed, looking up at the ceiling.

          "What are you thinking about Izzy?" Tentomon asked.

          "Oh, I'm just thinking about what happened today. I'm glad everything turned out alright," Izzy replied, before slowly falling asleep. Tentomon flew down and snuggled beside his human partner.

          "Me too Izzy, me too…" Tentomon replied, as sleep dawned upon him. The room then faded to black…

Will Tsunomon be back to full health by the next assult? Will Tentomon and Gabumon's new digivolutions be enough to stop the South American Omega? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!!!

Well, that's all for Episode 07. Sorry it took me so long. High school is finally back in session down here in Georgia, and I'm stuck in AP U.S. History. I had to write an essay over the weekend, and I have a project in Health class. And on top of that I'm on the cross-country team, so now you know why it took me so long to finish this. I hope this one won't dissappoint you!!! 'Till later, ja ne!!!


	8. Ambushing the Omega

" Digimon: The Digital War "

By

Malcolm Yuy

Episode 08                                           " Ambushing the Omega "                         

Copyright of Malcolm Yuy.

Synopsis: Hey guys, this is Malcolm Yuy with Episode 08 of the Digital War. Last time, our heroes had to stop a group of renegade Flymon sent by the South American Omega to infiltrate the base of the Digi-Resistance. Matt and Izzy went after them. Frigimon tried to stop them, but the Flymon were too quick, and therefore poisoned the big bear. Izzy, frightened by having the same thing happen to his partner, would not let him go into battle. But, Tentomon told Izzy what would happen if he didn't go on into battle. And when Izzy made his decision, a purple beam rained down and transformed Izzy's digivice into a D-3 with dark purple lens and the Crest of Knowledge engraved under the LCD screen. And Tentomon net digivolved to save the day! It's time to meet Kuwagamon!!!

          It was another hot and humid night in the Amazon. But thankfully in the base of the South American Digi-Resistance, there was air-conditioning, giving the sleeping soldiers cold rooms to sleep in, feeling comfortable since they were cool. But, some of the digidestind weren't cool. Especially the mind of one digidestind, the Keeper of Friendship. Again, he was tossing and turning in bed. He wasn't reliving the night of the Digimon Overlord, but he was having another dream. Tsunomon, his partner, looked at him concerned. It was worse than the last time Matt had nightmares.

          "Matt, Matt, wake up, wake up!!!" Tsunomon hollered as he jumped up and down on the bed, rocking it. It was no use. His human partner would simply not wake up. Sweat was perspiring down Matt's forehead as the unrestly teen cringed in his sleep, violent images racing through his mind. 

          In his mind, Matt dreamed that he was in some sort of field. Around him were other people, and they had digimon as well. But, they were shrouded in darkness, so Matt couldn't tell who they were. Around him, were bones and skulls everywhere of human carcasses, and up ahead was a huge golden castle. Coming out of the top of the castle was an enormous green beam, soaring up into the sky, and into a rift.  Also ahead of him, he saw a huge, dark flying digimon. It said something, and the people around Matt dissappeared. The digimon got bigger and attacked the flying one, but he took them down easily. Only one other person and their digimon was standing alive in the field. Matt looked at them, and saw something familiar in the shrouded figure, but he couldn't tell what. 

          The figure stood up to the dark flying digimon, but trying as he might, the flying took him and his digimon down too. The flying digimon laughed evilly as destroyed the shrouded human. He then looked upon Matt. He opened his mouth, and a huge fireball emerged from it, wiping out everything in its path…

          "NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Matt screamed, jerking up in bed again. That dream was awful, but the place Matt and the other shrouded people were looked vaguely familiar, as well as the people there. 

          "Matt, are you alright? You were tossing and turning in bed again," Tsunomon replied, looking up at his human partner. Matt turned his head to the right, and looked down upon Tsunomon.

          "I'm sorry Tsunomon, I was just having another nightmare. It was horrifying, like some premonition or something," Matt said. He frowned as he looked around his quarters. He then looked back down at his digimon partner. "What time is it Tsunomon?" Matt asked. Tsunomon bounced forward a little to Matt's D-3, and looked at the digital clock.

          "It's 5:30 A.M, Matt," Tsunomon answered. 

          "Then I might as well get up. I only have half an hour anyway," Matt replied as he shucked the covers off of himself, rising from his bed. He took Tsunomon into his arms and went into the bathroom. About 20 minutes later, Matt got out of the bathroom feeling nice and clean. He then pulled on long-sleeved grey shirt and green pants with brown boots. He rolled up his sleeves and clipped the D-3 to his side. He kept his shirt untucked. 

          "Come on Tsunomon, we're getting out of here," Matt said, opening the door to emerge into the hallway. He then locked the door behind him as him and Tsunomon ascended up the stairs and onto the main control room. He turned to the right, instead of heading toward the computer, and headed into another room. In that room, was a basic kitchen with an oven, stove, microwave, refrigerator, everything you could name for food appliances and more. Izzy was sitting at a table with Tentomon by his side, sipping coffee from his mug, working on something on his laptop. Matt looked at Izzy, and then shook his head as he poured himself a glass of orange juice. He also grabbed himself some toast, and three donuts. He and Tsunomon then joined a seat beside Izzy.

          "So Izzy, what are you working on?" Matt asked, sipping his OJ. Izzy looked from the laptop monitor to see Matt's face.

          "Oh, Good Morning Matt. I'm trying to find the location of the Omega's base of commands. If we find out where it is, we can storm it and destroy that Omega," Izzy answered, turning his attenion back to the computer. Matt fed Tsunomon some toast, and after the little digimon finished eating, Matt's D-3 lit up.

"Tsunomon digivolve to Gabumon!!!"

          As Tsunomon, the digimon was on the table, beside the plate of toast and donuts. Since he digivolved, the weight got unbalanced, so the plate, along with the food, were tossed into the air. Matt saw this as he grabbed the plate, and then got the food to fall onto the plate. He wiped his forehead clean when he put the plate back onto the table. He then smiled at seeing Gabumon. He hugged his partner.

          "Congratulations Gabumon!!!" Matt hollered as he squeezed the life out of his partner. Gabumon smiled, and then said weakly.

          "Thanks for the support Matt, but can you please let go? I'm going to lose my air!!!" Gabumon said. Matt let go of his partner, allowing him to breathe in air.

          "Sorry buddy," Matt said. Matt and Gabumon turned their attenion back to Izzy when he said something.

          "I found it! It's located in the Mayan ruins," Izzy said, turning the laptop so Matt and Gabumon could see. There was a picture of the ancient Mayan city of Chitchen Itza, located in Mexico.

          "But Izzy, isn't Chitchen Itza in Mexico?" Matt asked. Izzy nodded.

          "That's correct Matt," Izzy answered.

          "Then how are we going to get there? We can't drive a jeep all the way to Mexico, there's no way to get across and it would take too long!" Matt exclaimed.

          "Procisely Matt. That's why we're taking the helicopter," Izzy replied. Matt and Gabumon looked at Izzy and Tentomon.

          "You have a helicopter? Do you even know to operate one?" Matt asked.

          "No, but I know someone who does. We're going to be the leaders of a squadron, who are going to infiltrate the Omega's base. Once we get to him, we can take him down and free Latin America from his tyrant rule," Izzy said.

          "What rule? I haven't seen anything around here that he rules!!!" Matt exclaimed.

          "Matt, the Omega all rule parts of the world, they also rule us, and they rule most of the human/digimon population. You don't know this, but in most cities, humans and digimon are employed as slaves, to do the Omega's dirty work. It seems they're preparing something, because stationed in each major continent in one city is a huge satellite dish. Here, I'll show you." Izzy typed a few commands in his laptop, and brung up seven pictures of satellite dishes all around the world.

          "What do you think they're up to?" Matt asked, as he and Gabumon were looking at the images on the screen. There was a satellite in Paris, New York, Antartica, Sydney, Mexico City, Nairobi and one in Tokyo.

          "I think they're trying to form a gate to let their leader through. You see, when the Digimon Overlord attacked the Real World, I also think he was trying to get through the warp. But, I think that since he was a highly evolved Mega, his data might have been unstable. So, I think he created the Omega to watch over the Real World and try to develop ways of bringing him here one day," Izzy theorized. Matt took all of this in.

          "So, you're saying that the Omega have been sent here to temporarily rule this world until their master can get through? That's harsh," Matt replied. Just then, five soldiers in body armor with their digimon walked into the room. As soon as they saw Izzy, they stopped and saluted him.

          "Lieutenant Izumi sir, we're ready for orders," the leader of the group replied. Izzy and Matt looked up from the laptop.

          "Well Matt, Tentomon, I guess it's time to go. Let's do this," Izzy said as he closed his laptop. He and Matt got out of their seats, and with their digimon, proceeded to leave the room.

          A few minutes later, the two Chosen, along with the five plus another five soldiers, were on the helicopter, flying toward Chitchen Itza. Izzy was back to working on his laptop, with Tentomon sitting in his lap. Matt was sitting right beside Izzy.

          "Okay Matt, here's the game plan. First, we're going to have the soldiers drop in and infiltrate the base. We will direct them around, and ambush any of the Omega's servants. Once we find the Omega, you and I will have Tentomon and Gabumon net digivolve and take him down. Any questions?" Izzy asked.

          "Yeah, I do have a question. Have you ever been to Uranus?" Matt asked, laughing. Izzy growled at Matt. Matt saw the look on Izzy's face and then stopped laughing. "Sorry Izzy, I just wanted to do that to lighten the mood," Matt said, still giggling a little.

          "That's alright Matt, but I hope you won't do that again," Izzy said. Matt quieted down. 

The pilot of the helicopter took his speaker and replied through it, "Lieutenant Izumi, we have arrived at the drop site. Ready men?" The other soldiers nodded, and got out their parachute bags and straped them on. The helicopter was dangling above the old sites at Chitchen Itza. Izzy smiled as he turned on his application program on the laptop. He went to a command that said "Stealth Mode" and connected a wire from the helicopter into his laptop. He clicked the "Stealth Mode" command and a wave went through the helicopter's system, making the helicopter invisible from the outside. The soldiers then started to jump from the helicopter silently and parachute with their digimon outside the facility. When all of them were finished jumping, the pilot silently landed the helicopter in the rainforest. Matt, Gabumon, Izzy and Gabumon decended onto the ground. They slowly moved in and jointed the soldiers inside the temple. But what they didn't know was that they were being watched.

Meanwhile, in the throne room of the temple, the South American Omega was watching, and smiling evilly as he saw the soldiers infiltrate the rooms and find nothing.

"Hmm, this is getting boring. I must do something to make this show more interesting. Ah, I know." The Omega used his mind to speak to some of his digimon troops, and they began to crawl out of the shadows…

Back in the other part of the temple, Matt and Izzy were being directed around by a soldier and his digimon. All of a sudden, they heard something behind them.

"Did you hear that?" Tentomon asked, buzzing around the room.

"Yeah, and it was big," Gabumon answered, glancing around. Just then, Matt and Izzy turned, because the temple had started to rumble. Their eyes widened when they saw something huge come this way. It was a huge Dokugumon!!!

"Oh great, it's a huge insect!!!" Matt hollered. The soldier got in front of Matt and Izzy to defend them. His digimon was a DarkAgumon. The Dokugumon was now a few feet in front of them.

"DarkAgumon attack!!!" the soldier ordered, getting out his gun to fire at the digimon.

"Right! Dark Pepper Breath!!!" DarkAgumon fired three black fireballs, which hit the Dokugumon. Since it was so huge, the fireballs basically did little to nothing. The soldier then fired his gun at it, but the bullets just bounced right off its body.

"Hah, you think some little fireballs and some bullets are going to hurt me? Think again little soldier. Spider Thread!!!" Dokugumon opened his mouth, and an acid web wrapped itself around the soldier and DarkAgumon. The Dokugumon started to choke the little dinosaur.

"Oh no, DarkAgumon!!!" the soldier replied, looking over to his partner. Matt and Izzy cringed in horror, as Gabumon and Tentomon stood there.

"Izzy, we have to do something!" Tentomon replied. Izzy and Matt then regained their composure.

"Right Tentomon. Net digivolve!!!" Izzy took out his D-3 and aimed it at Tentomon. The LCD screen lit up as a dark purple beam radiated out of it and into Tentomon's body, giving him binary code. Tentomon then lit up, and the transformation began.

"NET DIGIVOLUTION…"

"Tentomon net digivolve to Kuwagamon!!!"

Kuwagamon emerged in a purple light. It then faded, as he emerged from where Tentomon was. "Try this on for size Dokugumon! Scissor Arms!!!" Kuwagamon extended his arms forward as they cut through the web, untangling the soldier and his digimon and making them free. They then fleed to safety, standing beside Matt and Gabumon.

"Hah, you think that little trick is suppose to impress me? Take this!!!!" Dokugumon charged forward as he basically tackled Kuwagamon into the temple wall.

"Kuwagamon!!!" Izzy hollered, seeing his digimon in pain. Dust had formed from the assult, and when it cleared, Kuwagamon was still standing.

"Oh, that was a doozy. But's time we wrap this up, so to speak. Prepare to be crushed Dokugumon. Power Guillotine!!!" Kuwagamon flew forward as his pincers sliced through Dokugumon's body, slicing the spider digimon in half. As Kuwagamon landed behind him, Dokugumon gasped for air, before dissolving into data. Kuwagamon sighed as he dedigivolved back into Tentomon. He then rejoined Izzy and the rest of the group.

"Hmm, the Chosen of Knowledge's digimon is a very good fighter. I'm going to have to watch out for him," the Omega said, as he watched them through the base monitors. He was glad he had already wiped out the rest of the platoon. He smirked in silence, continuing to watch the action…

"So Izzy, have we gotten to the Omega yet?" Matt asked, walking beside Izzy. Izzy looked over at Matt.

"I don't know Matt, but I think the throne room is up ahead," Izzy inquired. The three humans and their digimon made their way into the throne room. It was very dark.

"Well well well, what have we here? You have finally made your way here digidestind. I am proud, since you Chosen seem to be much of a challenge. But here's something to make it tougher," the Omega's voice rang. Izzy and Matt, along with their digimon partners, heard the sound of a chainsaw, and someone screaming, as well as something being sliced. After that action, the temple lit up, and what Izzy and Matt saw was horrifying. The soldier was sliced in two! Blood was oozing out of his chest, and his eyes were a beady white. His digimon was gone. This outraged Matt and Izzy.

"How dare you take a life of an innocent! Show yourself!!!" Matt demanded, yelling throughout the room.

"Alright, if you insist…" the Omega's voice rang. Slowly but surely, Matt, Izzy, Gabumon and Tentomon saw someone coming their way. When it got closer, it wasn't walking, but floating.

"Well well well, aren't we a sore sport? I was just having a little fun," the Omega said, smiling evilly. Matt and Izzy frowned at the smile.

"Well this time, your fun's over. You're going down Giromon," Izzy replied.

"Oh, so you know what type of digimon I am. I'm touched. But, that won't help you in the long run…" Giromon trailed off, as the scene faded to black…

So, the South American Omega has been revealed! It's Giromon!!! Will Gabumon and Tentomon be a match for this sniveling digimon? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!!!

Well guys, that's all for Episode 08. Just two more episodes until a new group takes the place of Matt and Izzy. I've been so busy I haven't decided who and where the next part of the story will take place. Until the next episode, ja ne!!! 


	9. The Battle for Latin America, Pt 1

" Digimon: The Digital War "

By

Malcolm Yuy

Episode 09                                       " The Battle for Latin America, Pt.1 "

Copyright of Malcolm Yuy.

Synopsis: Hey guys, long time no see. Last time, Matt and Izzy finally decided to ambush the Omega's base of operations in the Mayan ruins. They stormed it to end up all alone, and now have to face Giromon, the South American Omega! Can these two defeat the menacing demon, or will he turn the tables on them? Read on to find out!!!

          "So, you think you are a match for me? Let's see you try," Giromon replied, as he geared up his chainsaw.

          "We're going to do more than try, we're going to defeat you. Tentomon, net digivolve!!!" Izzy hollered. 

          "You too Gabumon!!!" Matt hollered. Matt and Izzy pointed their D-3s at their respective digimon, and beams came out, colliding with their bodies, making their digimon grow stronger and glow. A transformation then began.

"NET DIGIVOLUTION…"

          "Tentomon net digivolve to-" Tentomon glowed as binary code made its way into his body, making him grow larger. Pincers formed near his mouth, and the transformation concluded.

"Kuwagamon!!!"

          "Gabumon net digivolve to-" Gabumon's fur ripped as binary code also entered his body, making him grow and expand into an enormous white bear digimon. His transformation then ended.

"Frigimon!!!"

          "Try this on for size Giromon!!! Snow Ball!!!" Frigimon hollered, hurling hundreds of snowballs in Giromon's direction. The small digimon teleported, having them miss him every time. He then teleported in front of Frigimon. Frigimon got scared.

          "How about this you big polar bear? Big Bang Boom!!!" Giromon stretched out his palm, and a little orange energy ball formed, growing to about the size of a tennis ball. He then hurled his arm back and fired the ball forward, releasing it. It hit Frigimon in the chest, exploding, sending the big digimon back to hit the wall of the throne room.

          "Frigimon!!!" Kuwagamon flew toward Giromon, ready to attack. He then threw his arms back in front of Giromon, and then slashed them forward. "Scissor Arms!!!" as the arms came toward Giromon, the little digimon flew up, the attack missing him by inches.

          "Pathetic Kuwagamon, pathetic. Big Bang Boom!!!" Again, Giromon sent a little energy ball toward Kuwagamon's direction. And again it exploded, sending Kuwagamon to join his camrade at the other side of the temple.

          "Kuwagamon! Frigimon!!!" Matt and Izzy cryed in unison. The two looked in where their digimon were, wondering if the two Champion level were alright. Smoke and dust blocked their vision, but soon it cleared, and Matt and Izzy were relieved when it cleared. Frigimon and Kuwagamon were still standing!

          "Let's try to attack together this time Frigimon!" Kuwagamon suggested to his partner in battle.

          "Right Kuwagamon! Let's try this again!!! Snow Ball!!!" Frigimon again hurled hundreds of snowballs in Giromon's direction. And again the small digimon dodged the attacks, but as soon as he appeared in front of Giromon, Kuwagamon came up from behind the Omega and his arm collided with Giromon's back, sending the little digimon to the wall!

          "Alright! Great job Frigimon, Kuwagamon!!!" Izzy hollered. He was really excited. It seemed that if the two worked together, maybe they would have a solid chance against the Omega. Dust had formed where Giromon had hit at the wall. When it cleared, Giromon was still standing, with red blood trickling down his mouth. He smirked at the two Chosen Digimon.

          "Hmm, that was the first time I've ever been hit. Well, at least you two won't lose this battle for nothing," Giromon replied. He then frowned as he dissappeared.

          "Where did he go?" Izzy and Matt looked around, and then saw a glint of dark purple as the little Omega teleported behind Frigimon.

          "Frigimon look out!!!" Matt hollered. Frigimon turned around, and Giromon grinned as he revved up his chainsaw.

          "I got you now Frigimon! Chainsaw!!!" Giromon charged forward as his saw collided with Frigimon's skin, making the big bear bleed. He fell back, hitting the ground. Kuwagamon then took charge. He flew toward Giromon. Giromon looked behind him as he saw Kuwagamon heading toward him, and teleported, having Kuwagamon collide with Frigimon.

          "Uh! Giromon's just too fast! I wish we could find a way to slow him down!" Izzy hollered. Kuwagamon and Frigimon got back up, and Frigimon cleaned his wound by forming ice and covering his wound with it, having it heal his fur. Giromon then appeared in front of the two digidestind.

          "So, you haven't figured out a way to kill me yet? Then I'll just figure it out for you. I'll kill you!!! Chainsaw!!!" Giromon hollered, as he charged the boys. The boys were frightened, thinking this was their last moments. They closed their eyes, preparing for the worst. As Giromon came a few inches from them, their digivices lit up, blinding the Omega, giving their digimon time to attack.

          "Get him now! Scissor Arms!!!" Kuwagamon and Frigimon made their way toward Giromon, and Kuwagamon slashed his arms forward, colliding with Giromon's sides, making the little digimon spin around. Frigimon then charged his fist forward.

          "SubZero Ice Punch!!!" Frigimon's fist collided with Giromon's body, having the little digimon freeze into a block of ice, and hitting the ground of the temple. Izzy and Matt sighed. It was finally over.

          "We got him!!! Good job guys, now we can head back to base!" Matt exclaimed. He and Izzy turned their backs, as they started to retreat out of the temple. Frigimon and Kuwagamon followed, but then heard something sizzing behind them. They turned to look back.

          "Um guys, how can I say this in a good way? It's not over yet," Frigimon replied. 

          "What do you mean it isn't over yet? We got-" Matt stopped as he and Izzy turned around and saw the block of ice where Giromon was. Smoke was forming from it, and then it cracked, the bits of ice flying in every direction, blinding everyone else. When it stopped, Giromon emerged from the light, breathing heavily.

          "You…almost…had…me…" Giromon replied heavily. He then smiled evilly as he regained air. Frigimon and Kuwagamon frowned at him. "Oh, you're not happy I survived? Then I'll kill you then. And this time, you won't get me back. Big Bang Boom!!!" Giromon created a huge ball of energy, and threw it, having it explode the ground, sending Frigimon and Kuwagamon far back, colliding with the walls, falling through it and emerging outside onto the ancient Mayan fields. Matt and Izzy joined their partners out there, and Giromon appeared out there.

          The debris of the temple covered the two battered digimon, as they emerged from the fallen walls, damaged to a fault. Kuwagamon and Frigimon arose, anger in their eyes, as they stared menacingly at Giromon.

          "What? Did that hit make you mad? Oh, I'm so sorry, what will I ever do?" Giromon said sarcastically. That made the other two digimon really angry.

          "I've had up to here with you Giromon. And here comes my most powerful attack. Power Guillotine!!!" Kuwagamon charged head on towards Giromon, his pincers reeled back, ready to chomp on some Omega.

          "Fool, haven't you learned that I'm too powerful for you?" Giromon hollered as he teleported away from Kuwagamon's attack. Kuwagamon hovered in the air. Giromon then appeared behind him.

          "Kuwagamon look out!!!" Izzy exclaimed. It was too late as Giromon launched a blast of immense power into Kuwagamon's back, sending the insectoid digimon to hit the fallen debris of the temple face first, the debris covering his body. Frigimon was the only digimon standing. Frigimon looked at his fallen comrade.

          "Kuwagamon…Kuwagamon!!!!!!!!!! I'm going to get you for hurting my friend Giromon!!! Snow Ball!!!!" This time, Frigimon's hands froze, before unfreezing and sending out thousands of snowballs. Frigimon launched them in a different way that the motion they were forming was that of a tornado. It encircled itself around Giromon, catching the digimon off-guard. The snowballs hit him, and the snow tornado caused him to be flung around in the air like a doll. 

          "AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Giromon screamed as the wind made him fly toward a side of the Mayan ruins, hitting the side, sliding down the wall and onto the ground. He tiredly got up, and looked up towards Frigimon.

"Uh, that one was a doozy. I got to admit that one also caught me off-guard. But this time, you will not get me again. Big Bang Boom!!!" Giromon then launched an energy beam in Frigimon's direction. The giant bear tried to dodge it, but it hit his right arm, knocking him off-balance. Frigimon fell to the side, and hit the ground. Giromon then hovered towards the fallen bear digimon.

          "No, Frigimon…" Matt's eyes teared up. Izzy walked over to the fallen debris of the temple, and bent down, as tears formed in his eyes as well. 

          "Kuwagamon…No, you can't be dead. Not after all we went through, to get this far…You were a very good friend, you were my best friend, and my companion for a long time…" Izzy cryed, tears streaming off his face.

          "Frigimon…you can't give up. Not after all this time. Not after everything we went through, trying to survive in this rainforest. To get this far. NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Matt screamed, as his tears pierced the ground. As soon as Izzy's and Matt's tears hit the ground, their D-3s glowed, and their digimon responded. Frigimon glowed with white light, as it made him rise from the ground. The fallen wall moved as Kuwagamon emerged, bathed in white light. After Kuwagamon got up, the light faded, and Frigimon's light faded as well. The D-3s stopped responding. 

          "You ready for Round Two Giromon? Power Guillotine!!!" Kuwagamon hollered, flying at an acclerating speed. He flew so fast that Giromon couldn't keep up with his movements, and Kuwagamon's pincers caught Giromon in the sides. Kuwagamon then twirled him around in the air several times in the air, before letting him go.

          "And take this Giromon! Snow Ball!!!" Frigimon again hurled hundreds of snowballs in Giromon's direction, hitting the digimon in the face, making the Omega fall back and hit the ground. 

          "Alright! Great job Kuwagamon, Frigimon!!! Now, finish it off!!!" Izzy hollered. Frigimon and Kuwagamon made their way toward the fallen Omega. Giromon tiredly got up.

          "Here we go! Scissor Arms!!!" Kuwagamon's arms slashed through the air as they hit Giromon in the sides, weakening the evil Ultimate even more, making him cringe in pain.

          "SubZero Ice Punch!!!" Frigimon hollered, as his fist made its way through the air. Giromon saw it, and barely dodged the assult. He then charged forward and plowed into Frigimon's chest, the force so powerful that Frigimon fell back and hit the ground again. Giromon then turned around to face Kuwagamon.

          "Well, there goes one Chosen Digimon, just one to go. Big Bang Boom!!!" Giromon fired his blast toward Kuwagamon. Kuwagamon flew back as far as he could to avoid the blast, as it exploded in the air, smoke forming. Kuwagamon then flew forward through the air, using the smoke as a cover as he made his way back towards Giromon, who was on his right. He then leaned his left arm back, getting it ready to collide with Giromon's body. He then got a few centimeters away from Giromon, and launched his arm forward. And it hit…

          Air. Kuwagamon's left arm had hit nothing, and Giromon had dissappeared, leaving Kuwagamon stunned as the smoke cleared. 

          "Oh great, he dissappeared again," Izzy replied, as again he and Matt looked around, trying to find the Omega. When Giromon reappeared, he was behind Kuwagamon. "Kuwagamon, look out behind you!!!" Izzy hollered. Kuwagamon turned around, but Giromon smiled as the Omega charged right into Kuwagamon's face as the insectoid digimon turned around, causing him to be knocked off-balance.

          "I got you now Kuwagamon. You won't survive this attack. Big Bang Boom!!!" Giromon launched a huge orange ball towards Kuwagamon, and it collided with his body, exploding on contact. This time, it seemed Kuwagamon wouldn't escape this attack.

          "Kuwagamon…Kuwagamon NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Izzy hollered. It seemed this time, for sure, that Kuwagamon was finished, as a huge cloud of smoke covered the ground, blocking their sight. And when it cleared…

Did Kuwagamon survive the blast, or did he really die? And what about Frigimon? Will this ludacris battle ever end? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!!!

Well, that's the end of Episode 09. Just one more to go 'till the next part of the story unfolds. Well, until then, ja ne!!!


	10. The Battle for Latin America, Pt 2

" Digimon: The Digital War "

By

Malcolm Yuy

Episode 10                                    " The Battle for Latin America, Pt. 2 "

Copyright of Malcolm Yuy.

Synopsis: Hey, this is Matt. Last time, our digimon met up with Giromon, and engaged in a gruly battle. It seemed for a while that the battle was turning in our favor, until Giromon retaliated with devastating power. He attacked Kuwagamon with grueling force, and now Izzy and I are waiting for the smoke to clear? Did Kuwagamon survive the attack? Let's find out…

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any Linkin Park songs, including their Remix Album: Reanimation.

1STP KLOSR [Remixed version of One Step Closer] Featuring The Humble Brothers and Jonathan Davis of Korn…  

          Giromon had just launched an attack on Kuwagamon. It seemed this time the attack had nailed the red insectoid digimon for sure. Izzy and Matt feared in horror as the smoke started to blow away, clearing the battlefield, and letting them see the result of the blast. Frigimon was still layed down on the ground, too weak to get up, and Giromon smiled evilly as he saw the smoke clear. But then growled when it finished clearing. 

          Kuwagamon survived the assult! He was bruised all over, but he was still alive. This made Izzy and Matt very relieved, but this made Giromon real angry. He couldn't take it anymore, it seemed like nothing he did could destroy them. 

          "Ah, this is worthless! It seems every time I try to destroy you, you come back! I guess that's what makes you different from other digimon, that you don't die easily. Well, that's good for you, but it'll just delay the inevitable in the long run. And now, to finish it off. Chainsaw!!!" Giromon hollered as he revved his saw up, going in for the charge. Kuwagamon didn't have the energy to dodge the attack, so it seemed like this time he would die. 

          "Kuwagamon, Kuwagamon NO!!!!!" Izzy hollered, tears streaming down his face. It looked like this time, there was no turning back. It seemed like Giromon was going to win this one. Matt couldn't believe it either. After finally getting their digimon to digivolve again, it seemed like this time it was worthless. Matt looked over to his fallen comrade.

          "Frigimon, you have to get up. You can't die, you're my best friend, and I need you to keep my friendship alive!!!" Matt yelled, tears also streaming down his face. As Izzy's and Matt's tears hit the ground, something happened. The D-3s reacted to their energy, and the crests under the LCD screens lit up, causing the digivice screen to light up as well. Two beams radiated out of their digivices, one purple, and one blue. They flew towards the battered digimon, and collided with their bodies. The power blinded Giromon, causing him to stop his assult.

          "What's happening?" Giromon asked, as the light faded. When he looked up, he saw Kuwagamon and Frigimon standing, still glowing. Frigimon was glowing with blue light, while Kuwagamon was glowing with purple.

          "We're back in the game Giromon, and this time you're going down," Frigimon replied. 

          "Frigimon, Kuwagamon, use the energy to digivolve!!!" Matt hollered. Frigimon and Kuwagamon nodded, as they absorbed the light. They then glowed white, and two beams emerged from the sky colliding with their bodies, creating a new transformation…

"MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION…"

          "Frigimon matrix digivolve to-" Frigimon's fur ripped as new binary code made its way into his body, causing him to shrink to a very small size. His fur transformed into metal, and he changed into somewhat like a little robot. When his transformation was finished, a little metal robot stood in Frigimon's place.

"MetalMamemon!!!"

          "Kuwagamon matrix digivolve to-" Kuwagamon's exoskeleton erupted as binary code also made its way into his body, causing him to grow larger instead of shrink. His exoskeleton turned grey, and brown hair formed at the back of his head. The black marks all over his body became red, finishing off his transformation.

"Okuwamon!!!"

          Okuwamon and MetalMamemon glowed in their respective light. Giromon was astonished. Now it was one Ultimate against two! But, he thought he could still win.

          "So, you digivolved to the next level, I'm touched. Even with new power, you still won't be able to beat me. Chainsaw!!!" Giromon charged. Okuwamon and MetalMamemon then charged towards Giromon, and a new battle began…

I cannot take this anymore Saying everything I've said before 

_All these words they make no sense, I've found bliss and ignorance_

_Less I hear the less you say, you'll find that out anyway…_

          "Big Bang Boom!!!" Giromon hollered, as he fired his blast at Okuwamon and MetalMamemon. The two Ultimates dodged it. 

          "How about some payback? Energy Bomb!!!" MetalMamemon concentrated a huge yellow blast, before firing it in Giromon's direction. The blast flew at an acclerating speed, colliding with Giromon's body and making him fall back in the sky.

I find the answers aren't so clear 

_Wish I could find a way to dissappear_

_All these thoughts they make no sense, I've found bliss and ignorance_

_Nothing seems to go away, over and over again (over and over again)_

_Just like before…_

          "Alright, way to nail him MetalMamemon!!!" Matt exclaimed. He smiled as he saw the two Ultimate Chosen Digimon hovering in the air, waiting for the smoke to clear. When it cleared, a bruised Giromon appeared.

          "Ugghhhh!!!!! You'll pay for that! Chainsaw!!!!" Giromon shouted, as he flew towards MetalMamemon. Okuwamon flew from the right and hit Giromon with his knee, causing the little digimon to fall towards the ground. Again, the little Omega was furiated when he got back up.

          "Now it's my turn Giromon! Beetle Arm Attack!!!" Okuwamon dove down towards Giromon at an acclerating speed, before extending his arms and catching Giromon in his pincers. Giromon cringed in pain as the pincers were in his sides.

Everything you say to me 

_And I'm about to break_

_I need a little room to breathe_

_I'm about to break_

_Everything you say to me_

_And I'm about to break_

_I need a little room to breathe_

_And I'm about to…break_

          "Aghhhhhh!!!!!!! I've had enough! Chainsaw!!!" Giromon screamed, launching his attack. He sliced off Okuwamon's pincers, causing the big Insectoid Ultimate to cringe in pain. Giromon smirked evilly as Okuwamon flinched in pain. "Ah, is the little baby hurt? Then I'll end your misery. Chainsaw!!!" Giromon revved up his chainsaw as he went for the offensive.

          "Not so fast Giromon! Energy Bomb!!!" MetalMamemon fired his blast a few meters ahead of Giromon, so as Giromon was going to charge into Okuwamon, the blast would hit him on contact, which it did. MetalMamemon sighed in relief as he knew he stopped Giromon, for the moment. He then flew towards Giromon, ready to face him head-on.

These are the places where I can feel 

_Tone from my body, my flesh appeals_

_During this time my body feels thriller_

_Waiting alone I am not possessed_

_Feel on the things I have never missed_

_Blood has a feel and has touched my face_

_Blood is a boring, and boring is boring_

          "Metal Claw!!!" MetalMamemon shouted, elbowing Giromon in the side. The little Omega fell out from the smoke, and again hit the ground. MetalMamemon looked back toward Okuwamon. "Okuwamon, are you alright?" MetalMamemon asked.

          "I will be in a few seconds," Okuwamon replied. He concentrated on the energy inside him, and his pincers regrew themselves. Izzy and Matt sighed in relief.

          "That's great Okuwamon! Now, let's get Giromon," MetalMamemon commanded. Okuwamon nodded, and together the two flew in towards Giromon.

Shut up when I'm talking to you 

_Shut up (That is boring, repeat)_

_Shut up when I'm talking to you_

_Shut up (That is boring, repeat)_

_Shut up, I'm about to break_

          Giromon painfully looked up, as he saw Okuwamon and MetalMamemon fly towards him. He knew he had to stall for time, so he could heal. He grinned as an idea came in his mind.

          "Soldiers, emerge and attack!!!" he hollered. Out of the jungle, running onto the battlefield behind Giromon, was a squadron of DarkTyrannomon. Okuwamon and MetalMamemon stood there, amazed. 

          "Great, now there's seven DarkTyrannomon. What do we do Okuwamon?" MetalMamemon asked, looking to Okuwamon for adivce.

          "Well MetalMamemon, let's play divide and conquer. You take three, I take three, then we'll take the last one together," Okuwamon explained.

          "Right! Let's do it!!!" MetalMamemon and Okuwamon then went into attack mode, and flew down towards the DarkTyrannomon. They started firing fireballs of immense size toward them, but the Ultimates easily dodged it. Okuwamon hovered a little above the ground, and made his way toward one DarkTyrannomon. 

Everything you say to me 

_And I'm about to break_

_I need a little room to breathe_

_I'm about to break_

_Everything you say to me_

_And I'm about to break_

_I need a little room to breathe_

_And I'm about to… _

          "Double Scissor Claw!!!" Okuwamon hollered, as he maneuvered his arms toward DarkTyrannomon, slicing the dinosaur. His arms then sliced back in a backward motion, before retracting themselves. Okuwamon flew off, leaving that DarkTyrannomon to dissolve into data. MetalMamemon was making his way toward his first DarkTyrannomon. 

          "Here it goes!!! Metal Claw!!!" MetalMamemon exclaimed, as he his claw extended forward and sliced through the DarkTyrannomon's chest, causing the digimon to explode into data on impact. Attack after attack, and soon only one DarkTyrannomon was left. He became frightened. MetalMamemon and Okuwamon made their way towards him. 

          "Let's finish it off! Energy Bomb!!!" MetalMamemon fired off a huge yellow blast at DarkTyrannomon.

          "Beetle Arm Attack!!!" Okuwamon exclaimed, as he flew towards DarkTyrannomon. As MetalMamemon's blast collided with his body, Okuwamon's arms extended and sliced him into nothingness. MetalMamemon and Okuwamon then landed onto the ground.__

Everything you say to me 

_Take's me one step closer to the edge, I'm about to break_

_I need a little room to breathe_

_Cause I'm one step closer to the edge, I'm about to break_

_Everything you say to me_

_Take's me one step closer to the edge, I'm about to break_

_I need a little room to breathe_

_Cause I'm one step closer to the edge, I'm about to…_

          While Okuwamon and MetalMamemon had fought, Giromon had escaped to revitalize himself. He laughed evilly as he was powering back up to full power within his throne room. A beam of darkness came from the sky, going through an opening at the temple's ceiling, making its way into the throne seat, where Giromon was, absorbing the dark energy. His arms ripped, becoming dark muscles of dark energy. He laughed as he was finishing powering up. "Those two Chosen Digimon won't know what hit them…" he said to himself, as he finished absorbing the energy. When finished, he then teleported towards the battlesite…

          Meanwhile, back at the base of the South American Digi-Resistance, soldiers were tracking Giromon's signal in the Amazon. They pinpointed his location, and noticed that his power had significantly grown. They had to worn Izzy right away. They then contacted him, via laptop.

          Back at the battlesite, Izzy and Matt looked around, as their digimon looked around. Giromon had disappeared, with no trace whatsoever.

          "Where did Giromon go to?" Izzy asked, looking left and right, confused. 

          "I don't know Izzy. I bet he used that little squadron of DarkTyrannomon to distract MetalMamemon and Okuwamon so he could escape," Matt theorized. Izzy nodded. Izzy's laptop then beeped.

          "I have mail!!!" Izzy replied as he opened his laptop. On the computer screen, there was a message. It stated:

          _Dear Soldier Izumi, _

_We have contacted you to inform you that the Omega's power has grown significantly. Please watch out and take care of yourselves._

_South American Digital Resistance_

          "Oh great! Giromon's power has grown!!! And we almost had him!!!" Izzy exclaimed in frustration.

          "Almost? Have you ever heard the saying, almost doesn't count? Big Bang Boom!!!" a huge black blast came out of nowhere, and collided with Okuwamon's back, sending the Ultimate insectoid digimon to the ground, face first.

          "Okuwamon!!!" Izzy exclaimed. Giromon appeared out of the shadows.

          "So, you thought you had me. You almost did, but you forgot one thing. I'm an Omega, and I control all of the other virus digimon in this area. And now that I'm refueled, I can do more than just fire a huge dark blast!!! It's been fun, but now it's time to end this game!!! Dark Chainsaw!!!" Giromon's chainsaw pulsed with dark energy, as Giromon flew at an acclerating speed at MetalMamemon. MetalMamemon got in defense mode.

          "MetalMamemon NO!!!!!" Matt closed his eyes, waiting for an attack to happen.

          "AGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Giromon shouted, ready to slice MetalMamemon into nothingness. Only a few yards away…feet…inches… "What?" Giromon was stopped in his tracks. He turned behind to see what stopped him. Behind him, was a heavily breathing Okuwamon.

          "You forgot one thing Giromon. You forgot that there are two digimon you are dealing with, not one," Okuwamon replied. Giromon grimaced, and MetalMamemon looked up at Okuwamon.

          "Thanks for saving me Okuwamon," MetalMamemon replied. Okuwamon smiled.

          "You're welcome. Now, finish Giromon off, while I still have him!!!" Okuwamon replied, trying to hold the resisting Omega. Giromon was moving, trying to get out of Okuwamon's grasp.

          "Here it goes!!! Metal Claw!!!" MetalMamemon blazed forward, slowly through the air as his claw collided with Giromon's body, MetalMamemon flying through him as his attack made its mark. When MetalMamemon was done with his attack. Giromon screamed in defeat.

          "AGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! IT DOESN'T MATTER THAT YOU HAVE DEFEAT ME! FOR MY COMRADES WILL DEAL WITH YOU ACCORDINGLY. AND EVEN IF YOU DEFEAT THEM, YOU CAN NEVER DEFEAT OUR MASTER! YOU FOOLS, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HOLE YOU DUG YOURSELF INTO!!!!!!!" Giromon screamed, as he finally dissolved into meaningless data, disappearing into the cloudy sky. Okuwamon and MetalMamemon sighed, knowing that was the last of him. They then landed onto the ground and dedigivolved.

          "Alright! Great job guys! You did it!!!" Matt exclaimed as he and Izzy ran to their digimon, picking up a tired Tsunomon and Motimon.

          "No Izzy, Matt, we did it. Without you, we wouldn't have been able to digivolve to stop him," Tsunomon replied. Izzy and Matt nodded at each other happily, before remembering Giromon's words.

          "Do you think he's right Izzy?" Matt said, suddenly getting serious as he looked at Izzy. Izzy looked back at him.

          "Maybe Matt, we don't know. But, we have to hope that everything will turn out alright. Now let's return to base…" Izzy replied, as the group started to walk off…

          That night, in honor of Giromon's defeat, the Digi-Resistance had a party in the Chosen and their digimon's honor. Matt and Izzy had a fun time, as well as their digimon. And in the morning, the sun finally came up. The sun made its way, creeping into the canopy, and making its way onto the harbor of the Atlantic Ocean.

          On that harbor, was a boat, anchored. And standing at the end was Izzy and Matt, with Tentomon hovering in the air and Gabumon by Matt's side. The rest of the Digi-Resistance stood there, smiling at Izzy and Matt. And the two Chosen Digidestind smiled back.

          "It was a honor having you two here. Good luck on your trip to Antartica, and good luck finding the other Chosen," one of the soldiers replied. Izzy smiled.

          "Thank you Soldier Yue. And good luck rebuilding life here in South America. We hope to see you again, someday." Izzy and Matt saluted the soldiers, and they saluted them back. They then waved goodbye as they and their digimon boarded the boat. Matt started it up, as he got the anchor back into the boat. He then drove the boat out of the harbor, as the duo and their digimon finally made their way towards the ocean.

Finally, I have a reason to fight again. Maybe, just maybe we'll find Sora, and T.K, and the others…

_One can only hope…_

_And I hope my wish comes true…_

Will Matt and Izzy make it safely to their destination? And will they meet Mimi and Davis on the way? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!!!

Well guys, that ends the South American Chronicles. Now I bet you're wondering who the next digidestind are, what digivolutions are in store for their digimon, and where the story will take place. Well, I haven't even come up with that part yet. But I'll come up with it soon, I hope. So 'till the next Chronicles, ja ne!!!


	11. Resistance in Paris

" Digimon: The Digital War "

By

Malcolm Yuy

Episode 11                                               " Resistance in Paris "

Copyright of Malcolm Yuy.

Synopsis: Hey guys, this is Malcolm Yuy, with Part 03 of the Digital War. From the title above, this story now takes place on the continent of Europe. Who are the two digidestind here, and who is the Omega who rules the continent? And what surprises are in store for them? Read on to find out…Roll tape!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Linkin Park's Remix Album: Reanimation. Well, I do own the CD, but not the songs or copyright.

FRGT/10 [Remixed version of Forgotten] Featuring Alchemist and Chali 2NA…

_Great, I'm stuck in a foreign country, just how I wanted my life to be._

_How could the Digimon Soverign let evil touch this land? After all, didn't we unlock them from their prisons?_

_Ah, I shouldn't blame them, it wasn't their fault. They didn't know of the horror that was coming…_

_Or the plague that would infest this world…_

_Will I ever see my friends again? Or my sibling, will I ever see my sibling again? I wonder, if anything good can _

_come out of this…_

          It was cold, cloudy afternoon in the city of Paris, France. The digital rift covered the sky above, as the clouds moved. Destruction, dust, and waste laid around the once beautiful city. Fallen bridges, broken glass windows, destroyed cars, and human skeletons laid a waste in the streets of Paris. Even the Eiffel Tower, a monument to celebrate the French Revolution, was bent to the right, the end touching the ground.

          Hiding, in an old bakery, was none other than eighteen-year-old Taichi "Tai" Kamiya. He laid there, his back to a storage box, asleep, with his arms crossed and his legs bent. Clipped to his torn pants was his digivice, and beside him was none other than his digimon partner, Agumon. The two had been through bad times since the destruction of the Digimon Overlord.

          As the sun started to set, even though no one could see it, the sky darkened, letting the darkness take over. The streetlamps, which some still worked, lit the night sky, and dark creatures were marching around in the darkness, looking for any renegade digimon or digidestind. Here, in Paris, the ruling Omega had a different prospective of how things went. He would send his soldiers out onto the streets, looking for any digidestind or digimon, and then capture them. They would then be sent to his base of operations, where he would brainwash them and make them his obedient slaves. Tai and Agumon had survived long enough to escape the Omega's clutches.

          Agumon's eyes slowly opened, as the little t-rex digimon was coming to. He looked around, trying to figure out where he was. His memory then came back to him, and he reminded himself it was time to wake Tai up. He shook his human partner awake.

          "Tai! Tai, wake up, wake up!!! It's time to get up!!!" Agumon shook Tai numerous times. Finally, the late teen woke up. 

          "Huh, what is it Agumon?" Tai asked. He had a beard, and his hair was more unruly than ever. He still wore that blue sweatband atop his forehead. He wore a jacket, where sleeves were about to come off, and a red shirt, which barred his midriff. His white sneakers outfitted him, having his toes exposed to the world, which weren't a pretty sight.

          "The Omega's soldiers are coming Tai. We need to escape now," Agumon replied. Tai realized what his partner had said. And with that, the boy got up from his position. He then looked down to his partner.

          "Then what are waiting around for? Let's go!!!" Tai took Agumon by the arm and the two started to run, towards the back exit of the bakery. Tai opened the door, and the two emerged on the streets, into a back alleyway. The Omega's soldiers went by the bakery in the front, passing to keep on marching down the lane. Tai and Agumon hid behind a wall, which was near the street. When the coast was clear, the two ran the other way. The group of soldiers heard tapping, and turned behind them. It was a group of Guardromon.

          "Scanning organisms," one of the Guardromon replied. It scanned the retreating back of Tai and Agumon.

"Organisms identified. One Tai Kamiya, Chosen of Courage, and one Agumon, Rookie level, Vaccine type." The Guardromon, along with two others, flew after the Chosen duo. Agumon looked back to see the Guardromon coming toward them.

          "Tai, the Guardromon are coming this way!" Agumon shouted. Tai looked back for a second, before turning his attention back toward the front.

          "This is great, just great…" Tai mumbled to himself, as he and Agumon turned a corner to the right, and into another alleyway. The Guadromon chased him, and Agumon and Tai ended up at a dead end. Tai and Agumon turned around to see the three Guardromon coming this way. "Great, now I'm going to be killed by android digimon," Tai said sarcastically. The three Guardromon landed a few meters ahead of him.

          "Surrender Chosen of Courage, or be destroyed. Chose wisely," the middle of the Guardromon replied. Tai looked around, and pretended that he was thinking on it. He then saw a high beam, between the two buildings, and an idea came into his mind.

          "Alright Guardromon, you win, my digimon and I surrender," Tai replied. Slowly, the Guardromon started to advance at them. Tai looked at Agumon, then at the beam. Agumon looked up, and he realized what Tai was planning. "Agumon, fire now!!!" Tai hollered.

          "Right Tai! Pepper Breath!!!" Agumon fired a fireball up into the sky. The Guardromon saw it go up, but it didn't look past where it went, so they didn't see the beam above them. They looked back at Tai and Agumon.

          "Your aim is off Digimon of Courage," the Guardromon replied, coming ever closer to Tai and Agumon. All of a sudden, the fireball hit the beam, causing part of it to melt and break off. It fell from the sky, twirling through the air at an acclerating speed, before hitting the three Guardromon in the head, making them go unconscious. Tai smiled as they all hit the ground.

          "Phew, that was a close one Agumon," Tai replied, looking down at the fallen Guardromon.

          "You're telling me Tai. It's a good thing that plan came in handy, or else they would have made us their slaves," Agumon replied. Tai nodded, and then the two stepped over the fallen digimon, and ran out of the alley. Grey clouds formed in the sky, and lightning streaked across the digital rift. A few moments later, rain started to pour down on this drenched world. Tai and Agumon got back onto the street, and walked across the street into a nearby park, where there was a tunnel where the Seine River passed. They then sat down, and sleep took over Tai and Agumon's bodies, as Tai dreamed back to the incident…

***FLASHBACK BEGINS***

_From the top to the bottom (Bottom to top I stop)_

_At the core I've forgotten (in the middle of my thoughts)_

_Taken far from my safety (The picture's there)_

_The memory won't escape me…_

          Tai produced a fake smile, as he was helping his sister put up decorations for the party. This was a crucial event for the team. It was the one-year anniversary of Kimeramon's defeat, and of returning Ken to normal. Gatomon was playing with Meeko, and Kari was putting the finishing touches on the banner as she was hanging it up. He also remembered letting the others in, and the feeling he felt especially when he let Sora in. His heart felt sad, devastated, but also happy at the same moment.

Was stuck in a place so dark that you can hardly see 

_The matter, the matter is with the words I breathe_

_And as the rain drips, acidic questions surround me, I block out the sight of the powers that be_

_And duck away into the darkness, time's up I rise up in a rustic world with eyes shut_

_So tight that it blurs into the eyes of pretend, and when the eyes ease open then it's dark again_

          Tai then remembered letting Matt in, his best friend. And saw the happy look on Sora's face when she and Matt embraced. For a moment, Tai frowned at them, before putting back up his false front and producing another fake smile for the couple. This was his best male and female friend, together, after all. But, since Tai was a young man, he envied what his friend had, and wished that he himself had it. He then looked over and saw his sister dancing with Davis and T.K. They were so much like him and Matt when he was their age, only the roles were reversed. Tai felt like he had to take a breather, so he stepped outside to the apartment balcony.

_From the top to the bottom (Bottom to top I stop)_

_At the core I've forgotten (in the middle of my thoughts)_

_Taken far from my safety (The picture is there)_

_The memory won't escape me_

_So why should I care…_

          Tai sighed tiredly as he looked up at the night sky, not noticing the green digital rift that was forming, so lost in his depression. He remembered how a long while ago he had a chance with Sora. But that was four years ago. And those four years ago were ruined by that stupid present he got for Sora, and that stupid letter he sent over the Net before Diaboromon attacked.

_In the memory you'll find me_

_Eyes burning up_

_The darkness holding me tightly…_

_Until the sun rises up_

          But that was just one factor that influenced Sora's choosing Matt over Tai. He also thought about his talents, comparing them to his best friend. They both looked attractive, but Matt had blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. And, he could sing on top of that. And, he was more quiet with his personality, and it seemed girls liked boys with that kind of personality. It seemed it just wasn't fair. But then again, life wasn't fair. Tai slowly came back to reality.

_Listen to sound, dizzied from the ups and downs,_

_Nauseated by the polluted grunt that's all around_

_Watching the wheels of cars that pass, I look past_

_To the last of the light and the long shadows it casts_

_A windows grows, captures the eye and cries out a yellow light as it passes me by_

_And a young shadowy figure sits in a front of a box _

_Inside a building of ruck with antennas on top now_

_Nothing can stop in this land of the pain ,the sane, lose not  knowing it were part of the game_

_And while the insides change, the box stays the same, figure it out could bare anybody's name_

_The memories I keep are from a time like then, I put on my paper so I could come back to them,_

_Someday I hope to close my eyes and pretend that this crumpled up paper can be perfect again_

Tai frowned as he looked up to the night sky, coming back to reality, when he heard the door behind him slide open. He looked to the right as he saw T.K. walk towards the balcony, also sighing sadly. Tai then remembered that T.K. was going through the same thing with Kari, as Davis was winning her heart. Tai didn't want T.K. to make the same mistake he did with Sora, so he gave T.K. advice, encouraging the younger teen to go back and try again. T.K. thanked Tai as he headed back in, leaving Tai by himself, again. 

_From the top to the bottom (Bottom to top I stop)_

_At the core I've forgotten (in the middle of my thoughts)_

_Taken far from my safety (the picture's there)_

_The memory should escape me…_

          Tai looked back up at the sky. The night seemed peaceful, and Tai became so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the green digital rift that was expanding in the sky, covering the black clouds. Well, not until T.K. came back out with the rest of the group anyways. When he did mention the cloud, Tai snapped out of his thoughts. He looked at the rift, puzzled as with the rest of the Chosen Digidestind. He looked closely as he saw digimon falling out of the cloud, emerging into the Real World, and he became absolutely horrified.

I hearing this pollution and talking, this ceremonial walking, dedicated to urban dysfunctional offspring (what's happenin')

_City governments are eternally nappin',traffin, greedy governments are causin' urban collapsin', bullets that scar souls,_

_Dark holes in your car stole, some parts be blacker than charcoal (for real)_

_This society that depends, and I don't know the differences, but the separation within_

_New reperation is fade, limited aide, and minimum wage living in tinder mcade, brothers in paid, tragedy in the parade, the darkness spreads like a permanent plague on a pack…_

          And then, Tai heard _his _voice. The thundering voice that was of the Digimon Overlord. Tai, being the smart-aleck person he was, questioned the vicious digimon. And, the digimon responded to the questions, hurtling huge fireballs of destruction into the city district of Odaiba, causing mass destruction to the urban area. Shockwaves were formed from the explosions, ripping buildings apart, including the apartment complex that the digidestind were at. They were lifted into the air, and Tai looked at his sister, Kari, and his once beloved, Sora. He also looked at his other little brother, T.K, and his protégé, Davis. Tears formed in his eyes, when he realized he might never see them again. And in one last holler, Tai said goodbye to his friends:

"KARI!!!! SORA!!!!!! T.K.!!!!!!! MATT!!!!!!! DAVIS!!!!!!"

In the memory you'll find me… 

_Eyes burning up…_

_The darkness holding me tightly…_

_Until the sun rises up…   _

Tai then became unconscious, as the memory started to fade away, as the sun peaked over the sky, its rays making its way into the tunnel, hitting the boy and his digimon. Tai's eyes cringed for a moment, before opening to reality. Tai then looked around, his memory coming back to where he was. He then yawned, stretching his arms before shaking Agumon awake.

Agumon opened his eyes, as he felt Tai shaking him. The two then got up from their resting spot, and left the tunnel, continuing on their journey to evade the Guardromon. They walked up a stairway, and left the park, returning to the streets of Paris. The two were now near the Arc de Triumphe, which was still standing. But what the duo didn't know, was that someone, or something was watching them in the shadows…

Tai and Agumon saw another patisserie, and he and Agumon went inside. The two then went into the back of the store, into the storage room. Tai then opened the cupboards, and found loaves of bread.

"Ah, this looks good." Tai took the bread from the cupboard, and set it down on the table below it. "Hey Agumon, can you find me a knife?" Tai asked. Agumon turned his head toward Tai.

"Sure Tai, I'll find one," Agumon answered, opening drawers below the table counters. He finally found, and walked over, handing it to his human partner. Tai then thanked his friend, cutting the loaf of bread into slices, so the two could eat it. Tai then handed Agumon some slices, while he sliced himself some. The two then ate the bread, having the stale food item hit their stomach. It didn't matter that it was stale, just as long as they had some nurishment. Meanwhile, outside, their was the group of Guardromon, marching.

"Well, even though the bread was stale, that was a good breakfast," Tai replied, patting his stomach. Agumon nodded, as he also patted his stomach. The two then decided to leave, and went out the front entrance, not knowing that the Guardromon were there. As soon as they came out, the Guardromon spotted them.

"Chosen of Courage, ceast and desist!!!" the leader of the Guardromon replied. Tai and Agumon freaked, and ran away, with the Guardromon flying after them again. They turned right into an alleyway, dodging the old garbage dumpsters and emergency stairways. Tai and Agumon turned left, and ran through a straightaway, and then turned right, and went through another straightaway. The Guardromon followed them, and Tai and Agumon suddenly came to a dead end. Again, the Guardromon stopped a few meters ahead of them. And again, Tai and Agumon looked back at them.

"Oh man, this feels like déjà vu," Tai replied, scratching his head. Agumon nodded. The Guardromon then aimed their arms at the duo.

"This time Chosen of Courage, you have nowhere to go, nowhere to run," the leader of the Guardromon replied. He then released his attack.

"Guardian Barrage!!!"

Two missiles launched themselves out of his arms, traveling at a fast speed towards the two. Tai closed his eyes, flinching. Thinking he was die. His last thought was _Goodbye cruel world…_ before he thought he was going to die. But, the missiles never hit him or Agumon. He heard something wrap around them, and throwing them against the wall. He then opened his eyes. There, in front of him and Agumon, was a Floramon.

"Take this you lackies!!! Ughhhhh!!!!!" Floramon replied, extending her vines towards the Guardromon. They wrapped around one of them, and Floramon flinged him to the right side, knocking into the others. They then fell, leaving her, Tai and Agumon time to escape.

"Come on you two, let's get moving!!!" Floramon hollered to them. She pressed three different bricks in the wall, and it opened up to reveal a hidden passageway.

"Let's go Agumon," Tai said, as the three rushed into the passage way, having the wall close up behind them. As the Guardromon got back up from the assult, they realized that the trio were gone.

"Great, their gone! Our master won't like this!!!" the leader of the Guardromon replied. The three of them then flew away from the dead end, heading back toward their base of operations. Meanwhile, Tai, Agumon and Floramon were walking down a large stairway and into the famous Sewers of Paris.

"Floramon, thanks for saving us back there," Tai said, looking at the dimly lit torch walls of the catacombs. Floramon looked back at Tai and Agumon.

"You're welcome," Floramon replied, and then she stopped. Tai and Agumon looked ahead of them, and saw a dark figure in the shadows. Tai unclipped his digivice.

"Show yourself!!!" Tai hollered, pointing his digivice toward the figure. His digivice then lit up, a bright white light illuminating the sewers, revealing the dark figure. It was none other than Catherine.

"Catherine!!!" Floramon ran to her human partner. Catherine smiled as she bent down to hug her digimon partner.

"Great job Floramon!!! Thanks for rescuing Tai and Agumon!!!" Catherine congratulated her digimon, embracing her. The two then broke their embrace, and Catherine stood up. Agumon and Tai looked at her for a moment, and then Tai's memory came back.

"Oh yeah, I remember you. T.K. and I helped free you at Versaille Palace to fight Mamemon, BigMamemon, MetalMamemon and Giromon three years ago," Tai said, remembering the incident. Catherine nodded.

"I'm glad you remember me. How did you end up here in Paris?" Catherine asked. Agumon answered that question.

"We were having a celebration back home in Odaiba when the Digimon Overlord came and destroyed the district. The aftermath of the explosions sent us towards this direction, and next thing we knew, we were here in Paris," Agumon replied.

"I see. Let's go," Catherine said, starting to walk. Tai and Agumon followed her and Floramon, making their way through the sewer tunnels, turning left and right, running into rats and dead bodies lying in the walls for centuries. Finally, after an hour of walking, the four made their way to a brick wall with two giant columns on its left and right side. Catherine pressed a brick, which opened up to reveal a glass screen. A laser device scanned Catherine's eyes, and then made a noise. "Step back you guys," Catherine replied, backing up. Tai and Agumon followed her movements, as the wall opened up to reveal a metal corridor. Catherine smiled as she and Floramon made their way inside. Tai and Agumon followed, and the hidden wall closed behind them, keeping the secret hideaway hidden.

After walking through the metal corridor for about ten minutes, Catherine, Floramon, Tai and Agumon made their way to a door, with the Digital Resistance seal in the center. It opened up, to reveal a huge room which resembled the Pentagon. In the back was a huge flat screen monitor, with a huge computer console in front of it. There were desks around the room, where computers sat, and there were people working. To the right were clear glass doors, with medical doctors working on digimon who had been damaged in battle. Tai and Agumon stood, amazed that something like this was here in Paris.

"Tai, Agumon, welcome to the headquarters of the French Digi-Resistance. Here, we monitor ze actions of ze Omega and his troops," Catherine replied, walking to a little area to the left. It was a little kitchen, with some coffee tables, and some appliances (the headquarters is like the headquarters in Men In Black) on the counters. "Want some coffee?" Catherine asked.

"Uh, sure, thanks," Tai answered. Catherine poured Tai a cup, and Tai sipped it. It was delicious, and Tai licked his lips when he was done engulfing the wonderous drink. Catherine and Floramon then sat down at a table, which Tai joined them.

"So, Catherine, how did the Digital Resistance came to be? This organization seems to be very elaborated," Tai said, looking around the base.

"It is. It was found in New York by Willis, the Chosen of Destiny, and Mimi Tachikawa, the Chosen of Sincerity. We also monitor digimon who try to bio-merge on ze Net, and we have battles with ze Omega's soldiers. Our leader was captured a few days ago, so we're doing all we can to get him back," Catherine said sadly. Tai noticed this, and became concerned for the girl. After all, he did have a little crush on her.

"It looks like you care for your leader very much. What is his name?" Tai asked, looking at Catherine. She glanced up at him.

"His name, was Jacque Pierre. I've known him since I was eight, and I've been infatuated with him ever since. Had you ever been in love with somemone Tai, and then suddenly have them taken away from you?" Catherine asked, her emotions rising. Tai frowned, seeing an image of Sora and Matt, happy together. It then faded away from his mind.

"In fact, yes, I have had someone I love be taken away from me. Her name was-" Tai's sentence was cut-off when the warning alarm started to ring.

"There's a disturbance in France. Come, we must go to the main console," Catherine replied, rising up from her seat. She and Floramon walked away towards the main computer, and Tai sighed tiredly.

"Come on Agumon, let's go follow them…" Tai said sadly as he got up from his seat, slowly following Catherine to the main computer. On the screen, the camera showed an area of Paris, with fog emerging in the distance. "What's happening?" Tai asked, looking stunned at the computer screen.

"Oh no, a digimon has bio-merged from ze Net! If ze Guardromon find him, then he might join ze Omega!!!" Catherine replied in terror. Tai looked down at her, and frowned back up at the screen. 

_Don't worry Catherine, I'll protect you from whatever is coming…Wait a minute, where did that come from?_ Tai's heart was starting to acclerate, but then Tai wanted it to stop. It then decreased, and returned back to normal. _What's up with that? I can't be in love with Catherine already, I just can't be. I need to concentrate on the matter at hand here, _Tai thought, concentrating on the problem at hand. He looked up at the computer screen. The fog cleared, and the bio-merged digimon appeared. It was a Golemon!!!

"Soldiers, report to Sector B1 on the double!!!" Catherine replied, wearing a talking headset. Soldiers emerged from the base with their digimon, and made their way towards the streets in white jeeps through a back exit. The camera monitored them as they drove towards the area, as the Golemon was starting reak havoc on the city. The screen then split, showing the soldiers in the jeep, and showing the Golemon destroy abandoned cars, glass flying through the air to meet with the concrete ground. 

White cumulus clouds formed in the sky, giving it a white appearance. The jeep with the soldiers and their digimon in it screeched to a stop, near the Golemon. The driver opened the back trunk, and some of the soldiers pulled out some bazookas. There were a group of five soldiers in the car. Soon, three other jeeps pulled up, with soldiers also pulling out rocket launchers to use against the Golemon. There were fifteen soldiers in all, with different Rookie level digimon. 

"Attack!!!" one of the soldiers cryed. Rocket launchers and bazooka missiles were launched through the air, traveling their way towards Golemon. Out of the corner of his eye, Golemon saw the missiles, and thrashed his left arm forwards, destroying the missiles with ease with his rock-hard physique. The soldiers were left stunned. They then regained their composure.

"Digimon, attack now!!!" the soldiers hollered. Tai and Catherine watched in horror as the digimon fired their attacks at the Golemon. But no matter what, they were just too weak for the yellow Champion digimon. He twirled around in a tornado motion, causing a rapid tornado to emerge and wipe out the brigade. The camera got hit, and static appeared on the screen.

"Oh man, what do we do now? Ze Golemon is just too powerful," Catherine replied. Tai looked at her and Floramon. 

"Listen Catherine, every enemy can be defeated. Everyone has a weak spot, and this Golemon's no different. We have got to find a way to slow him down," Tai responded, encouraging the girl. Catherine looked up at him, and smiled. An idea then flashed in her mind.

"Merci for ze encouragement Tai. I think I may have found a way to defeat this digimon. Follow me," Catherine replied, grinning. Tai and Agumon looked at each other, and shrugged. They then followed her and Floramon to the back of the base. At a wall, was a little square panel. Catherine pushed it, and a metal door opened up to reveal a room full of cars. Catherine walked over to a shining red Mustang, and got inside. Tai and Agumon followed her, and got inside. 

"Uh, Catherine, do you know how to drive?" Tai asked, buckling up. Agumon and Floramon were in the back seat, buckling up as well.

"Oui Tai, I do. Jacque taught me how," Catherine replied, turning the key to ignite the engine. The V6 engine then revved up, as Catherine changed gears to take the car out of Parking. She then took a remote and pressed it, and another wall opened up to reveal a hidden alley, leading to the streets of Paris. Catherine then maneuvered the car around the others, and drove into the back exit, emerging into an alleyway. The wall closed behind them, and Catherine drove left and right, until the car finally made its way onto a street.

The Mustang turned left, and acclerated down the street towards Golemon. Catherine pushed a button, and the hood of the car came off (gotta love Triple X!!!), and bounced on the street behind them. Tai looked back, and then looked forward again to see them coming up on Golemon. "Here goes nothing!!!" Catherine exclaimed. She pressed another button on the car console, and two panels in the front opened up, revealing missiles. Catherine aimed them at Golemon, and then fired them!!! They flew through the air, making their way towards the towering giant digimon, before exploding on his body.

"Catherine, I think that isn't going to help," Tai replied. Catherine looked at him as she pressed the brakes, therefore stopping the car.

"Just watch and learn Tai, just watch and learn," Catherine said. Tai looked her like she was crazy for a second, before turning his attenion back towards the Golemon. As the smoke cleared, Golemon was strangled in a net of immense size!!! The ends were attached to the panels of the car. The Golemon thrusted his arm forward, trying to break through the net, but with no avail. The net shocked him with high volts of electricity, making the digimon fall backwards to meet the ground back first.

"Wow Catherine, great plan. We have him," Tai replied, amazed at how smart Catherine was. She then smiled at Tai.

"Why thank you Tai. Now, let's take him back to base," Catherine replied, pushing a button. The net was released, and Catherine turned the car around. She then turned the gear to put her car in park mode, and then pushed another button. Two panels opened in the back to reveal two harpoons with pointy edges. Catherine aimed them, and then fired. The harpoons flew through the air, and wrapped around the edges of the Net.

"Oh, now I see. We can drag him back to base," Tai examined. Catherine nodded.

"Precisely," she answered, turning her attenion back towards the steering wheel. She then changed gears, and revved up the car, the engine roaring like a wild beast. She then moved forward, but didn't feel anything drag behind her. "Qu'est ce que ce?" she looked behind her and stopped the car, and saw that the net had been torn off. She again changed the gears so she could park the car. Tai and her looked back, along with their digimon, to see Golemon standing above them. And beside him, was the group of three Guardromon that Tai and Agumon had knocked unconscious earlier.

"Oh great, now what?" Tai asked. The Guadromon looked at Golemon. They were talking to him, and the Golemon was nodding. He then looked at Tai and Catherine, and smiled evilly. "Uh oh, that smile means something bad," Tai replied. The Guadromon stood aside, as the Golemon prepared to charge the car. 

"Let's get out of this car!!!" Tai hollered, unbuckling himself. He and Catherine jumped out, followed by their digimon. Just as they got out, the Golemon stepped on the car, crushing it with his bare feet. Tai and Catherine breathed heavily. Golemon then turned his head to see them.

"I missed that time, but this time I won't," Golemon replied, rotating his body towards them. He slowly started to advance toward them. Catherine wimpered, not knowing what to do. Floramon stood in front of her, ready to attack at any moment. Golemon then released his attack.

"Purple Haze!!!" Golemon shouted, releasing a purple mist through his back. It spread through the air, and blinded Agumon and Floramon's instincts. Golemon then charged forward, and made his way toward Floramon. When the haze cleared, Floramon saw Golemon. 

"Floramon look out!!!" Catherine exclaimed. Floramon then extended her vines, having them wrap around the Golemon. He then grinned, and started to twirl around, taking Floramon with him. He spun her around a few times, and Floramon's vine grip was released, sending Floramon into the air and collided with the ground, face first. Tears started to form in Catherine's eyes, seeing her best friend and protector hurt, see couldn't stand it.

"Floramon NO!!!!" Catherine hollered. Golemon turned his attention toward the 15 year old.

"So, Floramon is your partner. What a wimp. And this time, I'm going to take you out," Golemon said, advancing towards the girl. Catherine stood there petrified. Tai looked at her, and sweated nervously. _I wish there was something I could do. But what can I do?… _Tai's thoughts trailed off. He then remembered what he stood for. Courage.

"Hey, Golemon, why don't you take me on instead?" Tai shouted, walking in front of Catherine, shielding her. Agumon followed, poised in an attack stance in front of Tai. Golemon looked down upon the boy.

"You're standing up for the girl? How pathetic boy. Well, I value your ideals, so I'll take you down first," Golemon replied. Tai stood his ground, not afraid of the consequences. He thought he had lived a good life while it lasted, and he hoped that maybe he would peace in the next world. "Here it goes!!! UGHHHHHH!!!!!!" Golemon slammed his arm forward towards Tai. Tai closed his eyes, bracing for the impact.

_Well, at least I lead a good life. Goodbye, Sora…Kari…Catherine… _As Tai thought those last words, an orange beam of light emerged from the sky. His digivice glowed, becoming brighter. The orange light blinded Golemon, and collided with Tai's digivice. It then transformed, taking on a new shape. When it was finished, it was a D-3 with an orange lens. And under the LCD screen, the Crest of Courage was engraved in shining yellow.

Tai opened his eyes, and looked down upon his new formatted digivice. "What?" He picked it up, and examined it. It was glowing, and Tai felt energy pulsing through his body. _This may be my only chance. Here it goes, _Tai thought, pointing the digivice toward Agumon. "Here it is Golemon, your time has come!!!" Tai then released the energy from his D-3, having it soar towards Agumon. It collided with his body, and Agumon glowed with the energy. A new transformation then began.

"NET DIGIVOLUTION…"

Agumon's skin ripped as new, binary code made its way into his body. He became bigger, and also more muscular. His body became human-like, more like a man's. His eyes became blue, and his skin burst into flames. He then glew with a fiery aura, as his transformation was complete.

"Meramon!!!"

"Well well well, what have we here? Your digimon digivolved. How quaint. But, can he measure up to my power?" Golemon asked. Meramon glared at Golemon.

"I can, and I will. With the Power of Courage within me, I will stop you, and anyone who messes with my partner. You are going down Golemon!!!" Meramon pointed towards Golemon, threatening him. Golemon then smirked.

"Then bring it on hotshot," Golemon replied, getting in attack stance. Meramon just smiled at him.

"Very well then. Fireball!!!" Meramon concentrated with his palm, as a fireball formed. He then concentrated more on it, and the flame ignited, growing with heat and energy.

"Take this Golemon, AGHHHHHH!!!!!!" Meramon pitched the fireball through the air. At an acclerating speed, the huge ball of fire collided with Golemon's body. The rock-hard digimon, surprised from the power, stumbled back as it exploded, creating smoke.

"Ughhhhh!!! You are more powerful then I thought you were," Golemon said, clutching the spot where Meramon's fireball struck. Meramon walked slowly towards Golemon.

"Oh, the battle has just begun Golemon. Allow me to introduce to you my ultimate attack. Roaring…" Meramon concentrated on the energy inside him, making it reach its peak. Meramon's body started flare up, with so much energy that it shook the ground. This scared Golemon. "FLAME!!!" Meramon then charged forward, and transformed into a huge fireball. He tore through the ground, bring up rock as he came flying toward Golemon. And in one final moment, Meramon blazed through Golemon's body, coming out the other side. His attack wore off, and Meramon stood behind Golemon. Golemon cringed, and in one final breath, deleted into meaningless data, being scattered to the winds. 

"Wow…" Tai stood there, his eyes glistening with amazement. He didn't know that Meramon had power like that. Meramon sighed, as he glowed, the energy leaving him. He then shrunk back to his Rookie state, Agumon. "Agumon, you did it!!!" Tai exclaimed as he ran towards his partner. He hugged him, and then noticed the Guardromon who provoked Golemon to attack was gone. He then stood up, and looked back, seeing Catherine hold an injured Floramon.

"Catherine, will Floramon be okay?" Tai asked, looking concerned at the girl.

"I think she will if we get her to a doctor. Come on, let's go before it's too late," Catherine answered. Tai and Agumon nodded, and the three ran back toward the base. Once back inside, Catherine rushed Floramon to the medical ward. After waiting in the waiting room for what seemed like ages, the doors opened to reveal a doctor with long blue hair, and dark rimmed glasses. He was wearing a medical uniform. Catherine and Tai ran up to him.

"Doctor, will my Floramon be alright? Please say she'll be alright," Catherine replied. The doctor looked down at Catherine and smiled.

"Don't worry, your Floramon will be just fine. All she needs is rest and relaxation," the doctor replied calmly. Catherine hugged Tai in relief.

"That's a relief," Catherine sighed in Tai's chest, and Tai sighed. He was glad that everything turned out alright. He then looked up at the doctor.

"Thank you for saving Floramon, doctor," Tai replied. The doctor smiled calmly, and then looked at Tai in a very peculiar glance. His eyes then twiched, and his mouth opened.

"You're welcome, Tai…"

Whoa, how does the doctor know Tai's name? And what is happening between Tai and Catherine, is it romance? And what happened to the trio of Guardromon? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!!!

Well guys, that concludes Episode 11. That one took a long time to write, and I changed the plot, now making it more complex. I hope the next few chapters surprise and amaze then. Until the next episode, ja ne.

  
  


  __


	12. Complicated Troubles

" Digimon: The Digital War "

By

Malcolm Yuy

Episode 12                                             " Complicated Troubles "

Copyright of Malcolm Yuy. 

Synopsis: Last time, our story has taken us to Europe. Paris, France, to be more exact. Tai and Agumon were evading the European Omega's Guardromon, making their way to a dead end. They ended up being save by a Floramon, who's partner was Catherine! She led Tai to the French Digi-Resistance headquarters, where they talked some about losing their loved ones. The base alarm then went off as a Golemon bio-merged from the Net, making his way into the Real World. Catherine sent some soldiers out to take care of him, but he was too powerful for them. Catherine and Tai then went after him in a Mustang, and almost had him trapped within a Net. But the Guardromon freed him, and he joined their side. He then crushed the car, and almost destroyed Catherine when Tai stepped in the way. A beam of light came out and transformed his digivice into a Crest D-3, and Agumon net digivolved to Meramon! Meramon took care of Golemon, and the two humans rushed Floramon back to base. The doctor who was taking care of Floramon said she was going to be okay. Tai thanked him, and then the doctor said his name. How does this doctor know Tai? Let's find out, shall we? Roll tape!!!

"You're welcome, Tai…"

          After the doctor said those words, Tai was surprised. How did the doctor know his name? Tai took a second look at the doctor. He did look familiar somewhat, but Tai couldn't figure out who he was. Until the doctor's digimon came out of the medical room.

          "Hey Joe, the Floramon needs you," a Gomamon replied, standing behind the doctor. Tai looked down, and his eyes bulged when he heard the name. He then looked up at the doctor. It was Jyou "Joe" Kido!!!

          "Joe? Joe!!!" Tai hugged the doctor, and Joe became surprised. He took a step back, before Tai released from the embrace. "Man Joe, I thought I was one of the only Chosen who survived the Digimon Overlord's destruction. It's good to see you buddy," Tai replied. Joe smiled as he looked at Tai.

          "It's good to see you too Tai. For a moment I also thought the same thing. We should catch up. Why don't you come here say, about 9:00 P.M? I'll be over with my shift by then," Joe replied. Tai nodded.

          "Sure bud, I'll be over at nine. So Catherine, what should we do next?" Tai turned his head, looking at the girl. She looked up at him.

          "What should _we_ do next, or what should _you _do next? I think it's time to clean you up," Catherine replied, looking at Tai up and down. She then grabbed his hand, and led him and Agumon away from the base. She went to the left side of the base, where there was a metal hallway. She led him through it and turned left, going into another room. In it, there were different size clothes, and other items as well. She handed Tai a shaving razor and some shaving cream, a towel, bathrobe, some soap, and some shampoo and deodorant, and a toothbrush with some toothpaste. She then took him over to a computer, where he stood up against the wall. She then pressed some buttons, which scanned his body, giving them his height. 

          "Why do I have to do this?" Tai asked. Catherine looked up at him.

          "So I can know your shoe size, pant size, shirt size, etc." Catherine answered. After finding out his sizes, Catherine got up and walked over to a closet. She then handed him a black leather jacket, black leather pants, some white sneakers, an orange t-shirt with a white stripe going across the center, and some socks and boxers. "These will be your clothes for now. Come by later and I'll supply you with more. The room next to this one has a washer and dryer, so if you need to clean anything, than do so. And the room next to that one is a bathroom, so go there and wash up," Catherine replied. 

          "Alright, I will. Thanks for the stuff Catherine," Tai replied. He and Agumon walked out of the room, and walked past one door and went into the cleaning room. Tai took off his sweatband, and put it in the washer. He then put in some detergent, and turned it on. He and Agumon then walked to the next room, where Tai closed the door behind him. He went into a shower stall and placed the soap and shampoo in. At a sink nearby, Tai put  the rest of his cleaning utensils there. He then undressed himself, putting his old clothes in a pile, and putting his new clothes in a pile. He and Agumon then stepped into the shower stall, and Tai closed the curtain. He then turned on the hot water, and started lathering his hair with shampoo. He then scratched his hair several times, and then lathered the rest of his body with soap. He then handed it to Agumon, who also washed himself. 

          About ten minutes later, Tai and Agumon stepped out of the shower, feeling much better. Tai dryed himself and Agumon off with a towel, and then put on the bathrobe. He then walked over to the sink, where there was a mirror above it. Tai applied some toothpaste to the toothbrush, and then brushed his teeth. He then rensed his mouth out with some cool water, and then applied some shaving cream to his beard. He carefully moved the razor, slowly shaving off his beard. When done, Tai brushed his chin, and smiled. He then walked to his pile of new clothes, and took off the bathrobe. He slipped on his boxers and socks, and then put on his pants and shirt. He then put on the leather jacket, and kept his shirt untucked. He then put on the sneakers, and clipped his D-3 to his pants. He then took his pile of old clothes and put them in a trash can nearby. Tai then took his cleaning utensils out, and went back to the cleaning room. He got his sweatband out of the wash and put it in the dryer. He then put his bathrobe and towel into the washer, and got it washed. He and Agumon then left the room and met Catherine back at the kitchen part of the base.

          "Well well well, what have we here? It looks like we have a couple of studs," Catherine said, teasing Tai. She sipped some coffee, while sitting down at a coffee table. Tai sat down beside her and smiled.

          "Well Catherine, thanks for re-introducing me to personal hygiene. I feel much cleaner now," Tai said.

          "You're welcome Tai. So, you knew the doctor that was taking care of Floramon?" Catherine asked. Tai nodded.

          "You mean Joe? I knew him from way back, ever since I was 12. He went with me and the other six digidestind to the Digital World for the first time. He is the Chosen of Reliability, and I am the Chosen of Courage," Tai said, grinning. Catherine was surprised.

          "You mean, you and Joe are part of ze Chosen? Well then, how come Joe didn't tell us he was a Chosen? Everyone else around here thought that Joe was just a regular," Catherine said.

          "Oh, Joe is far from it. He helped us get out of a lot of jams back in the Digital World. But then again, he was also a coward during that time," Tai replied.

          "That's not nice to call him that," Catherine replied, taking another sip of her coffee.

          "Well, then again Catherine, Joe had certainly changed from that experience. He isn't a coward anymore," Tai finished his sentence. Catherine replied an "oh" before drinking the rest of her coffee. The two then trailed off, going into a meaningless conversation…

          That night, it was gloomy and dark. People changed shifts, while others went to their quarters to get some rest. Tai went to the medical bay, and sat down at a couch and waited. When the clock rang 9:00 P.M, Joe and Gomamon emerged from the medical room. Joe smiled as he saw Tai and Agumon sit on the couch, exhausted. Joe and Gomamon then sat down beside the two.

          "So Joe, how are things?" Tai asked.

          "They're fine. What about you? How come you haven't joined up with us sooner?" Joe responded, looking at Tai.

          "Well Joe, first of all, I didn't know that the Digi-Resistance even existed. Two, Agumon and I were too busy evading the Omega's troops to try to contact other digidestind. So, how did you and Gomamon get here?" Tai asked. Joe frowned.

"Well, it's a long story, but I'll tell you anyway. It started back at the party…"

***FLASHBACK BEGINS***

          _Everything seemed to be alright, that night at your apartment. Everyone was dancing, having a good time. I, on the other hand, felt tired. During that day, I had been through tough classes, and had gotten done with a lot of homework assignments. This party was a good idea because it gave and Gomamon time to blow off some steam and to just relax…_

          Joe walked around the apartment, smiling as he was seeing the others dancing and talking. He went over to a table and poured himself a cup of fruit punch, guzzling down the drink. It was soothing to his taste buds, as the artificial taste of strawberry went down his throat. He then looked around, and his eyes widened in surprise. Even Izzy was having fun, dancing with Mimi. Joe sighed. He then walked back to his chair, and sat down in sadness.

          Meanwhile, outside, the dark clouds were gathering up, and the green digital rift was expanding in the sky. Gomamon had left his other digimon friends to take a breather, so to speak. He looked up at the sky, and smiled as he saw the moon shining back. He then looked back and saw the depressed Joe sitting all by himself.

          "Oh Joe, why do you have to be so depressed? Can't you be happy, just this once?" Gomamon said to himself, staring at his human parter. He cared deeply for Joe. After all, Joe was his best friend, and he took care of him. Gomamon then wandered back inside, and walked to where Joe was sitting.

          "Joe?" Gomamon asked, looking up at his human partner. Joe was staring off into space, and then shook his head, looking down upon Gomamon.

          "Huh? What is it Gomamon?" Joe asked.

          "Why can you stop being depressed, just this once? Why don't you go up and dance with the others? It doesn't make sense to have you sitting here, taking pity for yourself," Gomamon replied. Joe then nodded. He then stood up from his chair.

          "You're right Gomamon, I should be happy. I'm with my friends. What else could be more satisfying? I think I'm going to go dance with them. Thanks for the encouragement buddy," Joe said, patting Gomamon on the head. He then walked towards the others, and joined with them in dance. Gomamon smiled happily at the group, happy that he made Joe happy. He then walked over and joined his digimon companions.

          "I saw what you did back there Gomamon. I think that was nice for what you did for Joe," Palmon said. Gomamon blushed.

          "Well, Joe is my friend after all, not just my partner. I was just trying to cheer him up. Hey, have you heard the joke-" Gomamon stopped his sentence when heard a voice. It was T.K's. He told the others to come outside to the balcony. Gomamon then left with his digimon companions and looked up at the sky outside. He was astonished as he saw the huge, green digital rift in the sky, with the white cloud expanding with it.

          And then, the unthinkable happened. The Chosen heard an evil voice, and Tai questioned the evil one's authority. The Digimon Overlord then responded by throwing giant fireballs into the vortex, which came out the other side and collided with the buildings of Odaiba. Shockwaves then formed from the aftermath, sending Joe, Gomamon and the others into the air.

          "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Joe exclaimed, as he was whirled away from his friends. Tears formed in his eyes, as he and Gomamon were flying through the air, colliding with debris. He then went unconscious.

          A year later, Joe was evading the forces of the Omega. He and Gomamon had made their way into the sewers, hiding from the group of Guardromon.

          "Man Gomamon, I wish there was some way you could digivolve. Then you could take care of those Guardromon," Joe replied, walking around. Gomamon was walking beside him.

          "Yeah! If I could digivolve, I would show those Guardromon a thing or two!!!" Gomamon exclaimed. After walking for hours, Joe stopped and sat down against a sewer wall. 

          "Man Gomamon, I'm exhausted. I guess this is where we're going to sleep for the night," Joe replied tiredly. Gomamon cuddled up against him, and the young man fell asleep. A few hours later, something woke Joe up. He squinted before opening his eyes to the world. He looked around, and then heard some voices. He shook Gomamon.

          "Gomamon! Hey Gomamon, it's time to wake up," Joe said, shaking Gomamon furiously. The little digimon slowly opened his eyes.

          "What is it Joe?" Gomamon asked, yawning.

          "I hear voices," Joe answered, looking around. Gomamon jumped out of Joe's arms, ready to attack if needed. The two then walked slowly, and rounded a corner. He then saw two people with two digimon.

          "Dahhhhhhhh!!!!!" Joe screamed. The other people screamed as well. Joe was about to runaway when one of them said:

"Wait, don't go."

          This made Joe stop in his tracks. He and Gomamon turned around, and looked back at the two people. The digivice on his belt clip glowed, revealing the two people and their digimon. One of them was Catherine and Floramon, and the other person was a guy with a SnowAgumon.

          "Sorry to scare you, but we are hiding from ze Guardromon. We're heading back to headquarters," the boy replied. Joe looked at him.

          "And what do you do? Do you work for some organization or something?" Joe asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

          "As a matter of fact, we do. We work for ze French Digi-Resistance, a group of digidestind dedicated to try to find ways to wipe out ze Omega and his soldiers. We also take in digidestind to help with our cause. My name is Jacque Pierre, and ma copine ici is Catherine Dufont," Jacque replied. He extended a hand to Joe.

          Joe looked at the hand, but then took his hand out and shook it. "Well Jacque, I'm glad to meet you and Catherine. My name is Joe Kido, and this is my partner, Gomamon. Before the destruction of the Digimon Overlord, I was working in the medical field," Joe replied.

          "Then you can help us by working as a docteur, if you wish," Jacque replied. Joe scratched his chin, and then a smile came onto his face.

          "I'll be glad to," Joe said. And the memory faded away…

***FLASHBACK ENDS***

          "You didn't tell them you were a Chosen, why?" Tai asked, astounded by the fact that Joe would keep something this important secret.

          "Because, Tai, I didn't want to receive any special treatment. I just wanted to work a doctor, taking medical care of the digimon who needed my services. I just wanted to left alone," Joe explained. 

          "Oh, I see. Well, I have something to tell you. I got Agumon to digivolve!!!" Tai exclaimed. Joe looked back at Tai, amazed.

          "Nani? How can you? Shouldn't the digital rift absorb any new data that digimon receive when they digivolve?" Joe asked.

          "Usually, hai. But not when you have this baby," Tai replied unhooking his Courage D-3 from the belt clip, and showing it to Joe. Joe examined it.

          "Whoa, how did you get a D-3? And is this the Crest of Courage I see engraved under the screen?" Joe asked. He handed Tai back his digivice.

          "Well, it was weird. The Golemon was going to destroy Catherine, and I couldn't let that happen. I stepped in front of her, defending her. The Golemon almost hit me, but then an orange beam emerged from the sky and hit my digivice. It then transformed into this D-3, and Agumon then digivolved to Meramon! He then killed Golemon and saved us," Tai explained. Joe was the person now amazed.

          "So, you got Agumon to digivolve to Meramon! That's great!" Joe exclaimed. Tai nodded happily.

          "Yeah, it is." Just then, the warning alarm rang throughout the control room, and everyone who was working stopped what they were doing. They looked up at the main computer screen. The Guardromon were making their way to this base!

          "Oh great, now the Guardromon have found part of the hidden passageway. If they get in here they can capture and deliver us all to the Omega! And I don't want to be brainwashed!!!" Joe exclaimed, fear in his voice. Tai looked at Joe weirdly.

          "Where's your sense of courage man? You're a digidestind, the Chosen of Reliability. Now it's time for you to represent your crest, again. Come on man, let's go after them," Tai slapped Joe in the back. Tai and Agumon then got up from their seats and headed toward the base front. Joe looked at Tai's retreating back.

"Easy for you to say Tai…"

          Tai and Agumon slowly made their way back into the sewers of Paris, leaving the security of the Digi-Resistance. Joe and Gomamon followed, and the four slowly walked around. As it being night, the disadvantage of sunlight made the sewers darker. Thankfully, Joe had a flashlight with him, so he helped Tai and the others navigate through the tunnels. Just then, they heard the voices of the Guardromon. Tai, Agumon, Joe, and Gomamon hid up against the wall.

          "Now guys, let's be quiet. And when they pass here, we give them a surprise attack. Any questions?" Tai whispered.

          "Yeah, can we make any animal sounds?" Gomamon joked. Agumon giggled.

          "Ha ha, very funny Gomamon. Now shush," Joe told his digimon partner. Gomamon sighed, and the group became silent as the Guardromon rounded the corner. As they did, Tai shouted.

          "Attack!!!" Tai exclaimed.

          "Pepper Breath!!!" Agumon shot out three fireballs, and they hit the backs of the three Guadromon, knocking them forward to meet the concrete ground.

          "My turn! Marching Fishes!!!" Gomamon exclaimed. Out of the sewer waters, different colored fish arose and thrashed around two of the Guardromon, deleting them. There was only one left. The remaining Guardromon scowled, and then got up.

          "Uh oh, I think we ticked him off," Tai replied, getting scared. Agumon and Gomamon stood in front of their partners, ready attack at a moment's notice. Guardromon growled, and then glowed with white energy. He then transformed, becoming skinnier and taller. His transformation was complete. He digivolved to Andromon!!!

          "Holy crap, he digivolved!!!" Joe exclaimed, getting really scared. Gomamon scowled at the newly digivolved Ultimate.

          "Hah, Ultimate, Smultimate. I bet you're not that tough. Marching Fishes!!!" Gomamon exclaimed, launching his attack toward Andromon. The android easily blocked them with his right arm.

          "Hah, your attack is weak infidel. Try this on for size. Lightning Blade!!!" Andromon explained. His right hand transformed into a needle, and a blast of electricity shot out of it. It flew through the air, colliding with Gomamon's body, sending him against the wall.

          "Gomamon, oh no!" Joe exclaimed, concerned for his partner, who was now injured.

"And the same thing is going to happen to you human. Prepare to die…" Andromon replied, getting ready for his attack. Then, out of nowhere, pink vines emerged and wrapped themselves around the android digimon. They then thrashed him to the right, hurtling him against the wall. The vines then released from him, and Tai and Joe looked back as the vines retracted back to the owner of them.

Floramon.

Catherine then stepped out of the shadows. "Catherine, what are you doing here? You can seriously get hurt," Tai said, concerned for the younger girl. She looked up at him.

"I wanted to help you Tai, Joe. I am sorry for intruding, but I just couldn't help it," Catherine replied.

"Yeah, right," Joe said sarcastically. Andromon then got back up. Gomamon was knocked out cold.

"Ah, that attack surprised me. But you won't surprise me again. Lightning Blade!!!" Andromon shot out another electric blast at the digidestind, this time at Agumon. Agumon twirled to the right, dodging the attack as it hit the wall.

"Alright Agumon!!! You go buddy!!!" Tai cheered his digimon partner on, unclipping his D-3 and getting it ready for use if his companion needed it.

"I'm not through yet! Pepper Breath!!!" Agumon fired off his fireballs, having them collide with Andromon's chest, sending the Ultimate back a few steps. He stumbled back, but then regained his balance.

"Hmm, your strength is powerful, for a Rookie. But, your misdeeds have been unjust. It's time to correct these mis-calulations. Lightning Blade!!!" Andromon fired his attack. This time, it did not miss its mark. It collided with Agumon's body, sending the little digimon to hit the wall, back first. But fortunately, the Digimon of Courage had enough stamina to survive the attack.

"I think it's time I help him. Agumon, net digivolve!!!" Tai exclaimed. He aimed his D-3 at Agumon. The screen then lit up, and an orange beam of light radiated out. It collided with Agumon's body, making the little digimon glow with explicable power. The transformation then began.

"NET DIGIVOLUTION…"

"Agumon net digivolve to-" Agumon's skin ripped as binary code made its way into his body, making him grow into his muscular physique. His eyes changed from green to blue, and his skin ignited, becoming fire. His transformation was then complete.

"Meramon!!!"

"Ah, Meramon, a Champion level digimon. I saw you battle Golemon earlier today. You were very powerful," Andromon replied, trying to distract Meramon. But the Champion fire digimon was not having it.

"I know what you're trying to do Andromon, and it won't work. Prepare for battle. Fireball!!!" Meramon exclaimed, forming a huge fireball in his palm. He then launched it at a fast speed towards Andromon. It collided with the android's body, causing smoke to form and him to be sent back a couple of feet. Meramon then ran after him.

"Fireball!!!" Again Meramon launched three other miniature fireballs, having them fly through the air at an acclerating speed towards the fallen Andromon. Andromon saw the attacks in time, and blocked them with his right arm. It was now drenched in smoke.

"Ugh, you'll pay for that. Here I come!!!" Andromon got up, and then suddenly blazed towards Meramon at an incredible speed. He then elbowed the fiery Champion in the chest, sending Meramon back to collide with the wall. Gomamon finally came to as he opened his eyes.

"Ugh, what happened?" Gomamon asked, looking around to see where he was. Joe smiled as he hugged his partner.

"Gomamon, you're alive!!! Here's what's happened while you were knocked out. Tai had Agumon net digivolve to Meramon, who is now in a fight against Andromon," Joe explained. Gomamon then looked towards Andromon, as Meramon got up from the wall.

"Ugh, that was a hard one. I'm going to feel that for a while. But enough with the small talk. Fireball!!!" Meramon launched a huge fireball at Andromon, who was sent into the air. Meramon then ran towards the android, and while in mid-air, the Champion merely uppercutted the Ultimate. The attack caused Andromon to rise through the ceiling, going up and up until he came out onto the street. Debris fell towards the ground, creating a platform for Tai and the others to use. Meramon then jumped up through the huge hole, and landed on the street. Tai, Catherine, Floramon, Joe and Gomamon then emerged on the street as well, and backed up a bit to be safe.

Meanwhile, Andromon coughed from being hit in the chest. He then got back up.

"That a grand uppercut Meramon, that really was. But this next attack will leave you weak. Giga Missile!!!" Andromon's chest opened up, and two orange shark headed missiles emerged at an acclerating speed. Soaring through the air, they collided with Meramon's body, sending the Champion to hit the ground. Finally out of energy, he dedigivolved back to Agumon.

"Ah, pathetic. You put up a grand fight. But in the end you will lose. Goodbye, digidestind…"

Is it really the end for Tai, Joe, and the others? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!!!

Well guys, that is the end of Episode 12. Part 03 of the story will probably be the most complex in its part. I hope this fic hasn't dissappointed you. 'Till the next episode, ja ne!!!


	13. Andromon's Downfall

" Digimon: The Digital War "

By

Malcolm Yuy

Episode 13                                            " Andromon's Downfall "

Copyright of Malcolm Yuy.

Synopsis: Last time, Tai met the doctor who saved Floramon. It was Joe! The two friends reunited, and Joe told the tale of how he joined the French Digi-Resistance. There was then a breach in the security system. A trio of Guadromon were finding their way to the base!!! Tai and Joe went out, to defend the Digi-Resistance. They then encountered the Guardromon, and Agumon and Gomamon fought off the Guardromon, destroying two of them with a surprise attack. They then went after the last one, but somehow, he digivolved! Guardromon digivovled to Andromon, and started attacking Gomamon and Agumon. It looked like all hope was lost, until Floramon came to the rescue! This re-ignited Tai's courage, and he had Agumon net digivolve to Meramon. Meramon and Andromon then got into a brutal battle, ending up on the streets of Paris. Andromon overpowered Meramon, which had him dedigivolve back to Agumon. Now it looks like its all over. Will the digidestind be saved in time? Or will they perish? Let's find out. Roll tape!!!

"Say goodbye, digidestind…" Andromon said.

          "Oh no, he's powering up! And there's nothing we can do about it," Catherine replied sadly. Floramon and Gomamon looked to each other, than nodded. Gomamon looked back at Joe.

          "Joe, Floramon and I have decided we have to attack. We can't go down without a fight!" Gomamon exclaimed.

          "But Gomamon, he's too powerful for you. You'll both be hammered, and then, what can you do? I'm your partner, and as your partner, I have to be responsible for you," Joe said. Right as he finished saying those words, a miracle happened. His digivice then illuminated, and a navy blue light made its way through the digital rift, entering the Real World. It then traveled into Joe's digivice, and it transformed.

          "What, what's happening?" Joe asked, astonishing of what was happening before his very eyes. His digivice transformed into a navy blue lens D-3, with the Crest of Reliability in a yellow engravement under the LCD screen. Light then pulsed in the screen.

          "Joe, point your digivice toward Gomamon!" Tai exclaimed. Joe looked back at Tai and nodded. 

          "Here Gomamon, maybe this'll help. Digivolve!!!" Joe exclaimed. He aimed the D-3 screen at Gomamon, and released the light. It then traveled through the air, and collided with Gomamon's body. Andromon stood in shock, unprepared for what was going to happen next. Gomamon's body then illuminated with energy, and a new transformation began.

"NET DIGIVOLUTION…"

          Gomamon's body ripped with energy as binary code entered his body. His body expanded into a lobster-like way, and grew to an enormous size. An exoskeleton formed, which was red. He had claws, and on his head he had antennas. His transformation was then complete.

"Ebidramon!!!"

          "What?" Andromon asked, estounded by the new digivolution that had just taken place. There, in shining navy blue light, was Ebidramon. The light then faded, and the crustacean digimon opened his eyes.

          "Well well well, it seems the tables have turned, haven't they Andromon? You are a powerful digimon, yes, but your power will never prevail against those of good. And now, it's time for me to show you your fate. Twin Scissors!!!" Ebidramon exclaimed. He extended his arms forward, as his pincers snatched Andromon by the arms, gripping him. Andromon screamed in pain.

          "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! How can you have this much power?! You're only a Champion!!!" Andromon exclaimed in pain. Ebidramon grinned at him.

          "Didn't I just tell you? Good will always prevail over evil. And as long as the Chosen are around, you can be as sure that I will be around to defy your master. Prepare to be destroyed. Lobster Step!!!" Ebidramon released his hold on Andromon, and then flew towards Andromon at an acclerating speed. At the last moment, his body slammed into Andromon. Andromon breathed in his final breath, as he broke up into digital particles. They soon became deleted. Ebidramon then landed onto the ground.

          "Alright Ebidramon! Great job bud, you saved us all!!!" Joe exclaimed, running to his digimon partner. He hugged what he could of the giant lobster. Ebidramon just smiled and laughed at Joe.

          "You're right Joe, I did. But, I wouldn't have been able to net digivolve without your help," Ebidramon replied. He then sighed as he glowed. He then shrunk back to his regular size, and Gomamon's body was reformatted into being.

          "Tai, Catherine, Agumon, Floramon, are you all alright?" Joe asked, as Gomamon jumped into his arms. He turned toward the others, who stood there, still in shock after the last few moments that had just transpired.

          "Yeah, we're fine…" Tai trailed off, amazed. He looked at where Andromon was standing, before he got transformed into millions of pieces of data.

          "Well, we should head back to the base, and fast, before the Omega sends his troops after us," Joe replied. Tai and the others nodded, and quickly left. Meanwhile, they didn't know that someone, or something, was watching them. The creature smiled in delight, as it hid behind a brick wall, watching the digidestind leave.

          "They think they have defeated my troops…Well, be assured digidestind, that I will strike back, and next time, you won't be so lucky…" the voice of the European Omega trailed off, as he disappeared into the darkness…

          Finally, about ten minutes later, Joe and the others reached the base. Joe looked toward the others.

          "Uh, guys? I'm going to go to my room. Gomamon and I should get some sleep in so we'll be well rested for tomorrow," Joe said. Gomamon yawned.

          "Alright Joe. Have a good night's sleep bud," Tai replied, patting Joe on the back. Joe smiled quickly before he and Gomamon left, the scene, having Tai and Catherine by themselves along with their digimon. Joe sighed tiredly as he started making his way towards his room. Before he entirely disappeared from the main control room, he took one long look at the female digidestind beside Tai, Catherine. His cheeks blushed slightly, and his heart started to speed up. He then sighed as he finally made his way toward the hallway. _It's not fair. I've lusted for Catherine for a long time now, but Tai just shows up and seems to make easy conversation towards her. I would never get that close to her, _Joe thought. He finally made his way to the door, and opened it. Inside, it was a basic room. Some drawers with mirrors, a bed, and a bathroom and sink. He dropped Gomamon on the bed as he made his way to the bathroom, closing the door behind him…

          About ten minutes later, Joe emerged, wrapped in a bathrobe. He went to the drawer and got out a t-shirt and some boxers, and changed into them quickly before joining Gomamon in bed, petting his partner before yawning tiredly. He then fell alseep…

***DREAM SEQUENCE BEGINS***   

          The sky was cloudy, as lightning flashed across it. Wind blew across the majestic landscape, blowing against the grass. Joe was standing in it, with Gomamon by his side. Near him, were others, but they were shrouded in darkness, so Joe couldn't tell who the rest of them were. He looked up ahead.

          Up, in front of him and the others, was a huge, golden palace. It was constructed like the Tower of Babel, stories of gold stacking up high. And out of the top, a green light soared into the sky, creating a rift in the Digital World. Joe was amazed by this. _This must be where the digital rift comes from, but what does this mean? _Joe looked around in amazement, and then saw something emerging from the palace.

          "What, what is that?" Gomamon asked. Joe hesitated, afraid.

          "I…I don't know what it is…" Joe trailed off. The being was emerging in flames, and a huge fire blast came towards them. Joe closed his eyes, waiting for impact…

          "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" he exclaimed. He also heard an evil laughter, and other screams in the background. And slowly, the dream faded away…

***DREAM SEQUENCE ENDS***

          Joe woke up with a jolt in bed. What just happened? Joe looked towards his D-3, which glowed the time. It was 4:00 A.M. He sighed as he looked around the room before deciding to fall back asleep. He then slid down back in bed, and tried to fall back asleep. But couldn't. An image of Catherine then flashed in his mind, and he smiled as he finally fell back asleep…

          When Joe entered the control room with Gomamon the next morning, he saw people running around the place, being scared out of their minds. Joe walked around, astounded, as he saw that everything was destroyed,  with Gomamon by his side. He looked down at his partner.

          "I wonder what's making everyone so jumpy Gomamon, and what came through here last night," Joe said, looking at the heavy busling of people. Tai and Agumon walked up to Joe.

          "Morning Joe," Tai replied, depressingly. 

          "Good Morning Tai. Why is everyone so jumpy around here? And why do you seem depressed?" Joe asked. Tai looked up at Joe. He then opened his mouth.

          "The European Omega…he and his troops ambushed this place last night. I didn't get a glimpse of him, but I heard his voice…and the troops…they captured…Catherine…and Floramon…" Tai said. Joe's eyes bulged in amazement. He couldn't believe what Tai had just told him.

          "What? He kidnapped Catherine and Floramon?!!!" Joe exclaimed, looking down at the sullen Tai.

          "Yeah Joe, and it was all my fault. I should've been there to protect her, and yet I was sleeping, sleeping in my stupid room, not knowing that he had come. And he also sent us a transmission while we were asleep, and here it is." Tai handed Joe his D-Terminal, and he opened it up. There, was a file, and Joe scrolled up to it. He clicked on it, and clicked 'Play'. A window then opened up and the video played. It had the European Omega, shrouded in shadow, his eyes burning red, looking at the screen, laughing in horror.

          "Tsk, tsk, French Digital Resistance, do you think you can stop a force like me? I guess you thought you did, but you were wrong. First, my army captured your leader, Jacque was his name? And now, I have the co-leader. I know you have two digidestind who can get their digimon to digivolve, so here's a deal. You bring them and their digimon to me, and I'll let your precious leaders go. Meet me, tomorrow at twelve noon in front of the Eiffel Tower. And, if you try anything tricky, I will personally see to it that Jacque and the girl are both destroyed, along with their digimon partners. Remember, twelve noon, tomorrow. Ta ta." The transmission then shut off, as the screen went blank. Joe shuddered, as sweat came down his forehead, trickling off of the side of his face. He then slowly dropped the D-Terminal out of his hands. Slowly, it fell through the air, until it finally hit the ground. Tai looked at Joe in concern.

          "Joe, Joe, are you alright?" Tai asked, waving his hand in front of his face. He was getting nothing. Agumon spoke up.

          "I think he's out of it Tai. This must've really hit him hard," Agumon said. Tai looked down at his partner, depressed.

          "I guess I'm not the only one who cares about Catherine…" Tai muttered to himself. He realized now that he had romantic feelings for the girl, and now, he knows that Joe seems the same way. It seems like another rivalry would be pursued. But who would win this one this time? Would it be Joe, or Tai? Tai sighed, and decided to push it out of his mind for the moment. He then waved his hand in front of Joe's face again.

          "Joe, Joe? Come on man, snap out of it!!!" Tai exclaimed. He then snapped his fingers, and Joe came out of his zoned out trance.

          "Huh? Oh, sorry Tai, Agumon, Gomamon. It's just…" Joe trailed off. Tai patted Joe's back.

          "I know what you mean man, I feel the same way towards her. Now, what are we going to do about this? We have to come up with some sort of plan," Tai suggested.

          "Tai, with a plan? Are you really Tai?" Joe asked, a smile forming on his face. The two laughed a little at the joke, and then stopped.

          "Okay, on to the serious part Joe. If we want to save Catherine and Jacque, we need to come up with a plan of action. What we should do is turn ourselves over, and as soon as the European Omega lets us go, we call in a surprise attack so the Digi-Resistance troops can attack his army and distract him. Meanwhile, we get Jacque and Catherine to hightail it out of here. And then, we focus our energy on the Omega. This is our one chance to make things right," Tai replied. Joe nodded. He liked Tai's plan. After all, it seemed that it would work. Why not try it?

          "You're right Tai. It seems like a good plan. Now, all we have to do is get that plan to be set up," Joe said. 

          "Right. Before Catherine was captured, she gave me a position. Third in command, since Agumon can net digivolve to Meramon. She gave me this," Tai said, exposing a little microphone ear-piece in his palm. He then put it on his ear, and spoke in it.

          "Attention, all Digi-Resistance militia, come to the control room immediately," Tai announced through the piece. In about ten minutes, the militia, in their white uniforms, bazookas and battle helmets, came with their digimon. They marched into a straight line, and saluted Tai. Tai saluted them back.

          "Stand down men. Now listen. You all know that Jacque had been kidnapped some time ago. And now, so is our second in command, Catherine. The European Omega has given us a proposal, about trading me, and Dr. Kido here, to him, in return for your leaders, since our digimon can digivolve. Now, I have come up with a plan that I think will get Catherine and Jacque out while at the same time defeat the Omega. And I need your help. Will you help me?" Tai asked, walking around in commander form, his hands behind his back, looking towards the soldiers. They then hollered their response.

          "We will help you sir!!!" the soldiers exclaimed. Tai smiled upon them, and he got out of his military stance.

"Great, now here's the plan…"

          It was a cold, cloudy afternoon in the streets of Paris, as the grey clouds moved over the green digital rift overhead. The sun's rays were blocked, so they couldn't penetrate through the clouds. The European Omega's army was standing in straight rows, 5x5, in front of the Eiffel Tower. It had been re-erected, standing back up in all of its splendor. In the center of the tower, as Catherine and Jacque, tied up along with their digimon. The European Omega had disappeared, going off to talk to his army. 

          "So Catherine, how did you and Floramon get captured?" Jacque asked, looking towards Catherine with his eyes. Catherine looked away.

          "Well, we were monitoring digimon activity at ze base, when suddenly…"

***FLASHBACK BEGINS***

          _I was staying up late that night, talking to one of the new digidestind that joined us. His name was Tai, Tai Kamiya, the Chosen of Courage. Anyway, after a while, he told me he that him and his digimon, Agumon, were going to go to bed. I told him it would be alright, and I was going to stay up and monitor digimon activity…_

          Catherine was monitoring the Net, watching for any rogue digimon that were trying to bio-merge. She was sipping some tea, as she was also writing up reports. Floramon, her partner, was sitting in her lap, asleep. Catherine put her cup on the console, and looked down at her partner. A smile formed on her face. She pat her partner softly on the head, before returning it to her cup so she could drink again. As soon as she was about to put it down, the base started to shake.

          "EARTHQUAKE!!!" one of the workers replied. The others got out of their workstations and hid under tables. Catherine looked around, and decided it was time to wake Floramon up.

          "Floramon, Floramon! It's time to wake up! We have an earthquake!!!" Catherine exclaimed, shaking her digimon partner. Floramon slowly came to as her eyes opened.

          "What? An earthquake? At 2:00 in the morning? This just isn't my night," Floramon replied, as she jumped out of Catherine's lap. As soon as she did, a rumble from the wall to Catherine's right shook the base, and an explosion broke off part of the wall. Catherine shivered in terror, and stood behind Floramon, who was ready to protect her at any cost. When the smoke cleared, there stood the European Omega, shrouded in darkness, in all his glory. His eyes gleamed red as he stared around.

          "Rip this place apart. I want nothing left, do you understand?" he instructed the Guardromon behind him. They nodded. "Good. See that girl with the blonde hair and the Floramon? I want one of you to capture her, alive. Now go!!!" the European Omega shouted. With that, he then faded away, and then the Guardromon started firing their attacks in every direction.

          "Come on Floramon, we have to go, ze Guardromon are after us!!!" Catherine explained. She grabbed Floramon by the arm, and the two ran away from the advancing Guardromon. It was too late, as two of them flew around and landed in front of her.

          "You have no place to run, little girl," one of the Guardromon replied.

          "Oh yeah? Then take this!" Floramon extended her claws forward, as they became vines and wrapped around the opposing Guardromon. She then slammed them into each other, and the Guadromon became unconscious. Floramon's vines then unwrapped themselves from the Guardromon, and returned to her hands.

          "Great job Floramon," Catherine replied. Floramon smiled. Just then, black rope wrapped itself around Floramon and Catherine's legs. It was coming from the Guadromon from behind's arms. He then realed the two then, and kept them within his grasp.

          "We have the girl and her digimon, now let's go!" the leader in command of the Guardromon shouted. The Guardromon stopped firing their attacks, and started evacuating the base. Catherine slowly went unconscious, as the Guardromon that held her captive rose into the air…

***FLASHBACK ENDS***

          "And that's how I ended up here," Catherine explained. Jacque and his digimon, nodded in understandment. His digimon was a DarkAgumon. The two then remained in silence, and the European Omega returned from the darkness, shrouded in darkness as always, not wanting to reveal his form. His red glaring eyes made shivers run up Catherine's back.

          "Well well well, what have we here? We don't have any humans talking now, do we? Don't tell me you two have some kind of plan going on," the European Omega smirked. Jacque just frowned at him. Catherine just turned her head away in mock disgust. "I guess it is true that the French are snobs. Funny, but you won't have time to laugh I assure you. Your time, is-"

          "We're here Omega!!!" Tai's voice hollered, below of the Eiffel Tower. The European Omega looked down, at him and Joe with their digimon, and looked back up at Catherine and Jacque.

          "Well, it seems the cavalry has arrived. So if you'll excuse me, I have a bargain to settle," the European Omega replied. He then teleported away from the two tied French digidestind, and descended onto the ground in front of the army of Guardromon. He sneered as he looked upon Joe and Tai.

          "Well Omega, we're here. So just hand them over," Tai replied.

          "No, you come to me. Then, I'll release your friends," the Omega replied.

          "Fine." Tai and Joe, along with Gomamon and Agumon, stepped forward, and into the grasps of the Guardromon.

          "Fools, do **_you_** think a digimon like me would **_ever _**follow a bargain?" the Omega replied. He thought he had really outsmarted the digidestind.

          "Well Omega, did you ever think that we humans would? Soldiers, attack!!!" Tai exclaimed. From behind building alleys, near the Eiffel Tower, thirty navy blue jeeps emerged and surrounded the tower. In them were five soldiers each, holding bazookas and having their Rookie level digimon with them. They fired a barrage of missiles into the air, as they collided with the Guardromon that had Joe and Tai, deleting him but not hurting the two. As soon as they came out of their grasp, Joe and Tai smiled at each other and nodded.

          "Ready Joe?" Tai asked. 

          "Ready as I'll ever be. Net Digivolve!!!" Joe exclaimed. Joe and Tai pointed the LCD screens of their Crest D-3s at Gomamon and Agumon. Two lights emerged, and travled into the two little digimon. They then glowed, as their digivolution had begun. The Omega stepped back in terror.

"NET DIGIVOLUTION…"

          "Agumon net digivolve to-" Agumon's skin ripped as binary code made its way through his body. His body became muscular, and ignited aflame. His eyes became blue, and his transformation was complete.

"Meramon!!!"

          "Gomamon net digivolve to-" Gomamon's fur ripped as his body expanded, growing into a huge lobster-like shape. A red shell then encased his body, and two attennas emerged at the head. The transformation was then complete.

"Ebidramon!!!"  
  


          "Everyone, attack!!!" Tai exclaimed. The soldiers got out of the jeeps, along with their partners, and attacked the Guardromon. Meramon and Ebidramon charged into the battlefield.

          "Joe, we have to free Catherine and Jacque," Tai informed Joe. Joe nodded, and the two looked up at the tower. They then charged towards the elevator, which was still operating. They got in, and started arising in the French structure. Meanwhile, Meramon and Ebidramon attacked the Guardromon. 

          Finally, about ten minutes later, the elevator reached its destination, and Tai and Joe got off.  

          "Catherine? Jacque? Where are you?" Joe hollered. Tai and Joe looked around, and suddenly heard a voice.

          "Down here!!!" Joe and Tai walked through a narrow path, to the edge where there was railing. Tied up to the railing was none other than Catherine and Jacque themselves.

          "Are you two alright?" Tai asked, looking concerned for the girl. Catherine and Floramon looked up at him.

          "Oui Tai, we're alright. Can you help us get free?" Catherine asked. Tai and Joe nodded. Tai extended his arms, through the spaces in the bars on the railing, and they wrapped around Catherine's shoulders. 

          "Joe, wrap your hands around my chest. When I tell you to, pull back on my command," Tai instructed. Joe did as he was told. "Ready? One, two, three!!!" Tai and Joe pulled back with all their might. The material that held Catherine to the tower broke off, and the two lifted Catherine onto the other side and set her down.

          "Okay, now we're going to get Jacque," Tai replied. He and Joe moved over to the left, and repeated the action, same as before. They then got Jacque back over. The last being to free was Floramon. Catherine stepped forward.

          "Tai, Joe, I want to save Floramon. After all, she is my digimon partner," Catherine replied. Tai and Joe nodded, and Catherine went over to where Floramon was, tied tight on the edge of railing to the right. She wrapped her arms through the spaces around Floramon's shoulders, and Tai wrapped his hands around Catherine's waist. Right as they were about pull Floramon free, Tai noticed something flying up.

          "Catherine, let go! The Guardromon are coming up here!!!" Tai exclaimed. Catherine turned her head to look back at Tai.

          "But Tai, I can't just leave Floramon here. She'll be destroyed!!!" Catherine hollered back at the boy. Three Guardromon flew up towards the railing, and one of them grabbed Floramon, releasing her from her confinement on the rail.

          "Too late, digidestind. And now, it's time to destroy this meddlesome pest," one of the Guardromon replied. He started to tighten his grip on Floramon, and the Rookie level digimon could do nothing about it. Catherine and the others watched in pain as Floramon screamed. 

          "DarkAgumon, attack!!!" Jacque hollered. DarkAgumon stepped forward.

          "Dark Breath!!!" DarkAgumon launched dark fireballs, which soared through the air towards Guardromon. They hit his arm, and the sensation caused Guardromon to release Floramon through his grasp.

          "Floramon NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Catherine screamed, as she saw her partner fall through the sky. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see her partner collide with the ground. She waited, and heard nothing.

          "Catherine, look! Floramon's alive! Ebidramon has her!!!" Jacque exclaimed. Catherine looked back down, and smiled when she saw Floramon passed out, alive on Ebidramon's back. She sighed in relief. The Guardromon looked down, and then back up at her.

          "So, you think you've saved the day huh? Think again. Guardian Barrage!!!" The leader released his missiles, as they soared through the air towards Tai, Catherine, Joe and Jacque. They froze, not knowing what to do. 

          _I guess this is it. Goodbye world… _Joe thought, as he closed his eyes in pain, waiting for impact. But, again, nothing happened.

          "Fireball!!!" Meramon raced onto the walkway, and ran in front of the missiles just in time to absorb the impact. The two missiles exploded into smoke, and Meramon stood there, absorbing the smoke. He then grew a few inches higher. "Thanks for the energy Guardromon. Now to finish you. Roaring…" Meramon concentrated on the energy inside, as it rose to its peak. Meramon then transformed into a huge fireball. "FLAME!!!" Meramon exclaimed, as soared through the air. He struck through the the three Guardromon, coming out of their left sides as he was doing so. When finished, the three fell to the ground, and Meramon flew to the walkway. He then landed, and dedigivolved back to Agumon.

          "Great job Agumon!" Tai exclaimed. Agumon ran to him, and Tai hugged his partner. The two then released.

          "Tai, everything's been taken care of. But, we have one problem," Agumon replied, looking up at Tai. Tai looked down into Agumon's green eyes.

"The European Omega has escaped… with Ebidramon and Floramon…"

Just when you thought everything would be alright, this happens. Will Tai and the others be able to find the European Omega and save their friends? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!!!

Well, that's the end of Episode 13. Soon, Tai and the others will come face-to-face with the European Omega. 

I'm sorry that it took me so long to write this, but I was real busy, and my creativity has been running dry lately. But now, it is back in action. So, till the next fic, ja ne!!!*Film projector fades to black…*


	14. Finding Ebidramon and Floramon

" Digimon: The Digital War "

By

Malcolm Yuy

Episode 14                                    " Finding Ebidramon and Floramon "

Copyright of Malcolm Yuy.

Synopsis: Last time, Andromon had upper hand in the fight against the digidestind. Right when Joe and the others thought it was over, Gomamon net digivolved to Ebidramon! Ebidramon now had the upper hand as he defeated Andromon. The next day, after Joe and the others returned to the base, it was demolished, and Catherine and Floramon were captured! The European Omega had sent them to the re-erected Eiffel Tower, and Tai and the others went after them with a plan. Tai and Joe did save Catherine, and Jacque, who the European Omega also had with her, along with Floramon and DarkAgumon (Jacque's digimon), but the Guardromon attacked. Floramon fell from the tower, but was saved by Ebidramon. Meramon came to the rescue, but when he dedigivolved, he told Tai and the others that the European Omega had gotten away with Ebidramon and Floramon!!!

"The European Omega has escaped… with Ebidramon and Floramon…"

          As Agumon trailed off after his words, Catherine and the others stood there, stunned. Just when everything seemed to be fine, this happens. Tears started to form in Catherine's eyes, as she covered her eyes with her hands. Jacque went over and wrapped his arm around Catherine's.

          "Don't worry my love, everything is going to be alright. We'll save Floramon and Ebidramon, right guys?" Jacque looked over towards the sullen Joe and depressed Tai, with Agumon by his side. Catherine wiped her tears away, and then took one of her arms to unwrap Jacque's from her shoulders. "Catherine, why did you do that?" Jacque asked. Catherine looked into his eyes.

          "Because Jacque, I don't love you anymore. Since you've been away, I've fallen…for someone else…I'm sorry," Catherine replied, looking down at the ground, depressed. Jacque looked at her.

          "Tell me you're not serious Catherine. Don't tell me you're in love with one of these two strange digidestind," Jacque said, looking at Tai and Joe. The comment awoke the two Chosen, and made them angry.

          "Hey buddy, be careful who you say that to. We aren't strange, just different. We're the Chosen," Tai replied, getting ready to punch Jacque's lights out if necessary. Joe tapped Tai on the back. "What now Joe?" Tai looked behind him to see Joe's face. His eyes was closed and he was shaking his head.

          "No Tai, the last thing we need is for you to get in a fight with the leader of the French Digi-Resistance, especially when we need his help. He's the only one who can track down the European Omega," Joe reasoned. This calmed Tai down, and Joe had a grip on Tai's left shoulder. He then released his grip.

          "You're right Joe, you're right." Tai said. He then looked back toward Jacque. "Fine, I won't fight you, not right now anyways. Let's go back to the base," Tai replied, his eyes in death glare mode, staring at Jacque in the face. Jacque looked away from him. Jacque, Tai and Joe, along with Agumon, walked towards the elevator, and pressed the "Down" button. Tai then looked back and saw Catherine there, frozen. He walked back towards her.

          "Catherine, I'm sure everything's going to be alright. Now come on, we need you to help get Floramon and Ebidramon back," Tai replied. Catherine looked Tai in the eyes.

          "Tai, I don't want to go with you. Not just yet. I want to stay here, if that's alright," Catherine replied.

          "No, that's not alright. Catherine, you can't stay out here long. The Omega's army will find you, and then take you captive again. Are you sure you want that?" Tai asked, trying to reason with the girl. He really didn't want to lose her again. He looked at her with pleading eyes, trying to convince her to change her mind. Catherine's lips then turned into a frown.

          "Fine, I'll go," Catherine simply answered. Tai smiled as he took her hand, and together the two walked back towards the elevator. It finally opened, and Tai and the others walked inside. It then closed as it descended down the tower, until it finally reached ground level.

          When the doors finally slid open, Tai and the others' eyes bulged at what they saw. It was terrible, just terrible. It was a whole massacre. Human bodies were lying on the ground, blood seeping out of where they were mortally wounded. Jeep parts laid a waste the human carcasses, scattered across the whole area. All the digimon was gone though, so it seemed that the battle had ended up in a stalemate. Out of it all, only one jeep was left standing.

          "This is…this is…horrible," Tai replied, looking at the dead bodies everywhere. He cringed in fear, at visualizing the soldiers and their digimon fighting the Guardromon, and having their bodies ripped and torn apart, blood gushing out of their bodies. It just wasn't right.

          "It sure is. Let's…get out of here. Seeing dead bodies is going to make me hurl," Joe said. The others nodded, as they advanced toward the jeep. Tai got in the driver's seat, and the Agumon sat in the front with him. Catherine, Joe and Jacque sat in the back with DarkAgumon in Jacque's lap. Tai then turned the key, and ignited the engine, having the jeep roar to life. Tai then pressed on the gas as the digidestind finally left the Eiffel Tower, and made their way toward the base…

          Tai and the others made their way into the base, and Jacque looked around in horror. The base had been totally revamped, demolished. The surviving digidestind had started to reconstruct the base, and some of the engineers were fixing the main computer screen. As they finished, the screen flashed, coming back to life. The console computers were re-fixed, and they logged on into the server system. Jacque and the others made the way toward the console. The engineers saluted him.

          "General Jacque, it's good to see your back, sir," one of the engineers replied. Jacque saluted him back.

          "Why merci, Engineer Pont. From what Catherine said, this base has been demolished?" Jacque asked.

          "Oui, sir, it has, but, ze survivors, such as myself, are beginning to repair ze damaged parts of ze base. It should be back to normal efficiency within ze hour," Engineer Pont replied. Jacque nodded in satisfaction.

          "Bien, bien. Now, go finish whatever you were doing. Catherine and I have other business work to attend you if you mind," Jacque replied.

          "Right!" Engineer Pont saluted Jacque one more time before going back to work, repairing the base. Jacque then turned his head toward Catherine.

          "So, ma copine, are we going to work together, or are we going to bicker and argue all day?" Jacque asked, looking at the saddened girl. Catherine woke up from her thoughts, and looked at Jacque.

          "We'll work together, I guess. Tai and Joe, you can go get some rest now, if you like," Catherine replied. Joe and Tai nodded, and they left, along with Agumon. Catherine and Jacque then went to the computer and went to work…

          It was a chilly night in the city of Paris. Catherine couldn't sleep, as she tossed and turned around in bed. She was having nightmares, remembering all of those bloody bodies, collasped upon the ground. She cringed in fear, hearing the European Omega's laugh. What she didn't know, was that someone was actually watching her, that someone was about to kidnap her. Again…

          That morning, Tai got up. After grooming himself, he went to Catherine's bedroom. He knocked on the door, with Agumon alongside him.

          "Catherine? Catherine? Are you in there?" he asked. Usually, she would open the door, and Tai would walk with her to the workstation of the base. But, there was no response. "Maybe she went without me. Come on Agumon, let's go to the workstation," Tai said, as he looked down at his digimon partner. Agumon nodded, and the two left the room, not knowing that the girl they were looking for was missing…

          About ten minutes later, of frantically searching the base, no trace of Catherine was found. As Tai was about to go back to her quarters, he saw Joe and Jacque talking at the little kitchen stand. He walked over to them.

          "Hey guys, have you seen Catherine anywhere around?" Tai asked. Joe and Jacque stopped talking and looked up at him.

          "No, we haven't Tai. Is there something wrong?" Joe responded.

          "Well, I came to get her this morning, so we could come here and do our work, but when I knocked, she didn't answer. I then assumed that she might be down here somewhere, and Agumon and I searched the base. We came up with nothing. I'm going back to her room and she if she's there." Joe and Jacque nodded, and Tai smiled for a second as he left their presence, with Agumon beside him. Slowly but surely, Tai and Agumon made their way back towards her room.

          "You think she might be in there Agumon?" Tai asked.

          "I don't know Tai, but it's worth a shot," Agumon answered. Tai nodded, and proceeded to knock on the door again. And again, no answer. This frustrated the boy. 

          "Catherine, I'm coming in there in 1…2…3!!!" Tai hollered, as he knocked the door down. He and Agumon then looked around. The whole room was in disarray, with bed sheets on the floor. The lamp at Catherine's nightstand was broken, and the sheets were crumbled. Just as Tai was about to leave to tell the others, he saw something on Catherine's bed. He walked up to it, and picked it up. It was a note. And it stated:

_          Dear digidestind,_

_          Well well well, what have we here? It looks like I kidnapped your little leader, again. And this, I'm not giving you any hint of where I am. If you want her, you have to come find her yourself. And even if you do find me, there's little chance that you will be able to defeat me. So, just give up._

_          Unsincerely,_

_          European Omega_

          "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! Catherine!!!!! That, that…" Tai trailed off as he couldn't find a word to describe the Omega. Agumon then tugged at Tai's shoulder.

"Jerk? Is that what you meant Tai?" Agumon asked. Tai looked down at his partner in sadness, and in part anger and frustration.

          "Yeah, Agumon, thanks…" Tai trailed off. Joe and Jacque then appeared in Catherine's doorway.

          "Hey Tai, we heard you scream, so we came…to check," Joe said exhaustedly. Jacque and DarkAgumon nodded.

          "Catherine's gone…The European Omega kidnapped her…again…" Tai replied, fearing what might happen to Catherine since she was in the Omega's grasp. Joe and Jacque looked down towards the floor, becoming depressed. An idea then popped within Jacque's mind.

          "Well, we could use ze computer to find her. Come on," Jacque said, leaving the room. Tai and Joe looked at one another, along with Agumon, and then shrugged as they followed Jacque to the workstation.

Jacque went to the console keyboard, and accessed the city mainframe. On the main screen, a map of France showed up. Jacque typed a few keys, and the window changed, showing a map of the city of Paris, with all of its streets.

          "Nice map system Jacque. What is this used for?" Tai asked, looking up at the huge screen.

          "Well Tai, since we here at the French Digi-Resistance have this map system, I can use it to virtually track down any digimon, just as long as I know their power anomaly. And since we've had bumped into ze European Omega many times, I have registered his power anomaly into ze system, so I can track him down if I wanted to attack him at any given time," Jacque answered. 

          "Oh, that's cool," Tai said. Jacque then scrolled the mouse over the menu above the map, and clicked the "Find" part of the menu. A window then opened under it, and he scrolled down to "Digimon Anomaly." Another window opened up, with a field. 

To it's left, it said "Type in Digimon's Power Anomaly:". Jacque typed the Omega's anomaly in, and to the right of the field, it had button which said "Find…". Jacque pressed the button, and the computer started scanning the area. When it was done, a response came back, with a new window opening. It said "Digimon signature not found."

          "Great, just great, he isn't in ze city," Jacque replied.

          "Then why don't you scan to see if he's still in France?" Tai suggested. Jacque looked back at Tai.

          "You know, that might be a good idea," Jacque said. He then closed the "Find…" window and scrolled the pointer towards the menu. He clicked "View…" and there was an option, which said "View map of France." Jacque selected it, and the map showed up on the computer screen. Again he selcted the "Find Digimon Anolmoly…" option, and this time, typed "Search France…" and typed the Omega's data signature. He then clicked "Find…".  
  


          "Scanning, scanning…One digimon signature found. Located southeast, heading toward the Alps," the computer replied. On the screen, it showed a green dot, which represented the Omega, and it was moving southeast toward the Alps. 

          "Oh great, the Alps. Well, at least we found him. Now, how are we going to get there?" Tai asked. Jacque took out a PDA device, and also took out a cable. He hooked the cable to the device, and linked the cable with the computer console. He then selected "Download program to PDA…", and a little menu bar showed up, showing the data that was being transferred. Within a minute, the program was downloaded. Jacque then unplugged the PDA from the cable.

          "Don't you remember that the Digi-Resistance has a supply of cars in a compartment of the base?" Joe asked. Tai scratched the back of his head.

          "Oh…yeah. Sorry," Tai replied.

          "Come on, let's go to ze hangar," Jacque replied. Tai, Joe, and Agumon nodded as they followed Jacque and DarkAgumon to the hangar. Once inside, Jacque got into a Diablo, and Tai, Joe, Agumon, and DarkAgumon sat in the back seat. Jacque fired it up, and pushed a custom button in the car. The wall opened up, revealing a hidden passageway to the streets of Paris. Jacque pushed the clutch back, and then forward as he pushed on the gas. The car roared to life as it acclerated up into the streets. On the car console, was a little port. Jacque connected the PDA device to it.

          In the ceiling of the car, a little panel opened up, and a little TV came out. Displayed on the screen was the Omega's location. "Hmm, I should go this way then," Jacque said, turning left onto a street. He then hit the gas hard, and the car raced at an incredible speed of 120 mph. Tai, Joe, and the digimon were glad they were wearing seat belts, or else they would probably hit everything in the car. Also on the car console, was another button, labeled "Turbo Thrusters." Jacque pressed it. At the sides of the trunk at the end of the car, two panels opened up and two little thrusters emerged. Jacque pressed on the gas, and the thrusters were activated. 

          "Man Jacque, can you slow down?! You're going to kill us back here!!!" Tai exclaimed.

          "Qu'est-ce ce? (What) I can't hear you!!!" Jacque replied, ignoring Tai's comment. Tai huffed before looking out the window. His frown turned into a smile when he saw something.

          "Jacque, slow down, the Omega's beside us," Tai replied. Jacque looked out the window, and saw the Omega. He then turned the turbo thrusters off, as they retracted back into the car, and the panel doors closed. The speed slowed down, so they could stay with the Omega. The Omega saw them. In his arms, he held Catherine, a beaten Gomamon, and Floramon. 

          "Think you catch me digidestind? Think again…" the European Omega laughed as he raced toward the Alps, now a few feet ahead. Catherine, Floramon and Gomamon screamed in terror, and the Omega laughed even more as he scaled up the mountain.

          "Uh, Jacque, not to be too obvious, but the Omega's going up the mountain…And we're not," Tai said sarcastically.

          "Well, we'll be up soon," Jacque replied, pushing the turbo thrusters on again. This time, when they came out, Jacque rotated them to have their nozzles pointing towards the ground. He then sped the car as fast as it could go, before turning on the thrusters. In one moment, the car flew off of the ground, making its way in the air. Joe looked down, and saw the ground far below him. He tapped Tai on the shoulder.

          "Uh Tai, I have something to tell you," Joe said. Tai turned his head towards the older boy.

          "What Joe?" Tai asked.

          "I'm afraid of heights," Joe answered. Tai sweatdropped. He then turned his attention back towards the front…

          Meanwhile, Jacque rotated the thrusters back to their regular position, so he could steer the flying car. He steered it forward, as it slowly descended on one of the mountain peaks. It then landed, and Jacque turned the car off. Tai, Jacque, Joe, and the two Agumon got out of the car. Joe and Jacque shivered.

          "God, it's cold..upppp hereeee…" Joe replied, rubbing his hands up and down his arms, his teeth chattering. Jacque did the same as well.

          "Well guys, too bad you're not wearing a jacket like I am," Tai replied, who started to whistle. Joe and Jacque both glared at sweatband-headed Chosen of Courage. Tai stopped whistling. "Now what?"

          "Nothing Tai, it's just nothing. Now, let's go find the European Omega," Joe replied. Jacque and Tai nodded, and was just about to move, when they heard something rumbling.

          "Uh Tai, is that your stomach?" Joe asked as he looked back. Tai shook his head.

          "Oh great, it's an avalanche," Joe replied. Right as he finished with his sentence, huge rocks, covered in snow, made its way down the peak hills. Joe and everyone else got out of the way as the rocks rolled by, almost hitting the car by inches. When it was over, everyone sighed in relief. They then continued walking…

          Meanwhile, at the top of the peak, was the clever European Omega. He smiled as he looked upon the digidestind below, not knowing they were being watched by him. Catherine, Gomamon and Floramon were in his grasp. "Those foolish digidestind think they can stop me. And I'll let them think that. But, come morning, they will be no more. And then my master's conquest of this territory will be complete," the Omega said. Gomamon squirmed.

          "Hey buddy, you don't know who you're dealing with!!!" Gomamon exclaimed, sqirming around in the Omega's arms.

          "I don't, do I? Well, how about you take this!!!! Ughhhhh!!!!" the Omega jumped up, with Catherine, Floramon and Gomamon in his arms, and temporarily released Gomamon. He then grabbed him by the arm, and hurled him down toward the ground. The snow broke his fall, but the accelerating speed from being thrown made the poor digimon unconscious as he collided with the cold ground. The Omega landed, and then looked to his left.

          "Anyone else want to deal with me?" The European Omega asked, looking down at Catherine and Floramon. They shook their heads.

          "Good, good. Just shut up and everything will be fine. For me," the Omega said. Catherine nodded, and sighed tiredly as she stared off into space.

Tai, Joe, Jacque, I hope you find us. Soon… 

          "Man, where can they be? We've been searching around here for hours!!!" Tai exclaimed, frustrated that he and the others haven't found anything. They were next to a frozen stream.

          "I know Tai, I know. I bet the European Omega has tabs on us, so he probably knows when to evade us," Joe theorized. Tai looked down at the ground depressingly.

          "It's just that I want to find Catherine and Floramon, and Gomamon as well, Joe. I want to them get them away from that ludacris digimon that calls himself an Omega," Tai replied. Joe looked down at the ground as well.

          "Me too Tai, me too…" Joe trailed off as his thoughts went somewhere else. A voice then snapped the two out of their depressing daydreams.

          "Hey, mon amis, I've found something," Jacque said. Joe and Tai looked to their rights, seeing the smile on Jacque's face, as DarkAgumon was by his side.

          "What is it Jacque? I don't know if I can handle anything else for the moment," Tai said.

          "Come with me, and I'll show you what I've found. Come on, we don't have all day," Jacque replied, starting to walk off, his partner by his side. Tai and Agumon just looked at each other and shrugged, before walking off after Jacque, and Joe joined Tai from behind. Ten minutes later, the five reached a log cabin, nestled in the snowy hills of the Alps.

          "Hey Jacque, that's great! Now at least we won't freeze out here," Tai said, glad that he and the others weren't going to die out in the cold.

          "Yeah, I know. We better get inside, because it's going to be night soon," Jacque said. He went toward the entrance, and entered the cabin. Tai and the others followed suit.

          Inside, the cabin was furnished. It had your basic needs: An air conditioner/heater, a TV, radio, two beds, a refrigerator, toaster, oven and microwave with sinks and a bathroom. And some decent lighting.

          "Well guys, if you excuse moi, I'm going dormir (to sleep)," Jacque replied. Tai and Joe nodded.

          "Yeah, me too. What about you Tai?" Joe asked, heading toward the little bedroom. Tai looked down at Agumon and then out a window of the cabin.

          "Uh, me and Agumon are going to stay up a little longer. We'll sleep later. Have a goodnight Joe," Tai said. Joe smiled at him.

          "You too Tai, you too." Joe then walked off into the bedroom, leaving Tai and Agumon to their themselves. Agumon looked up at the depressed face of his partner.

          "Is there something wrong Tai?" Agumon asked.

          "What? No, there's nothing wrong Agumon, nothing at all. Except that Catherine, Floramon, and Ebidramon are in the hands of a mad digimon. I feel like we have nothing against him, to help us fight him. After all, he is an Ultimate level digimon, and you can only net digivolve to Meramon, a Champion level digimon. If only you could digivolve a bit further…" Tai trailed off as he looked out of the cabin window. Outside, snow begun to fall. Agumon looked at Tai, and then off into space.

Maybe I can if you help me Tai, maybe I can… 

          It was a cold, freezing night in the Alps. Catherine and Floramon, along with the battered Gomamon, were kept in a cave that the European Omega had found. The Omega had told them not to escape, because if they did, they would be killed on-sight. This frightened the three, but also made them curious. What did the Omega had planned for them? This made the three think. And here they were, talking in troubling conversation…

          "What do you think he's doing out there Catherine?" Floramon asked, staring at her partner. Catherine was sitting indian style, with her eyes closed. She then opened them, and looked out upon the cave entrance. She saw the shadow of the European Omega's back, standing in the fallen snow. She was about to look back at Floramon, when something out of the ordinary caught her attenion. In the distance, a few meters ahead of the shadowy Omega, were a squadron, of huge, dark figures. Seeing this got Catherine to understand what the European Omega was going to do. He was planning to the apply named "Search and Destroy" tactic. Catherine finally turned her head to look at her digimon partner.

          "He's…He's…He's rounding up his troops…I think he plans on ambushing Tai…and ze others…" Catherine replied, tears started to flow from her eyes. Gomamon and Floramon looked at each other, and frowned. It looked like it was going to be a very sad night indeed, as Catherine cryed herself to sleep. Gomamon and Floramon followed suit, as the two digimon slowly succumbed to their minds, falling asleep in the cave…

          Meanwhile, the European Omega was overlooking his troops. He smiled, thinking about the little plan that he was formulating within his mind. It would scare the other digidestind. They wouldn't know what hit them. In front of him, were six lines of Guardromon, with five in each line, totaling thirty Guardromon in all. The Omega then decided it was time to speak, and he opened his mouth, letting the words come out…

          "My fellow comrades, it is time for you to go out and find the digidestind. I know they are up here, somewhere, hidden within these troublesome mountains. Once you find them, bring them to me. I'll do the rest," the European Omega commanded. The Guardromon nodded.

          "Good, good. First three rows, stay with me. Other three, go and find them. Now!!!!" the Omega exclaimed. The other fifteen Guardromon took to the air, as they left their master to go search for the digimon-carrying humans. The European Omega turned back to look at the other fifteen Guardromon. He then walked towards them, with an evil grin on his face.

"Okay you other fifteen, here's what we do…"

          Back at the cabin, the digidestind had all fallen asleep. Joe and Jacque were situated in one room, sleeping separately on two beds, while Tai, with Agumon, was asleep on a couch. But, the Chosen of Courage wasn't having a peaceful sleep. Disturbing images flew through his mind, as his closed eyes cringed. And then, a horrible nightmare began…

***TAI"S DREAM BEGINS***

Tai was situated near the cliff of a mountain, where there was a forest deep below. Beside him was Jacque and Joe. Jacque had DarkAgumon with him, as Tai had Agumon. The two digidestind sneered at the European Omega, who was standing in front of him. In his grasp were Catherine, Floramon, and Ebidramon.

          "So, you digidestind have finally found me. Let's see if you can save the girl," the Omega said, dangling Catherine in Tai's view. This made the teen more irritated. 

          "Agumon, let's get him!!!" Tai shouted, taking out his digivice. But it wasn't there. 

          "What? Agumon, I don't have my D-3!" Tai exclaimed. Agumon looked up at him.

          "Then, let's try our best. Here I go! Yuhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" Agumon exclaimed, charging into battle. Tai knew the Rookie digimon was outmatched.

          "Agumon, NOOOOOO!!!!!" Tai hollered. It was too late, as the Omega ripped through Agumon's body, having it transform into data. Tears formed in Tai's eyes, as his best friend and protector was gone.

          "Oh, so sad your pet died? Well, it's not over yet lover boy. Because I've got your girlfriend," the Omega sung at the end of sentence. He then outstretched his arm, and hung Catherine and Floramon over the cliff.

          "Not Catherine! Guys, we got to do something!!!" Tai looked to his left and right, but Joe and Jacque were not moving. It was as if they were in suspended animation. "Oh great, they won't respond." Tai turned his head back toward the Omega. "Fine then, I'll go after you." Tai tried to move, but somehow could not. The Omega smiled.

          "Well, Chosen of Courage, it seems there is nothing you can do to stop me. What is your last words to this girl hmm?" the Omega asked, rising his arm to reveal a frightened Catherine with Floramon in her grasp. This made Tai angry, and sad at the same. Angry, because he couldn't save her, and also sad for the same reason. Tears reformed, and cascaded down his cheeks, until they finally hit the ground.

          "Boo hoo, what, we have a crybaby? Well, I guess it's goodbye then. See ya!!!" The Omega dropped Catherine, as she fell from the cliff. Tai watched as in horror as she fell, and then in one piercing scream, it was over…

***TAI's DREAM ENDS***

          "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tai hollered, jerking awake. Sweat flowed down his forehead, as the boy breathed heavily. _That dream was so real, almost like it happened. I couldn't bear to lose Catherine, or Agumon, or the others. _Tai looked around, and felt relieved as he saw Agumon asleep, in his lap. _At least not yet, anyway, _Tai thought. Just then, Tai heard a sound outside. He listened in.

          "I have detected humanoid lifeforms within this structure," one of the Guardromon said, looking into the cabin. Five of the Guardromon had surrounded the cabin, blocking off any hope of Tai's escape. But, he didn't know the Omega's troops had surrounded him and his friends. Yet.

          Back in the cabin, Tai became frightened. The Omega's troops had found him! He didn't know what to do. If he tried to escape, the Guardromon would probably kill him. He had to find some way to escape. He shook Agumon. The little yellow t-rex like digimon slowly came to.

          "What, what? I'm up Tai I'm up!!!" Agumon shouted. Tai clinched Agumon's mouth shut.

          "Listen Agumon, and listen good. We have been found by the Guardromon. Any minute now, they will probably brake in here and capture us, or kill us. We have to find some way to escape. I'm going to wake up the others, while you either distract the Guardromon or try to find a way out of here," Tai instructed. Agumon nodded.

"Great, now go, and be quiet," Tai said. Agumon jumped off Tai's lap, and proceeded to look around the cabin quietly. Meanwhile, Tai walked into the bedroom.

          Inside the bedroom, the two other digidestind were snoring. DarkAgumon was asleep beside Jacque, while Joe was off to himself. Tai went over to Joe's bed first and shook the older boy awake. Joe hazily opened his eyes, having them be blurry with his glasses off. He found his glasses, and put them on. His vision then cleared, seeing Tai in front of him.

          "Tai, why did you wake me up? I was having such a good dream…" Joe trailed off, frowning at the younger digidestind.

          "Because Joe, what I have to tell you now is urgent. Right now, there a few of the Omega's troops outside this very cabin. We have to escape Joe, or else they'll probably kill us," Tai replied.

          "Kill us? I don't want to be killed!!!" Joe exclaimed. Tai then clamped Joe's mouth shut.

          "Then be quiet, or you'll blow our cover. Agumon's trying to find a means for us to escape. Now, I'm going to wake up Jacque and DarkAgumon. Then, we'll try to come up with some way to escape, alright?" Tai replied. Joe nodded, and got out of bed and put his socks and shoes on. He then left the room quietly.

          About five minutes later, everyone was awake, within the cabin. Tai, DarkAgumon, and Jacque, left the bedroom, to find a very happy Agumon and a cranky Joe.

          "Tai, I've found a way to escape!" Agumon exclaimed silently.

          "What is it Agumon?" Tai asked. The others followed Agumon to a rug, which was on the floor. Tai and the others looked at Agumon weirdly. "Uh, Agumon, it's just a rug," Tai said.

          "It's not the rug Tai, it's what's under it." Agumon removed the rug, and Tai and the others looked closer. A circle, about half a foot wide, had a handle attached to it. Tai wrapped his fingers around, and opened the circular door. Beneath the door, was a tunnel with a ladder on the circular side of the wall.

          "Sweet, let's go!!!" Tai exclaimed. He climbed down into the tunnel, his hands and feet on the ladder. He then looked up toward Joe and Jacque.

          "Are you two babies coming or not?" Tai asked. Joe was looking down into the tunnel, which was very dark.

          "Well, Tai, how can I say this. I'm afraid of the dark!!!" Joe exclaimed. Something then moved outside.

          "Come on, we don't have much time!!!" Tai pulled Joe inside, and Jacque just shrugged as he and DarkAgumon climbed down. Agumon then joined them, moving the rug back on and closing the secret corridor, so the Guardromon couldn't find them.

          The Guardromon then burst into the cabin, turning their heads to look around. After about ten minutes of looking, they fled the cabin, and flew back towards the location of the Omega.

          "Oh great, now the boss is going to be angry at us. This won't be good," one Guardromon said.

          "Yeah, I know. He will totally have our heads. And I don't want to die," another one said. The other thirteen then nodded in silence, as the Guardromon faded away in the night sky…

          Meanwhile, Tai and the others were still clinging onto the latter. It was really dark, now that the door had been sealed.

          "Great idea Tai, now we're all stuck in the dark!!!" Joe exclaimed at Tai, wherever he was in the darkness.

          "Well, at least Agumon and I got us to escape the wrath of the Omega's troops!!! So shut up!!!" Tai exclaimed. Jacque just shook his head in the darkness.

          "Tai, Joe, I think we can be gentlemen about this. Right now, we don't need to argue. Right now, we need to find Catherine, Ebidramon and Floramon, so about we shut it for now?" Jacque asked. 

          "Okay," Tai and Joe replied in unison.

          "Good, now let's try to find some way down," Jacque replied. Tai felt down as his hand clutched another part of the steel ladder. He then climbed down, which the others heard him. 

          "Man, I wish I had a flashlight right about now," Tai said. As he finished his sentence, his D-3, which was clipped to his pants, illuminated, causing light to pour from the device's LCD screen and all throughout the tunnel. Tai then looked down, and smiled as he saw that there was ground beneath them.

          "Thank you digivice. Okay guys, now that we can see, we can descend." Tai then climbed down, with the others following him. About five minutes later, the five were on the ground. Tai realized that they were in a cave, seeing stalagmites and stalactites all around. He then unclipped his D-3. Joe's D-3 then activated, showing a dot, with a compass formed around it, telling them to go north.

          "Hey Tai, my D-3 is getting a reading that there is something this way," Joe replied, pointing his index finger up ahead of the boy. Tai nodded.

          "Then you will lead the way Joe. Let's go," Tai said. The five then started moving, navigating through the cave, making their way through the caverns. 

          An hour had passed, and Tai finally saw something ahead, which to him looked like an exit. He then checked the clock on his D-3. It stated 6:00 A.M. He looked up ahead again, and then looked back at Joe and the others.

          "Okay guys, I think I've finally found the exit," Tai replied.

          "That's what you said half an hour ago," Joe snapped, weary with sleepiness. Jacque then looked to the two as he spoke.

          "Oui, and you have terrible navigating skills," Jacque said. This made Tai growl.

          "Well, for once, I think I have actually found the exit, so screw you two, I'm going. Come on Agumon," Tai said, looking down at his partner. The little dinosaur digimon nodded, and the two ran towards the path ahead. Joe, Jacque and DarkAgumon looked at one another before finally agreeing to join with Tai, following behind the tan Asian digidestind. As Tai and Agumon rounded the corner, Tai smiled at what he found. It was Catherine, Floramon, and Gomamon!!!

          "Hey guys, I've found Catherine, and Gomamon, and Floramon!!!" Tai hollered.

          "No kidding?" Joe asked.

          "No kidding," Tai answered. Joe and Jacque, along with DarkAgumon, made their way towards Tai's location. They stopped once they were behind the boy, and looked down upon the two sleeping digimon, and the beautiful French blonde. They then smiled.

          "Great job Tai!!! But I'm wondering, if they're here, where is the European Omega?" Joe asked. 

          "Good question. He could be anywhere. But I'm not waiting to find out." Tai bent down, and shook the girl awake. Catherine's eyes fluttered open, as her vision came clear. And as it did, they settled on Tai.

          "Tai!!!" Catherine exclaimed, as she hugged the boy. Tai returned the embrace, blushing in it, and reminiscing in her arms. He was so glad that she was alright. Joe and Jacque sighed in despair, as they saw the two receive each other's warmth. It seemed that they both would have to give up on the beautiful digidestind.

          "So, how did you cinq (five) get here, and without ze Omega tracking you down?" Catherine asked, wondering how the others got to her without being caught.

          "Well, it just so happened that after we stopped searching for you, no offense, Jacque found a cabin. We then decided to stay in it for the night. Later, at about 4:00 A.M, Tai wakes me and Jacque up, telling us its time to go, because he said that he thought he heard some of the Omega's troops outside our cabin. Agumon had found a secret escape, and that's how we got here," Joe said, summarizing his little adventure with the others.

          "Well, I'm glad you got here. Ze Omega has planned on using ze "Search and Destroy" tactic against you. We have to escape him," Catherine replied.

          "Then why don't we just head back to the cabin? We can get into Jacque's car and go back down to headquarters," Tai suggested. As the seven were talking, they didn't know that someone was creeping up upon them at this very moment.

          "Or…why don't you just avoid the inevitable…" another voice replied, from nowhere. Tai and the others turned their head, to see the European Omega, standing in the distance, his eyes in an evil glare.

          "It's you," Joe replied.

          "Of course its me stupid Chosen of Reliability. You think I would leave your little friend behind just to_ try _to search for you? My master knows I'm not _that _dumb," the Omega replied. This made Joe and the others growl at the powerful digimon.

          "Well, take this!!!" Tai's light from his D-3 was still activated, and the Digidestind of Courage pointed the screen towards the Omega, which caused him to become temporarily blind. 

          "Dahhhhhhh!!!!!! My eyes!! My eyes!!!" The Omega covered his eyes with his hands, cowering in pain. 

          "Come on guys, let's go!!!" Tai hollered. The others nodded as Tai ran past the Omega and out into the open wintry forestry of the Alps. They ran down a couple of hills, and Tai and the others throught they were home free, until they ran into a couple of Guardromon that is. 

          BAMMMM!!!!!! That was the sound of Tai's head, colliding with the Guardromon's chest. The boy, along with his digimon partner, fell down into the snow. The others slowed down and helped Tai up.

          "Oh great, it's the Guardromon!!!" Joe exclaimed. Guardromon flew from all around, surrounding the little group of six. The digidestind, along with their digimon, became frightened.

          "Well well well, you thought you could escape from _me_? You thought wrong digidestind, and now, you are going to pay." Two Guardromon stepped out, letting the European Omega make his way through. The sun shone brightly through the digital barrier of the sky, revealing the form of the Omega.

          "Well, you don't look like much, you shrimp," Tai replied. The Omega sneered, and the Guadromon grasped Tai and the others.

"I might not look like much, but I wouldn't be an Omega for nothing. And by the way, the name's Doumon…" the Omega laughed. Tai and the others frowned, fearing that this might finally be, the end…

So, the European Omega has finally been revealed to be Doumon!!! Will Tai and the others be able to stop him, or will they never see light again? Find out next time, on Digimon: Digital Monsters!!!

Well guys, that's the end of Episode 14. Sorry it took me so long to type that one up. To tell you all the truth, I have writer's block from time to time. And I would like to thank my readers, Anthony, Beelzemon, The Angel of Love- Kuroi, and Peregrin Took. Without you all, I don't think I would be able to continue this fic, even though I dedicated all my writing time to **_this _**fic alone (it's the only one where I have very good ideas for).

Oh yeah, I also going to reveal a little secret. I'm thinking about after finishing this fic, that I would do a version of this for Tamers!!! Please review and tell me what you think!!! And until the next chapter, ja ne!!!


	15. Battle of the Alps

" Digimon: The Digital War "

By

Malcolm Yuy

Episode 15                                                " Battle of the Alps "

Copyright of Malcolm Yuy.

Synopsis: Last time, when we left our heroes, they went back to the base, finding it almost totally destroyed. That night, Catherine got captured, and Jacque zeroed in on the European Omega's location. They went after him, and later saved Catherine, Floramon and Gomamon!!! But, they weren't safe for long as the Omega found them, and now has revealed himself to be Doumon! And the Guardromon have Tai and the others in their clutches! Well the seven be able to escape, or will they become slaves of Doumon? Read on to find out!!!

"Well digidestind, this looks like the end. You all have fought foolishly, and now, you will all die…"

          Doumon trailed off as he sneared at his seven captives. He thought that this would be a good day, a very good day indeed. The Guardromon had Tai and the others in their grasp, and the seven just glared at Doumon. Doumon growled at their glares. The Guardromon looked towards their master.

          "Master Doumon, what should we do with them?" one of the Guardromon asked.  Doumon just smiled evilly as he looked upon the distressed seven.

          "Kill them." The Guardromon nodded as they released the seven, and aimed their arms at them. Just as they were about to fire, something hit the Guardromon's arm, making him fall back into the snow as the arm disentigrated. Tai and the others looked around in confusion, as Doumon was just confused.

          "What was that?" Doumon asked. Just as he finished his question, several Digi-Resistance soldiers, along with their digimon, appeared on top of the snow-covered hills. Tai and the others smiled, and felt relieved that they had been saved. The leader of the group of soldiers saluted Tai.

          "Stand down men. Thank you for receiving my signal," Tai replied, saluting the soldiers. The soldiers nodded. Tai then turned his attenion back toward Doumon, and his soldiers. "Okay men, attack!!!" Tai hollered. Multitudes of human soldiers and digimon rained down the hills as they came to attack the digimon. Doumon was bewildered. Tai then looked towards Joe.

          "Okay Joe, now that we have Doumon distracted, we can get our digimon to net digivolve!!!" Tai exclaimed, pulling out his Crest D-3, and aiming the screen towards Agumon.

          "Right Tai! Can you fight Gomamon?" Joe asked, looking down as his partner. Gomamon smiled.

          "With you by my side Joe, I can do anything," Gomamon answered. Joe smiled back. He then aimed his Crest D-3 at Gomamon. 

          "Net digivolve!!!" Tai and Joe both exclaimed. An orange beam, and a navy blue beam shot out of their digivices as they hit their respective digimon. The digimon then glowed, and the transformation began.

"NET DIGIVOLUTION…"

          "Agumon net digivolve to-" Agumon's skin ripped as binary code made its way into his body. Agumon's body expanded, morphing into a human-like body. Blue eyes formed, and his body erupted into flames. His transformation was complete.

"Meramon!!!"

          "Gomamon net digivolve to-" Gomamon's skin also ripped apart as binary code entered into his body. His body expanded into a huge lobster-like body. His shell became red, and antennas formed upon his head. His transformation was then complete.

"Ebidramon!!!"

          The light faded as Meramon and Ebidramon appeared, in Agumon's and Gomamon's place. They glared at Doumon.

          "So, you digivolved. Well, bring it on." Doumon just sneered at the two Champions, as they were eager to go against the Omega.

          "Let's go!!! Fireball!!!" Meramon hollered, as he launched hundreds of fireballs towards Doumon. The Ultimate blocked them, and raced out of the way. Ebidramon followed Doumon's movements, as he advanced towards him through the barrage of humans and digimon attacking the Guardromon.

          "Lobster Step!!!" Ebidramon hollered, as he tackled straight into Doumon. Doumon was knocked off-balance, and was knocked into the air. Meramon smiled, as the Ultimate was now made as an easy target. "Get him now Meramon!!!" Ebidramon exclaimed.

          "Right! Roaring Flame!!!" Meramon's ignited, and the fire digimon transformed into a huge fireball, as he soared through the air towards Doumon. Though falling from the sky, Doumon saw Meramon advancing towards him from his right. Doumon grinned, as he let Meramon get closer to him. Just as Meramon was about to attack, Doumon announced his attack.

          "Demon Gate Escape!!!" Doumon hollered. A green portal appeared behind the digimon, and Doumon was pulled inside. The portal then closed. Meramon landed back on the ground.

          "Where did he go?" Meramon asked, looking around with Ebidramon. The portal re-opened behind them, and Doumon emerged quietly. He then snickered as he advanced towards them.

          "Spell Prohibition!!!" Doumon exclaimed, as he looked straight towards Ebidramon and Meramon. As soon as they turned around to face him, two beams soared out of Doumon's eyes and hit both Ebidramon and Meramon, but it didn't cause any damage.

          "Huh, your attacks are weak Doumon," Tai said, being in cocky mode. Joe looked at the two again, and agreed that his theory was correct.

          "Look again Tai," Joe simply replied. Tai looked at Meramon and Ebidramon closely, and discovered that the two were paralyzed!!!

          "We can't move!!!" Meramon hollered, trying to move around, but couldn't in his paralyzed state. Doumon sneered at the two digimon.

          "Well, that battle was over quickly. Now, it's time to finish you off. But hey, since it's near the holidays, why don't I wrap you up? Paper Attack!!!" Doumon shouted. His body glowed with yellow light, and paper bandages shot out of his arms. They wrapped themselves around Meramon and Ebidramon tightly, and the two fell down, hitting the ground.

          "No! Ebidramon!!!" Joe hollered.

          "Meramon!!!" Tai exclaimed. It looked like it was over, and there was nothing he or Joe could do to save the two. It was hopeless, as Tai and Joe looked onward as Doumon approached the wrapped up digimon. Doumon sneered as he looked down towards the doomed digimon.

          "Well, you've fought hard, and you have a lot of spunk. But, you should of joined me. You would have been great soldiers for the Digimon Overlord. But, you decided instead to fight for your humans. How foolish. And now, you will die for betraying your own kind. Spell-" Doumon stopped in mid-sentence, as something had restrained him from behind. It was Floramon!!!

          "It's not over yet!!! DarkAgumon, attack!!!" Floramon exclaimed. The little black Agumon beside her nodded, and Jacque and Catherine glared at Doumon from behind. 

          "Right!!! Dark Pepper Breath!!!" DarkAgumon fired five fireballs, and all of them collided with Doumon's face.

          "DAHHHHHHH!!!!!! You've blinded me!!!" Doumon exclaimed, clutching his eyes. While cringing in pain, Floramon and DarkAgumon hurried over to the wrapped up digimon. 

          "Dark Pepper Breath!!!" DarkAgumon fired his fireballs on the paper, and the burns tore the paper apart, releasing Meramon from bondage. Meramon smiled at DarkAgumon, as he looked up at him.

          "Thank you DarkAgumon," Meramon replied, as he got up. DarkAgumon just simply smiled up at the tall Champion.

          "You're welcome Meramon," DarkAgumon said. Floramon also released Ebidramon, and the two Champions got in battle stance. Doumon's sight was coming back, because the blast that hit his eyes only made him blind temporarily. But this gave Meramon enough time to attack.

          "Let's try this again. Roaring-" Meramon concentrated on his power, building it up to its peak. His flames ignited as the power was being brung to the surface. He then released it all in one huge fire blast. "FLAME!!!" Meramon's attack erupted from his body, as it soared in all directions, destroying all of the other Guardromon in one hit. Five of the fire blasts collided with Doumon's body, making the Omega fall back in pain.

          "Alright, great job Meramon!!! Catherine, Jacque, thanks for having your digimon release mine and Joe's," Tai replied, looking towards his comrades. Jacque and Catherine smiled back.

          "You're welcome, Tai." And with that, the three turned their attenion back towards the battle. Doumon was getting back up, cringing in pain. His sight was now restored, and he looked around him. All of the surviving Digi-Resistance soldiers crowded around, some of them behind Meramon and Ebidramon, along with Floramon and DarkAgumon. The Ultimate digimon was amazed.

          "Well Doumon, it looks like you have nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. Your reign of terror is finally over," Meramon announced. Doumon sneered at the fire-aura digimon.

          "Well Meramon, you think you have me surrounded? Think again. Demon Gate Escape!!!" Doumon exclaimed. A portal opened behind him, and Doumon was pulled into it. But, the portal was still open. 

          "Let's go!!!" Meramon exclaimed. He and Ebidramon charged into the portal. Joe and Tai looked at each other and shrugged.

          "Hey Ebidramon, Meramon, wait up!!!" Joe and Tai followed their partners into the portal. Jacque and Catherine then looked at each other.

          "Are you going to join them?" Jacque asked. Catherine looked down.

          "Oui, I will. After all, I do love one of them," Catherine replied. Jacque walked towards Catherine, and tilted her head up to look him in the eyes.

          "Then go. I'll be alright," Jacque replied. Catherine smiled, as tears formed in her eyes. Jacque wiped them away.

          "Merci, Jacque." Catherine and Floramon then ran towards the portal. Right as they were about to go through, it closed on them, having them fall back and hit the ground. Jacque and DarkAgumon helped them, as the four looked at the spot where the portal was.

"It looks like it's just ze five of them, now…"

          Tai and Joe looked around, as the two were traveling through the portal to the other side, wherever it was. In front of them, was Meramon and Ebidramon, and in front of the two was Doumon.

          "So, I wonder where Doumon is taking us," Tai said, looking around the colorful void.

          "I don't know Tai, but wherever it is, it probably won't be safe," Joe replied. A gate then opened.

          "Dahhhhh!!!!!" Tai exclaimed, as he and the others fell through it, emerging back in Paris. The four fell to the ground. Tai cringed in pain as he brushed himself off. "Joe, where are you man?" Tai asked, looking around. He then heard an "Uh" and turned around. Joe wasn't behind him either. "Joe, where are you?" Tai asked.

          "Where do you think I am Tai? I'm right under you!!!" Joe exclaimed. Tai looked down, and laughed nervously as he was sitting on Joe's back. Apparently, the older boy had broke his fall.

          "Uh, sorry Joe." Tai got off of Joe's back and helped him up.

          "That's okay Tai, just don't do that again," Joe replied. Tai smiled, and the two looked around. They were in an alley, where there was an opening. The two ran towards it, and emerged into the streets.

          "I wonder where Meramon and Ebidramon are," Tai wondered looking around. Joe pulled out his digivice, and examined the compass.

          "They're to your right!!!" Joe exclaimed, and Tai grinned as he ran toward his right. Joe followed him, and Tai examined his digivice as well. After turning into several intersections, they finally met their digimon, who was at the moment, say, preoccupied. They were fighting Doumon.

          "Fireball!!!" Meramon shouted, as he fired several of them towards Doumon. The European Omega dodged them easily, and then flew towards Meramon.

          "Here I come fire head! Spell Prohibition!!!" Doumon's eyes glowed. Ebidramon growled, and then charged towards his left, making his way towards Doumon.

          "Not so fast!!! Twin Scissors!!!" Ebidramon extended his pincers forward, as they grabbed onto Doumon, stopping the Ultimate in his tracks.

          "Dah!!! What are you doing? Let go of me!!!" Doumon exclaimed.

          "Not a chance. Meramon, attack now while I have him!!!" Ebidramon exclaimed. Meramon nodded, and made his flaming aura ignite even brighter.

          "Here comes your destruction Doumon. Roaring Flame!!!" Meramon exclaimed, as he transformed into a huge fireball. He went racing towards the restrained Doumon. Doumon sneered as the fire digimon came ever closer, his attack becoming eminent. Right as Meramon was about to collide with Doumon, the Omega inhaled a sharp breath, and then exhaled with much greater force. The force blew Meramon away, and the Champion collided with the ground back first. Doumon then turned his attenion towards Ebidramon.

          "And to think you almost had me. What a shame. Spell Prohibition!!!" Doumon shouted, as his eyes glowed with furious energy. Two beams radiated, and collided with Ebidramon's body, making the lobster-like digimon paralyzed.

          "Oh no, Ebidramon!!!" Joe exclaimed. It looked like it was all over, as Doumon approached Ebidramon slowly, sneering down at the lobster digimon, as he was laying in the snow. Joe became infuriated, and then, for no apparent reason, started to run towards the Omega. Tai thought he was nuts.

          "Joe, what in the heck are you doing?!" Tai hollered.

          "Being reliable!!!" Joe hollered back, as he charged towards Doumon. With sudden force, the human digidestind jumped into the air, and tackled the Ultimate digimon, taking him out of Ebidramon's way. To the left of Ebidramon was a small hill, which Joe and Doumon rolled down. As they hit the bottom, Doumon pushed Joe off of him.

          "Bete (Dumb) human, what do you think you're doing?!" Doumon hollered, glaring at Joe. Joe looked back at Doumon, and glared right back at him.

          "What am I doing, Doumon? You want to know? I'm saving my friend, my companion, my partner, and my protector!!! He means everything to me, and you think you can just destroy him that easily? Well sorry Doumon, but you've messed with the wrong digimon, and the wrong human partner of that digimon. For I, unlike other digidestind, have a special quality. I am a Chosen!!!" Joe exclaimed, pointing his Crest D-3 in Doumon's direction. The LCD screen illuminated, as Joe finished his inspirating sentence. Light shot out, and soared through the air as it made its way to Ebidramon. As soon as it collided with his body, the digimon was able to move again.

          "Nice quote, I should write that down. But you're wasting my time. Chosen or not, you are still inferior to me. And now, it's time for your demise. Goodbye human!!!" Doumon exclaimed. He yanked back his left, and then thrusted it forward toward Joe's face. The boy closed his eyes, ready for impact. 

          "Not so fast Doumon!!! Lobster Step!!!" Ebidramon hollered, as he charged right into Doumon, knocking the European Omega away from Joe. He flew through the air as his body collided with a pine tree nearby. Joe smiled as he looked upon his digimon partner.

          "Great job Ebidramon, you got him!!!" Joe exclaimed. Ebidramon smiled.

          "Why thank you Joe, but, the battle isn't over yet," Ebidramon replied, looking over where Doumon was. The Omega was slowly getting up from his head being hit against the tree.

          "Hey, is this private, or can anybody join?" a voice came from behind. Joe and Ebidramon turned their heads to look behind. Smiling at them was Tai and Meramon.

          "Tai, Meramon!!! Are you okay Meramon?" Joe asked.

          "Yeah, Doumon just caught me off-guarded. Next time I'll be ready," Meramon answered, socking a few fake punches. The group laughed.

          "Oh, so you're ready? Well how about now?" Doumon's voice rang through the air, immediately silencing the laughter that was heard through the air. Joe, Tai, Ebidramon and Meramon glared at Doumon.

          "Oh, I ruined your little joke now did I? Oh, I'm so sorry. I'll make it up, by making your lives history!!!" Doumon hollered, as his eyes started to glow a fiery red. Meramon and Ebidramon just glanced back at him coldly.

          "Well Doumon, this battle isn't over yet, so don't underestimate us," Meramon replied.

"We'll see who the victor is Meramon, we'll see," as Doumon trailed off…

          Meanwhile, back in the Alps, the battle was still going on between the soldiers of the Digi-Resistance and Doumon's troops. But, since Doumon was gone, it seemed that this battle was tipped in the soldiers' favor. With finally the last attack, the last Guardromon dissolved into meaningless data, as it became nothingness. The surviving soldiers frowned, as they started taking list of casulties. After every battle that the Digi-Resistance around the world have, they take a list of who died so they can make a memorial of them to honor them back at their headquarters. Catherine and Jacque frowned as they looked at the bloody battlefield, with human blood stained all over the snow. It was dreadful.

          Catherine looked away, and concentrated as Jacque was sitting in the car, with the door opened. She walked over and got in the passenger seat, and glanced at Jacque.

          "Jacque, what are you doing?" Catherine asked, looking at Jacque. In Jacque's hands was the PDA he had earlier. He was concentrating, writing commands and executing them, trying to find something. He then looked up at Catherine.

          "What am I doing? I'm trying to look for Tai and ze others, of course!!!" Joe exclaimed, turning his attenion back toward the device. It seemed that since her and Jacque had broken up, Jacque had been a little off. This irritated Catherine.

          "Listen Jacque, you shouldn't be yelling at me!!! I'm sorry that I broke your heart!!! I thought you said you got over it," Catherine replied, glaring at the French teen. He glanced back at her, and then saw the look in his eyes. His lips then curled into a frown. He then dropped the PDA onto the floor of the car.

          "Well Catherine, I'm not. I still don't understand why you would pick Tai, of all people, to be in love with. He's a filthy Asian, who is lucky to have good looks and that his digimon can digivolve. I bet if his Agumon couldn't net digivolve, you would still have feelings for me. I should of let Meramon stay wrapped up in that paper of Doumon's," Jacque sneered. 

          That did it. This infuriated the younger girl, as fire burned in her eyes. She then yanked her hand back, and then sent it forward in a motion toward her right side, as her left hand slapped Jacque on the right side of his face. The boy's head turned as the minor blow of violence occurred. Catherine withdrew her hand, as she gave Jacque a menacing death glare. The boy turned his head back toward her, astonished that the girl would do such a thing.

          "That was uncalled for Jacque. Tai is not a filthy Asian, and he has more courage then you will ever have. And even if his Agumon couldn't digivolve, I would probably still be infatuated with him. I was when I was younger, and I still am today. So just lay off. It's over," Catherine replied, as she grabbed the PDA that was on the floor of the car. She then accessed the location program and searched for Doumon's data signature. She then found his location. Jacque then realized as Catherine was concentrating on the device that she was right, that Tai was more brave than he was, and that it was over for him and Catherine. He then hung his head low, as voice choked out.

          "Ca…Ca….Catherine, I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. Will…will you forgive me?" Jacque asked. Catherine glared up at him.

          "Why should I? After you said that, I don't know if I should forgive you. Now,  let's change seats, I'm going to drive," Catherine commanded. Jacque slowly nodded as the two changed seats, and then closed the doors. "Come on Floramon, DarkAgumon, let's go!!!" Catherine exclaimed. The two Rookie digimon made their way and got into the back seat of the car. Catherine then turned on the ignition, as the car roared to life. The car then drove onto the street, and made its way down the Alps, with two, silent passengers in its wake…

          "Well, seeing is not enough. My friends and I are going to win this fight, no matter what. And you can't stop us. Fireball!!!" Meramon exclaimed, hurling several fireballs in Doumon's direction. Again the Omega dodged them easily. 

          "You're too predictable!!! Paper Attack!!!" Doumon exclaimed, as paper emerged from his arms. Meramon tried to run out of the way, but the paper lunged onto him, wrapping him up like a mummy. He was helpless as Doumon just kept on rolling layers upon layers on him.

          "Here goes nothing!!! Twin Scissors!!!" Ebidramon lunged his pincers forward, having them make their way towards Doumon. Doumon turned his head, and then jumped out of the way, having Ebidramon miss his attack.

          "So, you want to die too eh? Paper Attack!!!" Doumon exclaimed, as paper again emerged from his arms. It made its way toward Ebidramon, and wrapped around his shell-encased body. Again, the lobster digimon couldn't move. It seemed like Doumon would actually win the fight after all. Doumon then approached Ebidramon, and surprisingly, lifted the huge digimon up. He then tossed him in the air, where he landed right beside the wrapped up Meramon. He then smiled, seeing as Ebidramon and Meramon tried with all their might to escape the bindings, with no success. He then made his way towards them, and loomed over them.

          "Well, it looks like I finally have you where I want you. Not even your human partners can help you now," Doumon replied, looking back toward a frightened Tai and Joe. The two boys were quivering in their clothes.

          "Ebidramon, I let you down. I'm sorry, I should have been more reliable," Joe replied, as tears made their way through his eyes. They then emerged, dripping onto Joe's glasses. Tai looked down at the ground depressingly.

          "Meramon, I have let you down as well. I'm sorry I haven't given you enough strength to fight. Maybe if I had, you would've been able to defeat Doumon. But now, it's too late. I'm sorry buddy," Tai replied. Right as the two finished their sentences, something amazing happened. The crests on their D-3s illuminated with bright light. Tai and Joe looked down, anstonished. The light glew so brightly that Doumon felt it behind him, and turned around to look.

          "What, what is happening?" Doumon asked. Tai and Joe glanced at their D-3s, and then looked at each other and nodded. They then turned their attenion towards Doumon.

          "This is the power that will defeat you Doumon!!!" Tai and Joe exclaimed in unison. Doumon started to worry a little bit. The two then pointed their digivices toward their respective digimon partners, and the light transformed into an orange and navy blue beam, which shot out of the LCD screens. They traveled through the air, making their way toward the fallen, trapped digimon. When they collided with the digimons' body, something miraculous happened. The two digimon broke out of the paper, and glew with powerful light. Tai and Joe smiled at their partners. Doumon just stood in wonderment.

          "What, how could this happen? This isn't suppose to happen!!!" Doumon exclaimed.

          "Oh, but it is. Meramon, Ebidramon, use the power to digivolve further!!!" Tai exclaimed. Meramon and Ebidramon nodded as the energy that pulsated throughout their bodies began started to be sucked in. The two digimon absorbed the power, and they glowed, as new transformations began…

"MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION…"

          "Meramon matrix digivolve to-" Meramon hollered as new binary code made its way into his body, having his body expand. He grew larger, as his physique became more muscular. Grey skin emerged, and black overalls snapped on. A metal mask appeared, and along with the back merged with his face. His eyes changed from blue to red, and his red-orange flames became blue, finishing off his transformation.

"SkullMeramon!!!"

          "Ebidramon matrix digivolve to-" Ebidramon's body ripped as new binary code also made its way into his body. His body became smaller, but rounder. His color changed from red to gray, and his eyes became red. Yellow horns emerged aside of his head, with little two stems with leaves at the end emerged. His transformation was then complete.

"Jagamon!!!"

          The light faded, as the two new Ultimates emerged. Doumon had to close his eyes, since the light was so bright. But when it went away, he re-opened his eyes to see the two Ultimates standing. He started to become very afraid. But, he remembered that he was an Omega. And so, he grinned evilly upon SkullMeramon and Jagamon.

          "So, you have digivolved to Ultimate. What a surprise, I didn't see that coming, who knew. With that power, you could do anything. I've decided I'm not going to kill you, unless you don't accept my offer. How about you join with me? With your power, we could rule both Earth and the Digital World!!!" Doumon exclaimed. SkullMeramon and Jagamon just glared at him.

          "How about uh, no." SkullMeramon glared at Doumon. He then pulled out a long chain, and pointed it toward Doumon's direction. "Doumon, this weapon will be your doom. Jagamon, attack him!!!" SkullMeramon commaded. Jagamon nodded.

          "Right SkullMeramon!!! Fried Potato!!!" Jagamon exclaimed, as hundreds of fried potatoes made their way out of his body. They soared through the air at an accelerating rate, as Doumon got bombarded by them. SkullMeramon then took this as an opportunity to strike.

          "Here I come!!! Flame Chain!!!" SkullMeramon swung his chain forward, as the chain caught on fire. It found its way through the barrage of potatoes that Jagamon made, and wrapped itself around Doumon's body. SkullMeramon grinned as he pulled Doumon towards him, having the fried potatoes hitting him every step of the way. As the barrage of Jagamon's potatoes ended, Doumon was near SkullMeramon.

          "Take this Doumon! Yuhhhhhhh!!!!!" SkullMeramon hollered as he uppercutted Doumon. The Omega fell back, as SkullMeramon released his hold upon the evil Ultimate. Doumon fell onto the ground, and had trouble getting up. SkullMeramon slowly approached Doumon, looking down upon the cringing digimon.

          "Well, you have fought hard Doumon. But your reign of terror has now ended. And now to finish it off with my most powerful attack. Metal-" SkullMeramon opened his mouth, abosorbing heat. Doumon turned, and slowly tried to make his escape. But, he was too slow to evade SkullMeramon. With all of his gathered energy, SkullMeramon finished it off, releasing his attack. "Fireball!!!" SkullMeramon then blew out a huge blue fireball, as it soared through the air at an accelerating rate. Doumon looked back, and saw the huge ball of fire advancing towards him.

          "Your attack is powerful SkullMeramon, but useless if I have a better one. Demon Gate Escape!!!" A gate opened up, and Doumon started to step into it. Right as he put on of his feet in, the fireball collided with his body. "AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! WHAT? HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?" Doumon's gate disappeared, as his energy started to leave his body. Slowly but surely, his body started to transform into data. He then looked back upon Jagamon and SkullMeramon.

          "You may have defeated me digidestind, but remember this: The other digimon you will face are more powerful than I am, and they will avenge my death. So Beware!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" Doumon laughed evilly, as he collapsed into nothingness. SkullMeramon and Jagamon then sighed tiredly, as they then dedigivolved back to their Rookie forms. They joined Tai and Joe.

          "Great job guys, you defeated him!!!" Tai congratulated as he and Joe gave their partners a hug. After releasing, Tai and Joe both noticed something coming towards them. It was the Diablo. It then stopped, as Catherine and Floramon got out of the car. They then ran towards Tai and Joe.

          "Tai, Joe!!!" Catherine smiled, as she made her way towards the two Chosen. Tai and Joe simply smiled back, as Catherine embraced them. Warmth flooded through Tai's body, and through Joe's as well. But then Joe remembered who Catherine was attracted to, so his warmth deceased. Catherine then released her hold from them.

          "Well guys, I can't believe it, but you finally defeated ze Omega," Catherine replied. Tai and Joe looked down at their digimon, and then looked back up towards Catherine.

          "No Catherine, it wasn't just me and Joe. Our digimon did most of the work. We only got them to digivolve," Tai replied, having Agumon and Gomamon take the credit. The two digimon smiled happily.

          "Yeah, and then we took care of that stupid Omega. Shows him right for saying we stink," Gomamon said. Tai and the others laughed at the comment. Jacque finally got out of the car, and made his way toward the digidestind. Tai and the others stopped laughing, as they turned their attenion toward Jacque.

          "Oh, hi Jacque," Catherine said. Jacque growled. Tai and Joe looked at each other, wondering why Catherine was so irritated at Jacque. They then shrugged it off. Catherine then turned her attenion back towards Tai and Joe.

          "So Tai, Joe, since you defeated ze European Omega, what do you have in store now?" Catherine asked. Tai and Joe looked puzzled. Their top priority was defeating Doumon, and since they had, they didn't have anything planned afterward, so basically they didn't know where to go to next.

          "Well Catherine, the truth is, we don't know what we're going to do. We've spent most of time trying to defeat Doumon, and now, since he's dead, we don't have anything to concentrate on," Joe answered. Agumon and Gomamon looked down. An idea then popped in Agumon's head.

          "Hey Tai, why don't we try to stop the Digimon Overlord? If we defeat him, maybe balance will be restored between this world and the Digital World," Agumon suggested. Tai looked down at his digimon partner.

          "I guess Agumon, but I think we're not powerful enough to defeat him yet. And even if we were, he is probably in the Digital World. And if we all remember correctly, most computers have been destroyed, and the surviving ones don't have access to the Digital World. So, even if we wanted to, there was no way we could go," Tai replied, feeling depressed. Agumon just looked back down towards the ground. Catherine then spoke.

          "Well Tai, Joe, there is one computer that has access to ze Digital World, from what I heard," Catherine replied. Tai and Joe looked up at Catherine.

          "Really? That's great! Where is it exactly?" Tai asked, embracing Catherine. Catherine then looked into his eyes. She knew that if she told Tai where the location was, it would be possible that she would never see him again. But, she shouldn't be thinking about herself. After all, saving the world from an evil holy digimon is better than letting the person you love stay, because if she didn't let him go, the Digimon Overlord would still reign this world, and she couldn't let that happen. And so, she gave Tai an answer.

          "It's located…in Antartica…From what I've heard, the gate is guarded by ze most powerful Omega on this Earth. And I've heard that everyone who has tried to get to ze gate has perished. But, I believe that since you and Joe are Chosen, I'm positive that you two can defeat him," Catherine replied, with a tint of sadness in her voice. Tai noticed this, and took his hand and tilted Catherine's chin towards his face. He then looked her in the eyes.

          "Catherine, thanks for the moral support. And also, thanks for housing Joe and I. Without that, I wouldn't have been willing to fight. But, I see the sad look in your eyes. Is there something you wish to share with me?" Tai asked. Catherine then looked into Tai's eyes as well, and tears formed. She then hugged the Chosen of Courage. Tai was astonished, but hugged her back, patting her on the back.

          "It's just that…I don't want you to go…because I might never see you again…I…I…Je t'aime (I love you) Tai," Catherine replied. Tai looked down at her, and then up at Jacque. Jacque then answered for him.

          "She said she loves you," Jacque explained. Tai then looked down at Catherine. With her confession, Joe finally gave up to seeing her as anything more than an acquaintance. Tai then had Catherine lean back, and look him in the eyes again. And then, Tai finally got the nerve to respond.

          "I love you too, Catherine. Aishiteru," Tai replied. He then leaned in, and gave Catherine a kiss. Catherine as shocked at first, but returned it to the fullest. After a few minutes, the two finally parted. Catherine then smiled up at Tai.

          "I promise, we will see each other again. I sware on my grave that if Joe and I defeat the Digimon Overlord, then someday, I will return to you. I will never forget you, Catherine," Tai replied. Tears streamed out of Catherine's eyes, as she looked upon Tai.

"And I, will never forget you, Tai…"

          It was late in the afternoon, as warm breezes swept across the French harbor. Catherine and Jacque, along with the rest of the Digi-Resistance, looked upon Tai and Joe, along with their digimon. The sun was setting in the background, making the river shine with beauty. Tai then walked up to Catherine, and intwined his hands with hers. He then looked her in the eye.

          "Catherine, I promise, Joe and I will return," Tai replied. Catherine nodded, and then gave Tai a kiss on the cheek.

          "And I promise, that until you and Joe return, ze other Digi-Resistance and I will do everything we can to restore balance in Europe. Good luck, mon copain (my boyfriend)," Catherine said, as she hugged Tai for one last time. The two then parted their ways, and Tai and Joe waved goodbye, as they left the harbor, and made their way out towards the ocean. Tai looked back upon the French Digi-Resistance, as they were heading down the Seine River. He then looked ahead toward the horizon.

_I promise Catherine, that Joe and I **will **defeat the Digimon Overlord, and bring peace to the world._

_And that the Digimon Overlord will pay for his crimes. And maybe, if we're lucky, we'll find the others._

_We can only hope…_

Will Tai and Joe reach Antartica? And will they have any encounters with the other digidestind? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!!!

And that ends Part 03. Now it's time to move on to the next continent, Austrailia. And for the two digidestind who's lives will be changed, I'm not telling you who. It would spoil the story. And, sorry for making the battle with Doumon short, but I thought it would be better to have the battle in one part. And so, until the next episode, ja ne!!!


	16. The Perilous Jungle

" Digimon: The Digital War "

By

Malcolm Yuy

Episode 16                                              " The Perilous Jungle "

Copyright of Malcolm Yuy.

Synopsis: Well guys, this is Malcolm Yuy. Yeah, I know it has been a while since the last time I posted a chapter. I decided it was time to take a break, to rest up before the next semester of school. Now, I'm refreshed, and ready to go. And, I got one problem. I made a mistake announcing which continent we would be going to next. It is not Austrailia. It is Africa. Sorry. And now, we resume. Roll tape!!!

I hate… 

I hate this place… 

_This place is a jungle…_

_It's so hard to survive, I don't think I'll live long enough…_

_Will I ever see the others again? Will I? I'm starting to think not…_

_But, I should never lose hope, or else I will lose all my sanity…_

          It was a hot, blistering night in the Congo Jungle, in the country of the Dem. Republic of Congo. Animals that had survived were either hunting for food or sleeping. One of these animals, was a human, and right now, she was sleeping. Clutched to her hands as she was asleep, was her D-3 with a red lens. And beside her was a strange bird-like creature, which was a digimon. It was none other than Miyako "Yolei" Inoue, and Hawkmon. The two tossed and turned in their sleep.

          For three years now, Yolei has lived off of what the jungle had for her. She had to build a shelter, and figure out how to hunt food. The jungle life was not always easy, since there were predators that went after you, or your food. For instance, one time Yolei and Hawkmon killed an antelope for dinner. As they were dragging it to their home, they left a trail of blood behind, and a lioness had followed them. They were almost gonners if Hawkmon didn't fight back. 

          Yolei hated living in the jungle, and she missed her family and friends dearly, as all the other Chosen did. Her, along with the others, always wondered, if their parents were alive, and if the other digidestind had survived. Some of them had found another, while others had found none. And unluckily, Yolei hadn't stumbled upon another digidestind.

          Yolei mumbled in her sleep, as she finally awoke to the land of Africa. She looked around in her little hut, and then glanced beside her. She smiled upon her digimon partner, as he was smiling in his sleep. Yolei had often wondered what digimon thought about in their sleep, but she never asked. She yawned and stretched her limbs as he searched around for her glasses, and sighed when her hands had grasped them. Putting them on, her vision became clear. She unclipped her D-3 from her small capris, which had holes all over. She was also wearing a buttoned up golf shirt (in other words, a suit shirt), which was also too short. At her feet, she wore small sandals.

          Yolei examined her D-3, and pressed buttons until she found the clock. The clock glowed, telling her it was 4:00 A.M. It was still about two hours until the sun would rise, and a new day would greet her. So, Yolei just layed back down in the grass, and nodded off back to sleep. She then reminisced about the day the Digimon Overlord had come…

***FLASHBACK BEGINS***

          Yolei smiled as she entered the apartment of her best female friend, Kari Kamiya. She greeted Kari as she put Hawkmon down, so he run off and talk to the other digimon. The two then started to gossip.

          "So Kari, have you chosen who you're going to date yet, or are you still thinking about it?" Yolei asked, looking down at the younger girl. Kari thought for a moment, and then looked back at Yolei.

          "I still don't know Yolei. After all, they both are great guys. Davis is obnoxious, but that's one of the qualities I like about him. He also isn't afraid to show his feelings for me, and he's very outgoing. And then, there's T.K. He and I have been best friends for three years, and it seems like he would do anything for me. He's also outgoing, and we have a lot in common. I don't want to hurt either of them," Kari replied sadly. Yolei nodded, understanding what Kari meant. She meant that if she picked one of them, she knew that she would hurt the other. And not only that, but she just wasn't sure, and also not ready to get into a releationship.

          "I understand Kari. It's great that you think about their feelings first before trying to hurt them. Me, I would just be real blunt and pick one of them straight out, and not care much how the other person was hurt," Yolei said. She smiled upon Kari, and Kari smiled back.

          "Thanks Yolei. But, there's only one guy you're focused on." Kari turned her head as she looked at the boy who Yolei's heart was fixated on. He had a cup of punch, and his blue eyes sparkled as he was talking to his best friend, Davis Motimoya. It was none other than Ken Ithijouchi. Yolei then looked at Kari, and wandered what she was looking at. She turned her head in that direction, and stared into Ken's eyes. Yolei's heart accelerated, and her cheeks became rose colored as she looked upon the Chosen of Kindness. For a while now, Yolei had been infatuated with the genius. The two had become closer after the confrontation with MaloMyotismon, but Yolei wasn't brave enough to ask him out. Yolei sighed nervously. For a moment, Ken's eyes strayed away from Davis' face, as he felt someone look upon him. He scanned the room, until he came upon the eyes of Yolei. Yolei looked away, and blushed in embarrassment. Ken simply smiled, pretending he was listening to what Davis had to say.

          "So Yolei, why don't you go up to him and ask him to dance? I have feeling that he won't say no," Kari asked. Yolei turned her attenion back towards Kari.

          "I don't know Kari. I'm an okay dancer, but I don't know if Ken would accept me. With his looks, and brains, he could have any other girl he wanted," Yolei replied depressingly.

          "Well Yolei, it isn't like none of our other classmates, or his as well are here. In fact, I'm sure none of the other female Chosen, such as myself, are not infatuated with him. I'm sure he isn't infatuated with any of the other female Chosen at all either. If he had to pick one of the female Chosen to be with, it would probably be you," Kari reasoned. Yolei thought about that for a moment, and smiled. Kari could be right. So, why not ask Ken to dance?

          "You make a pretty good point there Kari. I think I will ask him to dance." Yolei started to walk off, as Kari smiled upon her.

          "You go Yolei!!!" Kari exclaimed. Yolei blushed as she made her way across the room, towards Davis and Ken. Davis and Ken saw Yolei coming this way, so they ended their conversation quickly.

          "Well Ken, it's been nice talking to you. I think I'm going to go over and ask Kari to dance," Davis said. Ken simply nodded, as Davis walked away, passing Yolei by.

          "Whatever floats your boat, Davis." Ken took a sip of his cup, and his eyes looked up. There, standing in front of him, was Yolei. He blushed, hoping Yolei didn't notice, as he put his cup down upon a table nearby. "So Yolei, is there anything I can do for you?" Ken asked, making eye contact with the girl. He nervously smiled, as his heart started to accelerate along with Yolei's. The two were nervous toward each other, but tried to hide it. Yolei gulped nervously, before finally deciding to ask him.

          "Ken, um, I was wondering….*sigh*…will you dance with me?" Yolei asked. Ken looked at her questingly, until his ears finally picked the sound of Daft Punk music traveling around the apartment. He blushed again, embarrassed. He gulped nervously as well, before finally giving his answer.

          "Um…su..sure. I think that will be wonderful," Ken answered, extending a hand. Yolei smiled at him as she took it, and the two hands intertwined. The two Chosen finally made their way to the dance floor, as they finally started to dance. Yolei made eye contact with Ken, and the two stared at each other for a while. _He's so dreamy, _Yolei thought, as she gave Ken a dreamy smile. Ken smiled back at her. He then opened his mouth to speak.

          "So Yolei, how are you enjoying the party?" Ken asked. Yolei snapped out of her daydream and looked at Ken, and then pretended to think for a moment, before giving her answer.

          "I'm really enjoying the party. And to tell you the truth, Ken, the best part of it so far is being in your arms. I know I might not be totally beautiful or perfect to you, and that's okay. It's just that I…I…I feel attracted…to..you," Yolei replied, turning her head in another direction, blushing. Ken saw this, and knowing she felt the same way for him, made him happy ever more. He then took his left hand, which was situated on the right side of Yolei's waist, and cupped her chin. He then lifted it up, and as Yolei felt this, made her come into contact with Ken's eyes.

          "To me Miyako, I think you're absolutely beautiful, and that you're perfect to me. Since the days after I stopped being the Digimon Emperor, you have wrapped me in your loving arms, and helped me become who I am today. Without you, my Kindness wouldn't have been revived. The truth of the matter is, I love you too, Miyako Inoue," Ken responded, using Yolei's real name. She was shocked beyond belief. Her, Miyako "Yolei" Inoue, was _loved_ by Sotaru "Ken" Ithijouchi? This had to be a dream. She looked back into his eyes, and the two slowly leaned in. Their faces were inches apart, until…

          "Hey guys, you should come see this," T.K. said, catching everyone's attenion. Yolei sighed as she and Ken released themselves from each other, and walked outside to emerge onto the balcony. They then looked up into the sky as they saw the digital rift, with digimon emerging from it. Yolei and the others became frightened. And then, without warning, it came. Fireballs rained from the sky, as they collided with the ground, creating huge shockwaves, destroying everything in its wake. Yolei clutched to Hawkmon, as she was being separated from her friends.

          "NOOOOOO!!!!!KEEENNNNNNN!!!!!!!!" Yolei screamed, as she was finally swept away, maybe never to be seen again…

***FLASHBACK ENDS***

          Yolei jolted up, coming back to reality. Beads of sweat ran down her forehead as they fell from her face and to the ground. Yolei took her left arm and wiped her forehead, and then looked down and saw Hawkmon, still sleeping. "Umm, rice pastries…" Hawkmon mumbled. Yolei chuckled, and then stopped. She missed the good old days, when she could joke with her digimon and vice-versa. He then checked her D-3 again. It announced 7:00 A.M.

          "Hawkmon, it's time to get up," Yolei replied, as she shook the little bird digimon. Slowly but surely, Hawkmon came to as his light blue eyes opened. He then jumped up, and looked around the hut, before focusing his eyes on Yolei.

          "Good Morning Yolei. Did you slummber well?" Hawkmon asked.

          "I slept okay Hawkmon. How about you?" Yolei replied.

          "I slept well," Hawkmon answered. Yolei smiled.

          "Good then," Yolei replied. The two then started to leave, as the sun's rays made their way into the shelter. They emerged into the jungle, as they made their way toward the Congo River. It was bright day, as the sun shone through the digital rift, which was embedded into the clouds. As the two finally approached the river, Yolei's eyes bulged. Because, in the surroundings, were human carcasses lying around, with blood spilling out. Hawkmon and Yolei shivered.

          "Um, maybe we should go back to the hut Hawkmon," Yolei suggested.

          "I think that's a good idea Yolei," Hawkmon agreed. As the two turned around, they came face-to-face with a huge digimon. Yolei and Hawkmon both became frightened.

          "Boo," the digimon whispered. Yolei and Hawkmon screamed, as they started to run away, running past the digimon. It was no use, as it started to follow them. Yolei accessed the Digimon Analyzer on her D-3. It then analyzed the digimon. 

          "Raremon, Champion Level. This digimon uses an attack that sticks to their victim," the Digimon Analyzer responded. 

          "Great, just great, a Raremon," Yolei quickly replied, as she and Hawkmon ran through the trees, with the Raremon coming after them. Yolei and Hawkmon then turned right, and hid behind a tree. The Raremon that was chasing them stopped.

          "Where are those two? If I brought them to master, then he promised that he would give me the fractal code to digivolve," Raremon said to himself. Yolei and Hawkmon just listened in silence. Raremon looked around for a few more seconds, before deciding to move on. Right as he started to move, Yolei opened her mouth, and sighed in relief. Which was a BIG mistake. If she would have keeped her lips shut for about five minutes, she would have been safe. But, that was only an if. Raremon shifted his body, and started moving toward Yolei's direction. He rounded the corner of the tree, and then touched Yolei's skin. Yolei screamed in terror.

          "Got you!!!" Raremon exclaimed. Yolei jumped like a frightened cat. She grabbed Hawkmon's right wing and started running as fast as she could. Raremon then trailed after her, and accelerated his speed. Somehow or rather, he got around the trees and landed right in front of Yolei, cutting her off. The Chosen of Love and Sincerity didn't know what to do.

          "Great, just great. I'll go the other way thank you," Yolei replied, turning around to run the other way. Right as she was about to run, Raremon expanded his mucky chest, where it wrapped itself around Yolei's body. Yolei released Hawkmon as she screamed in helplessness.

          "I got you now human, and there is nothing you can do about it. Your digimon is weak and pathetic, he won't do a thing to damage me, since he is a Rookie, and I'm a Champion," Raremon replied. Yolei just growled at Raremon. 

          "What did you say about me? I did not precisely liked that comment you said about me, and don't abuse my partner. Feather Strike!!!" Hawkmon twirled his head and released the feather atop his head, having it curve as it flew through the air. It struck Raremon, but, to no success. It simply made its way back to Hawkmon's head. Raremon just laughed.

          "See what I mean? You are just a fly to me. And now, to finish you off," Raremon replied, looking down upon Hawkmon, his shadow loomed over the bird-digimon. Yolei and Hawkmon started to have fear take control in their minds. It seemed like it would be over for Hawkmon. Yolei then frowned, and tears started to make their way toward her face. And then out of nowhere, a voice was heard.

          "Not so fast Raremon!!! Spiral Twister!!!" A little green tornado blast came out of nowhere, and collided with Raremon's eyes, blinding the digimon temporarily. He accidentially dropped Yolei out of his mucky grasp, and she fell upon the ground, dirt getting all over her clothes. But that did not matter, for she and Hawkmon was alive. She grabbed Hawkmon, and then looked up. Standing there was a Biyomon, with her partner. She was dressed up in a light green dress shirt and a dark green skirt, with long black socks and black boots. Upon her head was a green beret. 

          "Come on, let's go!!!" the other girl exclaimed. Yolei and Hawkmon waisted no time as the girl and Biyomon started to run away, with Yolei and Hawkmon following them. They made their way through the forest until they came upon the open savannah. In the middle of it was a huge tree. Yolei, Hawkmon, the girl and her Biyomon then stopped running. The four breathed heavily, until the girl with the beret began to talk.

          "So, how did you get that Raremon after you?" the girl asked. Yolei breathed heavily, and then looked up at the girl.

          "I…was…doing…nothing…He…was…just…behind…me," Yolei replied between breaths. She was bent forward, so then she slowly rocketed back, having herself stand up straight, and facing the girl totally. Now that she had a good look at her, she looked familiar, and her Biyomon too. The girl was also examinating her and Hawkmon.

          "Huh, that's strange. This Hawkmon is yours? I'm only asking because I used to know someone who use to have a Hawkmon as a digimon partner," the girl asked. 

          "Yes, he is mine. What was the name of the person who had one?" Yolei asked back. Now that she noticed, the girl had red hair. _Could it be? Well, my answer will be coming in a minute… _Yolei thought.

          "It was a girl. Now that I think about it, you look just like her. Her name was Miyako Inoue, but me, along with my other friends called her-"

          "Yolei," Yolei cut the girl off. The girl just stared at her. And then, a smile came upon her face. Yolei knew that smile from anywhere. It had to be her.

          "Sora!!!" Yolei then wrapped her arms around the eighteen year old Sora Takenouchi. Sora returned the embrace, and cryed tears of joy, happy that she had finally found another surviving Chosen. Biyomon and Hawkmon simply had a handshake. The girls then separated from their embrace.

          "So Sora, how come I haven't seen you around here? I been in this area for the past three years," Yolei asked.

          "Well Yolei, to tell you the truth, after the Digimon Overlord's shockwave knocked us out of Odaiba, and I landed here, some indian tribes have helped me. They nursed me back to health, and I thanked them by getting rid of some of the rebel digimon around here that has been damaging their way of life along with Biyomon. We then wondered through the Sahara, until we finally made our way here, where we bumped into some of the African Digi-Destined. We talked, and they asked for me to stay to them. 

          I did not object, so, Biyomon and I followed them to their base of operations. They have a whole organization in this area, the center of Africa. It's called the Digital Resistance, and it is located all over the world! And the good thing is, their headquarters is right…here," Sora answered, pointing a finger at the ground. Yolei just looked weirdly at Sora. Yolei was sure the girl lost her mind.

          "Are you sure you know what you're talking about Sora? Or have you lost your mind?" Yolei asked, looking at Hawkmon. The male digimon just shrugged.

          "Maybe she's telling the truth Yolei," Hawkmon said. Sora smiled at the little bird digimon.

          "Maybe I am. And the only way to get inside, is through this tree." Sora walked to a tree nearby, and turned the bark over like a bookpage. She then pressed a little red button, and re-covered the secret button with the bark. Yolei and Hawkmon then felt a shock from the ground, and then Yolei noticed something she hadn't before. There was a huge circle in the ground. It opened up, and a circular elevator emerged from it. The door opened. Yolei and Hawkmon just stood there, astounded. Sora just giggled. 

          "Come on Yolei, before that Raremon catches up to us," Sora replied. Yolei and Hawkmon shook their heads, and followed the red head and her digimon companign into the elevator. The door closed, and the elevator descended back into the ground, and the ceiling closed. Yolei looked around, as it descended a couple of feet, before finally stopping. When it opened the door, Sora and Biyomon walked out. Yolei hesitated for a moment, before having her and Hawkmon step out. Yolei looked around, and couldn't believe her eyes. There were people everywhere! Black people walked around in suits, going from one place to another. Yolei didn't know that such a place existed. 

          "Yolei, welcome to the headquarters of the African Digi-Resistance. Here, we come up of with ways of trying to destroy the African Omega, along of with stopping bio-merging digimon from the Net. See that huge plasma screen?" Sora pointed to a huge computer screen in the center of the base. Yolei nodded.

          "Well, that is where we track the digimon who try to get through. Sometimes, we're successful in keeping them out. But other times, they succeed. We then have to chase after them, or else they'll destroy life in this world nearby. Most of them are servants of the Digimon Overlord, so we have to end up destroying them," Sora simply stated. Yolei slowly nodded, as she was absorbing the information. Sora's nose then picked up on something, and she turned her head. Something smelt bad. And it revealed to be Yolei and Hawkmon!!!

          "Man Yolei, you stink!!! I don't mean it in I don't like you, I mean I-" 

          "I know what you mean Sora. Do you have any bathrooms with useable showers nearby?" Yolei asked, stopping Sora in mid-sentence. Sora nodded.

          "In fact, I'll get you some items that you'll need. I'll also ask the boss if there are any rooms availiable while you hit the showers. Come on, follow me," Sora replied, as she made her way past office people who were working at desks with their digimon. Yolei and Hawkmon fired Sora and Biyomon, as they walked into a hall. Sora turned left, and went into a storage room. She then grabbed the essentials for Yolei: a shaving razor (legs), a black long-sleeved shirt, black socks, boots, a black skirt, underwear (bra and all), a towel, etc… She then directed Yolei to the bathroom, which was in the room across.

          "Oh yeah, after you're done with everything, just throw your old clothes away, alright?" Sora asked. Yolei nodded. Sora then smiled.

          "Okay, then see you later Yolei! Come on Biyomon," Sora replied, as the Chosen of Love and her digimon partner left Yolei and Hawkmon behind, going back toward the office. Yolei and Hawkmon just looked at each other and shrugged, before going inside the bathroom.

          The hot water felt good against Yolei's skin. The girl then lathered some shampoo before applying it to her hair and washing it. _Oh, how exquisite. It's been so long since I've had a shower, _Yolei thought. Hawkmon cleaned himself as well, and Yolei finished cleaning herself off. She then turned the water off, as she put on a bathrobe Sora gave her earlier, and tied the sash around her waist. She then shaved her legs, before putting on her underwear, etc. She then brushed her teeth along with Hawkmon and washed her glasses clean, before emerging out of the bathroom, filling much cleaner than before.

          As she emerged, she saw Sora standing there, already waiting for her, along with Biyomon.

          "So Yolei, how did that feel?" Sora asked. 

          "That felt great Sora, thanks a million. I just wish I could do something with my hair, it's too long," Yolei answered. Yolei had to apply water and have her hair combed back so her bangs wouldn't cover her eyes. 

          "Come on, let's go to the cosmetology room," Sora said. Again, Yolei followed her through the hall until she ended up at the last room at the right. Sora directed her in, and there were six mirrors with all kind of supplies for the hair stylists, which there were six. One of the hair stylists smiled at Yolei as they directed her to sit down. They then asked what kind of cut Yolei wanted, and she answered. After about two hours, Yolei came back out, tired, but feeling much better with much of the weight of her hair gone. Meanwhile, Sora had gone to the kitchen to get some coffee, which was right across the cosmetologist room. Yolei saw Sora sitting at a table, sipping some coffee, and went in to join her.

          "What time is it Sora? Oh yeah, I forgot, my D-3 has the time." Yolei pushed one of the buttons on her D-3 a couple of times, before the clock appeared. 3:58 P.M, it announced. 

          "Tired? Usually, you wouldn't have asked me the time," Sora stated. 

          "Yeah, I am. So, did you get that room reserved for me like you said you would?" Yolei asked. Sora simply nodded, before taking another sip of her coffee. Just then, an alarm rang throughout the base. 

          "WARNING, INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT. ALL PERSONEL REPORT TO THE CENTRAL OFFICE FOR FURTHER INSTRUCTONS," the computer replied. Sora put her coffee cup down, as she and Biyomon started to leave. Yolei and Hawkmon followed them, until they emerged back in the central office. On the plasma screen, there was a huge pack of renegade DarkTyrannomon running through the area, destroying everything in its wake.

          "What is this Sora?" Yolei asked. Hawkmon just looked at Biyomon.

          "This Yolei, is an alert. The DarkTyrannomon are in this area. They must be the work of the African Omega," Sora reasoned. Yolei didn't like the sound of that. African men emerged in uniforms, as they marched with their Rookie level digimon past Yolei and the other workers, towards the elevator to go to battle. Yolei wanted to go too.

          "Come on Hawkmon, let's help them," Yolei replied. Her and Hawkmon were about to leave, when something stopped them. Sora was gripping on Yolei's shoulders, while Biyomon was doing the same to Hawkmon.

          "Don't do it, you'll only get yourself hurt," Biyomon replied. 

          "Biyomon's right, you will. Besides, what are we a use for anyway? The soldiers will be able to handle this, they always do," Sora said. She then turned her attention back towards the plasma screen. Yolei and Hawkmon looked back, and saw the gruelling battle on the screen. It was like watching one of those army movies, except it was real. The soldiers were firing bazookas, riding around in hummers, and having their digimon release their attacks, but to no use. The DarkTyrannomon had overpowered them, stepping all over them. Blood oozed from the dead humans, and their digimon died, as the DarkTyrannomon absorbed their fractal code, becoming stronger. Yolei couldn't help but watch, and now she was determined to go out there and fight. She took her D-3 from her skirt and had it poised.

          "I'm going out there now Sora, and there's nothing you can do about it! Sure, Hawkmon and I might not have a chance, but I'm not going to give up this war without a fight," Yolei reasoned. Sora listened to her friend's words, and then nodded.

          "Then we're coming with you. Right Biyomon?" Sora asked, looking down at her digimon partner. Biyomon looked back up.

          "Right." Yolei and Hawkmon then led the way to the elevator, with Sora and Biyomon following them all the way. They ascended until they emerged onto the savannah. Yolei and Hawkmon, along with Sora and Biyomon, stepped out of the elevator, as it disappeared into the ground. The battle was mostly over, but the ten DarkTyrannomon were picking on the remaining soldiers and their digimon. Yolei and Hawkmon, along with Sora and Biyomon, made their way toward them.

          "Hey, stop that!!!" Yolei exclaimed. The DarkTyrannomon were about to step on the hummers which some the digimon and soldiers were, when they heard the girl's voice. They all turned around to face her.

          "And what are you going to do about it, little girl? There are ten of us, and you only have two, pint-sized digimon. They wouldn't stand a chance against us," the leader of the DarkTyrannomon bragged.

          "You want to bet on that? Feather Strike!!!" Hawkmon exclaimed, releasing his feather into the air again. It soared through the air, and made its way toward one of the DarkTyrannomon's head. The way it curved had it create a scar on one of the DarkTyrannomon's snout, having the huge digimon cringe in pain, as the feather boomeranged back to Hawkmon's forehead.

          "Oh, and it's not over yet! Spiral Twister!!!" Biyomon concentrated on all the energy inside of her, and released in one huge green spiraling tornado. It emerged from her beak, as it collided with the ten DarkTyrannomon, catching them off-guard. They dug their feet into the ground, so the attack wouldn't make them slide back that far. They then regained their ground, and looked menacingly upon Biyomon and Hawkmon. They then looked upon their partners.

          "That was almost a critical hit. But, as I said before, you two little digimon are still weak. And you humans, when will you tame your digimon better? Don't they know that they shouldn't pick on others stronger than them? Well, it won't matter now. Say goodbye…" the leader of the DarkTyrannomon trailed off, as the ten opened their mouths, concentrating heat from the outside. Slowly but surely, fireballs started to form. Yolei and the others started to cower in fear.

          _Great, just great, we're going to get killed by DarkTyrannomon. Well, if I had one regret, I wish I would of tried to fight in this war earlier, _Yolei thought, as she closed her eyes. Her glasses shimmered, as something happened. Her D-3 illuminated, and a dark red light with a lime outline emerged from the sky, making its way through the digital barrier. It then collided with Yolei's D-3, and the Crest of Love and Sincerity appeared in a yellow engraving under the LCD screen. The two crests where combined as one. The DarkTyrannomon stopped concentrating on their attacks, too shocked to realize what had just happened. Yolei opened her eyes, as the light faded, and looked upon her D-3, which was grasped in her hands. She saw the Crest of Love and Sincerity combined glow.

          "What? This looks like a crest symbol," Yolei replied, examinating the symbol. She then looked at Hawkmon. The LCD screen of the D-3 then illuminated with a white glow. 

          "Yolei, use the power and have Hawkmon digivolve!!!" Sora exclaimed. Yolei nodded.

          "You don't have to tell me twice Sora! Hawkmon, digivolve!!!" Yolei aimed her Crest D-3 towards Hawkmon. The light transformed into a beam, and emerged from the LCD screen. It soared through the air, as it then collided with Hawkmon's body. Sora, Biyomon, Yolei, and the DarkTyrannomon stood in amazement as a new transformation began.

"NET DIGIVOLUTION…"

          Hawkmon's body ripped, as binary code entered his body. The code then had Hawkmon grow to an enormous size. His body stretched out into a snake-like shape, and red-yellow wings emerged from the side. His head transformed into a huge skull, with two horns curved in the back. His blue eyes transformed into red eyes, and the transformation was complete.

"Airdramon!!!"

          Yolei and the others stood there, amazed, as Airdramon was glowing in a red-lime light. She didn't know that Hawkmon could digivolve differently, but one thing was sure, she was happy he could digivolve at all. The DarkTyrannomon then regained their composure.

          "So what, your digimon digivolved? Big whoop. Let's destroy him, NOW!!!" the leader of the DarkTyrannomon shouted. The others nodded as again they started concentrating on their attack. Airdramon growled at them, as his glow faded into nothingness.

          "Big whoop? I'll give you a big whoop. Spinning Needle!!!" Airdramon flexed his wings back, and hundreds of needles flew out of them. They collided with the DarkTyrannomon, making them fall onto their backs. They shook off the attack, and got back up.

          "Nice attack. But, you didn't destroy us. That, will be your downfall. Dark Fireball!!!" the DarkTyrannomon finally released their attacks upon Airdramon.

          "Airdramon!!!" Yolei shouted. She was worried for her digimon partner. But, not to worry, Airdramon flew up higher in the sky, evading the attacks, having them explode into smoke. He just chuckled.

          "Is that all you can do DarkTyrannomon? Then you are the ones that are pathetic. You, and your master should never have tried to take this world or the Digital World. And now, you will pay for it. TORNADO!!!" Airdramon exclaimed. He opened his mouth, absorbed some air, and then shrieked with incredible force. A huge tornado of immense power emerged from his mouth, and in one single motion, it scooped up the DarkTyrannomon.

          "What, how can this happen? We're ten Champion level digimon, while you're only one. It doesn't make sense," the leader of the group of the DarkTyrannomon reasoned.

          "It's because you are evil that this has happened. Good always reins before evil," Airdramon answered. And in one final scream, the ten DarkTyrannomon transformed into meaningless data, before fading away into nothingness. Airdramon then flew back towards the ground, before dedigivolving back into Hawkmon. Yolei ran up and gave her digimon partner a hug.

          "That was great Hawkmon!!!" Yolei exclaimed.

          "Thanks for the praise Yolei, but, you're choking me," Hawkmon replied. Yolei loosened up on the hug, and picked Hawkmon up.

          "Oh, sorry Hawkmon," Yolei replied. She clipped her Crest D-3 back to her skirt, and then looked upon Sora and Biyomon. The two smiled.

          "Finally, there is hope after all. I have a proposition for you, Yolei. Will you join me and the Digi-Resistance in fighting the African Omega?" Sora asked, extending a hand. Yolei looked down upon it in question.

          "Of course I will Sora. I won't stop until the Digimon Overlord is defeated. And, you're the only person I know out here," Yolei answered happily. She extended her hand, and shook Sora's. The two then made their way back toward the base…

          Meanwhile, at the base of the African Omega, the Omega had seen all of this. He groaned in shadows, and looked upon the leaving Yolei and Sora, along with their digimon.

          "Hmm, that digimon has potential. But, I want to grow stronger. I want that power!!!" the Omega banged his hand upon his throne. Some way or another, he was going to have that power, and noone was going to stop him…

Will the African Omega obtain Hawkmon's power? And what will happen to Sora and Yolei, along with their digimon? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!!!

Well, that is the end of Episode 16. Sorry it took me so long, I just had writer's block for one part of the story, until an idea had hit me recently. And until the next chapter, ja ne!!!


	17. The Bird and the Snake

" Digimon: The Digital War "

By

Malcolm Yuy

Episode 17                                            " The Bird and the Snake "

Copyright of Malcolm Yuy.

Synopsis: Last time, we went to Africa, and more precisely, the Democratic Republic of the Congo (formerly known as Zaire), where Yolei was located. She and Hawkmon were going to the river to fish for breakfast when they ran into Raremon. He then chased them, until they ran into a familiar face, Sora, and Biyomon. Sora took Yolei to the base to get cleaned up, after which some DarkTyrannomon invaded. Yolei went out there to fight them, and got Hawkmon to net digivolve!!! Say hello to Airdramon!!!

          It was another restless night for Sora, as she tossed and turned in the sheets, and blankets hugging her body. The moon glowed outside, as predators stalked their prey into the night. Beads of sweat formed on Sora's forehead, as she couldn't find a way to fall asleep. Needless to say, she was worried. She then looked over to her left, for there beside her, was her digimon partner. Biyomon just chirped peacefully (chirping would be the equivalent to snoring), and Sora just smiled at her. And with those thoughts, Sora finally fell into her memories…

***FLASHBACK BEGINS***

          Sora was getting ready for the digidestind party. She looked at her mirror, adjusting a hair clip. She was wearing a short-sleeved black shirt and a white skirt with some heals. She brushed her hair a couple of times, and then smiled when she was satisfied. Biyomon then walked into the room.

          "Are you getting ready for another date with Matt?" Biyomon asked, looking up towards her human partner. Sora turned around, and faced her digimon partner.

          "Why would you say that Biyomon?" 

          "Because, you're making yourself look beautiful Sora," Biyomon answered. Sora smiled as she bent down and ruffled Biyomon's head feathers.

          "You know what Biyo? You look beautiful as well. And to answer your question, I am going with him, but not on a date," Sora replied. That left Biyomon puzzled.

          "Then what will you two do then?" Biyomon asked again.

          "We, along with you and Gabumon, and with T.K, and Cody, and their digimon, are all going to Tai's apartment. He's having a party to celebrate the one year defeat of Kimeramon and of Ken joining the group," Sora answered. She then stood back up.

          "Oh, alright then," Biyomon said. The doorbell then rang.

          "Sora honey, can you get the doorbell?" Mrs. Takenouchi asked. 

          "Sure thing Mom! I'll be home around 11!!!" Sora hollered, as she and Biyomon advanced toward the door.

          "You better be, or I'm going to kick you and Biyomon's hide when you get back!!!" Mrs. Takenouchi replied in a joking tone. Sora looked back toward her mother and just rolled her eyes. She then turned her attenion back towards the door as she opened it, to reveal the one and only, Yamato "Matt" Ishida of the Teenage Wolves, not to mention his little brother, Cody, and their digimon. Matt produced a fake smile as he leaned in to give Sora a quick kiss.

          "So, are you ready to go Sora?" Matt asked, trying to sound enthusiastic. Sora noticed, and made a mental note to ask him later at the party, when they were alone.

          "As ready as you six are. Let's go," Sora replied, as she and Biyomon emerged from the apartment and into the hallway. Sora then closed the door, and the eight slowly made their way toward Tai's apartment…

          After about twenty minutes, the eight finally made their way toward Tai's apartment door. Matt then knocked on the door. Sora and the others heard noises on the other side, and then slowly but surely, the knob turned until the door opened up, revealing Tai, with Agumon by his side. Tai produced a fake smile towards the group, especially toward Sora. Sora smiled back, and looked into Tai's eyes. Her heart was telling her that he was anything but happy. 

_Oh Tai, are you still depressed? I'm sorry that it didn't end up the way you wanted. But, my heart belongs to someone else, _Sora thought, as then looked down, so Tai wouldn't know that she looked at him. He then stood aside with Agumon and let the others inside, before closing the door. The party then began.

Sora and Biyomon separated from each other, so they could both talk to their friends, human and digimon alike. Sora went over to talk with Mimi, who had flown in from America, who had just gotten in after Izzy and Joe. She seemed pretty tired. So, Sora advanced towards her best friend.

"Mimi!!!" Sora hollered. Mimi was drinking a cup of fruit punch, but turned her head and smiled when she saw Sora walking toward her.

"Sora!!!" The two friends hugged each other, as Mimi put her cup of punch down on the table. The two then released and got into a conversation.

"So Sora, how has things been since the defeat of MaloMyotismon?" Mimi asked.

"Things have been fine. Except that Tai is still depressed, and so is Matt for some reason. Other than that, things are still same old same old. T.K. and Davis are still fighting over Kari's attention, Izzy is still into computers, Joe is still pursuing his medical career, etc. So, how have you been Mimi?" Sora asked.

"Well, I've been missing you guys a lot. I was so glad when Kari called and asked if I could come over for this party, because I was getting pretty homesick. Well, remember Michael? He's pursuing an acting career like his father, and has starred in some ameteur movies, building up his credentials. Other than that, everything's fine as well," Mimi answered. Sora smiled. She then looked around the room, and her eyes caught upon the eyes of her lover, Matt. He still seemed depressed.

"Well Mimi, it's been nice talking to you. When you go back to America, I'll be more than sure to e-mail you with the D-Terminal. As of right now, I think my boyfriend needs my help," Sora said. Mimi nodded, looking over to where Matt was. He looked sullen, like the worst thing in the world has happened to him.

"I understand Sora. I'll talk to you later then," Mimi stated. Sora nodded, as she left Mimi's presence. She walked over towards Matt. The boy, who seemed to be in space, came to as his eyes looked up and caught Sora's.

"Hey Yamato-kun. Wanna dance?" Sora asked, extending a hand. A smile just appeared on Matt's face, as he stretched out his hand. Their hands intertwined, and the two made their way towards the dance floor. They then started to dance. But, Matt didn't seem as energetic as he usually was on the dance floor.

"Matt, honey, what's wrong? You seem, I don't know, depressed," Sora inquired, looking upon her boyfriend, up and down. Matt sighed tiredly as he looked upon his girlfriend.

"Sora, do you think I'm a good boyfriend? Or that I'm a good brother?" Matt asked out of the blue. Sora hummed questingly. Why was Matt asking these questions? Of course he was a good boyfriend and a good brother. There must be something really bothering him. Sora then decided to answer him.

"Why are you so concerned Matt? You should relax, it's like not like you're going somewhere else anytime soon," Sora replied, smiling at Matt. He smiled back at her.

"I know Sora, it's just that…well…I have some bad news. You see, tomorrow evening, the band and I will leave on tour for Asia. It will be our first, and I don't know what might happen. I mean, you won't have me to comfort you when bad things happen to you, and T.K. won't have anyone to talk to about trying to tell Kari how he feels. It's just that I feel I'll be letting everyone down by going," Matt explained, frowning after he finished. He just stopped dancing altogether, looking down on Sora. Sora felt his eyes on her and looked up on him.

"You won't be letting everyone down Matt, I promise you. Besides, T.K. and I could always talk to you over the phone or when you e-mail us using the D-Terminals right?" Sora asked.

"Right, you're right Sora. When did I ever deserve a girl like you?" Matt asked, smiling on his beloved.

"Since your voice caught my heart," Sora answered, before leaning up to kiss her boyfriend passionately. Matt then stopped being depressed, and the two had a really good time. Well, until T.K. told them to go outside. Everyone then walked to the balcony, and when Sora looked up into the sky, what she saw shocked her. There was a huge cloud with a green digital rift, and digimon were emerging into the Real World!!! It looked like there was never going to be a complete peace between the Real and Digital World anytime soon.

And then, in a moment, destruction occurred. Fireballs formed from immense power emerged from the rift, and rained down upon Odaiba, destroying everything in its path and creating huge shockwaves, ripping the apartment complex apart and everything with it. The digidestind, along with their digimon, were lifted into the air, and tried to hang onto one another, but with no success. Tears formed in Sora's eyes as she lost her hold on Matt. 

"MATTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!"

"SORRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

And slowly but surely, the dream ended…

***FLASHBACK ENDS***

          "Sora, Sora!!!" Biyomon exclaimed as she shook her partner awake. Sora slowly came to as she opened her eyes. She then looked around to see where she was, and then looked at Biyomon.

          "Oh, hi Biyomon. I'm sorry that I startled you," Sora said, concerned for her digimon partner. She frowned at Biyomon.

          "It's okay Sora. Please don't be concerned for me. I'm fine. I woke you up because it looked like you were having a nightmare," Biyomon explained. Sora nodded, understanding what Biyomon was thinking. After all, that dream was horrible. 

          "I did Biyomon. Arigato for snapping me back to reality," Sora replied.

          "Your welcome Sora. Come on, we better get Yolei and Hawkmon, or we'll be late for work!" Biyomon exclaimed. Sora nodded, and Biyomon jumped off of the bed. Sora slowly rose from the bed, and got out. She then made the bed. She then went into the bathroom, and closed the door behind her.

          About twenty minutes later, Sora emerged from the bathroom, clean, and fully awake. She then took off her bathrobe and put on some clothes for the day, her underwear, a grey t-shirt with green pants and black boots. She then put on a green jacket, and also put on a green beret. She then went to the mirror and brushed her hair and teeth. Sora and Biyomon then left the room, locking the door behind them with Sora's key. Sora and Biyomon walked down the hall, until they came to room 435. She then knocked on the door.

          "Just a minute!!!" a voice from inside exclaimed. A minute or two later, the door opened, to reveal a tired Yolei with Hawkmon by her side. Yolei was clothed, and ready to go.

          "Whoa Yolei, did you get enough sleep last night?" Sora asked, seeing the bags under Yolei's eyes.

          "Uh no, not really. I was so excited that Hawkmon net digivolved that I couldn't sleep," Yolei replied. Sora nodded.

          "Well come on, let's go get something to eat for breakfast, shall we?" Sora asked. Hawkmon and Yolei smiled, and nodded. The group then left the vicinity of the hall to emerge into the kitchen, to eat their first meal of the day…

          Meanwhile, in the savanna of Africa, there was the Congo River. And in a connecting stream, there was a black person. He was part of an Indian tribe, the Yoruba (that tribe does exist). He had a spear in hand, as the sun glistened in the stream, the water cascading across a dam of rocks. The Indian thrusted his spear downward, having the end contact within the body of a now dead fish. Blood emerged from the wound, before it mixed with its surroundings, transforming the water into a blood red color. The Indian then made his way out the creek, and as he did, some bushes nearby rustled. He jerked his spear back, ready to throw at whatever was hidden. Whatever was making the sound then emerged. The Indian lowered his deadly weapon.

          "Oh, it's just you Betamon," the Indian replied, as he looked upon his digimon partner (yes, even primitive humans became digidestind. Well, some of them anyway…).

          "What, did you think I was something else? Come on Taiba, you know me better than that," Betamon replied. 

          "Yes, I do, and I'm sorry for accusing you of being another creature. Now, will you please help me? I'm trying to catch breakfast," Taiba asked. Betamon nodded, and jumped into the stream. Just when the two were about to go on about their task, the earth rumbled, making Taiba and Betamon's stance unstable. The stream moved with incredible force, now making its way toward the Indian and his digimon. Taiba and Betamon then became covered in it, and the two drowned. They slowly started to drift away, until something wrapped its scales around the two. And slowly, it slithered away…

          "So Sora, what will we be doing today?" Yolei asked, as she munched a blueberry muffin. She ate it scrupulously, and Sora just gave Yolei a weird look. She then shook her head out of that look.

          "Um, we'll be scouting the area. I help monitor the protection of an Indian tribe nearby, the Yoruba. Since the Digimon Overlord's destruction, that tribe is almost extinct," Sora replied, as she took some corn flakes into her mouth with a spoon. Biyomon and Hawkmon were just eating some cornseed (well, they are birds, and let's just keep it at that, shall we?). Finally, a few minutes later, the two finished eating. 

          "Well, that breakfast was great," Yolei replied, stretching her limbs. Sora smiled at her.

          "I'm glad you liked it Yolei. Now, if you and Hawkmon will follow me and Biyomon, we'll get out of here," Sora instructed. Yolei nodded, and the four proceeded towards the back of the base, back into the main hall. They turned right, and emerged into another room. Within that room, were several cars. Sora got into a hummer, and Yolei got into the passenger's side, along with Hawkmon.

          "Buckle up, you two, for this will be a bumpy ride," Sora said. Yolei and Hawkmon fastened their seat belts, along with Sora and Biyomon. Sora then turned the key, and the engine roared to life. Sora got out a little remote, and pointed it toward the wall across from them. It opened up, revealing a road going up toward the surface of Africa.

          "Okay, here we go!!!" Sora pressed on the gas as she maneuvered around other vehicles, before proceeding onto the dirt road. Yolei and Hawkmon just layed back, relaxing as Sora was steering the vehicle, with the wind blowing in their faces. About twenty minutes later, Sora drove off of the dirt road, and into the jungle. After driving for about ten minutes, she stopped the jeep. Yolei and Hawkmon woke up from their nap.

          "Did you enjoy that nap?" Sora asked. Yolei and Hawkmon yawned.

          "Yep, that was perfecto!!! But why did we stop here?" Yolei asked, looking at her surroundings. In this area, there was a big empty space, where the grass of the savannah did not touch. There were about ten or twenty huts in the area, and in the center, was a huge hut.

          "Just to talk to a good friend of mine. You see Yolei, when we were separated, I ended up near this area. This tribe, the Yoruba, saved me and nursed me and Biyomon back to health," Sora replied.

          "Yeah, and they had good food too!!!" Biyomon exclaimed out of the blue. Sora just patted her partner's head.

          "Silly bird. Come on guys, let's go talk to the tribe elders," Sora said, jumping out of the jeep. Hawkmon, Biyomon and Yolei followed her, proceeding towards the huge hut in the center. At the edifice, Sora knocked, and backed up. The door was then pulled up, revealing darkness.

          "Is it okay to go in there? It looks scary in there," Yolei replied, shrinking behind Sora's shoulder. Sora just chuckled.

          "Of course it's okay to go in Yolei. Don't worry, this tribe isn't that bad," Sora answered. The four then walked inside. Inside the hut, there were some tables. In the center of the hut, was a huge circle drawn from the dirt. There were about seven tribesmen, one reciting a spiritual chant. Three were viewing him, and the other two were by the exit of the hut, standing still holding a spear each. And the seventh tribesmen was sitting in a chair. He had a crown adorned atop his head, which glistened, even in the darkness. He wore a gold and silver necklace, with a red tarp between covering his privates, as so were the other tribesmen. He was also adorned with golden sandals. Sora and Biyomon approached with caution to the chief tribesman.

          "Good Morning, Chief Yuwatha," Sora said, with her and Biyomon bowing down before the chief. Yolei and Hawkmon followed, bowing their heads as well towards the leader of the Yoruba.

          "Good Morning to you, Sora Takenouchi. Tell me, is there anything you need?" Yuwatha asked. For a black person, he had unusally light blue eyes, as blue as the sky on a clear sunny day.

          "No sir, Chief Yuwatha, I just wanted to see one of your tribesmen. The warrior Taiba," Sora answered. At the sound of the name, Yuwatha sighed sadly.

          "What's wrong? Did something happen to him sir?" Biyomon asked. Yuwatha looked down towards the pink bird.

          "Yes Biyomon, something happened to him. Earlier this morning, he and his digimon, Betamon, left to get themselves breakfast. But, they've never returned. I am worried, for Taiba is the head of my army, and if he and Betamon have deceased, then my tribe would be in a very bad position…" Yuwatha trailed off. Sora and Biyomon nodded, sad to hear this.

          "We're sorry sir. With your permission, me, along with some old friends of mine, we could go find him for you," Sora asked. Yuwatha, who had his face zoned out, in some fabulous distant world, snapped out of trance.

          "Huh? Oh yes, you, and your friends, may go and look for him. But, I advise you to be careful. You do know of the legends in the jungle recently, have you?" Yuwatha implied.

          "What legends?" Yolei asked, her and Hawkmon getting scared of the thought.

          "There is a legend that in the deep jungle, there is a creature who has been snactching humans and digimon alike, and has been devouring them since. I've heard that this creature does not work for the African Omega around here," Yuwatha calmly replied. Yolei and Hawkmon clinged, visualing a dark creature with menacing eyes in their minds. Sora and Biyomon looked over to them, and stared at them menacingly.

          "QUIT IT!!! WHY DON'T YOU TWO JUST CALM DOWN AND STOP GETTING SCARED YOU BIG BABIES!!!" Sora exclaimed from out of the blue. Yolei and Hawkmon just shook their heads in fear, before running out of the hut. Sora then turned her attenion back towards Yuwatha.

          "Sorry for the inconvience sir. I shall go looking for Taiba. Let's go Biyomon," Sora said, with the two bowing towards Yuwatha one last time, before leaving the hut, and emerging back into the warm air of the Dem. Republic of the Congo. Yolei and Hawkmon were already fastened in the jeep, ready to go. Sora chuckled again, before having her and Biyomon strap themselves in the jeep. Before Sora turned in the ignition, she looked to her left at Yolei.

          "Yolei, I'm sorry for yelling at you and Hawkmon earlier. But you two need to get a grip, okay?" Sora asked.

          "Apology accepted. But Sora, did you believe anything that Chief Yuwatha said back in there?" Yolei asked, as Sora turned the ignition, bringing the jeep to life. Sora then turned the jeep, until driving back the way they came.

          "Not really Yolei. As serious as Yuwatha is most of the time, he likes to play around every now and then," Sora replied. Yolei mouthed an 'Oh', as the jeep was making its way toward the forest. But, for some reason, the jeep started to slow down. "What? Oh great, we're out of gas," Sora said, as the jeep finally came to a halt. The two digidestind, along with their digimon, had ended up near a creek. Looking at the creek, it made Yolei and Hawkmon very thirsty.

          "Hey Sora, I'm going to go down to the creek with Hawkmon," Yolei said, looking back towards Sora. Sora nodded.

          "Alright, but don't drink the water. It's probably polluted," Sora replied. 

          "I know, I know. I'm not THAT stupid," Yolei remarked. Her and Hawkmon then made their way towards the creek. Stopping near its side, Yolei stared down into it, and saw her and Hawkmon's reflection. Hawkmon then looked towards his digimon partner.

          "Yolei, why did you tell Sora that we were coming here?" Hawkmon asked.

          "What, you didn't want to come down here?" Yolei asked, changing her glance to her digimon partner.

          "No, it's not that. But next time, can you please ask me first before going anywhere?" Hawkmon asked again.

          "Fine, sure, whatever you want. It's fine with me," Yolei answered, turning her head back toward the creek. Yolei peered down even deeper into it, and then saw something that scared her. And whatever it was, it had red, menacing eyes.

          "Dahhhhhh!!!!!!!! Hawkmon!!! I see something in the water!!!" Yolei exclaimed, pointing a finger down towards the water. Hawkmon looked down, and with his hawk-like vision, saw nothing that Yolei was describing.

          "Yolei, you must be hallucinating. You know that the heat can induce a mirage," Hawkmon replied, using his intelligence. Yolei then calmed down, drooping her shoulders. She sighed tiredly.

          "You're right Hawkmon. After all, it is very hot here," Yolei said, feeling sweat pour down her forehead. She had a handkerchef with her, and took it out of her pocket. She was about to wipe her forehead, when both her and Hawkmon heard a rustling in the bushes.

          "Huh?" Hawkmon and Yolei both turned around in unison, looking toward some bushes nearby. There was nothing there.

          "I think the heat is both getting to us now Hawkmon," Yolei inquired. Hawkmon nodded.

          "I agree," Hawkmon said. Yolei then smiled.

          "Well, I think we should be heading back now, or Sora and Biyomon will get impatient," Yolei said. The two were about to leave, as something behind was advancing towards them, quietly. It's eyes glowed with an evil tinge of red, and then, it wrapped itself around Yolei and Hawkmon!

          "What the? Hawkmon! Try to attack!!!" Yolei shouted into the air. Hawkmon struggled, but to no use. The monster, or whatever the creature was, was too powerful for them.

          "I'm sorry Yolei, but I can't attack. He has me," Hawkmon answered. Yolei then finally started to do something useful: Crying for help.

          "HELP!!!! SORA, BIYOMON, HELP US!!!!!!!" Yolei yelled. About forty feet away, Sora was daydreaming about Matt. As soon as she heard Yolei's voice, she came out of her trance. 

          "Sora, Yolei and Hawkmon need us!!!" Biyomon exclaimed, jumping up and down. Sora nodded.

          "Let's go then Biyo," Sora replied. The two got up from the jeep, leaving it behind as they ran toward the creek. They looked around, but there was no sign of Hawkmon or Yolei for that matter. Sora sighed in frustration.

          "Don't give up Sora. Look below you," Biyomon instructed, pointing her feathers down toward the ground. Sora tilted her head, and saw prints. They were wide, but not very deep. Which meant one thing. It had to be a snake digimon. And about the only one that Sora knew was,

"Seadramon."

          "Seadramon's a Champion, and you're a Rookie. And since it has Yolei and Hawkmon, he can't net digivolve," Sora reasoned. Biyomon looked up, back towards her partner.

          "Sora, just because Seadramon is a stronger digimon then me or Hawkmon at the moment, doesn't mean that we can't defeat him. You have to believe," Biyomon replied, looking at Sora, dead center. Sora glanced over at Biyomon, and stared into her blue eyes for a second. They were the same blue as Matt's. Oh, how she missed him.

          "You're right Biyomon, you're right. Let's go after them," Sora said. Biyomon nodded, and the two followed the trail that Seadramon left behind. Half an hour later, they came up to a huge cliff, which they were at the bottom of. But, Sora and Biyomon halted, when they saw Seadramon. They crept low to the ground, to see what he was doing.

          "Let go of me you dirty snake!!!" Yolei exclaimed, struggling to get free of the serpent digimon. He just grinned evily. He then flung Yolei and Hawkmon both to the ground. And as he did, Yolei dropped her D-3, and it collided to the ground along with her.

          "Ah, what's this? A digivice. Won't the master be so pleased," Seadramon said, slithering towards it. Yolei and Hawkmon were too injured to get up. Sora and Biyomon had to do something. The two then decided to take action, getting up from their hiding places.

          "Biyomon, attack!!!" Sora hollered. Biyomon nodded, as she flapped her wings and flew into the air.

          "Right. Spiral Twister!!!" Biyomon released her green tornado attack, having it soar through the air, and hit Seadramon in the side, knocking him off-balance. He fell to the side. Sora and Biyomon then advanced towards Yolei and Hawkmon, and Biyomon landed near him.

          "Hawkmon, Yolei, are you two alright?" Sora asked, looking down at the two of them. She bent down and picked up Yolei's D-3, and clipped it to her side, beside her digivice. 

          "Yeah, I'm alright. But why do you have my digivice?" Yolei asked.

          "Because, you're injured, and I don't want Seadramon to get it," Sora explained. Yolei then tried to get up, but couldn't, because she had sprained both of her ankles. She sunk back into the ground, but Sora picked her up. 

          "Don't worry Yolei, we'll get you out of here," Sora said. Yolei hoped Sora was right, because Seadramon had finally gotten up, and was making his way back towards them. Sora and Biyomon turned their attention back towards him.

          "Give me your digivice, human, or you and your little pets shall die," Seadramon threatened. Sora, Yolei, Hawkmon, and Biyomon gave the snake digimon a menacing look.

          "Never. Spiral Twister!!!" Biyomon shouted, releasing her attack again upon him. This time though, Seadramon was prepared.

          "Ice Blast!!!" Seadramon opened his mouth, creating a sphere of cool energy, before releasing it as a blast. It collided with Biyomon's attack, cancelling it out, and having spare power to advance towards her! And it seemed no way that Biyomon could escape in time! Sora frowned, as tears formed in her eyes. She didn't want to lose Biyomon. Not here, not now.

          "NO! BIYOMON!!!" Sora exclaimed. After Sora screamed, something miraculous happened. A hole in the digital rift in the sky appeared, and a red beam made its way through it. It traveled through the air, before colliding with Sora's digivice. The digivice transformed into a D-3 with a red lens, and with the Crest of Love engraved in yellow under the LCD screen. The screen then glowed, and shot out a beam towards Biyomon. Sora closed her eyes, not knowing if the beam from her D-3 would hit Biyomon before Seadramon's attack would. The two beams competed with each other, until both of them collided with Biyomon. Fog appeared, and Seadramon grinned.

          "Well well well, it looks like she won't live after all. Too bad," Seadramon said. He started making his way toward Sora, Yolei and Hawkmon once again. But then, he heard a voice.

          "Not too fast, Seadramon." He looked over, and saw Biyomon. She was still alive!!! Red light was radiating from her body. Sora smiled in relief. She then looked menacingly at Seadramon.

          "Biyomon, digivolve!!!" Sora exclaimed. Biyomon nodded, as she absorbed the energy. She then glowed with a white light, and a new transformation began.

"NET DIGIVOLUTION…"

          Biyomon's body ripped, as new binary code entered her body. She expanded to the height of Birdramon, but instead of her feathers being a fiery red-orange, they were black. A yellow beak emerged, as well as her blue eyes. The transformation was then complete.

"Saberdramon!!!"

          "Saberdramon, Champion level digimon. Her Black Saber and Black Talon attacks will leave you in a world of pain!!!" Sora described from the Digimon analyzer. Saberdramon took to the sky, flapping her wings in the air. Seadramon looked up in awe, but then shook his head.

          "So what if you digivolved? That won't help you. Ice Blast!!!" Seadramon released his blast again, but this time around, Saberdramon dodged it to the right. She then dove in towards Seadramon.

          "In this case Seadramon, it will. Black Talon!!!" Saberdramon exclaimed. Her talons glew with darkness, before she used them to strike Seadramon, slashing his body. Seadramon screamed in agony as he was being injured. Saberdramon then backed off.

          "That was a…nice attack…But..it's nothing…compared to…mine…Ice Blast!!!" Seadramon exclaimed. He fired off his blast again, and again, Saberdramon dodged it, but this time to the left. She then dove in for the kill.

          "Seadramon, when will you ever learn to give in? Good will always defeat evil. And in this case as earlier, your time is up. Black Saber!!!" Saberdramon exclaimed. Her talons combined into two black swords, and reeled back. She then dove in, and the two sabers slashed forward, cutting through Seadramon's body.

          "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Seadramon screamed, as he finally collapsed into meaningless data. It floated into the air, until it disentigrated into nothingness. Saberdramon landed upon the ground, and dedigivolved back into Biyomon. Sora, Yolei, and Hawkmon smiled, running up to her.

          "You were great Biyomon. I would hug you, but I'm holding Yolei right now," Sora replied, looking down upon her partner. Biyomon understood.

          "Yes, you were magnificent," Hawkmon agreed. Biyomon blushed.

          "Really? You think so?" Biyomon asked.

          "I know so," Hawkmon answered. Just then, the four then started to hear a sound. It sounded like someone was yelling.

          "Help! Can somebody please help us? Please?" Sora heard it from her right, and followed the sound of the person's voice, along with the digimon, of course. She finally came along to a cliff, where, pinned to the wall, were Taiba and Betamon. In all of the excitement, they forgot to yell for help, until now.

          "Taiba, Betamon!!! Don't worry, we'll get you down. Biyomon, can you net digivolve again?" Sora asked, looking down at her digimon partner. Biyomon looked up at her.

          "I'll try Sora," Biyomon answered. She then closed her eyes, and focused on her energy inside. She then felt a glow around her, and decided to release it. She then transformed.

"Biyomon net digivolve to Saberdramon!!!"

          "Dark Talon!!!" Saberdramon took out the stakes that were holding Taiba and Betamon in, and they fell upon her back, gripping onto her. She then descended back to the ground, looking at Sora and everyone else.

"Need a lift?"

          It was the end of the day, as Sora, Yolei, Hawkmon and Biyomon were at Taiba and Betamon's home. The four were standing opposite of Taiba and Betamon, and the two smiled towards them.

          "Sora, Biyomon, thank you for saving me and Betamon from Seadramon," Taiba replied. Sora smiled.

          "You're welcome. And if it wasn't for Yolei and Hawkmon being captured, we would of never finded you all in the first place," Sora replied. Taiba and Betamon nodded. 

          "Well, we better get going Sora. Won't the Digi-Resistance be worried about us?" Yolei asked.

          "I called them while we were flying back to Taiba's home. Don't worry about it, Yolei," Sora answered. She then proceeded towards Taiba, and hugged him.

          "Well Taiba, I guess I'll see you around," Sora replied, releasing her hold on Taiba. He simply smiled at her, and then Sora, along with Yolei, Hawkmon, and Biyomon, left Taiba and Betamon. The two looked at their retreating backs, and smiled. Betamon looked up at his partner.

          "Taiba, do you think we'll ever be as strong as Sora and Biyomon?" Betamon asked. Taiba looked back down towards his companion.

          "Maybe Betamon, maybe," Taiba replied. The sun then setted behind them, slowly turning into night…

          Meanwhile, at the African Omega's headquarters, the African people, along with their digimon, were braking their backs, building their master a new temple. The African Omega grinned as he was watching them, smiling, knowing of how much authority he had. That was, until one of his henchmen came.

          "Master, master!!! I have some terrible news!!!" it was a Chumon, as he ran toward the African Omega's right side. The African Omega then looked down towards him.

          "What's wrong Chumon?" the African Omega asked.

          "Master, Lieutenant Seadramon has been killed by a renegade digimon," Chumon replied. The African Omega looked at Chumon in anger.

          "WHAT? HOW CAN THIS BE? NONE OF THE DIGIMON AROUND HERE ARE AT THE CHAMPION LEVEL! HOW COULD HE BE DEFEATED?!!!!" the African Omega shouted in anger. Chumon cringed back in fear.

          "He was defeated by one of the Chosen Digimon. The Digimon of Love, I think," Chumon replied, slowly. The African Omega gave it time to sink in, before he calmed down. A new plan then emerged within his mind.

          "Well, I want you to find that digimon, where it is, and their digimon partner. And I want you to destroy them and take its master's digivice, you got it?" the African Omega commanded, looking down at Chumon. The little pink rat digimon saluted him.

          "Yes sir! I'll get on it right away," Chumon said. He then retreated from the African Omega, and the Omega turned his attention back towards his slaves.

_          So there is a rebellious digimon in this sector…Well, it will not be rebellious for long… It will die, along with its human partner, and then I will become more powerful than ever!!! _The African Omega thought evily, laughing into the night, as the moon was shining bright…

So, will the African Omega's minions find Biyomon and the others? And who is this African Omega, he seems pretty uptight. Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!!!

Well, that's the end of Episode 17. Sorry it took me so long to write it. It's just that I was preoccupied. I'm always preoccupied with something. Well, 'till later, ja ne!!!


	18. Search and Destroy

" Digimon: The Digital War "

By

Malcolm Yuy

Episode 18                                               " Search and Destroy "

Copyright of Malcolm Yuy.

Synopsis: Last time, when we left our feminine heroes, they were in Africa. Sora was having a bad night's sleep, dreaming of the incident of where the Digital War had started. She then woke up, and her and Yolei went out to the Yoruba tribe, so Sora could visit an old friend, who had saved her when she was in peril. But, she found out that he had been captured. The jeep then broke down, and Sora and the others ended up at a creek. Yolei and Hawkmon got captured, and Sora and Biyomon were wondering where they were. They found a trail where it led Taiba, and his digimon partner Betamon being held captive by a Seadramon, along with Yolei and Hawkmon!!! Sora finally got Biyomon to net digivolve!!! Say hello to Saberdramon!!!

I got 30 reviews!!! Thank you everyone who reviewed. crosstrigger333, Anthony, The Angel of Love-Kuroi, Peregrin Took, etc. You all are what gives me the energy to write what I write, and without your encouraging reviews, I wouldn't find the strength to continue. So, again, thank you, thank you, thank you! And now, on with the fic…

                 It was a steamy night in the Dem. Republic of the Congo. In the headquarters of the African Digi-Resistance, Africans were working day in and day out to track renegade digimon and of digimon working for the African Omega. Many were exhausted, along with their digimon, as they tiredly took shifts. There were especially two digidestind who were sleeping at this time, along with their digimon. It was Sora and Yolei. And there was one digidestind who had a particular problem of trying to sleep.

It was none other than Yolei Inoue.

                 Yolei was tossing and turning in bed, living a bad dream, otherwise known as a nightmare. Hawkmon, her digimon companion, was also asleep, well, for the moment anyway. That was until Yolei's right leg hit him in the side. Hawkmon woke up from the sensation. He looked around for a moment to see where he was, and then looked upon his human partner. He blinked a couple of times, before advancing toward the girl, trying to wake her up.

                 "Yolei, Yolei!!! Wake up!!!" Hawkmon shook the girl from the back, but she wouldn't stop tossing and turning. She would not, or could not, wake up until the dream was over. Hawkmon stopped, and stared at her, wondering what was going on inside her head…

***YOLEI'S DREAM***

                 Yolei was in a dark void. No light could travel through, and it seemed so depressing. Yolei was just floating around. _Am I ever going to get out? _Yolei thought to herself, as she floated throughout the warp. Suddenly, the darkness faded. Yolei found herself in front of some kind of construction ground, and from the looks of it, she was in the Digital World. Digimon of all kinds were chained and shackled, using pick-axes and shovels to break rocks. She went over to one of the digimon, a SnowAgumon, who was trying to bust open a rock with a pick-ax.

                 "Excuse me, SnowAgumon, but why are you and the other digimon shackled and chained?" Yolei asked. She knew about the Omega Seven, but she didn't know that the digimon working for the Omega against their will were slaves.

                 "Because digidestind, we belong to the Digimon Overlord. And right now…he wants us…to erect another…temple for him…" SnowAgumon huffed as he was using his strength to break the rock. With enough force, he finally crumbled it into hundreds of pieces, flying everywhere into the air before colliding back towards the ground. SnowAgumon dropped his pick-ax, and sweated vigorously from the work.

                 "But, why didn't you do anything about it?" Yolei asked again.

                 "Humans, they ask too many questions. We did in the beginning, but in the end most of us would just get destroyed, and-"

                 "Digimon number 645, get back to work!" A voice hollered from atop a nearby hill, cutting the SnowAgumon off from finishing his sentence. SnowAgumon looked up, and Yolei followed his glance. Atop the hill, was a human. He was shrouded in darkness, masking his figure.

                 "What if he doesn't want to? What are you going to do then?" Yolei asked, stepping in front of the small white Vaccine digimon. The workmaster grinned evilly.

                 "Then, I'm just going to have to put his punishment on you my dear," the workmaster answered. He pulled out a whip, and extended it forward. It collided with Yolei's right arm, making a sharp mark.

                 "Ow!!!" Yolei hollered in pain. The workmaster just smiled. He extended the whip forward again, and again, and again, lashing out on the Chosen of Love and Sincerity. With one last hit, the workmaster put his whip aside. Yolei was severely bruised and battered, with cuts all over her body. Blood was draining out of her cheeks, and the girl stood there, feeling weak with hatred for that person. How dare someone so cruel abuse digimon!!!

                 "Oh, and it isn't over yet. Take her away," the workmaster said, snapping his fingers. He then disappeared. As Yolei took one more glance at the workmaster, she couldn't help but felt like she remembered him from somewhere. But, from behind her, emerged two Flymon, who grabbed her by the arms, taking her away, stinging her with their needles as they went. When she couldn't take it anymore, she moaned one final scream…

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

***YOLEI'S DREAM ENDS***

                 "NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Yolei jolted up in bed, with her head buckling back. She then looked around nervously, before slowly bringing her head down forward, inhaling deep breaths. To her right was a concerned Hawkmon.

                 "Yolei, are you alright my dear?" Hawkmon asked, looking concerned for his human partner. Yolei turned her head towards him, and looked him square in the eye.

                 "It…was…horrible…Hawkmon…Slave..digimon..a human..workmaster.." Yolei trailed off, as the dream came back to her within her mind, the images repeating themselves. She visualized being hit by the workmaster's whip repeatedly, screaming over and over again, until she couldn't take anymore. She then came back to reality, and shook her head. She felt to the left of the bed, where there was a nightstand. Upon it was a lamp, alarm clock, and her glasses. Yolei found them, and slowly put them on. Her vision then cleared, and she took her Crest D-3, looking upon its LCD screen.

7:32 A.M.

                 Well, for Yolei, this would seem a pretty good time to get ready for the day ahead. So, she got out of bed, and went towards the bathroom, closing the door behind her as she went in, starting the shower. She took off her clothes, and went in. She first took some shampoo, and lathered her hair, before scrubbing it with her fingers. The dream then came back to her. _That stupid dream! Why won't it ever leave my mind? That human workmaster, that cruel, inhumane workmaster, he seemed so familiar… _Yolei's thoughts trailed off as a vision of the workmaster appeared in her mind, shrouded in shadow. Why did she have that dream? It didn't seem unusual, it felt real, like she was actually in the Digital World, feeling the heat, feeling the sensation of pain upon her skin. She came back to reality, checking her skin to see if she had any bruises or scars. She had none.

                 About twenty minutes later, Yolei stepped out of the shower in a bathrobe, brushing her hair. She walked toward her dresser drawer, and pulled out her clothes for the day, a camouflage army t-shirt, a black shirt, and some black army boots with a green army jacket and green beret. She then shooed Hawkmon away, as she took off the bathrobe, and dressed herself. When finished, she let Hawkmon back in, and the two left for the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen, was Sora and Biyomon, already sitting at a table. This time, Sora was having a cappuccino. She was also reading a report. Her eyes glanced up from the paper, and smiled as they rested upon the entering Yolei and Hawkmon. The two sat down opposite of Sora and Biyomon.

                 "Ohayo Sora, Biyomon," Yolei replied, yawning and stretching her limbs. 

                 "Good Morning Yolei, Hawkmon. Tired?" Sora asked.

                 "I am not, but Yolei is. She had a terrible's night sleep," Hawkmon answered. 

                 "How bad was it?" Biyomon asked.

                 "Well, it was really bad, I guess. I had a nightmare that I was floating in a void, and then I suddenly ended up in the Digital World. I saw digimon with chains and pick-axes, being slaves. I asked one of them, a SnowAgumon, why he was chained and shackled. He said it was because he worked for the Digimon Overlord. Right when we were in the middle of our conversation, a workmaster told the digimon to go back to work. I defended the SnowAgumon, and I got lashed by the workmaster's whip. The pain felt real, and what was even more strange, was that I thought that the workmaster was familiar, except I couldn't tell. And then it ended," Yolei replied. The other three around her sat there, amazed. Sora then spoke.

                 "So Yolei, who you think this 'workmaster' might be?" 

                 "I don't know, but my probable choice would be-"

                 "Sora Takenouchi, Yolei Inoue?" Yolei was cutoff from her sentence. She , Sora, Biyomon and Hawkmon turned their heads to see someone standing at their table. It was a black man. He wore the Digi-Resistance uniform, which was basically a white military uniform with the medals on his side. He was a captain. He had a black beard, and he wore a captain's white hat with the black bill. And by his side, was a digimon. It was a DarkTentomon, hovering in midair. 

                 "Yes, I would be Sora Takenouchi. And the person opposite of me would be Yolei Inoue. Is there something you need to discuss with us, sir?" Sora asked, remembering to use her manners, especially in front of a captain.

                 "Yes ma'am, there is. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Captain Randall Harris. I come from South Africa, and this is my digimon partner and companion, DarkTentomon," Captain Harris replied with a somewhat British accent. He took off his hat and bowed towards Sora and Yolei, and DarkTentomon saluted Biyomon and Hawkmon. 

                 "Um, Captain Harris, sir, why did you bow before us? No offense or anything," Yolei asked.

                 "Because Miss Inoue, I know of what you and Ms. Takenouchi can do. I know you can make your digimon digivolve," Captain Harris explained. DarkTentomon just nodded.

                 "Oh, yeah, that. So, is there something you night us for Captain?" Yolei asked.

                 "Yes there is. You see, I have a company of men ready to storm the African Omega's base of operations," Capt. Harris pulled out a detailed map of Africa, and put his finger on it, scanning the map until he came to South Africa. There, circled in pen, was an area, and labeled above it, was a saying. It said "Omega's base." "Which is right here," Harris replied, pointing to the circled area. Yolei and Sora looked at it, and then Sora looked closely at the area. It was near Cape Town. From what she heard, Cape Town was a very dangerous place, nowadays.

                 "But the proposed position of the base is near Cape Town. From what I heard, that city is a very dangerous place now," Sora said, feeling a little worried.

                 "Don't worry Miss Takenouchi, I have enough men and digimon alike to defend you, just in case there are too many scoundrels to fight off alone. Now this is what I propose. I propose we circle around Cape Town, and sneak up into the Omega's base. From there, we then find the Omega, and take him out," Capt. Harris proposed. Sora and Yolei were bewildered. It seemed like a good plan, but the two digidestind felt as if something was missing.

                 "Capt. Harris, I was wondering, can we take some of the soldiers here to help us, or just use them for backup or reinforcements, just in case, we don't have enough men to fight the Omega with?" Yolei asked. Capt. Harris smiled.

                 "Of course my dear, you may, if that is what you wish," Capt. Harris answered.

                 "Alright then, it seems like we have a plan in motion, I'll inform my superiors," Sora replied. She and Biyomon then got up from their seat, and left the kitchen go tell the other military power at the base of her plans. A few minutes later, the two returned, with Sora holding a walkie-talkie.

                 "Ready to go?" Yolei asked. Sora and nodded. Yolei and Hawkmon got up, and pushed in their chairs. The six then left the base, to go out into restricted territory…

                 It was a very hot, scorching day outside, as Yolei and the others rode in a hummer, along with six others following the hummer she was in. She had Hawkmon in her lap, who was asleep. Biyomon was in Sora's lap. She was asleep as well. Sora was to Yolei's left, toward the window seat, while Yolei was sitting in the middle, and one of Harris' soldiers was sitting to her right. Yolei turned her head towards Sora.

                 "Sora, may I ask a question?" Yolei asked. Sora turned her head from the window to look at Yolei.

                 "Huh? Oh yeah, sure. What is it you want to ask?" Sora asked back.

                 "Well, I was just wondering, why is Cape Town such a dangerous place?" Yolei asked.

                 "Because, there is a Indian war going on in the town, between two tribes, the Hausi and the Iba. From what I've heard, they've used 'spells' to get their digimon to digivolve, and fight their battles for them," Sora answered. Yolei went through the information, absorbing it into her mind. But something did not seem right.

                 "But then why do they fight? I mean, what was it that started all of this violence?" Yolei asked again.

                 "Well, I don't know the answer to that question. You're going to have find out the answer on your own," Sora replied. She then turned her attention back towards the window. Yolei sighed, and then closed her eyes. She then heard Capt. Harris' voice.

                 "What the!!!" Harris hollered. Yolei, Hawkmon, and Biyomon opened their eyes and looked around.

 In front of them, where a road used to be, the ground was in a huge crack, from an earthquake that happened some time ago. "Well, it's look like we have no other choice. We have to proceed to Cape Town. It's the only other way to get to the Omega's base," Harris said. He then put the hummer in reverse, turned the car to the right, straightened it out, put it back in D4 (for this episode, the hummer has automatic transmission), and then drove off the dirt road onto another one nearby that curved, with debris flying off of the wheels… 

                 Meanwhile, in the skies above the two Chosen digidestind, there was a DarkBirdramon. She sneered as she looked upon the jeep. She soared through the air, and looked up ahead at the approaching town, which was about 400 miles ahead. Cape Town. This gave her the reason to smile even more.

                 "So, those two digidestind are going to Cape Town, are they? Good thing they're going to get killed when they get there. But, just to make things worse for them, I'll attack," the DarkBirdramon replied to herself. She then stopped flapping her wings, and dove towards the oncoming digidestind, who were way below her. They didn't know what was about to happen to them…

                 It had been hours now, and the digidestind had only made one-fourth of the way, or in laymen's terms, 100 miles. Basically almost everyone but the driver was asleep. The sun was starting to set, as the surrounding temperature started to drop. Yolei looked down at the sleeping Hawkmon, blowing a bubble in his sleep. She chuckled at him, as he was snoring. The bubble then popped, with the substance landing on Hawkmon's face. He woke up.

                 "Uh, what just collided with my face?" Hawkmon asked, blinking.

                 "It was spit, Hawkmon. When you were sleeping, you formed a bubble by breathing. And then, it just popped. It was actually quite hilarious," Yolei answered, about to giggle. Hawkmon glared at her.

                 "Hilarious my tail feathers. And I have one more question to propose my dear. Have we made it to Cape Town yet?" Hawkmon asked. Yolei frowned, and then shook her head. "Oh, well, I'm just going to go back to sleep then. Goodnight," Hawkmon replied, before falling back into a peaceful slummber. Yolei just smiled for a second before agreeing with what Hawkmon had said.

                 "I think I'm going to go to sleep too," Yolei said to herself. She yawned, before starting to close her eyes. Right as they were about to close, she felt something hit the back of the hummer, having it hover in the air, before getting off-balance and having its right side hit the ground, wheel first. The hummer tilted over, and Harris and the others fell out. The hummer then collided with the ground, upside down, with Harris and the others hitting the ground. They then got up and dusted themselves off.

                 "What was that?" Biyomon asked. She looked around, and the others did as well.

                 "I don't know what that was Biyo, but I sure didn't like it," Sora answered. As she looked around, Sora finally noticed something flying above in the sky. She squinted her eyes, and then they bulged at what they saw. Biyomon turned her attention toward Sora.

                 "Sora, what are you looking at?" Biyomon asked. Sora wouldn't answer. Yolei and Hawkmon then finally saw what Sora was seeing, as well as Harris and the others.

                 "Biyomon, look above yourself!!!" Hawkmon exclaimed. Biyomon looked above in question, and then saw what everyone was looking at. It was DarkBirdramon!!!

                 "Dark Meteor Wing!!!" DarkBirdramon exclaimed, flexing her wings back. Two huge fireballs emerged from them, and accelerated towards Biyomon and the others. They had to get out of the way, or else they would be hit.

                 "Everyone, get out of the way!!!" Biyomon exclaimed. Everyone came back to reality, as they ran away from the area. The two fireballs then collided with the ground, bringing up debris into the air, before having it hit the ground. It was now burnt. The others looked at it, and then Sora and Yolei looked up at DarkBirdramon. They growled at her, and then got out their Crest D-3s.

                 "Ready Biyomon?" Sora asked, looking back at her partner. Biyomon nodded.

                 "How about you Hawkmon?" Yolei asked. Hawkmon nodded as well. Sora and Yolei then turned and looked at each other.

                 "Then let's do this. Net Digivolve!!!" they both exclaimed. They aimed the LCD screen of their D-3's at the digimon, and two beams of light radiated out of them, colliding with the respective digimon. The transformation then began.

"NET DIGIVOLUTION…"

                 "Hawkmon net digivolve to-" Hawkmon's body ripped as binary code made its way into his body. His body expanded into a huge snake like state, with a skull head, and fiery colored wings emerged from the sides. His eyes changed from blue to red, and his transformation was complete.

"Airdramon!!!"

                 "Biyomon net digivolve to-" Biyomon's body also ripped as binary code made its way into her body. She expanded about the size of Birdramon, but her feathers became black. Her transformation was then complete.

"Saberdramon!!!"

                 The two new digivolved digimon were bathed in white light, looking towards DarkBirdramon. The light then faded away.

                 "Airdramon, get Sora and the others away from here. I'll take care of her," Saberdramon told Airdramon. Airdramon nodded. But, before he turned to fly to Sora and the others, he asked,

                 "But what about you Saberdramon?" Airdramon asked.

                 "I'll be fine. Now go!!!" Saberdramon hollered. Airdramon then flew down towards the ground, making his way toward Sora and the others. He then landed, and told them to hop on. They did so, and Airdramon then started to lift back in the air. Sora looked back at Saberdramon, as she started to fly towards DarkBirdramon. She then turned her attention back to Airdramon.

                 "Airdramon, how come Saberdramon isn't coming with us?" Sora asked.

                 "Saberdramon is going to distract DarkBirdramon to give us time to escape. She said she'll be fine," Airdramon replied, as flew toward the setting sun, with the digital rift swerving in the sky….

                 Meanwhile, Saberdramon was making her way towards DarkBirdramon. DarkBirdramon turned her head to have it collide with Saberdramon's talons. DarkBirdramon then started to fall towards the ground, and Saberdramon decided that it was time to attack.

                 "Black Saber!!!" Saberdramon dove as her talons transformed into sabers, and lunged for DarkBirdramon. Just when it seemed like Saberdramon was going to strike gold, DarkBirdramon evaded the strike, and lunged forward at Saberdramon, her talons colliding with Saberdramon's eyes, temporarily blinding her. DarkBirdramon grinned evilly, as she then decided to attack.

                 "Dark Meteor Wing!!!" Again, DarkBirdramon released her attack, as two black meteor fireballs made their way to Saberdramon. They collided with her body, causing smoke to appear. Saberdramon screamed in agony as she fell from the sky.

                 "Saberdramon!!!" Sora hollered in a worried tone. She was watching the battle from flying on Airdramon, as they were making away from the battle. Sora's eyes followed Saberdramon's body as she was falling toward the ground. Tears formed in her eyes, and finally, one made its way onto her cheek. She then felt a comforting hand on her right shoulder.

                 "I'm so sorry Sora," Yolei said, frowning at her friend. She felt sad as well, as in the past Sora and Biyomon would come over at the convience store to hang out. Airdramon frowned as well, and kept on flying toward the vanishing horizon. And in the distance, were a group of buildings huddled together. Yolei could only mutter two words as her eyes caught sight on them.

"Cape Town…"

So, the DigiDestind have finally made it to Cape Town!!! What will happen when they finally enter there? And what happened to Saberdramon, did she die? Find this all out and more next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!!!

Well, that's the end of Episode 18. Again, sorry it took me so long to put up. Hopefully the next episode will be written soon. 'Till the next episode, ja ne!!!


	19. Feud of the Families

" Digimon: The Digital War "

By

Malcolm Yuy

                                                            " Feud of the Families "

Episode 19

Copyright of Malcolm Yuy.

Synopsis: Hey guys, this is Yolei. Last time, I was in my quarters, and I had some crazy nightmare about being in the Digital World and seeing a workmaster who was familiar… I then woke up and went to meet Sora. Before we went out, a man came up to us, named Capt. Harris, with his digimon, DarkTentomon. He proposed a plan for us to go surprise attack the African Omega, and we agreed to go with his plan. So, we left. We were then attacked by one of the African Omega's minons, DarkBirdramon. We had our digimon net digivolve, and Saberdramon fought while me and the others got on Airdramon and flew away. In the middle of the battle of Saberdramon vs. DarkBirdramon, the evil digimon got the upper hand!!! Sora was sad, and I tried to comfort her. And now, we're making our way to Cape Town…

"Cape Town…"

          The horizon faded away, as day turned into night. Yolei and the others looked upon the shattered town, as they were making their way towards it. Sora was still in despair, crestfallen over losing her digimon partner and best friend. Yolei tried to cheer the other girl up.

          "Maybe Saberdramon survived the fall. Don't give up hope Sora," Yolei said. Sora looked into Yolei's eyes, mirrored by her glasses.

          "You think so?" Sora asked, tears stilling cascading down her rosy cheeks. Yolei smiled in a hopeful smile.

          "I know so," Yolei answered. Sora smiled, and then wiped her tears. 

          "Arigato Yolei," Sora replied.

          "You're welcome Sora," Yolei replied. Yolei then turned her attention back towards the approaching city. Airdramon then started to slowly descend toward the ground, until he safely landed and dedigivolved, dropping Sora, Capt. Harris, Yolei and DarkTentomon onto the ground with a "uumpf!!!" Yolei rubbed her butt as she and the others got up.

          "Hawkmon, how come you didn't land in Cape Town? It's still about ten miles away," Yolei asked, in a slightly annoyed tone. Hawkmon whimpered.

          "Well you see, my dear Yolei, I felt…so utterly exhausted," Hawkmon answered. Yolei did an anime style fall before getting back up. 

          "Well guys, I guess we'll have to camp here for the night," Sora said. Yolei and the others nodded. They then sat down, and started to slowly drift off to sleep…

          Meanwhile, back where the battle ensued of DarkBirdramon against Saberdramon, Saberdramon was still falling from the sky. DarkBirdramon smiled at the falling dark bird, knowing that her opponent had no strength left in her.

          "Saberdramon has no energy, and she'll die soon, so I'm going to leave. I did my job anyway," DarkBirdramon said to herself, before flying away from the scene, leaving Saberdramon to her fall. 

Saberdramon felt the blood rushing to her head as she fell, the ground coming up toward her. _I can't die, not now. Didn't you see how Sora looked back at you? She needs you. You have to survive. You have to survive!!! _Saberdramon thought, as she accelerated towards the ground. She was about twenty feet away from colliding with the dirt now. With all the strength left in her body, Saberdramon spread her wings, allowing them to catch some wind, slowing her drop to the ground. About five minutes later, Saberdramon dropped simply onto the ground, exhausted.

_I made it. I'm alive. I'm still here. Now, all I need, is rest… _The tired Saberdramon thought. She collapsed, with all her energy leaving her. She reverted back to Biyomon, and as she fell to land of dreams, Biyomon did not notice someone coming up upon her, scooping her body up…

          Morning came, as the sun arose to a new day. The heat slowly started to elevate in the land, giving warmth to some creatures, while making others hot. The rays of sunlight slowly made its way to the eyes of Yolei through her glasses, causing the girl to wake up. She then decided to wake everyone else up.

          "HEY EVERYBODY, TIME TO GET UP!!!" Yolei exclaimed. This exclaimation awoke everyone else, scaring the pants off of them, or so to speak. Sora and Capt. Harris looked at Yolei awkwardly. 

          "Yolei, what was that for?" Sora asked, scratching the back of her head tiredly and yawning.

          "I just wanted to wake everyone up," Yolei simply answered. Sora, Capt. Harris, Hawkmon and DarkTentomon fell down anime style. They then got back up.

          "Well, you didn't have to wake us up like that," Hawkmon replied. Everyone else nodded.

          "Sorry," Yolei stated. The others then got up and brushed themselves off. 

          "Well, according to the Crest D-3, Cape Town is only about ten miles away. So, Hawkmon, are you ready to fly again?" Yolei asked.

          "Yes, I am ready to fly my dear," Hawkmon answered. Yolei smiled and pointed the LCD screen of her D-3 towards Hawkmon.

          "Then what are we waiting for then? Net digivolve!!!" A dark red light emerged from the screen, and collided with Hawkmon's body. Hawkmon then glowed, and the transformation began…

"NET DIGIVOLUTION…" 

          "Hawkmon net digivolve to-" Hawkmon's body ripped as binary code made its way into his body, having him extend into an enormous size. His body became that of a snake, and wings emerged from the sides. His head became skull-like, with two skull horns emerging from the back. His transformation was then complete.

"Airdramon!!!"

          "All aboard!!! We are now heading to Cape Town, so please fasten your seat belts please," Airdramon joked as Yolei and the others got onto him. When everyone was on, Airdramon flapped his wings a few times, and took to the sky. Little did he know, that something or someone was advancing towards him…

          About five minutes later, Airdramon and the others were halfway through the trip. They only had about five miles to go until they reached Cape Town. But, as Yolei was sitting atop Airdramon, she got to thinking. Why would they have to go to Cape Town now? Couldn't they just fly over it altogether and storm the Omega's base of operations? It didn't make sense. She turned her attention back towards Capt. Harris.

          "Capt. Harris, may I ask you a question?" Yolei asked. Harris was lost in thought, and looked up. 

          "Sure Yolei, you may," Capt. Harris answered.

          "Well Capt. Harris, as I sat up here, I was wondering. Why do we have to stop in Cape Town? Why don't we just fly over it and pass it? Wouldn't that make much more sense?" Yolei inquired. Capt. Harris rubbed his chin, pretending to ponder over Yolei's words. When finished, he backed up to her, his eyes making eye contact with hers.

          "It would Yolei, of course it would, only, as I said before, there are a lot of renegade digimon in that area. They may try to attack us if we fly over, which is the reason why we have to land. We can then maneuver around them, and-" Capt. Harris was about to finish his sentence, when, all of a sudden, something happened. As Capt. Harris cut off his sentence, a fireball emerged out of nowhere and collided with Airdramon's side. The collision was so rough that Yolei, Sora, Capt. Harris and DarkTentomon could hold on no longer. And so, they dropped from the sky, traveling towards the ground at 100 miles an hour, all heading towards different directions of Cape Town.

          Meanwhile, the attacker of the digidestind looked down at the falling in humans in delight. It was none other than DarkBirdramon.

          "Well, I completed my mission. Now it's time to go back to headquarters," DarkBirdramon replied. She then flew across Cape Town, and disappeared into the sky…

"Uuh, I don't feel so good…" was Yolei's response as she was slowly opening her eyes, her sight being blurred. She looked around, and saw a blurry red-white object in front of her.

"Yolei my dear, I saved your glasses. Here," Hawkmon replied as he extended his wing forward. Yolei smiled at the red-white object.

"Thanks Hawkmon," Yolei said, taking her glasses from Hawkmon and putting them on. Her vision then came into focus. She looked around, and saw some white people standing around her. They were talking this and that, but they then turned their attention towards the girl.

"Oh, so you're awake. Good. You must be wondering where you are and who we are. Well, you are in Cape Town, my dear. And my name is Wilson Gild, head of the Gild family," a man replied. Yolei looked up. The man who had just spoken wore a suit. He had long blond hair, which had a tint of gray in it. He had wrinkles on his cheeks and forehead, and he had blue eyes, sporting a pair of circular-rimmed glasses. There were four other people standing around him. Two other men, and two women.

"May I introduce the other members of my family. The one to my left," Wilson replied, pointing his finger towards the guy beside him, "Is my younger brother-in-law, Regald Head." Regald had sandy brown hair, long in the back and front, and he had shimmering green eyes. He was wearing a simple green t-shirt and brown khaki pants. Beside him was a young woman, with brown hair and red highlights. She was wearing a simple white long-sleeved shirt and a mini-jeans skirt with some tennis shoes. 

"This is my sister, Regald's wife, Gloria. And the other woman in the green dress and gray hair is our mother, Mary." Yolei looked over to the old woman, who just waved her hand in Yolei's direction. Yolei simply waved back. She then looked at the last man, standing near Mary.

"And this is my brother Richard. He is the youngest in the family," Wilson replied. Richard simply smiled at Yolei. He looked like an adult version of T.K. "So my dear, what is your name, and what is that creature standing beside you? It looks like some weird type of bird," Wilson inquired. Yolei became offended for a moment, but shrugged it off. The last thing she wanted to do was to offend some people who may have saved her.

"My name? My name is Yolei Inoue. And this, this is a digimon. His name is Hawkmon. Digimon is short for digital monster. They come from another world, called the Digital World." Yolei then slowly got up to her feet, and dusted herself off. It took a minute for everyone to comprehend what the young girl had just said, and they all then nodded.

"May I ask another question, Mr. Gild, or Wilson-" 

"Wilson, call me Wilson please."

"Well Wilson, if your family lives here, in Cape Town, wouldn't you have to go outside sometime to find food to survive on? I heard that in this town that there were very dangerous digimon running around," Yolei replied. Wilson shook his head, disbelieving Yolei's last sentence.

"Yolei my dear, in this town there are not any digimon, as you say, running around. But there is something dangerous going on. You see, my family and I are caught in a scuffle with another," Wilson replied. Yolei mouthed an 'oh' and looked down towards the ground. Then she looked back up towards Wilson.

"But why? Can't you just solve your differences and accept each other as friends?" Yolei asked.

"No, we can't. You see Yolei, it isn't as simple as you think. The head of the Bentley family, Timothy, had killed one of my family members in the past, so he or his family shall never be forgiven. He killed my darling little sister Amelia, who is Gloria's fraternal twin," Wilson answered, rubbing tears from his eyes. Yolei looked down towards the ground again.

"I'm sorry then Wilson, I didn't know-" Yolei was cut off, as an explosion happened outside. Wilson rummaged around the room for a minute before finding a gun. 

"Come on Richard, Regald, it's time to face those bloody murderers. Gloria, Mother, Yolei, and Hawkmon, you stay down here, we'll deal with this." Wilson threw two more pistol guns towards Regald and Richard, who caught it. The men then left the room. Yolei and Hawkmon followed.

"Fat chance if Wilson thinks I'm going to stay down there. Hawkmon, go back down and protect Gloria and Mary, okay?" Yolei asked.

"But Yolei, what about you? You'll be endangering yourself," Hawkmon replied.

"I'll be fine, I promise. Now, go on, go on," Yolei shooed Hawkmon away. She then left the room and ascended up a flight of stairs before finally reaching the surface of the outside…

"Sora, Sora! It's me Capt. Harris! Please wake up!!!" Capt. Harris exclaimed, shaking the girl lightly. Slowly but surely, Sora's eyes opened up to the world. When they became focused, Sora looked around to see Capt. Harris, DarkTentomon, and about three other people around. She then clutched her head in pain.

"Ugh, my head hurts. Capt. Harris, where are we? And who are those people across from us?" Sora asked.

"We have fallen in Cape Town. And this is the Bentley family," Capt. Harris explained. 

"Hello. My name is James," one of the Benleys replied. He had black hair, with some wrinkles indicating age. He wore a suit, with a grey jacket and matching grey pants. His eyes were brown.

"And my name is Gerald," one of the other three men said. Unlike his brother, Gerald had brown hair that was slicked back. He was younger, with black-circular-rimmed glasses. He was wearing a regular suit, with the black jacket and matching pants.

"And my name is Timothy. I am the head of this family, the father. My wife had departed from this world a few months ago, as the Gild family stole some food from us," Timothy said. He had white hair that was matted down, and his suit had a green jacket and matching pants.  This arose a question from Sora.

"What's with the Gild family? Did you do something to them to offend them?"

"No, of course not young lady, we have not done a thing. But, they have done something to us. That filthy Wilson Gild killed my daughter," Timothy (I'll call him Tim for the rest of the chapters, okay?) answered. Sora looked down, depressed.

"I'm sorry to hear that. She must've meant a lot to you, Mr…"

"Just call me Tim," Tim replied.

"Okay, Tim. But, just because Wilson killed your daughter shouldn't mean you have to take your anger out on the whole family. They haven't done anything to you," Sora replied.

"Well, they have now. And now, we're going to go face them. You can come with us if you'd like," Tim said, rummaging through the room to hand two guns to his sons, and then taking one for himself. Sora's eyes followed them out of the room, as Capt. Harris followed. He turned his head back to look toward Sora.

"Are you coming too Sora?" Capt. Harris asked. Sora thought for a moment.

_Sure, to stop this stupid argument, _Sora thought. "Yeah, Capt. Harris, I'm coming," Sora answered as she left the room…

Back at the present, the Gild and the Bentley families were in the middle of a ferocious shootout. Wilson, Regald, and Richard, against Tim, James and Gerald, hiding behind anything to protect them from the bullet shots. Yolei tried to get out far enough to where she could get their attention without getting hit by a bullet, but it was hard. She had to duck a couple of times before finally making her way out of the scuffle. She was crawling along the ground, not looking where she was going. It wasn't long before she bumped heads with someone.

"Ow! What the-? Sora?!!" Yolei looked up, astounded. Sora was right in front of her, also in the crawling position!!!

"Oh, hey, Yolei. So, I guess you and Airdramon were with the Gild family, right?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. They were arguing about how the Bentley family killed one of their own. How about you?" Yolei asked.

"Same thing, except vice-versa. I think we should stop this feud now before it gets any worse, if you know what I mean," Sora replied, looking over toward the battlefield. So far, there were no losses.

"I agree. At the count of three, let's yell stop at them," Yolei suggested.

"Okay," Sora agreed.

"1…2..3…STOP!!!!" Yolei and Sora yelled in unison, carrying their voices as high and loud as they could. It caught both of the families' attention, causing them to stop firing off at one another, and both families turned their heads toward the girls.

"Yolei, what did you and that girl yell for?" Wilson asked.

"Yeah, same thing here, Sora. What did you two yell for?" Tim asked.

"Can't you see what you two families are doing here is stupid? I know, it's sad to lose a loved one, but revenge will only bring more hatred and despair in the end. And at the end, neither one of you will be happy, so you need to stop fighting and reconcile your differences. Is fighting each other what you two would really want to do for the rest of your lives?" Sora shouted, bringing the two families some sense. Wilson, who was crouched, as well as Tim, stood up, and dropped their weapons.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I see what you mean. We both wouldn't want to fight for the rest of our lives," Wilson answered. Tim nodded, and the two proceeded towards each other. They then stopped and looked ahead at each other.

"Listen, Wilson, if it's worth anything, I didn't kill your sister. I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time," Tim replied.

"Really? Really you didn't?" Wilson asked.

"I swear I would never do such a thing," Tim answered sincerely.

"And Timothy, I did not kill your daughter either," Wilson replied.

"Really?"

"Really." The two then shook hands to end their agreement. But then they pondered, and looked towards Sora and Yolei.

"But, if we did not kill the other's spouse, then who did?" Wilson and Tim asked in unison. Capt. Harris and DarkTentomon slowly started to retreat from the scene, but Yolei saw this. 

"Capt. Harris, where do you think you're going, huh?" Yolei asked. Capt. Harris stopped in his tracks, along with DarkTentomon. Wilson and Tim looked back towards the black man.

"Hey, I know you! You were the person who told me that Wilson killed my daughter!!!" Tim shouted. This shocked Yolei and Sora.

"You've been here before?" Sora asked.

"Yes, I have. And it seems that I've been caught. Well, Wilson, Tim, you are about to get your answer to who killed your spouses," Capt. Harris answered. All of a sudden, dark energy glowed from his body, as well as DarkTentomon's, and DarkTentomon transformed into his real form, a Chumon. Capt.Harris's body started to expand to a giant height, and then became dinosaur like. His skin transformed into dinosaur scales, which was green all over his body with blue lines here and there. Two golden horns emerged atop his head. And his transformation was complete.

"You're a…You're a…You're a…" Yolei trailed off, looking up at the huge green dinosaur looming before them. He grinned evilly.

"A digimon. Greetings Chosen of Serenity, and Chosen of Love. As you guessed, I am the African Omega. And my name, is Brachiomon," Brachiomon replied.

"You were luring us into a trap this whole time? But how, and why?" Yolei asked, being the curious person that she was.

"Now's not the time to be asking questions Chosen of Serenity. For now, it is time for your demise, which I'm sure will be pleasing for my master…You don't stand a chance…"

So, the African Omega is Brachiomon!!! How will Yolei and Sora get out of this problem? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!!!

Sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter guys, I lied about not having writer's block. And, I'm a procrastinator at heart, can you blame me? I have some good ideas, but I don't exactly know how to approach them, so I procrastinate until I think of a way to get there. But don't worry, I'll try to fend off my writer's block with a stick!!! So maybe the next chapter will be done soon, who knows? I just hope that this chapter does not dissappoint you all and I'm sorry for the delay.

And I'm out…


	20. The Fall of Brachiomon

" Digimon: The Digital War "

By

Malcolm Yuy

Episode 20                                           " The Fall of Brachiomon "

Copyright of Malcolm Yuy.

Well guys, this is Malcolm Yuy, with Chapter 20 of this fic!!! And last time I checked, I had 40 reviews!!! Yeah, I know that isn't much compared to other fics that have more than that and which are shorter, but that is the most reviews I've EVER had…So far… I would like to thank all of the following: ArchangelUK, Anthony, crosstrigger333, Peregrin Took, The Angel of Love Kuroi, and everyone else who I forgot to mention. Thanks to your aspiring reviews, they help give me ideas on how to move on from chapter to chapter. And now, to proceed with the fic…

Synopsis: Last time where we left our heroines, they were heading toward Cape Town, South Africa, when they were attacked by DarkBirdramon. A little back in the past, Saberdramon had survived the scuffle and dedigivolved, only to be picked up by a mysterious person. Sora and Yolei fell into Cape Town, and woke up with two feuding familes, the Gilds and the Bentleys. They were about to get into another scuffle when Yolei and Sora decided to break it up. The two girls then reasoned with the two familes, and the two families finally reconciled their differences. Capt. Harris was just about to slip away, when Tim spotted him, revealing to everyone that Harris was the person who told him that Wilson killed his daughter. Harris was then caught, and decided to come out by transforming into his real form, the African Omega, Brachiomon!!! Without Saberdramon by their side, do Sora, Yolei, and Hawkmon stand a chance against this overwhelming power? Let's find out…

          Yolei, Sora and Hawkmon stood bewildered over a looming Brachiomon. It seemed that they had impending doom upon them. They couldn't believe, that after traveling with "Capt. Harris" and his "digimon partner" it was all just a setup to be killed by the African Omega. It seemed like life could not get any worse. But, for a strange reason, Brachiomon hadn't struck yet. He was just standing there. A thought then came to his mind.

          "So, Chosen of Love and Sincerity, how come you haven't told your digimon to digivolve yet? Are you afraid that I will bring him a quick demise? If that is what you are thinking, then you are certainly correct. I bet that if you got this little Hawkmon to digivolve that he will be of no match for me," Brachiomon said, with a cocky grin on his face. He was hoping to see some emotion on Yolei's face, which was just what he got.

          Yolei meanwhile was infuriated. How dare he insult her digimon partner!!! She could not let this crime go unpunished. But, being intelligent as she was, she could not help but ponder on what Brachiomon had said. If she did command Hawkmon to net digivolve, it would be correct that he would not be powerful enough to deal with Brachiomon. After all, Brachiomon was an Ultimate while Airdramon was a Champion level digimon, there was no way Airdramon could compete with Brachiomon's power. But Yolei had an idea.

          "So, you want me to get my digimon to net digivolve? Then so be it," Yolei replied. She then looked down towards Hawkmon, and and aimed the LCD screen of her Crest D-3 towards him. Hawkmon turned around and looked towards Yolei. The two made eye contact.

          "But Yolei, you should know that I am no match against this Omega, even if I did net digivolve," Hawkmon reasoned. Yolei nodded in agreement.

          "Hai, I know that Hawkmon, but I have a plan. Just agree with what I say, and I think that everything should work out fine," Yolei said. 

          "Alright then, if you think that is the proper course of action, then I will follow you," Hawkmon replied. He then turned his attention back towards Brachiomon, who was starting to get impatient.

          "Okay Brachiomon, enough's enough. You have angered a Chosen and her digimon, and you now see our wrath unleashed upon you. Hawkmon, net digivolve!!!" Yolei exclaimed. Her D-3 glowed, as energy transmitted itself from the LCD screen of the D-3 into Hawkmon's body. Hawkmon's body glowed as the transformation began.

"NET DIGIVOLUTION…"

          "Hawkmon net digivolve to-" Hawkmon's body expanded into a giant snake like shape, with a wing emerging from each side. His head expanded and transformed into a skull, with yellow eyes emerged. Two horns emerged in the back, and the transformation was complete.

"Airdramon!!!"

          Airdramon emerged from where he once stood as Hawkmon, with the transformation slowly fading away. Once gone, the Gild and Bentley families were astonished. "Hawkmon can transform?" Wilson asked.

          "Yes, all digimon can. It's called 'digivolving'. In this case, it's called 'net digivolution', " Yolei explained. She then turned her attention back towards the battle that was about to start. "Are you ready Airdramon?" Yolei asked. Airdramon looked back towards her, and then back ahead towards Brachiomon.

          "Ready as I'll ever be. Here goes nothing," Airdramon replied, as he reeled himself back, and then launched himself forward towards Brachiomon. This caught the African Omega offguard.

          "WHAT?!!!" Airdramon headbutted straight into Brachiomon's chest, causing the digimon to fall towards the ground, back first. Airdramon flew back up into the air, looming over him.

          "Now Airdramon, attack while he's down!!!" Yolei exclaimed.

          "Right Yolei!!! Spinning Needle!!!" Airdramon flexed his wings back as his feathers became sharp, expelling hundereds of feather-needles from his wings into Brachiomon's body. The African Omega could not help but scream in agony. It seemed that even though Airdramon was a Champion level digimon, he had the upper hand. But, as before, he was gladly mistaken.

          "UGHHHHH!!!!!" Brachiomon roared as he got back up, standing up, shaking the needles off of his body. His body was bruised, but his spirit wasn't, no matter how corrupted it was. He gave Airdramon a death glare.

          "Nice combo attack. You really had me there. But, now that I have taken you, my opponent, seriously, this battle has just gotten tougher for you…" Brachiomon grinned evilly as he then dug his feet into the ground, and then opened his mouth. This startled Airdramon and Yolei. Airdramon looked at Yolei.

          "What do you think he's going to do Yolei?" Airdramon asked. Yolei pondered, and then it came to her.

          "Airdramon, get out of the way! He's going to fire a blast at you!!!" Yolei shouted. Airdramon started flapping his wings, getting himself to ascend higher into the sky. And yet, he was already set up for Brachiomon's attack.

          "You think you can get away from me Airdramon? I'm an Omega, and you should know that I'm not an easily escapable foe. This next attack shall shun you from your precious sky…BRACHIO BUBBLE!!!" Brachiomon then released his attack from his mouth, in a form of bubbles. These bubbles were formed of dark energy, and traveled in a group towards Airdramon. Airdramon tried his best to maneuver around them, but could not as a few struck his right wing, knocking him off-balance, and having him fall towards the ground. He was now open for Brachiomon's next attack.

          "Here I come Airdramon!!! You won't be so lucky now," Brachiomon chuckled, as he slid his feet around a couple of times, before going into a bull-like charge. Airdramon had possibly no way of dodging the assult.

          "Hammerhead!!!" Brachiomon exclaimed, as he butted his head into Airdramon's body, having his horns lock Airdramon's wings. Not only was the lower level digimon now helpless, but also injured. And his situation was about to get more painful, as Brachiomon rotated his head around a couple of times, before aiming it for the ground and releasing Airdramon from his hold. Airdramon collided with the ground, and skid into a building, having it crash on impact.

          "Where are the threats at? It's funny to think you ever had a chance of defeating me Airdramon. You are a foolish, meddlesome digimon. Uploading your data into my datastream will increase my power nicely," Brachiomon smiled, as he slowly advanced towards Airdramon. Airdramon tried to move, but it was no use. His muscles were numb. Yolei and the others watched in helplessness, as Brachiomon made his way toward the battered Airdramon. Tears started to form from Yolei's eyes, and they slowly seeped their way towards the ground. Yolei was shivering in fear. Sora put her hand on Yolei's back, trying to comfort the younger girl, but to no avail.

          "I'm so sorry Yolei, I really am," Sora said, sympathizing with her friend. Yolei just wiped her tears, and glanced at Sora.

          "Thanks Sora, but I wish there was some way I could help him. Anything would be nice. Because I don't want him to die!!!" Yolei exclaimed. Right as Yolei finished her sentence, her D-3 glowed, absorbing some of Yolei's newfound energy, before transforming it into a beam and having it head straight for Airdramon. Brachiomon noticed the energy stream coming his way, and smiled as he stepped in its way, absorbing the energy stream. He glowed with a white aura, and his body expanded to an even taller height. If Yolei and the others were terrified just a few moments ago, they were surely terrified now.

          "So, you thought that if you transferred some of your energy to your digimon partner, then he would be able to escape my oncoming attack. But, you didn't count on me intervening, now did you, Chosen of Love and Sincerity? Surely, you did not. And now, it's time to say goodbye to your digimon partner. So, if you have anything to say to him, say it now…" Brachiomon trailed off, as he turned his attention back toward the numb Airdramon. Yolei cringed, and tried to open her mouth to say something, but could not. Brachiomon smiled evilly.

          "Well, since you can't seem to speak, I'll just take care of your digimon partner now. Hamm…." Brachiomon's aura became fiery, as he was concentrating his energy for his upcoming attack. If he succeeds in this one final blow, even Airdramon could not withstand the force. The aura that was concentrated then enlarged itself, as Brachiomon was drawing more energy for this assult. "Er…" Brachiomon then closed his eyes, contemplating that once Airdramon was destroyed, everything else would fall into place. He smiled in delight.

          "Head!!!" Brachiomon then blazed forward, accelerating at an alarming speed. Airdramon just whimpered, knowing he would not be able to survive the next blow. He closed his eyes, getting ready to brace the impact.

_          I'm sorry Yolei. I'm sorry that I am not strong enough to defeat him. I am sorry that I will have to leave you now. Goodbye, my dear… _Airdramon thought, as Brachiomon was just about to collide with him and have him deleted. But, amazingly, the blow never came, as from out of nowhere, a little green tornado emerged and collided with Brachiomon's body, knocking the African Omega off-balance. His energy then dissipated.

          "Who did that?" Brachiomon looked around, furious that he wasn't able to finish his attack. Whoever had stopped him, would be dealt with accordingly in his mind. From behind in a shadow, a small figure stepped out.

          "I did!!!" The figure then emerged from the shadows, and tears formed from Sora's eyes when she saw who it was. 

          "Biyomon!!!" Sora then ran as fast as she could to her digimon partner. Biyomon smiled with her eyes closed, and jumped up in mid-air to have Sora catch her in an embrace. Sora hugged her partner tightly before setting her down. "Oh Biyomon, I thought, I had lost you," Sora replied.

          "Well, you haven't. And I'm not the only thing that is here now," Biyomon stated.

          "Huh?" Sora looked up from Biyomon's face, as two other figures emerged from the shadows, with happy grins on their faces.

          "Taiba, Betamon!!!" Sora ran to embrace Taiba. Betamon just looked up at his human partner. Taiba blushed. "Thank you Taiba, for taking care of Biyomon," Sora said, finally releasing her hold from the Indian. Taiba smiled.

          "You're welcome Sora. Now, let's concentrate on what's at hand here," Taiba said, glaring at the African Omega before him. Sora saw his glare, and the expression on her face became serious.

          "Right." Sora turned around and looked at Brachiomon menacingly. "You thought you had us, didn't you Brachiomon? Well, no more!!! You thrashed around my friend's digimon partner, and I cannot allow a crime like that to go unpunished." Sora then looked back down at Biyomon. "Biyo, can you digivolve?" Sora asked. 

          "Yes, I can. And besides, Airdramon needs our help!!!" Biyomon exclaimed. This made Sora ever more happier, and more determined to defeat Brachiomon.

          "Then let's do this. Net digivolution time!!!" Sora aimed her Crest D-3 towards Biyomon. The LCD screen glowed as white light emerged from it, and traveled its way toward Biyomon. It then collided with her body, causing her to glow with an enormous amount of energy. Her transformation then began.

"NET DIGIVOLUTION…"

          "Biyomon net digivolve to-" Biyomon's body expanded to about the height of Birdramon's, but her feathers became black, as yellow talons and a yellow beak emerged. Her transformation was then complete.

"Saberdramon!!!"

          Saberdramon emerged, white light glowing all around her. Brachiomon just smiled evilly as the light faded around her. Saberdramon saw his smile.  "Why are you smiling Brachiomon, is there something you want to tell me?" Saberdramon asked. Brachiomon's grin just disappeared.

          "I was going to say, it's déjà vu all over again, but I already said it. It won't matter if you digivolved or not. I'll still end up destroying you Saberdramon," Brachiomon replied. Saberdramon just glared back at her opponent.

          "That's what they all say, until they end up being destroyed themselves. Don't you see Brachiomon, it's time for the darkness to be destroyed. Light will rein once again, and darkness will not harm this world no more. Airdramon won't let you rule this world, and I won't either. So, prepare yourself Brachiomon, for my oncoming attack!!!" Saberdramon then took to the air, and flew way up above Brachiomon. Brachiomon just followed her movements with his eyes.

          "It's time for your demise Brachiomon! Black Talon!!!" Saberdramon roared, as her talons glowed, before he dove down for her strike. Brachiomon then grinned evilly, knowing of a way to evade the other digimon's attack. He decided to get his plan into action.

          "Words alone won't save you Saberdramon. Just because you think that you're a Chosen digimon, that you are immensely powerful. You are mistaken. Brachio Bubble!!!" Again, Brachiomon launched a barrage of bubbles into the air, making their way towards Saberdramon. Saberdramon just grinned.

          "You think that will stop me Omega? Watch this," Saberdramon replied, as she took a grip of one of the bubbles with her talons. It popped, sending her zoom around the barrage, as Saberdramon curved her wings to become more aerodynamic. She zoomed behind Brachiomon, accelerating towards his back.

          "Black Saber!!!" Saberdramon's talons transformed into two yellow swords, and Saberdramon lunged in for the attack, surprising Brachiomon while inflicting damage on him. She slashed him on both of his shoulders, causing the dinosaur digimon to cringe in pain, before making her way back up towards the sky. Brachiomon watched as she resumed her position.

          "So Brachiomon, what did you think about that? Pretty ingenious, wasn't it?" Saberdramon asked, her eyes smiling mischeviously. Brachiomon just cringed in pain, as the attack still had an aftereffect on him. Meanwhile, this gave Saberdramon time she needed.

          "Yolei, transfer your energy to Airdramon now!!!" Saberdramon exclaimed. Yolei, astounded from the fight that had just happened, nodded. She then closed her eyes, and concentrated on within herself. Her D-3 then glowed, as it released a white light, and it made its way through the air and into Airdramon's body. The energy flickered for a few moments before fading away. Airdramon then arose from his spot, now able to move all his muscles. He then looked over toward Saberdramon.

          "Thank you for allowing time for Yolei to transfer her energy to me Saberdramon," Airdramon replied. Saberdramon nodded.

          "You're welcome Airdramon. But, we need to concentrate on the matter at hand here," Saberdramon replied, her eyes glaring at Brachiomon. Airdramon also looked in her direction.

          "Right Saberdramon." Brachiomon finally snapped out of his injuries, and became infuriated. How dare a Champion level digimon cleverly attack him? It was unheard of! Saberdramon would definitely be destroyed now. Brachiomon's body glowed with a dark aura as he looked towards Saberdramon and Airdramon.

          "Nice attack Saberdramon, you really had me there. Oh, and thanks for giving the girl the idea to transfer some of her energy to Airdramon, what a stroke of genius if I say so myself. But, even though it's two against one now, that won't matter. For now, you have made me unleash my ultimate power, and nothing can survive against it. Say goodbye!!! HAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Brachiomon roared as he charged forward at an alarming speed, before catapulting himself towards Saberdramon, colliding with her body and making her fall towards the ground.

          "Saberdramon!!!" Sora exclaimed. _This is just great. Just when it seemed that we had the upper hand, Brachiomon unleashed his power upon us. Now I'm not really sure if we can defeat him or not, _Sora thought as she saw her digimon partner fall towards the ground. Saberdramon collided with the ground, and became paralyzed. She could only look on as Brachiomon landed back onto the ground and was now making his way toward Airdramon. Airdramon started to fly away, but to no avail. Brachiomon was already catching up to him.

          "Where are you going Airdramon? I thought you were going to face me and defeat me with your comrade? Well, I guess you're a coward now," Brachiomon said, insulting the Digimon of Love and Sincerity. Airdramon stopped in the air, and turned around to face Brachiomon.

          "What did you say Brachiomon?!" Airdramon asked, infuriated at what he just heard. This completed the African Omega's plan perfectly as again he jumped into the air and collided with Airdramon's body, making the battered digimon fall towards the ground again. Brachiomon then landed, and smiled evilly at the humans.

          "Well, what do you think about your digimon now, Digi-Destined? Not so powerful now are they? Alas, this play has to come to aclose. And, I'm going to end it in a spectacular attack, an attack that I'm sure that will destroy both of your precious digimon in one hit." Brachiomon finished his sentence, as his aura intensified, concentrating on his ultimate attack. Sora and Yolei could only cower in fear of what would happen next.

          _I can't believe it, Saberdramon and Airdramon are through!!! I wish there was something I could do… _Yolei thought, as tears started streaming out of her eyes. Tears came out of Sora's eyes, as well.

_          This is how it ends? After all me and Yolei went through just to reunite? It can't be this way!!! It can't!!! Noooooo… _Sora thought sadly. Brachiomon smiled, as he opened his eyes.

          "This is it! This is the attack that will end it all!!! BRACHIO FORCE!!!" Brachiomon then released his power, having his aura explode in two directions, one going toward Airdramon, and the other towards Saberdramon. It looked like it would be the end for sure, as Yolei and Sora closed their eyes, waiting to hear the impact. They tried to hold in their emotions, but they could not hold it in any longer. Then they screamed in sadness, which was heard throughout the town.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

          And as the scream was heard, their digivices reacted. The crests under the LCD screens illuminated, as an explicable amount of energy glowed within them. Sora and Yolei then opened their eyes, and saw the energy radiating in their digivices. They then looked at each other, and nodded. They then pointed their digivices toward their respective partners, letting the energy out. One beam of red traveled towards Saberdramon, while another of dark red traveled towards Airdramon. The beams were now competing with Brachiomon's attack, seeing which one would hit which digimon first. Astoundingly, they both hit the digimon at the same time. Sora and Yolei were in shock, as smoke appeared. They thought it was all over.

          "No!!! That was our last resort!!! Our last chance, and now, it's ruined…" Sora replied, slamming her hand, which was curled into a fist, upon the ground. Yolei covered her eyes with her hands, brushing her tears away. It looked like it was the end for their digimon partners.

          "Yolei, Sora, look!!! Saberdramon and Airdramon are still alive!!!" Taiba exclaimed pointing toward the scene. Sora and Yolei looked back up, and both smiled in joy as the smoke cleared, showing Airdramon and Saberdramon glowing with the energy their partners gave them. Brachiomon was really angry now.

          "WHAT?!!! HOW CAN THIS BE? YOU TWO SHOULD HAVE BEEN DESTROYED?!!!!" Brachiomon roared, infuriated of how he wasted his attack. Saberdramon and Airdramon just grinned.

          "Brachiomon, when will you ever learn? As I said earlier, light will always reign over darkness. And now, let us reveal the power we have received. Ready Airdramon?" Saberdramon asked. Airdramon nodded. "Then let the transformation begin." Saberdramon and Airdramon then absorbed their new-found energy, and glowed with their respective lights, as new transformations had begun.

"MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION…"

          "Saberdramon matrix digivolve to-" Saberdramon's body erupted as new binary code made its way into her body. Her body shrunk, until it got to about the size of her Rookie form, Biyomon. Her back then extended a lot, and curved to form a bush. Her feathers turned from black to grey, and all the feathers on her face became blue. A crown formed at the top of her head, and a red bow-tie fromed at her chest. Her transformation was then complete.

"Doramon!!!"

          "Airdramon matrix digivolve to-" Airdramon's body also erupted with new binary code. His body enlarged a little, as his skin changed from blue to grey. His wings transformed from a red to a black, and his head became full of flesh. Dark hair emerged from the back of his head, and a helmet enclosed his head. Arms then emerged from the sides, with two cannons at the end. His transformation was then complete.

"Gigadramon!!!"

          The two Ultimate level digimon emerged, and the light illuminated throughout the whole town. Slowly but surely, the light faded away, and Brachiomon saw the two Ultimates from side-to-side, both looking at him. 

          "Look at what you have brung upon yourself now Brachiomon. You thought you could destroy us with your power. But what you don't understand is that we represent can never be destroyed," Doramon replied. Brachiomon started to become frightened. Doramon then glared at Brachiomon, and then glanced at Gigadramon.

          "Ready Gigadramon?" Doramon asked. Gigadramon nodded. "Then let's do this!!! YUHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Doramon then charged for Brachiomon from the left, while Gigadramon charged from the right. Brachiomon looked from side, and then smiled. Right as the two were going to hit him, he jumped up and had the two Ultimates smash into each other. They then fell back and hit the ground. Brachiomon grinned as he hovered above them.

          "What were you saying Doramon? I didn't hear you right out. What's worth having the power if you can't control it, hmm? Now, to end your blubbering. Hammerhead!!!" Brachiomon changed his position in the air into a head dive, and dove straight down toward the two Ultimates. Sora and Yolei watched in horror, terrified that their digimon were still going to lose the battle. Right as Brachiomon was about to collide with their bodies, the two Ultimates got up, and evaded his attack. Brachiomon then collided with the ground. Doramon and Gigadramon just grinned at Brachiomon.

          "What were you saying Brachiomon? We didn't hear you right out," Gigadramon said, mocking Brachiomon's words. Brachiomon just cringed in pain, as his horns were stuck into the ground, with his legs flailing up in the air. The two other Ultimates then smiled.

          "Well Brachiomon, it's time to wrap this up. It's been a nice chat, but we have places to go, and two worlds to save. These next two attacks will destroy you. Royal Smasher!!!" Doramon's beak glowed, and then she thrusted her head forward to collide with Brachiomon's body. The African Omega roared with the pain. Gigadramon grinned.

          "Now it's my turn!!! This is for the time you made me numb earlier!!! Giga Bytewing!!!" Gigadramon's cannons then illuminated with energy, before firing off two laser blasts. They traveled through the air at a supersonic speed before colliding with Brachiomon's body. And, as they collided, Brachiomon screamed in agony. A few seconds later, his body started to dissolve into data.

          "Hmm, it seems like I underestimated you digimon. But, hear me out. Even though you have defeated me, the perils you'll face ahead will be much more powerful, and more terrifying than you will ever know. So beware Digi-Destined, beware!!!" And at last, with the last part of his body dissolving into data, Brachiomon was gone. Doramon and Gigadramon then turned their attention toward their human partners.

          "He's right. What we will face ahead will be more powerful, as well as dangerous. Sora, Yolei, do you think that we're ready for what lies ahead?" Doramon asked. Sora and Yolei looked at each other, and thought for a moment before coming to a decision. They then looked back at Doramon and nodded their heads.

          "Alright then, as you wish. I just hope that we will be ready when the time comes," Doramon replied. Gigadramon advanced toward them, and Doramon dedigivolved back into Biyomon. Biyomon then ran into Sora's arms. 

          "So guys, ready to head back to the Digi-Resistance headquarters?" Gigadramon asked. Sora and Yolei nodded. They then turned their heads back toward the Gild and Bentley families.

          "Would you like to come with us? At least there, you will have more interaction between other people," Sora suggested. Both families shook their heads.

          "I think it's better if we stay here. Now, since we have reconciled our differences, I think everything will be alright," Wilson said. Tim nodded, and so did the other members of both families. 

          "Alright then. We have to be going now. I hope you two families will have no more disputes," Yolei replied as she and Sora boarded Gigadramon. Wilson and Tim shook their heads.

          "We won't, and we'll make sure of that," Tim said, smiling. Sora and Yolei smiled back. Gigadramon then took off to the air.

          "Goodbye Gild, and Bentley families!!! Oh, and goodbye Taiba, and Betamon!!!" Sora and Yolei waved to them as Gigadramon took off toward the sun. Everyone else smiled as they waved back, and slowly but surely, Gigadramon disappeared in the surroundings of the sky…

          "Well good luck Sora, and Yolei. Thank you for helping us out here," the leader of the Dem. Repub. of the Congo said. Sora and Yolei smiled, as Hawkmon and Biyomon stood aside their partners. They stood at a harbor on the Ivory Coast.

          "You're welcome sir. And I hope that the Digital Resistance here helps repair Africa back to the way it was, mostly…" Sora trailed off. The Digi-Resistance troops and their leader caught what Sora said and laughed. Sora and Yolei laughed as well, although they were laughing nervously.

          "Yes, we will do our best, and demolish those temples built by the African Omega. As we speak, we are freeing his slaves and setting them free," the leader replied. 

          "Well, we must go now. Goodbye," Sora said, as she, Biyomon, Yolei and Hawkmon stepped into a boat. Yolei untied the rope that kept it against the harbor, while Sora raised the anchor. Sora then turned on the engine, and the boat started to steer out of the harbor. As they looked back, they saw the Digital Resistance waving at them, and Sora and Yolei waved back as well. When the two Digi-Destined were out of distance, they both turned their heads to what was ahead of them.

_Now, we're on our way to the next step of our journey._

_Lots of things have happened since then, making us more prepared for what lies ahead._

_And, I hope that we are ready for the next plateau, because if we're not, it could lead us to disaster…_

_And that, would the least of our worries…_

Will Yolei, Sora, and their digimon really be ready for what lies ahead? Or, will they end up in disaster like Yolei thinks they might? Find out this and more next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!!!

Well guys, that's the end of the African Chronciles. Now, we're going to go to Austrailia. As I said, I already have the next two Digi-Destined planned for that story. And, you'll probably be surpised who I'll pair who with.

Well, until the next chapter compadres, ja ne!!!


	21. The Warrior and the Beast

" Digimon: The Digital War "

By

Malcolm Yuy

Episode 21                                         " The Warrior and the Beast "

Copyright of Malcolm Yuy.

Synopsis: Well guys, the African saga is now over, and this time we **_are _**heading to Australia. Two new main characters, two new stories to build, as well as new digivolutions, as well as a new Omega to deal with. I hope this next story will not disappoint any of you, for the next two Chosen are going to be in a completely different world compared to the other ones we've seen so far. And now, on with the next story!!!

I really don't care what happens to me now… 

_After all, what could be worse? Being enslaved by evil digimon to do their bidding and still be alive, or be killed by them?_

_Sometimes, I just don't care anymore. _

_But, for some reason, I still hope that something **good** would happen.._

_Maybe…_

It was a dark night in Melbourne, Australia, as the clouds moved above the digital barrier. Fire blazed on torches located throught the entire concentration camp. The full moon shone brightly through the digital barrier in the sky, having light filter into a barracks. A slave barracks. A slit in the barracks was created for a small window, with three bars blocking anything from escaping to the outside. Inside, the light filtered through to the dirt-covered floor of the slave barracks. And right beside the window, with eyes closed, in ragged clothes and chains, was none other than Iori "Cody" Hida. And beside him was none other than his digimon partner, Armadillomon.

Since the party at Tai and Kari's apartment, and the coming of the Digimon Overlord, things have never been the same for the kid. Separated from his friends, and his family, Cody and Armadillomon were forced to wander this continent alone. What was even worse was that every single human here was enslaved and sent to a concentration camp. It was just a little time before those two would also be captured, and they have been.  

Cody looked back down at his calloused hands, filthy with dirt. His clothes weren't any better. They were ragged, with a hole on the side of his shirt and a gigantic one on the left side of his pants. But, being in this camp had benefits. He got to shower and shave everyday, and every once in a while, also get a haircut. Speaking of haircuts, he needed one badly. His hair was ragged and long, about three or four inches longer than Matt's hair. Cody then turned his face upon his sleeping partner, and chuckled a little bit.

_I'm glad you're getting some rest, pal. I just can't seem to sleep. I keep on hearing those awful, horrid screams. But, for some reason, they seem familiar. But why? _Cody pondered within his mind. The boy had millions of questions to ask, but he didn't know where to begin. For example, why did this happen? Why was he tore away from happiness, from being with true friends and family? Thoughts drifted throughout the boy's head, until finally, he fell asleep.

The next morning, the door of the prison opened up, as the light of a new day filtered into the interior. Along with other prisoners and digimon, Cody and Armadillomon awoke to the sound of the digimon coming their way. It was a group of Vegimon, used like dogs to keep the humans and their digimon partners from tiring and stopping their work. And at the head of it all, with a whip in hand, was none other than the workmaster of the concentration camp, a Musyamon. On Musyamon's arm was a device, used to identify the prisoners by scanning a code which was found on the prisoner's chains. There were three other people with digimon as well, and the digimon all had chains around their necks, where were linked to their partner's chains. Musyamon took out his device and scanned the three humans' barcodes. He then looked down upon them.

"Prisoners 142, 145, and 75, get ready to work. Vegimon 1 and 2, stay here to watch them, just to make sure they don't try to escape," Musyamon replied, as he turned his back upon the humans and their digimon partners. 

"Yes sir!!!" Vegimon 1 and 2 saluted. The other three left with Musyamon, and he left the compound. The two Vegimon then turned their attention toward the three human prisoners and their digimon.

"You heard your master. Get up, NOW!!!" Vegimon 1 replied. Cody, along with Armadillomon, and two other prisoners and their digimon arose from where they sat. The two Vegimon then left the camp, with the human prisoners following behind them. They were led throughout the camp, until they reached the other side. As they were passing prisoner barracks, Cody couldn't help but look toward the building in the center of the camp. 

_That's where my D-3 and D-Terminal are. I wish I could get to it. But, those devices are not the only things in that building. Someone, or something is also in there. I wish me and Armadillomon could help… _Cody trailed off in his thoughts as Armadillomon shook the boy's shackles, snapping him out of his train of thought. Cody then looked down at his digimon partner.

"What is it Armadillomon?" Cody asked.

"We're here Cody," Armdillomon replied. Cody looked back up towards the Vegimon, who were now looking toward and the other two pairs of humans and digimon. They then cleared their voices to give instructions. Behind them, where a brick wall was, which encircled the camp. Part of it was destroyed though, and you could tell it was destroyed recently from the chard marks on the brick. The Vegimon then prepared to speak.

"Last night, a human rebel and their digimon escaped. As you can see, they almost escaped, if it wasn't for Master Musyamon. The human and their digimon was then dealt with accordingly. Master Musyamon wants you to fix this wall. Understand?" Vegimon 2 asked. Cody and the other humans nodded along with their digimon.

"Good. We will be watching from a distance, so you better not try anything, for it may be against you." And with that, the two Vegimon departed from the group. To the side, was a huge pile of bricks, along with some mortar to help rebuild the wall.

"Well, we better get to work. I wouldn't want to be hit by one of those Vegimon again," one of the others replied. It was a boy, about Matt and Tai's age. He had short black hair, with some faint mustache hairs, along with a scar on his right cheek. He wore a ragged shirt with dark pants and sandals. He had a Agumon as his digimon partner. His name was Lan.

"Right," the last person of the group said. It was a girl. She had blond hair, with blue eyes. She looked about Cody's age. She also had a ragged shirt, except luckily for her there were no holes. Her digimon partner was a Biyomon. Her name was Elisa. Elisa and Lan, along with Biyomon and Agumon, moved to the bricks and the mortar and started to do their work. Cody just stood there, zoned out. Armadillomon then brung him back to the present by shaking his shackles again.

"Come on Cody, let's work. Don't you want to be safe from the Vegimons' beatings?" Armdillomon asked.

"Yeah, I do. Alright, let's go to work then," Cody sighed tiredly. The two then went to the pile of bricks and started to work…

The sun scorched the earth, as it was the middle of the day. So far, Cody, Elisa and Lan, along with their digimon, were halfway done with the wall. The wall of the camp was about two stories high. Everyone was sweating, tired with energy, and their mouths dry. There were intercoms attached to some of the buildings, so the digimon could make announcements if need to. The mic was activated, as a digimon proceeded to speak.

"LUNCH BREAK!!!" the voice announced. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and went towards a building to the left of the building in the center. It was the cafeteria, where everyone would get some food and drink. Cody and Armadillomon smiled as they dropped their bricks, along with Elisa, Lan, and their digimon. They were about to head over to the cafeteria when a voice stopped them.

"Where do you six think you're going?" one of the Vegimon asked. Everyone stopped in their tracks, as they looked towards Vegimon. Cody opened his mouth, as he was going to answer the question.

"Didn't you hear Vegimon? It's Lunch Break. Me and the others were going to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Can't you see, we're starving!!!" Cody exclaimed. Vegimon just grunted.

"You and the others can only eat when I say you all can eat. Now, get back to work!!!" Cody and the others sighed and their back towards the wall, going back toward the bricks and the mortar. Vegimon then walked up to the wall, and inspected what was done so far.

"Hmm, well, you six have done well. But…" Vegimon then trailed off, as he thrashed his limbs forward and broke part of the repaired wall off. It was about half a story, and it fell to the outside world, colliding with the dirt. Vegimon then turned his head back towards the humans and their digimon.

"You missed a spot…" Vegimon said, finishing his sentence. Cody and Armadillomon looked at each other, and sighed tiredly. Cody and Armadillomon then grabbed some bricks and mortar and prepared to work, along with the other four. Vegimon just laughed as he walked away to the cafeteria. As he went, he told one of the worker digimon, a Monzaemon, to take over his shift of watching Cody and the others work. The bear nodded, and then made his way to the prisoners, seeing them work slowly upon the wall.

"I'm taking over Captain Vegimon's spot, so just keep working," Monzaemon said. Cody and the others just ignored him, and kept on piling brick upon brick…

Finally, after working for thirteen hours, Cody, Elisa, Lan, and their digimon were finished with their work. Their stomachs were growling, so Monzaemon allowed them to go to the cafeteria to eat dinner. After working through the line to get their food and drink, Cody and Armadillomon sat at a table. Elisa and Lan, along with their digimon, joined them.

"Man, that was hard work, wasn't it?" Elisa asked. The other five nodded.

"Yeah, and I can't believe that Vegimon demolished part of our wall. We only had half a story to complete until he did that!!!" Lan's Agumon exclaimed.

"That Vegimon just makes me angry. Like all of the other digimon here, except ones with the prisoners of course. And I can't believe about all of this, how we work like dogs and they just laugh in our faces. It's just not fair!!!" Lan had curled his right hand into a fist, which he slammed down upon the table, making the trays and cups rise for a moment before landing back down. Cody and Armadillomon just looked at Lan.

"Of course it's not fair Lan, life is not fair. Haven't you known that by now?" Cody asked, chewing on a piece of bread. 

"I guess not. But you're one to talk Iori Hida. After all, aren't you one of the Chosen Digi-Destined?" Lan inquired, pointing a finger in Cody's direction. Cody then put his piece of bread down upon his tray. Elisa was shocked. She turned her head towards Cody. 

"You're a Chosen? But if you're a Chosen, then why didn't you help us?" Elisa asked. Anger had arose within Cody, but thanks to his training when he was little with his grandfather, the anger dissipated quickly. Cody then became calm.

"Yes, I am a Chosen. The Chosen of Knowledge and Reliability to be exact. Armadillomon and I couldn't help you, because one of those digimon took away my D-3, along with my D-Terminal. Of course, thanks with the digital rift in the sky, Armadillomon can't digivolve or armor digivolve for that matter. So, we would still be of no use to you, even if we wanted to. But, I have been thinking lately. I've been thinking of a plan of how to get my digivice and D-Terminal back along with saving everyone in this base. But I would need help to execute this plan." Cody then took a sip of his drink, some poor substitute for tea. 

"Well then, why don't we talk about it? But I don't think right now would be a good time. We should talk about it back in the barracks," Lan suggested. The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Good. Now let's change the subject, shall we?" the others nodded to Lan's question. Elisa then opened her mouth.

"Well, here's a subject to talk about. Has anyone heard those screams coming from the center of the building?" Elisa asked. The others nodded.

"Well, from what I've heard, it's another one of the Chosen. I heard that the Austrailian Omega wants to use them for something," Elisa gossiped, taking a sip of her drink, allowing what she just said to settle in. Cody then spoke.

"Well, if it is one of the Chosen, I wonder who it is. And I wonder why the digimon haven't come onto me yet," Cody pondered. Biyomon then opened her mouth.

"Probably because you keep to yourself," Biyomon replied. The others then agreed. And with that, the bell rang to end dinner. Everyone then arose from their seats.

"Well everyone, I suggest we talk about 'the plan' back at the barracks," Lan replied. Everyone nodded, and then proceeded ahead to dump their food. Cody just stared at the backs of the group as they moved away. Armadillomon looked towards Cody's face.

"Cody, what's wrong? You seem sort of distant with that look," Armadillomon said. Cody snapped out of his reverie, and looked down toward his digimon partner. 

"Oh, it's nothing Armadillomon. Nothing at all. Let's get going, shall we?" Cody answered as he got up from where he sat. Armadillomon nodded as the two went over to a nearby trash can to drop their food in. Cody then put his tray with the others on a table, and then he and Armadillomon left the cafeteria. Armadillomon couldn't help but have his thoughts go back to that Cody had earlier. It wasn't only distant, but also, how it say it, a menacing glare? It seemed like Cody himself knew who screamed from that building. But, Armadillomon didn't want to push the subject matter. So, he dropped it. As he came back to reality, he and Cody finally made their way into the barracks, with a digimon watching them. He then closed the door as Cody and Armadillomon entered…

"…And that's the plan," Cody whispered to the other members of his group. He then looked around the room, seeing what the other members of the group would think. Anyone else in the barracks was asleep with their digimon, so of course they didn't know of the plan. After careful consideration, the others decided then that Cody's plan was a good course of action.

"Good. So, you two know your plans?" Cody asked. Lan and Elisa nodded.

"Good. Let's do this then," Cody replied. He and Armadillomon stood up, and advanced themselves toward the door. The door was made of heavy metal, and on top of that, it was locked. Armadillomon looked at it for a moment before turning his head toward Cody.

"Cody, I think I know how to get past this door. But you're going to follow me, okay?" Armadillomon asked. Cody just stared at his digimon in a weird gesture.

"Okay, but what do you mean Armadillo-" Cody was then cut off, as Armadillomon rolled up into a ball and rolled towards the door with all the force he could muster. His body collided with the door, and since Cody was behind him, he was dragged along for the ride. The door shook, but did not fall. Armadillomon then stopped and uncurled himself, and sighed tiredly.

"I guess I'm not strong enough. Only if you had your D-3 and D-Terminal," Armadillomon said. 

"Uh, Armadillomon, didn't you forget? Even if I had my digivice and D-Terminal, you still wouldn't be able to digivolve because of the digital barrier in the sky, remember?" Cody reminded his friend and companion. Armadillomon then looked back up at his human partner.

"Oh, yeah." Lan and Elisa then got up from their spots with their digimon partners, and advanced toward Cody and Armadillomon.

"We can help. I have a plan Cody. How about at the count of three, Biyomon, Agumon and Armadillomon release their attacks upon the slit where the door is locked?" Lan suggested. Cody brushed his chin, and nodded.

"I suppose we could give that a try. Is that okay with you guys?" Cody asked, looking down at the digimon. They just simply nodded. "Okay then, let's do this. 1….2….3!!!" On the count of three, the three digimon then released their attacks.

"Spiral Twister!!!" Biyomon shouted, releasing a green tornado upon the door. It collided with the lock in the slit.

"My turn! Pepper Breath!!!" Agumon released his attack, having the little fireball make its way through the slit in the door and collide with the lock. The lock then started to rust.

"And to finish it off!!!" Armadillomon again curled up into a ball and rolled towards the door. As soon as he collided with it, the lock broke and the door fell towards the ground with a loud *THUD*. The guards at the center of the building looked around.

"What was that?" one of the Vegimon asked. The other Vegimon just shrugged.

"I don't know, but I'll check it out. Make sure to guard this door with your life, or Master Musyamon will be very angry," Vegimon replied. Vegimon then left his post, which was on the left on the door (if this was a TV show, it would be the viewer's right of the door), and advanced toward where he heard the sound, where Cody and the others were. Armadillomon's ears perked up when he heard something come their way. He then turned his attention towards Cody.

"Cody, someone is coming this way. I suggest we hide," Armadillomon said. Cody shook his head.

"No Armadillomon, we'll have Lan and Elisa's digimon attack whatever is coming, if it's a digimon," Cody replied, back to his digimon partner. Armadillomon then decided to nod in agreement. Cody just smiled, just for a moment, before it disappeared. He then heard something come as well. Lan and Elisa, along with their digimon, took their places in front of Cody. Vegimon then approached the fallen door of the barracks.

"Hmm, it seems that this door has fell down. Well, better go punish those filthy humans and digimon for trying to escape their quarters'," Vegimon said, making his way toward the inside. Biyomon and Agumon then decided it was their moment to attack.

"Pepper Breath!!!"

"Spiral Twister!!!" The two attacks combined with each other as they accelerated through the air, until they collided with Vegimon's body. The guard digimon then fell to the ground, skin burnt, and unconscious. Lan and Elisa smiled at each other, and then turned their heads back towards Cody and Armadillomon.

"Let's go," Lan whispered. Cody nodded, and the six ran quietly as they could making their way toward the center complex. As it came into view, they then slowed down to a walk, before going into a crawl. Luckily, from their position, Vegimon could not see them. Lan then looked over to his digimon partner. "Agumon, can you aim for that Vegimon there?" Lan pointed his finger toward the Vegimon guarding the complex from the left. Agumon nodded. "Good. 1…2…3…fire!!!" Lan whispered.

"Pepper Breath!!!" Agumon shouted, launching a fireball in Vegimon's direction. Vegimon was just standing there minding his own business. He then saw something bright coming his way.

"What's that? It's so bright…" Vegimon trailed off, staring at the flying object. He got his answer as it collided with his face, also causing the plant digimon go unconscious. Lan and the others then advanced toward the entrance of the complex. Lan, Elisa, and Cody then looked toward the door. Cody then tested the door just to see if it was unlocked, and luckily, it was. He then turned his attention towards Lan and Elisa.

"Well, you two are done with your part of the plan, and thanks for helping out, but I think I can take it over from here," Cody said. Lan and Elisa, along with their digimon, just stood there.

"I don't think so Cody. What if you go in there and you become outnumbered? And what if you happen to meet up with Musyamon? You'll need some reinforcements," Elisa replied, using reason. Armadillomon nodded, concuring with the girl.

"She's right Cody. We probably will need reinforcements," Armadillomon replied. Cody then sighed in defeat, and looked towards his partner.

"Alright Armadillomon, if you say so. But Lan, Elisa, Agumon, and Biyomon, just be quiet. We don't want to be caught," Cody whispered. Lan and Elisa, along with their digimon partners nodded. Cody and Armadillomon then entered the complex, with the others behind them.  They had then entered a hallway, and walked until they came to four doorways. Two to the left, and two to the right. Three could lead to certain danger, so Cody had to pick carefully.

"So, which door you think our digivices are located?" Lan asked. Elisa and Cody looked around at the four doors, trying to decide which one would probably have the devices. Cody then turned his attention toward the girl.

"Elisa, which door do **_you _**think is the right one?" Cody asked, wanting to know what Elisa's answer would be. Elisa then looked around, before finally making her decision. She then pointed to the second door on the left. 

"Are you sure?" Cody asked.

"I'm sure," Elisa nodded. Cody and the others then made their way toward the door. Cody then wrapped his hand around the knob, and turned it. The door opened, to reveal…

Meanwhile, behind one of the other three doors of the complex, was the slavemaster Musyamon. He was sleeping peacefully, dreaming of being honored by the Digimon Overlord and his minions. He smiled in this dream, until his ears picked up upon a noise. He warrior senses then awoke the digimon, as he opened his eyes. Musyamon then rubbed his eyes, before grabbing his sword, which was in a sheath nearby and strapping it to his belt. He then opened the door, and grinned evilly, as he saw three humans and their digimon make their way into the device room.

_So, those humans, along with their digimon, think they can get their digivices? It won't be that easy, _Musyamon thought, as he left his room and went across to another room. He opened the door, and saw several, about seven Vegimon asleep. He closed the door behind as he entered the door. 

_Good thing these walls are soundproof, or else these humans could hear what I'm about to say, _Musyamon thought, as he turned his attention towards the sleeping Vegimon. He then opened his mouth, as he prepared to speak.

"WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!!!!" Musyamon shouted, waking up all of the Vegimon and causing them to scream in surprise. They then calmed down when they saw it was just their master Musyamon.

"Oh, alright Master Musyamon. But why? Is there a problem?" one of the Vegimon asked.

"Yes, there is. Three humans, along with their digimon, somehow made their way into this complex and have made their way into the device room. They must be stopped. If not, I'll be waiting at the entrance, so if they try to get out, they will eventually be stopped. Now, go into the device room and stop them!!!" Musyamon exclaimed again. The seven Vegimon got up.

"Yes sir, right away sir! Let's go!!!" one of the Vegimon replied. The others nodded in agreement as they raced out the door, and went inside the device room, to follow the humans and their digimon. Musyamon just grinned evilly as he looked back toward the door.

_I hope those Vegimon stop those humans soon, because I can feel a powerful energy level coming from one human and his digimon, other than the two that are in this building. Well, I must make my way to the entrance, just in case the humans find some way to stop the Vegimon, _Musyamon thought, leaving the room. He then made his way toward the entrance, and the scene faded away behind him, as the darkness enveloped the warrior digimon…

…The digivices. On a huge table, within the center of the room, were the digivices. About two million, to be exact. The population of Australia used to be about 18,000,000, until the coming of the Digimon Overlord and his minions. Since then, the population had cut drastically, to only a third of its size, so now, there were only 6,000,000 people left. Cody and the others advanced toward the table. As soon as they got there, something glowed.

"Wow, look at all these digivices!!! I wonder which one is mine?" Lan asked.

"Yeah, mine too," Elisa replied. They then saw glowing light, and their digivices emerged from the pile of others, and landed into their hands. As soon as they did, then chains that had binded them and their digimon disappeared, making them free. 

"Wow, these are neat! Now we're free!!!" Lan exclaimed. Cody smiled for the others, but then turned his attention back towards the pile of digivices upon his table. Something did not make sense. If Lan and Elisa's digivices responded to them, how come Cody's did not? Cody snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a voice.

"Not so fast humans!!!" the Vegimon approached them. Lan and Elisa just stared menacingly at the seven Vegimon, as they made their way toward them. 

"You wanna bet? Agumon, attack!!!" Lan shouted. Agumon nodded, as he fired his attacks into the air. They collided with three of the Vegimon, this time destroying them and having them transform into data. The other four were scared.

"Wow, it seems now that I have my digivice, my digimon's attack power if amplified," Lan said, looking down at his digivice, which was resting on the palm on his hand.

"So, you're scared now, is that it? Well, we won't let you get away. Biyomon attack!!!" Elisa shouted. Biyomon nodded in agreement.

"Right! Spiral Twister!!!" Biyomon released her attack upon the remaining four, having them instantly become data. A few moments later, the data dissipated into nothingness. Cody just looked at the two. Elisa and Lan caught his look.

"What? Why are you looking at us like that?" Lan and Elisa asked in unison. Cody just shook his head.

"Nothing, nothing. It was nothing. But, I wonder where my D-3 and D-Terminal are in all of this…" Cody trailed off. As soon as he finished his sentence, Cody saw something glow out of the corner of his eye. He turned and looked behind himself. There, attached to a wall, were his D-3 and D-Terminal!!! Cody approached that wall, and unhooked the two items, having them return to his posession. The glowing intensified, as the chains also disappeared off of him and Armadillomon. Cody then clipped his digivice to his pants.

"Let's go then," Lan replied. Elisa and Cody nodded, as well as their digimon. Lan and Elisa, along with Agumon and Biyomon, then left the room. Just as Cody was about to, his ears picked on a voice.

"Help…us…someone…please…help……u….u….us…." the voice whispered. Cody and Armadillomon turned around towards the direction of the voice. He then saw two shadows, as the two were draped in darkness. Cody could not make the two shadows out with his eyes.

"I know where you are, but I wish I could see you, whoever you are…" Cody trailed off. As he finished his statement, his D-3 responded by glowing in a bright, yellow light. It illuminated the whole room, making the shadows and darkness disappear, revealing the hidden stranger along with his digimon partner. Cody and Armadillomon couldn't believe their eyes.

"It…it…it…it can't be…" Cody trailed off again. Of all people, it had to be him. He denied in his thoughts of the boy, battered and bruised as his digimon partner. He could not believe who the chained being was.

But it was who it was…

And it was none other than Ken Ithijouchi.

And his partner Wormmon.

"Ken, is it you?" Cody asked. Cody just couldn't believe it. Out of all people, why did it have to be Ken Ithijouchi, the former Digimon Emperor? It's not like Ken was the plague or anything. Long since then, Cody had tried deep within his heart to forgive the bearer of Kindness. But, deep within his recesses, he still could not, even though everyone else on the team had.

"Co…Co..Cody? Please, help us Cody…please," Ken whispered weakly, coinciding with his weak body. Cody shivered. He wasn't so sure now. He then decided to respond.

"I wish I could Ken, really I wish I could. But, something deep in my heart tells me not to forgive you for what you have done in the past," Cody whispered. Ken only looked up, with his blue eyes looking straight into Cody's green eyes. Cody then noticed something was missing from Ken's eyes.

It was darkness. The darkness was missing.

"I'm sorry Cody, I'm really sorry for what I did in the past as the Digimon Emperor. I know that in my heart you still have not forgiven me. I can't even forgive myself for what I have done. But I'm trying to rectify my mistakes, and learn from those mistakes so they may never happen again. Please believe me from the bottom of my soul Cody. Please, do. And if you have any anger, please, just take it out on me, and not on Wormmon. He hasn't been well," Ken said, looking over to his left. Chained beside him on the wall was batter and bruised Wormmon, who was unconscious. 

When Ken was speaking, Cody saw the sincerity in his eyes, the truth. Ken was speaking the truth. The recesses of his heart opened up, and an inner voice spoke to him. _Iori, you should forgive the boy. Can't you see that he is speaking the truth? Look at him! He's on the verge of dying if you don't do anything soon. As much as you don't want to admit, he is a friend, and an ally. You will need him, and he will need you on the road that lies ahead, _the voice replied. Cody let all of what his inner voice said sink into him. He then looked back up at Ken's face.

"I…I…I forgive you Ken. At first, I thought that maybe, maybe you shouldn't have been forgiven. But, you have been sincere, and your deeds have been forgotten. And, as much as I don't want to admit it, you are a friend. So, with all of my soul and Armadillomon's, we will help you and Wormmon. Tell me Ken, where is your D-3 and D-Terminal?" Cody asked. Ken sincerely smiled at the younger boy.

"Thank you Cody, thank you for forgiving me. My digivice and D-Terminal are on the wall opposite of Wormmon and myself," Ken answered. Cody then turned around and approached the opposite wall. As soon as he did, his D-3 responded with Ken's, along with his D-Terminal, and the two items were released into Cody's arms. Cody then turned around and proceeded back to where Ken and Wormmon were, and aimed the D-3's LCD screen toward their chains. Ken's D-3 glowed as it shot three beams to the chains, destroying them upon contact, and releasing Wormmon and Ken from their grip. Ken caught Wormmon before he fell onto the ground. Slowly but surely, Ken got back up. Cody then handed him his digivice and D-Terminal.

"Thank you again Cody," Ken replied.

"Don't mention it. Now, let's get out of here," Cody replied. Cody and Armadillomon then turned their attention toward the exit of the device room, but Ken placed one of his battered hands upon Cody's arm, restraining the boy from leaving. Cody then turned to look back at Ken. "What is it?" Cody asked.

"Cody, what about the other digivices? Shouldn't we let the owners come here and take them back?" Ken asked. Cody pondered on that for a moment. 

"Yes, I guess we-" Cody was then cut off as Lan and Elisa ran back into the room, with their digimon in their arms. A closer look would reveal that they were bruised and battered, and almost on the verge of death. Elisa had tears in her eyes.

"Uh Cody, we have a problem," Elisa stated. Cody stared at the girl.

"What is it Elisa?" Cody asked.

"Remember slavemaster Musyamon? Well, he's blocking our exit out of this complex. Me and Lan, along with our digimon had tried our best to fight him off, but he was just too powerful. It looks like no one will be leaving here very soon," Elisa replied. A voice from behind the humans and their digimon cut them off-guard.

"Yes, it looks like none of you humans will be leaving here very soon," Musyamon stated, standing behind Cody and the others in all of his splendor. The humans could only cower in fear as he approached them. Cody and Armadillomon then stood in front of them, ready to fight if need to.

"Cody, what are you doing? You know Armadillomon can't digivolve, so why are you trying to defend us?" Ken asked weakly. Cody just looked back at his Chosen companion.

"Because Ken, I am a Digi-Destined. I am a Chosen. If you remember, I represent two crests; the Crests of Reliability and of Knowledge. And since I have a reliable side, I have to have the others trust, including yours, to take on this behemoth," Cody replied. Musyamon just glared down at the young man, and their eyes crossed each other.

"So young one, you think just because you have your digivice back that you can defeat me? You are foolish," Musyamon stated. Cody and Armadillomon just glared menacingly at the warrior digimon.

"No, it's not just that. As long as I have the trust of my friends behind me, I feel I can do anything. Including taking you down Musyamon!!!" Cody exclaimed. Musyamon then smiled evilly.

"Then hit me. If you can," Musyamon replied. Cody just chuckled.

"As you wish. Armadillomon, feel free to attack when you want to," Cody said, looking down toward his digimon partner. Armadillomon nodded. He then turned his attention back towards Musyamon, as he then curled into a ball. Just like Sonic the Hedgehog, Armadillomon then accelerated forward, making his way toward the warrior digimon. Musyamon just grinned as Armadillomon advanced, and right as Armadillomon was about to collide with Musyamon's foot, the warrior digimon jumped, having Armadillomon completely miss his strike. Armadillomon then uncurled and looked at Musyamon helplessly as Musyamon then came back toward the ground. Musyamon then withdrew his sword.

"This attack will surely destroy your digimon, Chosen of Reliability and Knowledge. You can talk the talk, but you cannot walk the walk, and now your digimon will pay dearly for it! Ninja Blade!!!" Musyamon shouted, as his saber collided with Armadillomon's shell. Armadillomon screamed in pain as the blade made its way through the shell and into Armadillomon's skin, causing the rodent digimon to bleed. Cody then looked scared for his digimon partner.

"Armadillomon, no!!!" Cody shouted helplessly, as he saw his digimon partner slowly trying to get back up from the assult. It was just useless though. Armadillomon then collapsed unto the ground, unconscious. Musyamon then frowned.

"Damn, he isn't dead yet. Well, this next attack will surely destroy him. Ninja Blade!!!" Musyamon then lunged his sword again toward Armadillomon's body. Cody could only watch, as time seemed to slow down. Slowly but surely, the blade made its way toward Armadillomon's wound. And Armadillomon's partner could only say one word at this occasion. Or more likely, an exclaimation.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Cody hollered throughout the building, having the echo make its way toward the outside. Tears formed in Cody's eyes, as Cody thought that this was the last moment in his life that he would see his digimon partner. Right as he finished screaming, a bright yellow light made its way through the digital barrier in the sky, and crashed into the complex, making a deep hole in the ceiling, before colliding into Cody's D-3. The light blinded Musyamon, stopping the warrior digimon from attacking. The light then illuminated the whole room, as it healed Biyomon, Agumon, and Wormmon, before healing Armadillomon with its essence. Armadillomon then awoke from being unconscious.

"No, it can't be! This isn't suppose to happen!!!" Musyamon exclaimed helplessly. It seemed that now, the tables have turned. Cody could only smile as he unclipped his D-3. Close examination revealed a combination of the Crest of Reliability and the Crest of Knowledge as one under the LCD screen. Cody then pointed the screen toward Armadillomon. He then closed his eyes.

_I hope this works, _Cody thought as he concentrated within the power inside him. He then opened his eyes, as he glared at Musyamon. "Musyamon, this is it. This will be the end of you, and things will change in this world now. Armadillomon, digivolve!!!" As soon as Cody finished his statement, the light from his D-3 changed into a beam, and emerged from the LCD screen as it accelerated through the air. After a few seconds, it then collided with the digimon's body, causing him to glow in a bright white light. A new transformation then began…

"NET DIGIVOLUTION…"

Armadillomon's body ripped as binary code made its way into his body. His body expanded to a great height, and transformed into a t-rex like shape, only his stomach expanded a little. Where he would have claws on his hands, he had arm cannons. His skin was then reformated, and it was dark navy blue. His chest was white. A tail grew at the end. His transformation was then complete.

"Deltamon!!!"

Deltamon emerged, as the white light slowly faded. He loomed over Musyamon, and could only grin as he looked down upon the warrior digimon. "Who's better than who now Musyamon?" Deltamon asked. Musyamon could only huff.

"It doesn't matter Deltamon. So, you somehow digivolved. That won't help you. Even though I'm smaller, I'm faster. So I will still surpass you," Musyamon reasoned. Deltamon grinned.

"You think so Musyamon? Then see if you can dodge this. Serpent Bite!!!" Deltamon lunged his head forward, ready to bite the warrior digimon. Musyamon jumped again, having Deltamon's mouth miss him by centimeters (or centimetres). Musyamon then aimed his sword toward Deltamon's head as he fell, accelerating toward Deltamon's head.

"You don't get it! I'm just too strong for you!!! Shogun Sword!!!" Musyamon shouted, as he thrusted his sword forward toward Deltamon's head….

And it landed in Deltamon's arm cannon? Musyamon was surprised.

"What? How?" Musyamon was astounded by what had just happened. Deltamon could only grin. 

"You think I didn't see that coming? You're so stupid Musyamon. You're doing the same thing you basically did earlier. Now, allow me to demonstrate my power. YUUHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Deltamon then made a motion with his left arm, bringing Musyamon down with it. Musyamon then collided with the ground with a *THUD*. Deltamon then opened his arm cannons, having the sword drop to the floor. Deltamon could only glare menacingly toward the fallen warrior digimon.

"You have been judged Musyamon. And your judgement is a very poor one. And now, it is time for your demise. You will harm us no more," Deltamon stated. His arm cannons then glowed with energy, as they were charging up for his most powerful attack. He also opened his mouth, having energy gather. He then released it in three powerful blasts.

"And here's your medicine!!! Triplex Force!!!" Deltamon then released his power, having the three powerful blasts advance toward Musyamon. There was no way the warrior digimon could dodge the attack, even if he wanted to. For as soon as he tried to get up, the three blasts collided into his back. Musyamon then could only scream in agony, as he knew he was about to be deleted.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!!" Musyamon, as he screamed. And in that one final moment, the warrior digimon dispersed into meaningless data, having it float towards the ceiling of the complex, more fading away into nothingness. Deltamon then dedigivolved back into Armadillomon, and ran to his human partner, who was just shocked, as well as happy. Cody then embraced his digimon partner.

"So Cody, did you like my new digivolution? Well, did ya partner?" Armadillomon asked.

"I did Armadillomon, I did very much. You did a great job," Cody asked, smiling happily at his digimon. Ken and the others then snapped out of their reverie, and then returned to the moment at hand. Ken then looked at Cody.

"Uh Cody, what about the others?"

After about another two or three hours of freeing prisoners and their digimon, along with them all searching and finding their digivices, most of the camp was evacuated. Ken, Cody, Elisa and Lan stood with their digimon partners, smiling as they saw the last of the humans leave, to start a new life. Cody then turned his attention toward his friends. They all had equipped themselves with backpacks, with water bottles on the side and some food and clothing inside, along with some supplies.

"So, Elisa, Lan, what are you two and your digimon going to do?" Cody asked, standing alongside Ken, who held a still unconscious Wormmon. Lan and Elisa then looked at Cody.

"Well Cody, if it was alright with you and Ken, we wanted to go with you to help free the other remaining prisoners on this continent," Elisa replied. Cody shook his head.

"No Elisa, Lan, we shouldn't put you through this strain. Ken and I have jobs to do as Chosen, and we don't want to involve anyone else in this matter," Cody replied. Lan then opened his mouth to speak.

"But Cody, me and Elisa are Digi-Destined! We might not be Chosen like you and Ken are, but we have a right to save the world as well!!!" Lan exclaimed. Ken then nodded in agreement. He then looked over at Cody.

"You know, he does have a point there," Ken said. Cody then sighed tiredly.

"Alright, you two and your digimon can come. But I am not responsible for whatever happens to you," Cody replied. Lan and Elisa smiled, and then Lan looked at Cody.

"Oh, yes you are. One of your crests is the Crest of Reliability," Lan remarked.

"But that's Reliability, **_not _**responsibility!!!" Cody shouted back.

"You're still responsible!!!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!!!"

"No I'm not!!!"

"Yes you are!!!"

"How long do you think this will continue?" Elisa whispered. Ken just chuckled as he held his digimon partner in his arms.

"About another ten minutes or so," Ken answered. In the background, Cody and Lan continued to argue. And behind them, the sun was setting, ending the day and bringing a new night. And maybe, this night could bring in the era of new dreams, or so they thought…

So, will Cody and the others be able to free the other prisoners at the other two camps? And will Wormmon ever awake? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!!!

Well guys, that's the end for Episode 21. That took me a long time to write, considering I had to think of how everything was going to tie together. But, I think I may have my writer's inspiration back, among other things.

Oh yeah, ArchangelUK, and any Takari fan reading this fic, if you have ever read one of my other fics, entitled "From Hope to Despair" (and I know ArchangelUK has read it), I'm thinking of revamping it (totally) and publishing it as a totally new story. So please, ArchangelUK and other Takari fans who have read that fic, please tell me your thoughts about this, I would really like to know. So, until the next chapter, ja ne!!!


	22. Wormmon's Awakening&the Fear of Kindness

" Digimon: The Digital War "

By

Malcolm Yuy

Episode 22                           " Wormmon's Awakening and the Fear of Kindness "

Copyright of Malcolm Yuy.

Disclaimer: I know it's been a while since you seen one, so I'll just say this again to cover about the next umpteenth chapters. I do not own Digimon, and I'm sure that the other fan writers at FanFicton.Net don't either. Or do they?

Oh yeah, and um, sorry for not publishing for a few months. I have an intense case of writer's block, and, on top of that, being a junior in high school is really biting at my ass. So, on to the fic…

Synopsis: Where we started our new story, we were in Melbourne, Australia, home of one of the three prison camps upon the island. Cody was in one of them with Armadillomon. After finally one day divising a plan to get his D-3 and D-Terminal back, he found Ken and Wormmon in the complex! But, before they could give everyone else's digivices to the others, Musyamon guarded the front entrance. A fight then ensued, and Musyamon had the upper hand, and almost killed Armadillomon. Luckily, Cody released the power of his crest, and Armadillomon net digivolved to Deltamon and destroyed Musyamon! The prisoners were then released, and now Cody, Ken, and two new friends, Lan and Elisa, along with all their digimon, are heading to the next prisoner camp. What will they encounter once they are there? Let's find out…

A/N: If anyone is wondering where the Digital Resistance is in all of this, they aren't on Australia at all. Why? Because when the Digimon Overlord's minions invaded the Land Down Under, they captured most of the Digi-Destined and their digimon, and most of them did not have enough time to establish any associations or groups. So basically, Australia is the only hospitable continent where the Digital Resistance is not located. And now, on with the fic!!!

… And again, for the umpteenth time that night, Ken Ithijouchi turned in his sleeping bag.

          The bearer of Kindness just could not sleep. Cuddled near his chest, was the still unconscious Wormmon. Wormmon had gone unconscious the last time Musyamon had abused the two. And since then, he has not awaken. Ken had gotten worried, as all humans get about their loved ones, so, very slowly and quietly, Ken slept out of his sleeping bag and went to a nearby fire that he and the others had erected hours ago to cook their dinner, some raw fish. When he got there, he wasn't the only one awake. Cody was there too, along with Armadillomon.

          "Couldn't sleep either Ken?" Cody asked, as he was getting a fire going. Ken just shook his head as he sat opposite of the bearer of Knowledge and Reliability. Cody finally got the fire going, and the two looked into the burning embers. Cody didn't want to get too much into Ken's business, but he wanted to help Ken. He noticed lately that Ken acted nervously, and not only that, but he was more of a coward than in the past. Cody wondered what egged on this change, so he decided to pry into the matter a little further.

          "Ken, may I ask you a question? If it troubles you too much, you don't have to answer," Cody said. Ken just looked at the younger boy.

          "I'm sure I would not mind anything you ask Cody, so just ask away," Ken replied, rubbing his digimon partner in his arms, trying to warm the insect digimon up. Cody noticed this as well. Cody then snapped out of his reverie and proceeded to ask his question, in the bleak of night, where the stars shone bright.

          "How did you wind up here?" Cody asked. Ken just chuckled a little bit, but then the chuckle immediately transformed into that of a frown.

          "How did I wind up here? Well, it was like this…"

***FLASHBACK BEGINS***

_ How I ended up here in Australia, was a mystery in itself, like how you ended up here. But of course, every story has to start somewhere, so the story starts at Tai and Kari's apartment, the night of the party. It was of the anniversary of the defeat of Kimeramon and of me becoming good and of joining the team. And I was getting ready to go…_

Ken was putting the last finishing touches on his hair, as he was getting ready for the party. He looked into the mirror. He was wearing a green golf shirt with a white undershirt, some khaki pants and brown dress shoes. He gave himself a faint smile. _Lookin' good, I guess. _Ken turned his head in the direction of his digimon partner, who at the moment was sitting atop the bunk bed, looking down at his human partner.

"Are you ready yet Ken? I'm getting restless up here," Wormmon said. Ken just smiled.

"Yes Wormmon, I am ready. Let's go," Ken replied. He walked up to the side of the bed. He stopped, and just stood there. Wormmon then jumped off the top bunk and landed upon Ken's shoulder. Ken then went to his dresser and took his D-3 and his D-Terminal, and then slipped the D-Terminal into his pocket, and clipped the D-3 onto his pants. He turned the light off in his room, and gave the room one last glance before leaving it. Right as he left the room, the doorbell rang.

"Ken dear, can you please get the door? It's probably your friends," Mrs. Ithijouchi shouted through the kitchen/living room. Ken walked through the narrow hallway towards the door. Before he opened it, he looked through the peephole of the door. Through the other side was two of his best friends, one, Daisuke "Davis" Motimoya, along with his digimon partner, Veemon. On his right was Miyako "Yolei" Inoue, and her digimon partner, Hawkmon. Ken had grown quite fond of the girl through the previous year, and was looking forward to maybe revealing his feelings tonight, if he could. He then opened the door.

"Hey Ken, what's happenin'?" Davis asked. Ken just smiled at his two friends, before proceeding to answer.

"Everything's fine Davis. We'll go in a sec. I just need to tell my mom that I'm leaving." Ken then turned his head toward his mother. "Mom, I'll be at Tai and Kari's apartment, so if you need me, you have their phone number. I'll be home at midnight," Ken replied.

"Alright dear, just make sure to get home at twelve, or else you'll be grounded. Oh, and have a good time!!!" Mrs. Ithijouchi shouted as Ken closed the door, exiting his apartment. The three humans and their digimon then walked down the hallway until they came to an elevator. Moments later, after getting in the elevator, they emerged in the lobby of the complex and left.

"It's a good thing we got to your apartment early Ken. This way, we'll have plenty of time to walk to Tai and Kari's," Davis replied.

"Uh Davis, didn't you forget that we're going to use the subway to get there?" Yolei asked. Davis just stopped walking.

"We are?" Davis asked.

"You can be so dense sometimes! Man, I wonder why I even put up with you…" Yolei trailed off, looking at Davis. Davis just sighed. Ken just looked at the two.

"Come on you two, if we want to get to the party on time, we'll have to walk sometime," Ken said. Yolei then turned her attention towards Ken.

"You're right Ken. Come on Davis, let's go before you give me any more migranes," Yolei said, starting to walk again. The other two followed until they finally reached the subway. They payed for their ticket and went through to the train…

About half an hour later, the three, along with their digimon, finally made it to the Kamiya's apartment. Davis sat down for a moment with Veemon.

"Man, I'm tired," Davis said. Ken and Wormmon just looked down upon their DNA Digivolving partner.

"You won't be in a few seconds. And you can quote me on that," Ken said, turning his attention back towards the door. Yolei then stepped up and rung the doorbell. A few moments later, the door opened, and Kari Kamiya was there. 

"Well, come on in guys. We're just putting the finishing touches on the decorations," Kari replied. She then walked to the side, so that Ken and the others could walk through. After they did so, Kari closed the door. A few moments later, she opened it again to let more people in. A few moments later, the party began…

Ken was now at the table with all the party food, including some fruit punch. He decided to take a cup and have some to himself. A few seconds later, Davis came over to join him.

"So Ken, how are you enjoying the party so far?" Davis asked.

"Uh, it's alright. There's one thing I would like to do, though…" Ken trailed off, looking from his punch cup towards the floor, as a blush appeared upon his cheeks. Davis didn't notice it, though.

"Like what exactly?" Davis asked. Ken looked over, and Davis followed his eyes. For, across from the two boys was none other than Yolei and Kari, gossiping. Davis then finally caught onto what Ken was thinking.

"Oh, I see. Hey look, she's coming over here now…" Davis said. This caught Ken's attention. The boy quickly looked toward his right, and sure enough, Yolei Inoue was advancing to their way. Davis then decided to end their little conversation.

          "Well Ken, it's been nice talking to you. I think I'm going to go over and ask Kari to dance," Davis said. Ken simply nodded, as Davis walked away, passing Yolei by.

          "Whatever floats your boat, Davis." Ken took a sip of his cup, and his eyes looked up. There, standing in front of him, was Yolei. He blushed, hoping Yolei didn't notice, as he put his cup down upon a table nearby. "So Yolei, is there anything I can do for you?" Ken asked, making eye contact with the girl. He nervously smiled, as his heart started to accelerate along with Yolei's. The two were nervous toward each other, but tried to hide it. Yolei gulped nervously, before finally deciding to ask him.

          "Ken, um, I was wondering….*sigh*…will you dance with me?" Yolei asked. Ken looked at her questingly, until his ears finally picked the sound of Daft Punk music traveling around the apartment. He blushed again, embarrassed. He gulped nervously as well, before finally giving his answer.

          "Um…su..sure. I think that will be wonderful," Ken answered, extending a hand. Yolei smiled at him as she took it, and the two hands intertwined. The two Chosen finally made their way to the dance floor, as they finally started to dance. Yolei made eye contact with Ken, and the two stared at each other for a while. _He's so dreamy, _Yolei thought, as she gave Ken a dreamy smile. Ken smiled back at her. He then opened his mouth to speak.

          "So Yolei, how are you enjoying the party?" Ken asked. Yolei snapped out of her daydream and looked at Ken, and then pretended to think for a moment, before giving her answer. "I'm really enjoying the party. And to tell you the truth, Ken, the best part of it so far is being in your arms. I know I might not be totally beautiful or perfect to you, and that's okay. It's just that I…I…I feel attracted…to..you," Yolei replied, turning her head in another direction, blushing. Ken saw this, and knowing she felt the same way for him, made him happy ever more. He then took his left hand, which was situated on the right side of Yolei's waist, and cupped her chin. He then lifted it up, and as Yolei felt this, made her come into contact with Ken's eyes.

          "To me Miyako, I think you're absolutely beautiful, and that you're perfect to me. Since the days after I stopped being the Digimon Emperor, you have wrapped me in your loving arms, and helped me become who I am today. Without you, my Kindness wouldn't have been revived. The truth of the matter is, I love you too, Miyako Inoue," Ken responded, using Yolei's real name. She was shocked beyond belief. Her, Miyako "Yolei" Inoue, was _loved_ by Sotaru "Ken" Ithijouchi? This had to be a dream. She looked back into his eyes, and the two slowly leaned in. Their faces were inches apart, until…

          "Hey guys, you should come see this," T.K. said, catching everyone's attenion. Yolei sighed as she and Ken released themselves from each other, and walked outside to emerge onto the balcony. They then looked up into the sky as they saw the digital rift, with digimon emerging from it. Yolei and the others became frightened. And then, without warning, it came. Fireballs rained from the sky, as they collided with the ground, creating huge shockwaves, destroying everything in its wake. Yolei clutched to Hawkmon, as she was being separated from her friends.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!KEEENNNNNNN!!!!!!!!" Yolei screamed. Ken tried to grasp onto Yolei's hand, but no use. He was separated from her, and grabbed onto his digimon partner.

"YOLEIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!" Ken screamed. And then, all he saw was darkness…

The next moment Ken opened his eyes, he would never forget what happened. He slowly opened them, causing them to be blurry. Slowly, they came into focus. Right in front of him was none other than Wormmon.

"Ken, you're alright!!! Oh Ken, I thought you might've died!!!" Wormmon exclaimed, as he jumped to Ken's side. Ken simply smiled as he picked up his digimon partner, and slowly arose to his feet. He looked around, and his eyes bulged with what he saw. He was surrounded by all kinds of brush, with huge rocks standing in the distance. Ken thought for a few moments, before realizing where he and Wormmon were. They were in the Outback. He then turned his attention back towards Wormmon.

"Wormmon, is there anyone else here?" Ken asked. Wormmon shook his head. "Great, then we're by ourselves. Come on, we better go before-" Ken was cut-off as an explosion occurred in front of him. He and Wormmon dove for the ground, and then looked up. It was none other than Musyamon and the Vegimon. Musyamon had an evil grin upon his face.

"Well well well, if it isn't the Chosen of Kindness. Or should I say, the former Digimon Emperor?" Musyamon smirked. Ken just glared at Musyamon.

"That was a long time ago. I'm reformed," Ken said calmly. Musyamon and the Vegimon just stood there, not having any movements.

"That's what you think child. But, in our eyes, you are still the cruel Kaiser. Let's attack!!!" Musyamon exclaimed. He and the Vegimon then advanced toward Ken and Wormmon. Ken unclipped his D-3 and looked down towards Wormmon.

"Wormmon, are you ready?" Ken asked.

"Ready whenever you are," Wormmon answered. Ken then concentrated on the energy within. The D-3 then glowed, and a white beam emerged from the LCD screen and collided with Wormmon's body. Wormmon then started to transform.

"Wormmon digivolve to…Stingmon!!!" Stingmon emerged, and the light bathed around him slowly faded. Right as it did, something astonishing happened. The digital rift above glowed, as a yellow square appeared. It then started absorbing the new upgraded data from Stingmon. Musyamon and the Vegimon stopped their assult to look at what was happening in amazement. Ken was looking at this too. As data was being absorbed, Stingmon was slowly reverting, until he dedigivolved back into Wormmon. The yellow square in the rift then disappeared.

"What just happened?" Wormmon asked Ken, blinking. For the first time, Ken couldn't find any words to summarize what just happened.

"I…I don't know…" Ken said. Musyamon and the Vegimon just laughed, and Ken and Wormmon turned their attention towards them. "What's so funny?" Ken asked. Musyamon and the Vegimon stopped laughing and just glared at Ken and his digimon partner.

"Fool, don't you know that the digital rift prevents digimon of the Digi-Destined from digivolving at all? Which means, you're going to be in real trouble." Musyamon grinned evilly, and then, in one swift movement, assulted Ken. He drew out his sword as he slashed Ken across the face, causing the boy to immediately become unconscious. He collapsed onto the ground. Next, Musyamon took the hilt of his sword and thrusted it into Wormmon's back, causing the digimon to also become unconscious. He then retracted his sword, and instructed the Vegimon to come. After coming over to where Musyamon was, they picked up Ken and Wormmon's body, and carried him off…

After that, I woke up where you found me. The prison was not completely built, so of course, they had to recruit more digimon and human slaves to finish it. Humans and digimon tried to escape, but to of no use. They ended up being murdered on the onslaught. For me and Wormmon saw it. But me, they were saving the best for last. They whipped me, along with my digimon partner, for him following in my mistakes. And what happened next, would inevitably make me lose my sense of being…

One night in the prison, Wormmon and Ken were hanging from the wall, shackled in chains. Wormmon felt weak from the beatings he and Ken had received earlier that day, and was barely hanging on. Ken of course saw this, and felt bad for his digimon partner. He then gave a nudge towards Wormmon. Wormmon turned his attention towards Ken.

"What is…it…Ken?" Wormmon asked, tired. Ken frowned at his partner.

"Wormmon, you don't look…so well…" Ken replied, being weak himself. But, Ken was not as weak as Wormmon. He still had some energy left in him.

"Of course…I don't…who wouldn't…after being beat…one-hundred times…" Wormmon trailed off. Ken smiled.

"Well…I was thinking…Maybe…I should give you…some of my…energy," Ken proposed. In what little energy Wormmon had left in him, his eyes bulged.

"But Ken…If you transfer that energy to me…and Musyamon comes in and…starts beating us again…You might not…survive…it…" Wormmon said, struggling to stay awake. If Ken's hand was free, he would've slapped Wormmon right there. But he couldn't. So, instead, tears formed in his dark blue eyes, until they emerged and cascaded down his cheeks.

"But Wormmon, I don't…want to lose…you again… I've made a final decision. I'm going to do it..." And with that, Ken concentrated within himself. As he did, the Black Lens D-3 upon the table glowed, and a purple light emerged from the LCD screen. It traveled through the air until it collided with Wormmon's body. Wormmon was healed, and looked at Ken immensly. But now, Ken was breathing heavily.

"Ken, you didn't have to do that," Wormmon said. Ken slowly nodded.

"I know…But…I…wanted…to…" Ken said, trying his best to form a smile. Right as he did so, the door opened. And in stepped Musyamon.

"Well well well, what are you two doing? Trying to conspire a plan to escape this base?" Musyamon asked.

"No sir. I just…gave some…of my energy…to my…partner…" Ken slowly said. Musyamon slowly advanced his way until he stood right in front of Ken's hanging body. He looked down upon the battered Digi-Destined. He then noticed something he didn't before. In the middle of his neck, there was a black mark.

"What have we here? I haven't noticed that before," Musyamon said. Slowly, he lowered his hand toward the mark. And then, he touched it. As he did so, the mark glowed with darkness, and Ken started shouting in pain, as a darkness engulfed him. Wormmon was terrified.

"Ken! What have you done to him?" Wormmon asked. Musyamon just looked at Wormmon breathlessly.

"I…I don't know…" Musyamon answered. He took a step back as the shouts were becoming louder, as the dark aura pulsated throughout the prison, causing all of the shadows and light to be gone. Ken slowly looked up, straight into Musyamon's eyes. Right as he did so, his face transformed into that of the Kaiser. His hair became the spiky hairdo, and the eyes lost it's good, and Ken evilly smiled at Musyamon. Musyamon feared for the worst.

"You fool, you don't know what you have just done, have you? I will now engulf this world in darkness!!!" the Kaiser shouted. Musyamon whimpered, and Wormmon turned his attention back towards the Digimon Emperor.

"You will not Ken! I know the dark spore has been activated, but you cannot let it control you. Fight the darkness Ken. I know you can," Wormmon said. Kaiser turned his head to his digimon partner. For a moment, his face reverted back to Ken's regular facial features.

"Wormmon…" Ken trailed off as he struggled with the internal battle raging within his mind. He kept on changing back and forth, from Ken to Kaiser, for what seemed like minutes, when it was only a few seconds. A few moments later, the internal ended. Ken Ithijouchi of Kindness, not the Digimon Emperor, or the Kaiser, won. Ken forced a smile upon his face at his digimon partner, before fainting, his eyes closed, and his hair fell over his face. Musyamon regained his composure.

"Well, that was…different…I thought for a second that the cruel Kaiser would return. So I see that the Chosen of Kindness has two personalities within himself. Well, neither of those personalities will survive for very long," Musyamon said, starting to advance toward Ken again. Once he stood in front of Ken's drooping body, he looked at the dark mark upon the middle of his neck. It now pulsated with dark, purple energy. The samurai digimon smirked.

"Well, now it's time to end this!!! Yuhhhhhhh!!!!!!" Musyamon exclaimed, as he unsheathed his saber and aimed it for Ken's head. Right before it touched, something amazing happened. The dark glow on Ken's neck intensified, and sent a wave of energy back towards Musyamon, making him fall back from the sensation. Ken opened his eyes, and was now screaming in agony. Wormmon was scared for life, as he looked upon his human partner.

"Ken!!!" Wormmon exclaimed. Ken fought back his screams, but to no avail. He then released his pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Ken screamed, as the object in the dark mark on his neck began to arise, before emerging from his neck, being detached from his body. It floated in the air for a few moments, and Wormmon looked upon in amazement.

"The Dark Spore," Wormmon muttered. Right as he finished his sentence, a rumbling was heard above the prison. A square in the digital rift glowed, and a beam of data formed, and traveled through the air until it collided with the ceiling of the prison, creating a hole. Light from the moon glowed into this hole, and the beam of data continued its journey until it came into contact with the Dark Spore. As soon as the two datastreams came into contact, purple sparks flashed from it, and Ken was struggling to release the power the Spore had on him.

"Go…away!!!" Ken exclaimed in pain. He then summoned forth all the strength he had left in him, and concentrated it upon the datastream from the digital rift. It gave that datastream enough power to absorb the Dark Spore's data, and take it back to the Digital World. The beam absorbed the Dark Spore, and the light ascended it back into the digital rift. The square then disappeared, and it was done. Ken then looked over to his digimon partner.

"Thank…you…Wormmon," Ken said, breathing heavily. Wormmon only smiled back at his human partner.

"You're welcome Ken," Wormmon responded. Ken then smiled, and went back into unconsciousness. Musyamon, again amazed, decided this time to spare the two's lives. He then left the room, still not believing what had happened.

_And from that day forward, we were fed, and still we were tortured, but not as severely as before. And eventually, one day, Wormmon couldn't take it anymore. So, he fell into unconsciousness. And he hasn't been able to wake up since… _

***FLASHBACK ENDS***

          "And that was what happened," Ken replied. Cody was fully absorbed in the tale along with Armadillomon, while Ken was rubbing his unconscious digimon partner. Cody didn't notice it before, but under Ken's left eye, he had a scar. It was miniscule, but it was there nonetheless. 

          _He must have gotten it from the beatings, _Cody thought, as stared upon it. Ken was using his concentration upon his digimon partner, rubbing his shell slightly. Behind them, the sun arose to a new day. Lan and Elisa, along with their digimon partners, Agumon and Biyomon, stood up, yawning in the morning light. They walked over, with Lan sitting beside Ken and Elisa beside Cody. 

          "Morning Ken, Cody…" Lan said, his eyes barely opened. He yawned as he unclipped his digivice and checked the clock. It was 6:00 A.M. 

          "Morning," Ken and Cody said in unison. Elisa yawned. Cody then looked over to the girl.

          "Good Morning Elisa. How did you sleep?" Cody asked. Elisa turned her attention towards Cody.

          "Fine Cody," Elisa responded, yawning. The girl stretched her limbs, before her and Biyomon, along with Lan and Agumon, walked to sit near Cody and Ken. The two then immersed in an conversation…

          Hours later, the group was outside the next camp, which was in Sydney. The group sighed tiredly as they made it outside the camp walls. 

          "Well, we finally made it," Cody replied, sighing. The others nodded. Lan turned his attention towards Cody.

          "So Cody, what's the plan?" Lan asked. Cody brushed his chin with his hands as he was thinking. An idea then came to mind.

          "Well, we could just surround the base and attack from all sides, but, that would be stupid. Who knows what kind of digimon are in that camp? They may be too strong for us to handle. So, I think the best plan of action is to survey the area and then come up with a plan of attack," Cody replied. Ken and the others nodded in agreement, seeing Cody's way of thinking. Elisa then came up with an idea.

          "Hey Cody, Biyomon can survey the area," Elisa suggested. Cody looked toward Elisa's digimon. 

          "You think so?" Cody asked.

          "Positive. Watch," Elisa responded. She then told Biyomon to fly. Biyomon nodded as she flew up in the sky, and used her superior sight to scan the area. When she was finished scanning the area, she flew back down and looked at her human partner.

          "There seems to be noone outside working right now," Biyomon said.

"Well then, let's go…" Cody said, as he and Armadillomon, along with Ken holding an unconscious Wormmon, advanced toward the entrance of the base. Lan and Elisa, along with their digimon, followed. As soon as they approached the entrance, they stopped. Cody then looked down at his digimon partner. "Ready Armadillomon?" Cody asked.

          "Ready whenever you are Cody," Armadillomon responded. Cody smiled.

          "Okay. Lan, Elisa, get your digimon ready to attack the door. When I say three, our digimon will attack the door," Cody instructed. Lan and Elisa nodded. "Ready? Alright then…1…2…3!!!" And on three, the digimon then released their attacks.

          "Spiral Twister!!!" Biyomon shouted, releasing a green tornado of energy towards the door. It collided with the left side, making a dent in the door. 

          "My turn. Pepper Breath!!!" Agumon exclaimed, as he shot three fireballs into the air. They then collided with the dent in the door, making a small tear in the door. Armadillomon smiled, as he then rolled up into a ball, and backed up a bit. Then, at full speed, he accelerated towards the door, and bounced up and had his shell collide with the dent, causing the door to be knocked off its hinges. The door swayed a little, before colliding with the ground, allowing Cody and the others entrance into the base. Armadillomon then uncurled from his ball. Cody looked down at his digimon partner.

          "Good job Armadillomon!" Cody exclaimed, smiling and giving his digimon a thumbs-up. Armadillomon smiled. 

          "Thank ya partner, but uh, we seem to have a problem…" Armadillomon trailed off, as he looked ahead of him. Cody looked up with the rest of his group, and noticed what the others were looking at. For ahead of them, there was a group of digimon. They were a trio of Guardromon.

          "And where do you think you're going?" The leader of the Guardromon asked, as he stepped forward. Cody and the others stepped forward as well, to show that they weren't intimidated by him.

          "To free the prisoners of this concentration camp, what else?" Cody answered sarcastically. He then took out his D-3 and had the LCD screen aimed at Armadillomon. He looked down at his digimon partner. "Ready, Armadillomon?" Cody asked.

          "I'd thought you'd never ask," Armadillomon replied, smiling. Cody then concentrated on the power within him. The LCD screen in his D-3 then glowed, and the power transferred from the device and into Armadillomon's body. A transformation then began.

"NET DIGIVOLUTION…"

          "Armadillomon net digivolve to-" Armadillomon's body ripped as binary code made its way into his body. His body expanded to an enormous height. His new body then emerged, being navy blue with a white belly, and two arm cannons. His transformation was then complete.

"Deltamon!!!"

          Deltamon emerged, and the light faded. The Guardromon started to back up as they saw the huge Champion level digimon. After all, who wouldn't be intimidated by a huge dinosaur? Deltamon then smiled as he aimed his arm cannons at them.

          "This is for all the anguish you've given to the humans and their digimon! Triplex Force!!!" Deltamon exclaimed, as he released his attack upon the Guardromon. The attack accelerated through the air, before it collided with the Guardromon's body, causing smoke to appear, and for the three Guardromon to become data.The fight drew humans and digimon alike to emerge from their homes. More Guardromon appeared, and Biyomon and Agumon joined up with Deltamon. The Guardromon advanced toward Deltamon and the others.

          "Well well well, what is this? It seems we have a little rebellion going on here. But not to worry, for it'll end soon," the leader of this group of Guardromon replied. Deltamon and company just smirked at the Guardromon.

          "That's what you think, Guardromon. Ready Biyomon, Agumon?" Deltamon asked, looking down at the two Rookie level digimon. They nodded at him, and he turned his attention back towards the Guardromon. "Then, attack!!!" Deltamon and the others then raced forward, unleashing their attacks upon their enemy.

          "Spiral Twister!!!" Biyomon exclaimed as she released her attack. The green tornado flew through the air until it collided with the Guardromon, sending them to fly back into one another. They shook their heads as they got back up. 

          "This'll finish them off!!! Pepper Breath!!!" Agumon released four fireballs into the air, as they traveled toward their targets. As they collided with the four Guardromon that Biyomon had attacked earlier, the four Guardromon transformed into data. There were now only six Guardromon left. They started to fly away, but Deltamon smirked.

          "Not so fast, Guardromon. Triplex Force!!!" Deltamon exclaimed, as he opened his mouth, and aimed his arm cannons toward the enemies. Three blasts then formed, and lines formed to combine with the three blasts, into a triangular blast. Deltamon then released his attack, and it accelerated through the air at an incredible speed, before colliding with five of the six Guardromon. The sixth Guardromon just got scraped in the arm, and went into a nearby building.

          "Where does he think he's going?" Deltamon asked. He was about to go after Guardromon, but something was holding his right arm back. He turned his head to see Cody's hand touching his arm.

          "Come on Deltamon, he's not worth it," Cody answered. Deltamon calmed down, and Cody looked at his D-3. He was getting a signal in the building up ahead. "The digivices are in that building up ahead," Cody said, pointing to the building in front of him and his comrades. He and the others then advanced toward it, not knowing that letting the sixth Guardromon go could risk their lives in the outcome…

          The sixth Guardromon that escaped made his way into his master's chamber. For, sleeping on a mat, was none other than the master of the camp, a Kyuubimon. Guardromon advanced over to his master's side, and shook the digimon from her slumber.

          "Master Kyuubimon, wake up, wake up!!!" Guardromon exclaimed, shaking the fox digimon. Kyuubimon awoke from her sleep, as her eyes came into focus. She then looked at Guardromon.

          "What is it Guardromon? If you woke me up for a trifle manner, than I will not handle with you as easily as I did last time," Kyuubimon threatened. Guardromon sweatdropped, before proceeding with telling her what was happening.

          "But Master Kyuubimon, this manner is not a trifle one. Rebels have broken into the camp and are attempting to free the prisoners and their digimon at this very moment! One of the rebel Digi-Destined has found some way for his digimon to digivolve to the Champion level," Guardromon told Kyuubimon. A smirk formed on Kyuubimon's face.

          "Then this human and his digimon must be special. Finally, a challenge. I haven't had one in such a long time," Kyuubimon replied to herself. She then snapped out of daydream-like trance and looked at Guardromon. "Guardromon, stay here. I'll deal with these trespassers myself," Kyuubimon informed. Guardromon sweatdropped again.

          "Yes ma'am!!!" Guardromon saluted Kyuubimon. Kyuubimon only sweatdropped.

          "Don't do that anymore Guardromon, alright? It's sort of…embarrassing…" Kyuubimon trailed off. Guardromon closed his eyes.

          "Sorry ma'am, won't happen again ma'am."

          "Good. Well then, I'm off," Kyuubimon replied. She then raced out of her chamber, and towards the building where she knew Cody and the others were heading for. Guardromon looked out the nearby window as he saw her advance toward the building.

I hope Master Kyuubimon stops them, or else this could be very bad… 

          Cody and the others stood at the door. Cody then turned to look up at his digimon partner.

          "Deltamon, you stay here and look out for anyone coming this way. If they threaten our mission, then deal with them the best way you can," Cody instructed. Deltamon nodded, but then a thought came into his mind.

          "But Cody, what about-"

          "I said Deltamon, deal with them the best way you can. And yes, if it has to be a last resort, destroy them. I'm sorry, but it has to be this way," Cody said as he cut-off Deltamon in mid-sentence. Deltamon nodded, and then Cody turned his attention toward Ken and the others. "Alright then. Let's go!!!" Agumon and Biyomon fired their attacks toward the door, making it fall off its hinges. Then the four humans, along with their digimon, raced inside of the building.

          Inside, it was ironically very dark, the only light coming in from small windows in the brick walls of the building. Cody was following the signal of his D-3, which led him to a room at the end of the hall. He then looked at Lan and Elisa, along with Ken, who was still holding an unconscious Wormmon.

          "Lan and Elisa, if you could get your digimon to do the honors," Cody replied. Lan and Elisa nodded as they looked at their digimon.

          "Alright Agumon, you know what to do," Lan replied. Agumon nodded as he opened his mouth.

          "Pepper Breath!!!" Agumon's attack pierced through the air as it collided with the left side of the door, creating a dent. 

          "Spiral Twister!!!" Biyomon released her attack upon the door, having it knock the door off of its hinge. It swerved open, and Cody and the others stepped inside. For, inside the room, upon the table, was another two- million digivices. Cody and the others smiled at finding the digivices. Cody then turned his attention toward the others.

          "Lan, Elisa, you and your digimon stay here. Ken and I will go back to check up on Deltamon," Cody replied.

          "Alright Cody. We'll make sure to guard this room," Elisa replied.

          "You do that. You ready Ken?" Cody asked, looking at the boy. Ken just stumbled, as he tried to find the right words to say.

          "Umm…I guess so," Ken mumbled. He and Cody then raced back to the entrance of the building. But, little did they know that a battle was being ensued…

          Meanwhile, Deltamon was fighting the master of the camp, Kyuubimon. And for right now, Kyuubimon was being a formidable opponent. Every time Deltamon tried to attack the enemy digimon, she would just evade his attack. It was becoming a very tiresome game of Tom and Jerry, with Tom being Deltamon and Kyuubimon being Jerry (1). Kyuubimon headbutted Deltamon into the wall of the building he was guarding. Ken and Cody stopped as they saw Deltamon's back collide through the roof of the building. 

          "Deltamon!!!" Cody exclaimed, as he and Ken walked back to allow Deltamon to fall through. Deltamon collided to the ground, with debris of the building falling on top of him. Then, slowly but surely, Deltamon arose from the rumble of the building. Deltamon cringed as he was finally able to stand up. Kyuubimon just smirked.

          "I'm surpised that you've last this long. But you won't last much longer," Kyuubimon said. She then closed her eyes, and her fox tail arose from the black, slanting forward. The tips then glowed with black darkness. Kyuubimon then opened her eyes. Her eyes were black, instead of green. "Now, it's time to experience my true power! Foxtail Inferno!!!" Kyuubimon shouted, releasing her attack. Black fireballs from the tips of her tail emerged and accelerated toward Deltamon. Deltamon was too weak to react, therefore causing the fireballs to collide with his body. Deltamon then fell down and collapsed upon the ground. He then dedigivolved back into Armadillomon.

          "Armadillomon!!!" Cody rushed to his digimon's side, and picked up the armadillo-like-creature in his arms. Cody was relieved when he felt his digimon partner's heart beating. He looked at Ken and his unconscious Wormmon. "He's okay," Cody replied. Ken sighed with a sigh of relief. Kyuubimon then growled.

          "Damn, I wanted him dead. Oh well, it doesn't matter. First, I'll destroy you two and then destroy your digimon. Then I'll crush your little friends, and put a stop to this rebellion nonsense. The Australian Omega then will reward me, and things will go back to the way they should be…" Kyuubimon said, slowly advancing towards the two humans. Cody and Ken were frightened, especially Ken.

          _Oh no, there's nothing we can do. Absolutely nothing. Cody and Armadillomon have done all they could to protect me and Wormmon. Now it's time to repay them, _Ken thought. He then stepped in front of Cody. Cody looked on to older boy.

          "Ken, just what do you think you're doing?" Cody asked.

          "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm sheilding you. I'm tired of doing nothing while you and the others do everything else. I want to do something to help out the team too," Ken explained. Cody then understood why Ken took the action that he took.

          "That's really kind of you Ken," Cody said. Ken nodded.

          "Yes, I know." Kyuubimon then stopped, only being a few feet away from the two humans and their damaged digimon.

          "Well, you might be kind Digimon Kaizer, but, you will be the first to go. Don't think that just because you saved us digimon in the past from Arukennimon and Mummymon all the way up to MaloMyotismon makes you think that you've been forgiven for your deeds. And now, it's time for revenge. Say goodbye, Kaizer…" Kyuubimon's tail then ignited with black flames again, and Ken was starting to get scared again. But then he remembered the inner monologue he had with himself earlier, and decided to stand his ground. Kyuubimon then opened her eyes.

          "This is the end for you. Foxtail Inferno!!!" Kyuubimon released her attack, having it fly through the air. Time slowed down as Ken closed his eyes, bracing himself from the attack. But it never came. Ken opened his eyes. "What?" Kyuubimon was spellbounded. For there, blocking Ken's attack, was none other than Wormmon. And not only that, but a purple beam surrounded Ken's body.

          "Wormmon, you're awake!!!" Ken shouted. Wormmon turned toward Ken.

          "Sorry for not being up earlier. Could you please bring me up to speed later?" Wormmon asked. Ken nodded. "Alright then. Now, it's time for me to get some action," Wormmon said, turning this attention back towards Kyuubimon. 

          "Right." Ken felt the aura of energy around him, and concentrated upon it. His D-3 then absorbed the energy, and it transformed. When the transformation was over, the D-3 had a purple lens instead of black, with a yellow engravement of the Crest of Kindness under the LCD screen. The LCD screen then illuminated with white light. Ken then aimed the screen toward Wormmon. A white beam emerged, and made its way through the air, before colliding with Wormmon's body. The insect digimon took the energy, and absorbed it into his body. Wormmon then glowed, and a new transformation began.

"NET DIGIVOLUTION…"

          Binary code made its way into Wormmon's body as Wormmon expanded, growing into a spider shape. The spider was primarily black, but had some yellow in it. The head was yellow, with eight green eyes, and brown hair emerged from the back of his head. The transformation was then complete.

"Dokugumon!!!"

          Dokugumon emerged, as the white light faded from his body. Kyuubimon then smirked.

          "So, you can digivolve. What good that'll do you. Foxtail-" Kyuubimon was cut-off as Dokugumon headbutted her, this time having her fly back and collide with the ground. Dokugumon smirked as she got back up.

          "Actually Kyuubimon, this digivolution will do me a lot of good. And I'll prove it to you right now. Poison Thread!!!" Dokugumon shouted, releasing a web of thread, with it making its way toward Kyuubimon. Kyuubimon, being the agilital digimon that she was, dodged it easily. But, as she dodged it, Dokugumon jumped against the building and ricochated off, catching Kyuubimon off-guard as he headbutted her, having her collide into the ground.

          "Wow! Good job Dokugumon!!!" Ken exclaimed. Dokugumon smiled (as if he could), and then opened his mouth to release another attack.

          "Poison Cobweb!!!" Dokugumon released another web to trap Kyuubimon, before she could get up. She then tried to get up, but was caught in the strong barrier of the web. "Now, it's time to finish her off." Dokugumon crawled to the side of the buiding again, but this time jumped off, high into the air, and as a part of Newton's Law states, that what comes up, must come down. So, Dokugumon started falling through the air, and crushed Kyuubimon with his weight. Kyuubimon screamed in agony, and then separated into data. Dokugumon then dedigivolved back into Wormmon. Ken ran to his digimon partner, and picked him to hold him in his arms. Ken looked down upon Wormmon.

          "You did a great job Wormmon. I'm so glad you're awake," Ken said in relief, as he embraced his digimon partner. 

          "Me too Ken, me too," Wormmon replied. Ken then became serious as he lifted his head toward Cody and the others.

          "Well, it's time to release the others," Ken said. The others nodded, and then went into the base to finish their work…

          After hours of exhausting work, all of the prisoners (human and digimon alike) were released, and Cody and the others were leaning against the center building, as the sun was setting. Cody and the others sighed, glad to have that done.

          "So Cody, what's next on our list?" Lan asked. Cody looked up to meet Lan's face.

          "Well Lan, our last stop is Canberra, Australia's capital. And since it is the capital, I bet that is where the Australian Omega is, so we're going to need everyone's help on this," Cody answered. He then turned toward Lan and Elisa. "Will you turn back now? 'Cause once we get there, there is no turning back," Cody replied. Lan and Elisa, along with their digimon, both shook their heads.

          "Of course we won't turn back Cody, not after we've gotten this far," Elisa replied. Cody sighed.

          "Alright then. We leave tomorrow at dawn," Cody replied. Cody then turned his attention towards Ken.

          "Ken?"

          "Yeah Cody?"

          "I just want to say…thanks…for having you and Wormmon save me and Armadillomon," Cody muttered. Ken just smiled.

          "Don't worry about it. It's what friends are for, right Wormmon?" Ken asked. Wormmon nodded.

          "Yep, that's what friends are for. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to sleep," Wormmon said. He then yawned, and fell asleep in Ken's arms. Cody smiled at the bug digimon, and Ken looked up. The two smiled, and then got into a conversation, while Lan and Elisa were engaving in a conversation themselves, as the sun set behind them…

          Meanwhile, at Canberra, the Australian Omega was relaxing from giving other digimon orders. He had his eyes closed, as he was nodding off to sleep. __

_          It's good to be ruler, _the Australian Omega thought, as he was falling asleep. But, right as he was about to, one of his servants came in. It was a Gekomon.

          "Sir, I have a report from the post in Sydney," Gekomon stated. He stood still, and saluted his superior. The Australian Omega opened his eyes, and glared at the amphibian digimon.

          "And what is it? I was about to have a good nap, until you disturbed me," the Australian Omega shouted. Gekomon leaned back in fear.

          "Um…well…uh, how can I say this?…uh, the group of Digi-Destined who freed the prisoners at Melbourne have also…um, freed the prisoners at Sydney…" Gekomon trailed off. He closed his eyes, ready to receive a punishment. What he got was a verbal one.

          "What?!!! Two-third of the prisoners are freed? Then they must be on their way here. It would only be logical to free the other third of the prisoners. But, don't worry about it Gekomon. I will deal with them myself. Now, get back to work," the Australian Omega instructed. Gekomon sighed as he opened his eyes and saluted the Australian Omega again.

          "Yes sir!!!" And with that, Gekomon walked off. The Australian Omega was then left by himself.

"Well well well, what have we here? A little rebellion, eh? Well, it won't last for long…"

Uh oh, it seems like it's going to be trouble for Cody and the others!!! Will Cody and Friends be triumphant in freeing the other third of the prisoners, or will their quest be in vain? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!!!

And that's the end of Episode 22. Again, sorry it took me so long to finish. I know I said last chapter I got my writer's inspiration back. Obviously, that was a lie. But don't worry, I'll try to get the next chapter in A.S.A.P, whenever that is. So, until the next chapter, ja ne!!!


	23. Storming Canberra

"Digimon: The Digital War"

By

Malcolm Yuy

"Storming Canberra"

Episode 23

Copyright of Malcolm Yuy.

Synopsis: Hey guys, long time no see. Again, sorry for the update. Well, last time where we left our heroes, they had gone to the second base in Sydney. But, not everything was honkey-dorey. Ken was being depressed, and what was worse was that Wormmon wouldn't wake up. Finally, Ken and the others got to the base, and started invading. But, as they got within, they were stopped by Kyuubimon. Deltamon tried to defeat the fox-like digimon, but it was no use. It almost seemed like the end, until Wormmon finally awoke, and net digivolved to Dokugumon! Now, Ken and the others are on their way to Canberra, Australia's capital, but, who's there waiting is none other than the Australian Omega…

A/N: I'd also like to shoutout to crosstrigger333, Blackout12, and everyone else who has reviewed this fic, for I wouldn't have gotten this far without you all. And now, to start the fic!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After traveling through what seemed years in the continent, Cody and the others finally made their way to the capital city, Canberra. Unlike the other prisons, the walls of these prisons were made of fortified steel. Cody and the others than stopped, sitting down upon the ground before it. Lan and Agumon turned toward the leader of the brigade.

"Cody, we've been out in the hot sun for days on end…and now we have no water…or food…And now…you expect us…to storm a base? You're…nuts," Lan managed to gasp out, sweating from the intense heat. Ken, Wormmon, Elisa and Biyomon looked to Cody, who looked back to Lan. His green eyes looked into Lan's eyes.

"I may be nuts…but at least…we're here…Look guys, we can have…no slip-ups…This is the big and final battle…" Cody muttered out, staring towards the ground. Sweat that formed from his forehead earlier from the heat made its way down the sides of his face, trickling down onto his chin, where slowly but surely, dripped off and soaked the ground. Armadillomon looked upon his digimon partner.

"Cody, you guys…I think Lan may have a point buddy…After all, we're all tired right now…And as much as I want to, I don't have enough energy to net digivolve," Armadillomon said. Cody just sweatdropped.

"Great, just great. We have no food, no energy, no nothing. We might as well wait," Cody said, finally deciding that instead of bending over with sweat on his forehead, he would be sitting down with a sweating head on the ground. So he did so, sitting indian-style (a.k.a. cross-legged). The others plopped down on the ground as well.

"Well, when do you think will be a good time to put our plan in motion?" Wormmon asked, resting in Ken's arms. Ken looked down at his partner, and then turned this attention towards the other Chosen.

"Yeah Cody, when? I know we're tired right now, but come nightfall, the temperature in the desert will drop, and we'll feel better," Ken said. Cody and the others raised their heads up at the Chosen of Kindness, like he was a genius (and as we all know he is), and Cody opened his mouth.

"You're right, I forgot about that Ken. Alright then, we'll rest until nightfall. That's when we'll make our plan of attack. Will everyone be ready?" Cody turned his attention towards Lan, Elisa, and their digimon. They nodded their heads. He then turned his attention towards Ken and Wormmon. "How about you guys?" Cody asked. The two partners nodded their heads as well. Lastly, Cody turned his head towards his digimon partner. "And how 'bout you Armadillomon?" Cody asked.

"I'll be as right as rain," Armadillomon answered. A smirk then appeared onto Cody's face. The boy then smiled.

"Alright, nightfall then. Until nightfall, you all can rest." And with that, Cody decided to close his eyes and nap, and fell into a peaceful sleep…

-----------------------------------

Meanwhile, on the other side of the wall, digimon guards were taking their posts outside of the workers' quarters. All of the digimon guards were Guardromon, and for the moment they were in sleep mode. The sun was finally beginning to set, and the base's finest troops were mobilized in the central tower, which of course was located in the center of the facility. In the control room, there was a screen, which allowed the soldiers to have contact with their leader, the Austrailian Omega. For the moment, there was a DarkGaurumon and a DarkGreymon in the room. They were conversing with the Omega.

"Listen you two. I know that I am not there, at the capital base, since I had to deal with something earlier. But I will be there shortly. After all, any moment now those rebellious Digi-Destined will be sure to try to decicrate this base, just like they did with the other ones. They must be stopped at all costs. Do you understand?" the Omega asked, his yellow eyes glowing the dark vision of the screen. The two Champion level digimon nodded their heads.

"Yes sir, we understand. We have plans of bringing down these infidels," DarkGarurumon replied. DarkGreymon decided to join in on the conversation as well.

"We have troops mobilized outside of the prisoners' quarters, in all areas, so if the Digi-Destined somehow are able to get inside of the base, they will be dealt with accordingly," DarkGreymon said. In the dark projection of the screen, the Austrailian Omega smirked.

"Good, good. As I said, I will be there momentarily. Make sure nothing happens to this base. Over and out," the Austrailian Omega replied. The screen then turned itself off. DarkGreymon then turned his attention towards his partner.

"Do you think the Digi-Destined will try anything?" DarkGreymon asked. DarkGarurumon just gave him a glare in return.

"What do you think?! Of course they'll try to do something! And this time, we'll be ready for them," DarkGuarurumon shouted. He then shook his head as he and DarkGreymon left the control room.

_Stupid dinosaur…_

_-------------------------------------------_

"Alright, it's time we move our plan into action," Lan replied, pumping his fist up into the air. Cody and the others then made their way over to the base wall. Cody then turned to the others.

"This is it. Ken, would you start it off?" Cody asked. Ken nodded.

"I'd be glad to. Wormmon, if you will please," Ken replied. Wormmon jumped out of Ken's arms and landed onto the ground. He then took a sharp inhale of air, before releasing it into a batch of sticky web, which collided onto the wall of steel. Lan, Ken, and Elisa sweatdropped, along with their digimon.

"And how is this suppose to work? I can't see how," Elisa replied. Cody just smirked.

"Watch. Now it's your turn Lan," Cody answered. Lan nodded and looked at Agumon. Agumon then also took a sharp inhale of air before releasing it into an attack.

"Pepper Breath!!!" A huge fireball emerged from Agumon's mouth, and traveled through the air until it collided with the net. It made a burn in the wall.

"I get it. Go Biyomon!!!" Elisa shouted. Biyomon nodded as she stepped forward.

"Right! Spiral Twister!!!" Biyomon's attack collided with the burn, making more of a dent into the steel wall.

"Alright. Now Biyomon, Agumon, this might be a little much, but could you concentrate your attacks on the dent as much as you can?" Cody asked, looking at the little Rookie level digimon. They looked up at him nodded. "Alright then. Go!!!"

"Pepper Breath!!!"

"Spiral Twister!!!"

Biyomon and Agumon kept on aiming their attacks at the dent until they could attack no more. The dent had increased, but still hadn't caved in. Cody smiled at the two digimon

"Good work you guys. Now, Armadillomon, if you could finish it off, please," Cody replied. Armadillomon nodded, and then stepped forward. He then rolled up into a little ball, and built up speed. After building up enough speed, the rodent digimon rolled forward and smashed the dent, braking the steel apart. The collapse of the wall made enough noise to rouse the Guardromon. They got out of sleep mode.

"Huh? What was that?" One of the Guadromon questioned, as he looked around. Luckily, the hole in the wall was made behind the prisoner's quarters, while the guards were placed at the front of the quarters, so they didn't notice, and also because since it was nightfall it was too dark to see. Armadillomon and the others then sneaked into the base. They ran to the backwall of the quarters', and slowly tip-toed towards the corner of one of them. Ken was at the edge, holding Wormmon, while Cody was beside him. He turned his head towards him.

"Ken, what do you see?" Cody asked, whispering in a low voice so that he wouldn't arouse the enemy troops. Ken peered his head around the corner and saw the Guardromon nearby. He looked around for a few minutes before turning his head towards Cody. "Well, what did you see?" Cody asked.

"I saw some Guardromon guarding the quarters' nearby, and the central tower. We have to be very silent, or else we'll be detected," Ken replied. Cody and the others nodded. Lan looked from Ken to Cody.

"So Cody, what's the next step in your plan of action?" Lan asked. Cody thought for a moment, before deciding to answer the question.

"Well, I guess it would be sneaking into the central tower. After all, if this base was constructed the way I think it is, then the controls to the prisoners' quarters are probably there," Cody decided. Everyone else nodded. Then, Ken brought up a question.

"True, but from what I saw, there's a huge gap between the central tower and the nearest quarter. If we try to make a break for it, we'll probably be discovered," Ken hypothesized. Cody then rubbed his chin, wondering how they could sneak into the tower. But, Elisa already had an idea. She then raised her hand.

"Ooh!!! I got it!!!" Elisa exclaimed. Acidentally, Elisa sort of shouted, thereby arousing the Guardromon. Lan clamped his right hand over her mouth to keep her quiet, and Cody made a hand gesture, telling the others to back up against the wall and flatten themselves out. The group nodded, and did so. As one of the Guardromon came towards them, he looked around the corner. Luckily, his field of vision was not 20/20, so he couldn't see the Digi-Destined.

"Do you see anything?" one of the other Guardromon asked. The one looking around turned around and shrugged.

"No, not anything particular," he answered. He then left the post. Cody and the others then sighed, before Lan took his hand off of Elisa's mouth.

"Elisa, you almost had us caught!!!" Lan exclaimed in a whisper. Elisa looked down towards the ground.

"Sorry," she simply replied. Lan then looked down at her, putting his hands on his hips.

"Well, I guess I'm sorry too. Now, what was your idea?" Lan asked.

"My idea was that one of us could distract them, while the others make their way into the base. I know one of us has the possibility of seriously getting injured, but if we distract the Guardromon long enough for the others to get inside, then the people who distracted the guards might have a chance to get inside as well. Is anyone following me?" Elisa asked. The boys thought for a moment, before nodding their heads in agreement.

"Very well then. Since I was the one who came up with this superb idea, I'll be the one who volunteers to distract the guards," Elisa said. Cody then shook his head. Elisa then put her hands on her hips. "What is it now Cody?" Elisa asked, irritated. Cody then shook his head as he opened his eyes, looking down upon the ground.

"I don't think you should be the one to distract them. After all, Biyomon couldn't last that long against them. Besides, Armadillomon is one of the only digimon here, other than Wormmon, who can digivolve, so just in case distracting them doesn't work, I can have Armadillomon net digivolve to Deltamon and kick their asses. So, I'm going to volunteer. Elisa, you should go inside with Lan, Ken, and their digimon. If anything bad happens, I think you all will be able to handle it. Right Ken?" Cody asked, looking over in Ken's directed.

"Right," Ken simply stated. Lan nodded as well with Agumon. Elisa just sighed in frustration.

"Fine, but if you get hurt, don't say it's my fault, since you're the one who volunteered," Elisa replied. Cody smiled.

" I wouldn't have it any other way…"

-----------------------------------------

"Ready?" Cody whispered, as he and Armadillomon stayed at the quarters. Elisa and the others nodded, and Cody smiled as he and Armadillomon picked up a pile of rocks nearby that was suppose to be used for base construction. They then slowly climbed up the quarters, until they were upon the roof. They leaned down, so the Guardromon wouldn't see them, but Elisa and the others could. Elisa gave Cody a thumbs-up. Cody turned his attention towards his digimon partner.

"Alright, she says she's good to go. Are we Armadillomon?" Cody asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be I guess. But why are we using rocks again?" Armadillomon asked. Cody sighed.

"To distract the Guardromon," he answered.

"Oh, alright then. That's all," Armadillomon whispered back. Cody then smiled back at Elisa, and gave her a thumbs-up. He and Armadillomon then took a rock, and Cody gave Armadillomon the hand signal to wait. Elisa and the others were hiding behind the quarters nervously, waiting for the distraction. Cody then squinted his eyes, as he saw the two Guardromon ahead of him. He then threw the rock in his hand towards them. It traveled through the air, until it collided into one of the Guardromon's head, causing a dent.

"OW!!!! Who threw that? I'm going to kill them!!!" the Guardromon exclaimed. The other heard what his partner was saying, and went towards him. He then started talking to him.

"It was probably just your imagination, you idiot. Now, let's get back to our posts," the other Guardromon replied.

"Why should I? Maybe I don't feel like it right now," the one who got hit replied. The other steamed with anger, and the two started getting into a fight. Cody leaned over to the others, and gave them the thumbs-up. Elisa and the others then ran quickly towards the central tower, until they made their way inside. Cody and Armadillomon jumped off the quarters, and made a break for the central tower. Unfortunately, the two Guardromon stopped fighting long enough to spot the two.

"Hey, what are you doing?" the one who got hit asked. His partner sighed tiredly.

"It's the Rebel Digi-Destined. We have to stop them!!!" the other Guardromon exclaimed.

"Right!!!" the one who got hit replied. They then went inside, following Cody and Armadillomon closely behind…

-----------------------------------

"We've been looking for ten minutes, and we haven't found any digivices!" Elisa exclaimed, as she and the others were on the second floor of the tower, checking each room. For the moment, they had found absolutely nothing.

"Well, maybe we would have more progress if we split up?" Ken suggested. Elisa nodded. "Alright then. Elisa, Lan, you and your digimon can stay together. I'm going to head up to the third floor with Wormmon," Ken replied. He and Wormmon then left Elisa and Lan behind as they went around to the stairs, which led to the third floor. The tower had four floors. Ken and Wormmon made their way into one of the rooms, careful not to be spotted by any digimon. When they had got inside, Ken smiled at what he saw. All around him, were hundreds, thousands, or maybe millions of digivices. He then looked at Wormmon.

"Wormmon, go tell the others down below. I'll stay here," Ken replied. Wormmon nodded, but questioned his human partner.

"But Ken, what if you're spotted by some digimon? You might not be able to escape," Wormmon replied. Ken just gave Wormmon a frown.

"I know, but that doesn't matter. Now go!!!" Ken exclaimed. Wormmon nodded as he jumped out of Ken's arms , and slinked out of the room. Ken sighed. Just as he did so, he heard voices from outside. He then hid himself as the guards made their way towards the room. One of them was DarkGreymon, and he stopped, as he sensed something being wrong. The other one was just a Guardromon. It looked at its superior.

"What is it General DarkGreymon?" the Guardromon asked. DarkGreymon sniffed the room, and noticed a peculiar scent.

"Something's wrong. I can smell a human scent. Someone's here," DarkGreymon replied. He then opened the door, as he made his way into the room. Ken cringed as he was in his hiding place, seeing the two digimon enter the room. DarkGreymon and Guardromon searched the room, with the dinosaur digimon sniffing around for that same, human scent. DarkGreymon's nose then neared its target. Ken.

_Oh great, I've been found. Now what will I do? _Ken thought, as he closed his eyes. DarkGreymon huffed. Guardromon turned towards him.

"What is it sir?" Guardromon asked.

"I think I've found what I've been looking for," DarkGreymon replied. Ken cringed as he still had his eyes closed. Ken was hiding behind a huge pile of digivices, and DarkGreymon removed them, grinning as he found his target. Ken opened his eyes, frightened of what might happen next. "Found you," DarkGreymon replied. He then grabbed Ken by the neck.

"Ken!!!" Wormmon shouted, as he, along with Elisa, Lan, and their digimon were standing in the doorway. Ken forced a smile as he looked toward his digimon partner.

"Let him go DarkGreymon!!!" Elisa shouted. DarkGreymon just laughed.

"Me, let him go? Are you kidding? Never," DarkGreymon replied. Wormmon and the other digimon glared at Guardromon and DarkGreymon. Lan just frowned.

"Then you give us no choice then. Attack!!!" Lan exclaimed.

And a huge battle began, Rookie level digimon against Champion level…

--------------------------------

Meanwhile, Cody and Armadillomon were still trying to escape the two Guardromon, but unfortunately were running out of places to run. Cody and Armadillomon finally were pressed against a backwall, as the two Guardromon cornered in on them.

"Well, it seems like this game of tag has finally ended. It is now time to destroy you rebels," one of the Guardromon replied. The other nodded.

"Yes, and we'll get a reward from our generals. Maybe we'll be promoted!!! But, for right now, it's time to say goodbye," the other Guardromon replied. The two then raised their arms, ready to launch an attack upon Cody and Armadillomon. Cody looked down at his digimon partner as he aimed the screen of his D-3 at him.

"Ready to teach these guys a lesson, Armadillomon?" Cody asked, smiling. Armadillomon smiled in return.

"It would be my pleasure," Armadillomon answered. Cody's D-3 then glowed, as a yellow beam emerged from the screen, before traveling through the air and colliding with Armadillomon's body. The rodent digimon glowed as the transformation begun.

"NET DIGIVOLUTION…"

"Armadillomon net digivolve to-" Armadillomon's body ripped as binary code made its way into his body. His body expanded to an enormous height. His new body then emerged, being navy blue with a white belly, and two arm cannons. His transformation was then complete.

"Deltamon!!!"

"Serpent Bite!!!" Deltamon shouted, as he leaned his head forward and chomped his teeth on one of the Guardromon. Right as he did so, the Guardromon transformed into data. The other one started to get frightened. Deltamon grinned at the little machine digimon. "Want to be destroyed?" Deltamon asked.

"N-no…" the Guardromon shook his head, quivering in fear. Deltamon then smiled, before deciding to speak.

"Then LEAVE!!!" the dinosaur roared. The Guardromon then yelped as he ran away from him as fast as he could. Cody and Deltamon just laughed, and Deltamon then dedigivolved back into Armadillomon.

"Good job Armadillomon. Now, to help the others…"

-----------------------------------

Back on the third floor, the battle was still being pursued as Biyomon and Agumon were taking on Guardromon, while Wormmon tried to take on DarkGreymon. After being distracted, DarkGreymon had finally let Ken slide out of his grasp. Ken fell onto the floor, and gasped as he looked toward the ground. He then looked toward his partner, who had been injured. "Wormmon, are you alright?" Ken asked.

"I'm okay. Now, why don't we even the score?" Wormmon asked. Ken nodded, as he started to aim his D-3 at his partner. But, he was shaking, and he couldn't bring his arm up all the way. Something was holding him back.

_What's wrong with me? _Ken asked himself in frustration, trying to concentrate on getting Wormmon to Net Digivolve. But, subconsciously, something was wrong within Ken's mind. Because for whatever reason, he couldn't do what he wanted to do. Save himself and his friends. DarkGreymon grinned as he looked down upon Wormmon.

"What's wrong bug?" DarkGreymon asked, as he looked upon Wormmon. Wormmon was starting to quiver in fear, as he looked from DarkGreymon to Ken. Wormmon then looked back to DarkGreymon.

"N-n-nothing…" Wormmon said.

"Nothing's what you're gonna be in a few seconds. Dark Nova…" DarkGreymon opened his mouth, forming a dark fireball within, getting ready to release it upon the bug digimon and his partner. Ken and Wormmon looked at each other.

"Well Wormmon, it's been nice being with you," Ken replied.

"You too Ken. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you," Wormmon replied. Ken just smiled at his partner.

"It's alright buddy. At least we'll be-" Ken cut-off in mid-sentence as he saw a huge blue creature blur past him and strike DarkGreymon in the chest, having the dinosaur stop on creating his fireball. Ken and Wormmon looked up. It was none other than Deltamon.

"Hi guys, sorry we're late," Deltamon replied, as he took his left arm out of DarkGreymon. As soon as he did so, the dinosaur started evaporating into data. He looked up at Deltamon weakly.

"You think you've won the battle. But, the battle isn't over…yet," DarkGreymon moaned, before completely dissolving into data. It then disappeared.

"Ken!" Cody exclaimed, as he made his way in the room and helped the boy up. Ken dusted himself off. "Are you alright?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay Cody. Thanks," Ken replied, picking up his digimon partner. The two then looked over at Lan and Elisa, along with their digimon. "You guys okay?" Ken asked.

"Yep, we took care of that Guardromon. Now all we gotta do is release the prisoners and their digimon, and we're set," Lan answered, as the Guardromon they fought earlier collapsed behind them. He was severely burned and unconscious. Ken and Cody smiled.

"Well, let's go to the control room," Cody said. He and the others then left the room, and ran up the stairs until they finally made their way into the control room. On the control console, there were different controls. In this base, they had seven huge quarters. Little levers were labeled with different numbers, i.e. zero-one. They pressed the levers, wondering what they did.

"Hey, look on the surveillance cameras!!!" Biyomon exclaimed. Ken and Cody looked up, and noticed that inside the camps, the prisoners and their digimon's chains were released. The two smiled. There were another set of levers below those, and Ken and Cody pressed those as well. This opened the quarter doors, allowing the prisoners and their digimon to be free.

"Now, all we have to do is give 'em back their digivices," Armadillomon replied. The others nodded, as they then decided to leave the room. They then started heading back downstairs. Right as they approached the entrance, they heard a voice behind them…

"Not so fast Digi-Destined…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uh oh, looks like our heroes are in trouble. Will they be able to defeat their mysterious foe and free the prisoners of the Canberra prison? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!!!

Sorry for the short chapter everyone. My writer's inspiration for this fic is running dry, and I wish there was some way I could revive it. Although, the next chapter should be longer, considering the Austrailian Omega will finally make his appearance.

For now, my inspiration has ran to my new Takari fic, **Second Chances are so Few… **So if you're a Takari fan, then go and read it, and hopefully, you'll like it…

Until next time, ja ne!!!- Malcolm Yuy


	24. The War Down Under, Part I

"Digimon: The Digital War"

By

Malcolm Yuy

"The War Down Under, Part I"

Episode 24

Copyright of Malcolm Yuy.

Synopsis: Last time where we left our heroes, they made their way to the last prisoner stronghold of Austrailia, the capital city of Canberra. Once there, they made their plan of attack, with Ken, Elisa and Lan going into the central tower while Cody was distracting the Guardromon. Once inside, the three Digi-Destined searched the floors until Ken told them to split up. Eventually, they found the prisoners' digivices, but ran into some unexpected company. Ken tried to get Wormmon to Net Digivolve, but it didn't work. But luckily, Deltamon saved the day and now the group is leaving the tower to lead the prisoners to their digivices and help them evacuate.

But, someone, or something is watching them. What will happen next?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Not so fast Digi-Destined," a voice replied behind the the group of rebel Digi-Destined. Cody and the others turned their heads to meet the voice. It was none other than DarkGarurumon.

"What do you want?" Elisa asked, in an annoyed tone. DarkGarurumon growled at her. The girl then cowered in fear behind Cody. "Okay, down doggie…"

"You want to know what I want? I want all of you destroyed, for what you have done to this facility. It had top security!!!" DarkGarurumon exclaimed. Cody and the others just laughed. DarkGarurumon glared at them. "What's so funny?"

"If your base was so top notch…then why…could we sneak past…your guards so easily?" Lan asked, still laughing. The others joined in, until DarkGarurumon howled a vicious growl. This shut the others up.

"So what if you were able to sneak past my guards? You won't be able to get past me," DarkGarurumon replied, smirking. Cody just smirked right back at him.

"Wanna bet? You ready Armadillomon?" Cody asked.

"As ready as a sweet potato pie," Armadillomon answered. Cody then unclipped his D-3 and aimed the LCD screen at Armadillomon. A white beam then emerged and flew through the air, until it collided with Armadillomon's body. Armadillomon then began to Net Digivolve.

"NET DIGIVOLUTION…"

"Armadillomon net digivolve to-" Armadillomon's body ripped as binary code entered his body, and it expanded to be about the size of a huge dinosaur. He had blue scales, with a white belly and machine cannon arms. He then opened his green eyes, and growled as his transformation was complete.

"Deltamon!!!"

"Let's see if you take this! Serpent Bite!!!" Deltamon shouted, as he chomped his teeth at the wolf digimon. DarkGarurumon easily dodged the attack, before charging in to headbutt Deltamon's chest, sending the dinosaur digimon backwards and colliding with the ground, causing dirt and dust to be wound up into the air. Cody looked at Lan and Elisa.

"Lan, Elisa, you and your digimon help get everyone to their digivices and also help them to evacuate. Ken and I will handle DarkGarurumon," Cody commanded. The other two nodded as they made to the way to the prisoners who were already trying to evacuate, getting their attention to come to the central tower. Meanwhile, Cody turned his attention towards the other Chosen Digi-Destined. "Ken, I need your help. Can you get Wormmon to Net Digivolve?" Cody asked, seeing what happened the last time Ken tried to attempt the procedure. Ken nervously nodded.

"I'll try Cody. Okay Wormmon, are you ready?" Ken asked, setting his partner upon the ground. Wormmon looked back up at him.

"Ready as I'll ever be. I just hope that it works this time," Wormmon replied. Ken nodded in agreement.

"Me too Wormmon, me too…"

---------------------------------

Meanwhile, Lan and Elisa were escorting the former prisoners to their digivices, making their way up the steps. The tower shook as Deltamon collided into the tower wall. The people trembled as the dinosaur digimon made contact with the wall. Elisa looked back at everyone.

"Is everyone okay?" Elisa asked. Once everyone nodded, she and Lan continued their journey up the steps. Finally, they made it to the room with the digivices. They stood outside with their digimon while the other people went in to grab their digivices. Piles came in and out, and Lan turned his attention towards the girl standing nearby him.

"Do you think Cody and Ken will be alright?" Lan asked. Elisa nodded with a confident smile on her face.

"Of course I do. They're the Chosen, they can handle themselves," Elisa answered. Right as she finished her sentence, the tower shook again, this time with DarkGarurumon being the one who was sent into the wall. Elisa and Lan, along with their digimon, trembled again.

"Well, it looks like they're having trouble right now, don't ya think?" Lan asked. Elisa said nothing. Lan then smiled, as another question was created within his mind. "So Elisa, what do you think about Cody?" Lan asked.

"What do you mean 'What do I think about Cody'? I think he's okay," Elisa replied. Lan just shook his head.

"No Elisa, not as a person. I mean 'What do you think about him'?" Lan asked. Elisa just blushed.

"Well, I think he's cute, even though he's commanding at times, but it's alright 'cause he's the leader of our group. But I don't like him like that!" Elisa exclaimed. Lan shook his head again.

"Then you must be in that river again. Ah, what was it? Oh yes…Denial…" Lan trailed off. Elisa was starting to get angry.

"What do you mean 'denial'? I'm not in denial!" Elisa shouted.

"Yeah, well I just wanted to start an interesting conversation while everyone else is getting their digivices and getting the hell outta here. I see every time you look at him. You have that sparkle in your eyes, and you smile every time he looks at you. If that doesn't prove you like him, I don't know what will," Lan replied. Elisa just sighed.

"Fine, I like him, okay? Happy now?" Elisa asked. Lan just smiled.

"Yeah. Now, why don't you tell him, when all of this is over?" Lan asked.

"I guess I could. I might, or I might not. I don't know. Besides, he might be too caught up in this war to notice me," Elisa stated. Lan just smirked.

"Riiiiight…."

-----------------------------

Back to the battle, it was basically an even score, as each digimon was trying to pummel one another in the wall. Ken then aimed his D-3 at Wormmon, and concentrated on the power inside. But, in the deep reaches of his heart, the boy felt nervous again. Cody and Wormmon noticed this as they looked at him.

"Ken, what's wrong? Why can't you get me to Net Digivolve?" Wormmon asked.

"I…I don't know. I feel nervous, all of a sudden…Maybe…maybe I don't want you to fight," Ken muttered. This made the other boy angry.

"But Ken, Deltamon needs help out there! He can't fight DarkGarurumon by himself! I really need your help right now," Cody replied. Ken just cringed, and suddenly started sobbing.

"But I…but I can't…something inside me won't allow me to get Wormmon to Net Digivolve…" Ken replied slowly. Cody and Wormmon then turned their attention toward the battle. Deltamon punched DarkGarurumon in the face, having the wolf digimon fall backwards to meet the ground. Cody then smiled.

"Deltamon, finish him!" Cody exclaimed. Deltamon then opened up his arm cannons, and his mouth.

"Right! Triplex Force!!!" Deltamon then released a triangle blast towards his enemy. Right when it looked like it was going to connect, DarkGarurumon got up and dodged the attack, teleporting out of the way.

"Uh oh. Where is he?" Cody and the others looked around, and didn't notice as DarkGarurumon reappeared in the sky above them. He smirked as he started to fall.

"Up here Digi-Doomed!" he got Cody and the others to look up at his position.

"Oh crap, we're in trouble…" Deltamon trailed off. DarkGarurumon smirked.

"Trouble is right. Dark Howling Blaster!!!" DarkGarurumon shouted, as a dark wave of energy emerged from his mouth, making its way toward Deltamon. Deltamon blocked the blast with his left arm, causing smoke to form. But as he blocked the blast, he didn't notice as DarkGarurumon landed behind him and charged into his back. Deltamon roared in pain as he fell forward to collide with the ground. After doing so, the tired dinosaur digimon reverted back to his Rookie form. Cody turned his head back to Ken.

"Ken, you have to do something, now! If you don't, Armadillomon is going to die! Don't you understand?" Cody stated. Ken seemed to have gone in a trance at the words, replaying the moment when Wormmon had died because of his foolish and selfishness. He never wanted that to happen, ever again. He then snapped back to reality.

"Yes, yes I do Cody. I'll try," Ken replied. He then concentrated within his heart, as he tried to find the inner light. _Come on, come on!!! _Ken thought. As he was concentrating, DarkGarurumon was making his way toward the fallen Armadillomon. DarkGarurumon stopped as he smirked upon the heavily bruised rodent digimon.

"Well, it looks like this battle's over…and I'm the victor. Time for your demise…" DarkGarurumon then opened his mouth as he concentrated on his attack, energy gathering within his mouth. Cody looked from DarkGarurumon to Ken.

"Ken, hurry!" Cody exclaimed.

"I'm trying! Come on!!!" Ken exclaimed, still concentrating to find the power within himself. _Come on Kami, don't give up on me now!!! _As Ken ended that thought, his D-3's screen finally glowed, as a beam of light emerged from it and traveled through the air, until it collided with Wormmon's body. Ken and Cody smiled as Wormmon finally began to transform.

"NET DIGIVOLUTION…"

"Wormmon net digivolve to-" Wormmon's body ripped as binary code made its way into his body. His body expanded into a huge spider. Orange hair emered upon his head, with eight green eyes and a mouth full of fangs. He then emerged with a yellow and black body, and his transformation was complete.

"Dokugumon!!!"

"Poison Cobweb!!!" Dokugumon shouted as he launched a web of sticky spider-thread into the air. The web then collided with DarkGarurumon's body, causing the wolf digimon to get stuck. He struggled within the web, trying to get out. Ken smiled as his digimon partner went to work.

"I did it. I got Wormmon to Net Digivolve," Ken replied.

"And you did it just in time too. I thought Armadillomon was going to be a goner," Cody said. The two then did a sigh of relief, before turning their attention back onto the battle. Dokugumon was advancing rapidly towards his foe.

"Take this DarkGarurumon! YUHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Dokugumon launched himself at DarkGarurumon, breaking the web and causing DarkGarurumon to get tangled in it even more as the evil digimon collided into the ground. Cody ran to be by his partner's side.

"Armadillomon, are you okay? Please, speak to me Armadillomon!" Cody exclaimed, shaking his partner. Finally, Armadillomon awoke.

"Do you have any cherry pies?" Armadillomon asked. Cody smiled as he embraced his partner.

"You're okay!" Cody shouted, as he smiled at his partner. Armadillomon smiled back.

"Why wouldn't I be? Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to help Dokugumon," Armadillomon replied, extricating himself out of Cody's hug. Armadillomon then felt a tug, and looked back at Cody.

"No Armadillomon, you need the rest. This is Dokugumon's battle now," Cody replied. Armadillomon nodded, as he then just stayed standing there, watching the battle. Cody got up and stood, watching the battle as well. DarkGarurumon was enraged as he tried to escape the battered web, but to no avail. Dokugumon could only grin as he made his way to him.

"Well DarkGarurumon, it seems that you have come to a sticky end. It is now time to end your evil life. Poison Thread!!!" Dokugumon exclaimed, as he launched a green acid spit into the air. Tried as he might, DarkGarurumon couldn't escape what was coming to him, and finally, the acid attack collided with his body. The dark wolf digimon howled in pain as his body started to dissolve into data. He looked at Dokugumon and Ken tiredly.

"You may have defeated me Digi-Destined…but you won't be prepared for what's coming next…You won't be able to survive the Austrailian Omega's wrath…" DarkGarurumon muttered, before completely transforming into data. Cody just smirked as Dokugumon dedigivolved back into Wormmon.

"That's what you think DarkGarurumon, that's what you think…"

--------------------------------

Meanwhile, back in the central tower, Lan and Elisa, along with their digimon, were evacuating the last of the prisoners with their digivices. Finally, after what seemed like hours, but was only minutes, all of the digivices were gone. Lan sighed tiredly as he leaned against the wall.

"Finally, we're done. Now we can see how Cody and Ken are doing," Lan replied. Elisa nodded in agreement as they went their way down towards the exit. But, right as they approached it, they felt something coming. The earth shook with every step the creature took. The two and their digimon trembled.

"What was that?" Biyomon asked.

"Can you sense its power? It must be the Austrailian Omega!" Agumon exclaimed, making their two human partners worried. Lan and Elisa's eyes widened as they looked at each other.

"Well, if it is him, we have to evacuate the prisoners and their digimon! Come on," Elisa replied. The other three nodded in agreement as they left the tower, and saw the prisoners leaving. Most of them were going in the wrong direction, as a dark creature with glowing yellow eyes was coming their way. "Everyone, go to the opposite direction!!!" Elisa shouted. The prisoners and their digimon then changed direction as they went the other way. Elisa and Lan followed them as their digimon created attacks with others to break down the wall.

"Hurry, come on, let's go, we don't have all day!!!" Lan exclaimed, ushering the people out. Lan and Elisa looked up as they saw the creature crush part of the base wall. Lan's mouth stood agape. "Oh crap, he's heading toward Ken and Cody! We gotta help them!!!" Lan exclaimed, about to run off. But Elisa held him back, shaking her head.

"No Lan, no. We got to stay here and help the people evacuate. As you said, Ken and Cody can handle themselves," Elisa said. Lan sighed as he stayed where he was, looking towards the direction the huge creature was going in.

"I hope you're right Elisa, I hope you're right…"

---------------------------------

"Do you feel that?" Armadillomon asked, looking at Cody. Cody nodded, as he felt the earth quake at each of the creature's movements. Ken looked to the other boy.

"There's no denying it. It's the Austrailian Omega," Ken replied. Cody nodded.

"Do you think we have a chance of defeating him?" Cody asked. Ken could only guess.

"We might have a slim chance. Then again, we may not," Ken replied.

"But we might as well try," Cody said, as he readied his digivice. Finally, the creature made its way in front of the two Chosen. It was the Austrailian Omega after all. The sun then dawned upon him, revealing the form of the Ultimate level digimon.

"Scorpiomon, we meet at last," Ken said, as he looked into the eyes of evil. Scorpiomon only chuckled at the statement made by the Chosen of Kindness.

"Yes Kaizer, we do indeed. And it's now time to begin your destruction. I've heard of your great power, which somehow allows your digimon to digivolve. And I want to see it for myself. But, not before I try to kill them," Scorpiomon replied. Cody and Ken then aimed their digivices at their digimon partners.

"Ready guys?" the two said in unison. The two digimon nodded in unision. "Net Digivolve!!!" the two exclaimed in unison again. Two beams of light emerged from their digivices as it flew through the air and collided with their digimons' bodies. The two digimon then glowed as their transformations began.

"NET DIGIVOLUTION…"

"Armadillomon net digivolve to Deltamon!!!"

"Wormmon net digivolve to Dokugumon!!!"

The two Champion level digimon emerged, complete with their digivolutions. They then rushed towards their oppenent.

"Take this Scorpiomon!!! Poison Cobweb!!!" Dokugumon shouted, releasing his sticky web into the air again. Scorpiomon dodged it as he burrowed into the ground. The two Champions looked around in confusion.

"Now where is he?" Deltamon asked. Right as he finished his sentence, a pincer emerged from the ground, catching him by the legs. Deltamon roared in alarm as Scorpiomon emerged from underground.

"Do you think it would be that easy, hmm? Well then, you surely have underestimated me. Tail Blade!!!" Scorpiomon shouted, as his tail rapidly moved forward and stabbed Deltamon in the leg. Deltamon growled in pain, before aiming his cannon at him.

"Take this! Triplex-" Deltamon was cutoff though as Scorpiomon collided with his body, causing the Champion level digimon fall back and hit the ground. Scorpiomon then chuckled as the dinosaur digimon was struggling to get up.

"Foolish dinosaur. Do you think you had even the sliver of a chance against me? You wish. Now, it's time for your demise. Twin-"

"Poison Thread!!!" Acid struck Scorpiomon's back, knocking the Omega off-guard, and he shrieked in pain. Dokugumon rushed to grip the Omega with his legs. Deltamon then finally managed to get up. "Deltamon, you have the chance. Finish him!!!" Dokugumon shouted. Deltamon widened his eyes.

"Don't worry about me. As long as Ken's safe, that's all that really matters. Now do it," Dokugumon answered. Deltamon nodded as he aimed his cannons at Scorpiomon, who was struggling to break free from Dokugumon's grasp. He tried to sink his tail into Dokugumon, but the spider digimon dodged its attacks. "Attack, now!!!" Dokugumon exclaimed.

"Right. It's your demise, not ours now Scorpiomon. Triplex Force!!!" Deltamon shouted, opening his mouth and having blasts form on his two cannons and mouth. Once concentrated, he released them, having them combine to form a triangular blast. It accelerated through the air until it made contact with its target. Dust and dirt made its way into the air, clouding the result. Cody and Ken looked at it from afar.

"Did they do it? Did they beat him?" Ken asked. The dust and dirt then cleared, revealing the end result. And Dokugumon was injured, with a missing Scorpiomon. "Dokugumon!!!" Ken shouted in alarm. He wanted to run to him, but Cody held him back.

"No Ken, don't go. The battle isn't over yet," Cody replied. Ken sighed as he stayed in position, and Cody released his hold from the boy. The two looked on as the two digimon were looking around.

"Then if Scorpiomon's not dead, then where is he?" Dokugumon asked. Scorpiomon suddenly appeared from behind the spider digimon.

"Behind you. Twin Sword!!!" Scorpiomon exclaimed, thrashing his pincers at Dokugumon, striking their target. Dokugumon quivered in pain, and finally, he fell unconscious, dedigivolving back into Wormmon.

"No! It can't end this way!!!" Ken exclaimed. Scorpiomon chuckled as he advanced towards Deltamon slowly. He then stopped where he was, and looked at Deltamon, face-to-face.

"It can, and it will…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will Deltamon be able to take on Scorpiomon, now that Dokugumon (or should I say Wormmon) is unconscious? And will the prisoners be fully evacuated? Find out the exciting conclusion on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!!!

Well guys, that's the end of Episode 24. Again, sorry for taking so long to update this fic. It's just I haven't had the drive to write it until now. I do want to finish it though, since it has the most readers. Well, until the next chapter, ja ne!!!- Malcolm Yuy


End file.
